Break Up Song
by YouKnowYouLoveMeGleekTVDLoVer
Summary: This is set pre-series where Lilly is alive. The Fab4 no longer a group of couples but slowly building up to what it once was; a group of friends. A story of friendships gained, bonds broken, bonds reinforced, family and friends. With laughter comes tears because there's no rainbow without a little rain. Definite Main Pairing: LoVe. Read & see the rest!
1. Break Up Song

**AN/ I wrote this a long time ago though I hope you like it.**

Veronica's POV

"Come on Veronica Mars let your awesomeness shine! You have been sulking way too long. It's about time you realize that you are red satin not yellow cotton!" Lilly screeches at me excitedly I can't help but smile at her though I feel she is up to something.

"Lilly I really don't think this is a good idea," I cautiously look around knowing Lilly is planning something and it most possibly has something to do with me

"Live a little Veronica Mars! At the end of the night you will be thanking me," Lilly winks at me as we get to our seats.

She's got something planned; _please don't let it be a blind date! Please don't let it be a blind date! _I silently pray.

"Oh my god, Lilly! Duncan and Logan are here!" I whisper in a loud tone, whatever Lilly has planned I so don't want them to see me!"How am I gonna get over him, when he is right here? Across the room!" I point out; silently hoping Lilly's plan would be faltered and I won't have to do anything.

"Chill axe Ronica, of course he has to be here how else are you gonna get over him? You gotta let him know you are over him and well it will be fun." _This is a part of Lilly's plan, of course it is! Oh gosh remind me never to mope around Lilly Kane ever again!_

"Lilly what are you talking...?" I get interrupted by a muscular voice echoing through the room.

"Next up we have Veronica, Veronica Mars!" The Mc announces making my eyes widen_, what the hell! I'm so going to kill Lilly!_

"Oh my god, Lilly, what did you do?" I screech in my shocked state_, me? Sing? NO!_

"Go Veronica! Go let your inner rock star out!" Lilly excitedly shouts and throws her hands up making a rock star sign with her fingers... _Gotta say the girls got nerve. Go away Hannah Montana!_

"Ah we have a shy girl... let's give her a shout out, Come on out Veronica, Veronica, Veronica!"

The crowd starts chanting my name and Lilly pushes me toward the stage, and whispers in my ear "Sing the song we sang yesterday in my room," I can feel her smirk, damn that girl is good! Tricking me like that.

The music starts to play. I stay shell shocked looking at everyone. I try to calm down, closing my eyes I picture Lilly and I singing in the room and smile at how goofy we were. I let out a deep breath as I look at the screen and start to sing:

**"I can't believe I hung around with you  
All this time"**

I glance at the Logan and Duncan's table, hoping I don't sound terrible. I notice that Duncan's face is emotionless like a mask was put in place but it is redder then a plum... _Is he embarrassed? _I can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

**"You drove me crazy with your O.C.D  
Boy you're out of your mind"**

I catch Logan's eyes as I twirl my hair and see him smiling at me; I suddenly feel confident and give him a small grin. _Logan always has a way of making me feel better, confident, relaxed._

**"I'm countin' on UFOs to beam me up  
I just don't know"**

I shake my head, I _really didn't know. Why did he break up with me? I guess I might never know. _

**"How long I can take your shit? I'm over it  
Boy, you gotta go"**

I do a hand wave saying bye-bye and smile because Lilly does the same.

**"It's over, we're over"**

I get into the song and dance around the stage**. **My voice gets louder; _it's like I'm breaking up with him through this song because he didn't have the guts to do it himself. He never was the confrontational type. He avoided the problems where as I always took it head on. I'm direct and he's discreet, how did we stay together this long?_

**"Just like in Crimson and Clover  
Been sinking, I'm thinking" **

I dance my way down to the floor and make a thinking face; _hey at least if I'm not good at dancing I can humour them._

**"How the hell did I get so stupid?"**

_Good question!_ I stick my index finger out and poke my head while jumping up and down just like Avril did in the Girlfriend video.

**"It's the end, Ex-Boyfriend  
I don't care what you think of me now"**

I realize the truth to the words;_ I_ _don't care what he thinks, not now anyways_. _I have a strong feeling that I'm going to regret these words but Lilly was right. I need to stop behaving in the way that I'm expected to and let my 'awesomeness shin.' Be the 'red satin' within me. Arg, I sound like an ancient Chinese proverb._

**"So long, you're gone  
This is our break-up song"**

_It's true... Duncan Kane I am officially breaking up with you!_ I glance over at their table once more and notice Logan; _he looks at me with admiration? But he does look happy. I look at Lilly she looks proud and overly hyper_, _she is dancing too. I wanna giggle at her but the song requires me to be serious._

**"One more thing before you go  
Would you please give me my records back?  
No Doubt, The Rolling Stones  
Blondie, Jet, and Back in Black"**

_Come to think about it I would like my CDs back, having his sister as my best friend sure comes in handy for things like that._

**"You can keep the dog we bought"**

_Sorry hon. Back-Up is mine! He doesn't like you anyways. It's weird though since Back-up likes Lilly and loves Logan. Maybe he knew that this boy was going to break my heart. I need to take Back-ups reactions to people more seriously. His judgement seems to be better than anyone's. As of now I, Veronica Mars will not date any boy that my dog, Back Up does not like. Damn, am I going to end up a spinster?_

"**And the message I keyed in your car  
Don't hang around, don't hit on my friends  
They know how small you are"**

I let out a small giggle and jump up. _Well at least I don't have to deal with my best friend dating my ex boyfriend but there's no doubt that the 09er girls will be all over him come Monday. Actually they are already planning on being his next girlfriend._

**"It's over, we're over  
Just like in Crimson and Clover"**

_I'm okay with it now, I guess. _

**"Been sinking, I'm thinking  
How the hell did I get so stupid?"**

_I guess when you think you're in love you can get pretty stupid, I guess I was blinded by Mr Prince not so charming anymore. Come to think of it, I did act pretty silly with him. _

**"It's the end, Ex-Boyfriend  
I don't care what you think of me now"**

_I could regret the way things turned out and be bitter or I could be happy with the memories we had and not care about what he thinks now and get over it._

**"So long, you're gone  
This is our break-up song  
So long, you're gone  
This is our break-up song"**

_The latter sounds better... He was my friend before he was my boyfriend maybe we could go back to that? But he made his choice to not be my boyfriend. _

**"It's over, we're over  
Just like in Crimson and Clover"**

_Now it's done, we're over and I don't think that I want to go back._

**"Been sinking, I'm thinking  
How the hell did I get so stupid?"**

I look at Lilly and she is ecstatic, jumping up and down, mimicking my movement, _this is kind of fun._

**"It's the end, Ex-Boyfriend  
I don't care what you think of me now"**

_Really I don't, and it makes me feel... lively? Free?_

_Guess I really do have to thank Lilly._

**"So long, you're gone  
This is our break-up song  
So long, you're gone  
This is our break-up song  
So long, you're gone  
This is our break-up song  
So long, you're gone  
This is our break-up song"**

_Time to move on, I actually do feel better now, who would a thought? Lilly's plan actually worked._

**"This is our break-up song"**

I think I have a smile the size of Texas on my face as I hear the applause, screams and cat calls and I take a bow.

"Oh my gosh! Veronica Mars that was so awesome! I knew you had it in you!" Lilly screams as we hug and gushes on about how fabulous it was and how her plan totally worked.

I see Duncan and Logan coming toward us, Logan smirks but Duncan goes right pass me without even a glance, it's become an expected response from him ever since I became Miss Invisible Girl to him.

"Wow Ronnie, gotta say you really know how to boogie, and uhrm I think I'm the one who has your Rolling Stones CD," I stare stunned at him as he follows Duncan out, Logan Echolls really is something.

~~VM~~

**Song: Break Up Song**

**Artist: Candice Accola  
**

**Please Review and let me know if you would like me to continue or leave it as a one shot.  
**


	2. Bff's are forever!

**Hey everyone! Since many of you wanted me to continue, I gave it a shot. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**~~VM~~  
**

"I don't know if I should kill you or hug you," I say to my obnoxiously fabulous best friend. Once the thrill of actually being good at dancing and singing, and having Logan Echolls, of all people compliment me; I realise that Lilly Kane set me up, for what could have been a very embarrassing moment in my life.

"You'll miss me too much if you kill me," She remarks, striking off the option. And without my fabulous self you'd be lost," She gives me a fake sad face.

I roll her eyes at her dramatics. "It's gotta be wrong that you're right."

"Mmm hmm," Lilly shrugs. "What's up with you and Logan?" Lilly asks with a peaking interest. She lifts her eyebrows and looks at me with intrigue.

To call me surprised would be an understatement. "Me and Logan?" I repeat with a questioning tone, me and Logan, what? Add confusion to the list of emotions.

"Yeah," Lilly grins. "I saw the way you both were looking at each other." What looks my best friend was talking about? I have no idea. That's the Lilly speciality, stirring drama in a bowl of comedy.

"You mean with our eyes?" I retort. "I wasn't aware that there were other ways to look at people, or well anything."

"Ha. Ha. You're a big bag of funny. But Miss Technical, I know what I saw and no one knows sexuality or you, better than Lilly Kane." The body filled with craziness that I called my best friend said as if she weren't talking about her best friend and her ex-boyfriend.

"Lilly," I say with a tone that clearly shows my thoughts on her losing her brain cells way too rapidly. "You are aware that you're talking about your best friend, me. And your ex-boyfriend, Logan Echolls," I say emphatically.

"I know perfectly well who my best friend and my ex are." She emphasises the words 'best' and 'ex' with her forceful voice and by widening her eyes.

"Really? Then you should very well know that I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh please Veronica," She rolls her eyes and brushes me off. "Logan's a hottie and he's available," My eyes widen at her words. "And wait a second," She pauses as if she's made the most phenomenal discovery. "So are you." She smiles widely and wiggles her eyebrows.

"He's your ex!"I exclaim, hoping my loudness would get through her thick head and into the brains she likes to only use for vengeful and sexual purposes.

"So? I'd do your ex if he wasn't my brother," She shrugs and I cringe at the though, it was just disgusting.

"Lilly don't ever say that, ever." My voice still filled with horror. I remember laughing at the thought during the sing, but having her say it is just gross.

"Come on Veronica, if you're not going to date any guys that I've been with you might wanna start looking in the elementary school!"

I haven't really thought of that, great, now I have to worry about whether the guy I'm dating has slept with my best friend or not and if my dog has a liking to him or not. High expectations, much Mars? Oh well, maybe I'll be a nun.

"Lilly! You love Logan and he loves you," I say the word 'love' a little louder than the rest of the sentence for emphasis.

"I think it was more of a lustful relationship," She comments with a thoughtful expression plastering her face.

"You do know who you're talking to right?" My disbelief was practically leaping out to make her speak the truth. "I'm Veronica." I point a finger toward myself. "Veronica Mars, best friend, knows everything. Ringing any bells?"

She rolls her eyes and speaks as though she wants to convince me. "It's over. This time we are done for good."

"You've said that before," I retort. Their on-off relationship was no news to anyone.

The next expression on her face; shocks me. This time Lilly had an expression of seriousness; it was hardly ever found on her face. "This time it's real. We had a good thing while it lasted but we both knew that it would inevitably come to an end."

And after that little speech, I found myself convinced because when Lilly Kane was serious, she meant business.

Another thing happened after her speech, her serious expression, gone with the wind.

"And I'm way too fabulous to be tied down and there's collage next year, meaning hello hottie hot hotties." There's the Lilly Kane that we all know and love.

"Okay Lilly, just don't toy with Logan again." I advise her, I know that Lilly said 'lustful' but I have a feeling that Logan really did love her. Maybe, like all good things it had to come to an end but that doesn't mean that it never existed. Despite Duncan following that code of avoidance and denial, I know better.

"Are you like Logan's guardian angel now?"

"Someone's gotta look out for him and he is my friend." I shrug.

The entire fab4 was a close bunch. It was a group of friends before it became a group of couples. Maybe the couple aspect ruined it a bit because now, the fab4 is broken, with Duncan acting like I don't exist and Lilly going off to college. At least I can count on Logan, he's always been there for me, apparently even when he is angry at me. Didn't I mention that? Logan and Lilly broke up because I told Lilly about Logan kissing Yolanda. Logan had refused to talk to me then Duncan started avoiding me but then Logan felt guilty and had been there for me when I needed him.

"Yeah, yeah well remember who your best friend is," Lilly warned with a hint of jealousy in her voice. I resisted my urge to laugh at my spoilt (yes, spoilt, she doesn't like sharing certain titles; best friend being one of them) best friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tilt my head with fake confusion.

"Nothing." And as soon as the jealousy appeared it disappeared. "Just don't go all Echolls on me, when I leave we're still gonna be bffs so don't go looking for another one."

Well, that's impossible, we're practically sister's. Lilly Kane will always be my number one bff. We do share a blood-bond. When we were younger, we were pretty stupid and did really weird stuff; we blame television more specifically the 'My Girl' movie, though it was an incredible movie, it was really sad too. We decided to make a small cut and join our blood. Now I realise how dangerous that could have been but we were just kids, we didn't know any better.

"Bf's may come and go but a bff is forever," I say with a grin and Lilly grins back, satisfied with my answer.

Many people may not understand our friendship or they may misunderstand it but one thing is for sure, Lilly Kane and Veronica Mars are best friends. If you doubt it, it's your problem but if you challenge, sticks and stones should be the least of your worries.

**~~VM~~**

******A.N. This is important...  
**

******This story will revolve more on friendships rather than actual relationships but there will be hints off LoVe and a lot of their interaction. If you guys are still interested in it, I could probably write a sequel with the main feature being a LoVe relationship. That's what I think know anyway.**

**BTW Lilly is seventeen but is in Senior year, she's two years ahead of Veronica, Duncan and Logan (Even though they are 16) because she went to school early (In this story anyway). I don't know if this is possible from where ever you are but it actually does happen from where I am; it had to do with the government and stuff... Anyway...  
**

**Let me know what you think about my direction for this story...  
**


	3. A Boy And Girl Can't Just Be Friends

**AN/ Thanks for all the reviews and I took your suggestions into consideration; ask and thou shall receive ;) Since many of you wanted LoVe, I give you LoVe... But not a relationship just yet... There will still be friendships involved though.**

**There is major spoiler alert for the movie 'When Harry Met Sally'. This chapter kind of revolves around it. I'm pretty sure you will understand this chapter even if you didn't watch the movie because I put in some of the dialogue. **

**There is also a spoiler for the movie 'Casablanca'. It's mentioned in the movie 'When Harry Met Sally'. **

**Personally, I love both the movies.**

**This chapter contains mentioning/talk of sex. That's why I rated it T. There is no actual sex. **

**~~VM~~**

"I thought we dealt with this!" Lilly exclaims with frustration which puzzles the petite blonde in front of her.

_What in the world is she talking about now? _

"With what?" Veronica simply asks; not particularly in the mood to get in an argument with Lilly.

"This!" She emphasises as she holds up a DVD and points to the picture with her index finger.

"What's wrong with it?" Veronica frowns at her friend's obvious disapproval, and she can't help but wonder why, they have watched the movie before and Lilly had no problem with it; she actually enjoyed it.

"When Harry Met Sally?" Lilly lifts her eye brows with her question.

"Yeah," Veronica shrug; not seeing the problem. "So?"

"Break-up movie, much?" Her eyes are wide to emphasis her point on how wrong it's for Veronica to watch the movie.

Veronica realises what Lilly meant. _She must have thought that I was being depressed and wanted to watch a chick-flick which was supposed to make you feel good but really it just makes you feel worse._

"Lilly, I just wanted to watch it. I swear no ulterior motives. No hidden depression over a break-up that I've come to terms with."

"You even sound like Sally," She says with wider eyes.

"Yeah, yeah and just like Sally I pine for no man."

Lilly is proud of Veronica's attitude but remains a bit unsure.

"Veronica-"

"Seriously Lilly, I've accepted that Duncan and I have broken up. I'm not depressed. I'm still hurt at how he did it but other than that I'm okay. I want to watch this movie because it's funny, it's witty, and it in no way reminds me of your brother."

Colour Lilly a dark shade of confused. _The movie is all about relationships, how could it not remind her of the broken one with Donut? _"But it's full of break ups and happy couples."

"Okay, maybe in that way, but I was talking about the relationship between Harry and Sally. It actually shows me how much Duncan and I was meant to come to an end."

Lilly reflects a face of confusion which quickly changes to thoughtfulness.

"Okay, we watch but if depressed Veronica comes out, I'll take you to a strip club, you got me?"

"Strip club?" Veronica looks at her with amusement for a second and it quickly changes to horror as she knows her best friend is not joking.

"I already took you to karaoke," She shrugs.

Veronica shakes her head and sighs. "Let's watch the movie."

A few minutes pass into the movie, Harry and Sally are in the car.

**Sally: Amanda mentioned you had a dark side.**

**Harry: That's what drew her to me.**

"Harry reminds me of Logan," Lilly comments as the movie plays. A smile that could only indicate mischief graces the face of Lilly Kane. "Angst –driven," She adds as a characteristic of the male-lead in the movie; Harry Burns and their own local bad-boy; Logan Echolls.

"Logan is pretty pessimistic," Veronica agrees; the mischief glinting in Lilly's eyes were not caught on the Sheriff's daughter.

"But has a warm nature," Lilly adds, knowing Veronica likes the soft side of Logan, only a handful of people had seen that side of Logan. They were fortunate enough to be counted in that handful.

Veronica cracks a smile. "Yeah, he is a softie yet he insists on denying it."

Lilly grins.

**Harry: You're probably one of those cheerful people who dots "i ' s" with little hearts.**

**Sally (defensively): I have just as much of a dark side as the next person-**

"And you my dear Veronica are just like Sally," Lilly's smile widens expecting a look of shock and flush from her best friend.

Veronica shrugs, "I guess I am."

Lilly is surprised at her reaction and frowns thinking of something.

"You're the other half of his character, perky, bright-eyed and bubby but snarky and sarcastic," Lilly states as she compares Veronica to the female-lead in the movie.

"You're like the opposite to Logan, really. He is tough on the outside but soft on the inside; a marshmallow. You are soft on the outside but really are one tough cookie on the inside Veronica Mars," Lilly pauses at the end to think of what was soft on the outside but hard on the inside. She then smiles, "You're a kit-kat!" She declares happy to have a good comparison and as she thinks about it, Veronica is a lot like a kit-kat.

Veronica considers Lilly's analysis and she kind of does agree but wonders why her best friend is bringing up these points.

Veronica is unsure of how to approach Lilly's comparisons.

"Logan is going to be so pissed when he finds out you called him a marshmallow," Veronica comments, it was the only safe thing to say.

Lilly shrugs.

"So I guess that means you and Logan are destined to end up together," Lilly comments casually as she chews on the popcorn and watches the couple onscreen argue.

This causes the surprised and flush reaction Lilly was hoping for.

"Lilly!" Veronica looks at her best friend with a look of scandalism. "Logan and I are just friends."

"Didn't you hear, girls and boys can't be friends without sex getting in the way," Lilly misquotes the very movie that they are watching.

"So you and Logan can't be friends," Veronica remarks.

"We already got the sex thing out of our system," Lilly points out.

"But Logan and I have been friends since we were twelve and nothing has ever happened between us," Veronica counters.

"Doesn't mean he didn't think it," Lilly states and then adds as an afterthought, "or even you."

"I didn't!" Veronica looks at her with wide eyes. "I was with Duncan and he was with you."

"He's a guy," Lilly shrugs. "I don't care. FYI I'd rather him be with you than any other girl, especially Madison."

"Logan would never date Madison." Veronica's distaste is evident. Then she feels bad about the way it sounded. "I mean even if she's supposed to be our friend." Her defence was lost when she realised there was no use denying that she meant anything less than how it sounded.

"Ronica, we're not friends with her," Lilly states in a firm tone. Veronica knew that there was somewhat a rivalry with Madison wanting to be Queen but Lilly wearing the crown. But publically they were friend_ly, _somewhat.

"But we eat lunch-"

"Yeah well, friends don't try to de-thrown you."

To Lilly friendship was a valued concept only a few people got that honour, you had to prove yourself to be called Lilly Kane's friend. Veronica was naive; she believed that anyone could be a good friend if you gave them a chance. And if you could keep the title of a good friend, then you were a precious person.

"As if she could ever be Queen," Lilly snorts. "Not even next year."

"You're leaving next year," Veronica points out.

"Yeah, so?"

"Someone else will take over."

_Wasn't that the way it worked?_ Veronica didn't know. Who was Queen before Lilly? She never really gave it thought. When Veronica entered high school, Lilly was already bossing everyone around.

"It's not gonna be her."

Veronica shrugs, not caring about the monarchy of the school, she treated everyone equally, well she tried to. Lilly on the other hand knows who the next Queen is after all she's been groomed from day one, she was the princess and when the Queen steps down the princess takes her place.

**Harry: He wants her to leave. That's why he puts her on the plane.**

**Sally: I don't think she wants to stay.**

**Harry: Of course she wants to stay. Wouldn't you rather be with Humphrey Bogart than the other guy?**

**Sally: I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Casablanca married to a man who runs a bar. That probably sounds very snobbish to you, but I don't.**

**Harry: You'd rather be in a passionless marriage – **

**Sally: - and be the First Lady of Czechoslovakia –**

**Harry: - than live with the man... you've had the greatest sex of your life with, just because he owns a bar and that is all he does.**

**Sally: Yes, and so would any woman in her right mind. Women are very practical. Even Ingrid Bergman, which is why she gets on the plane at the end of the movie.**

"I love that they argue about Casablanca," Veronica says as she chews on a piece of chocolate.

"Yeah, so you've said every time we watched this movie."

Veronica smiles, "It's a heartfelt movie. It's real, not just another 'happily ever after."

"You didn't seem to think so before. You actually hated that they were torn apart. You hated that he put her on that plane."

"It's a girl's prerogative to change her mind," Veronica states. "Harry was wrong; he didn't put her on the plane because he wants her gone. He put her on the plane because he loved her. And Sally was wrong; she did want to stay with him."

Veronica was about to go on about the classic movie.

Lilly shrugs and says, "Yeah, well you know she denies having said that the next time they meet. And you know when you have sex, you're totally gonna agree with the other thing Harry said and I personally think that Logan is the right guy to get best sex from."

"Lilly!" Veronica's face is pink with heat.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"Stop talking about Logan like he's not your ex and suggesting that I date him."

"But I'm totally cool with you dating him."

"He's Logan!"

"And what's wrong with Logan?"

"He's you ex!"

"Didn't we have this conversation?"

"Yeah but you just can't-"

"What a second, here's the part." Lilly points out.

**Harry: You realize, of course, that we can never be friends.**

**Sally: What do you mean?**

**Harry: What I'm saying- And this is not a come-on in any way, shape or form—is that men and women can't be friends. The sex part always get's in the way.**

**Sally: That's not true. I have a number of men friends and there's no sex involved.**

**Harry: No, you don't.**

**Sally: Yes, I do.**

**Harry: No, you don't.**

**Sally: Yes, I do.**

**Harry: You only think you do.**

**Sally: You're saying I'm having sex with these men without my knowledge?**

**Harry: No, I'm saying they all want to have sex with you.**

**Sally: They do not.**

**Harry: They do too.**

**Sally: They do not.**

**Harry: Do too.**

**Sally: How do you know?**

**Harry: Because no man can be friends with a woman he finds attractive. He always wants to have sex with her.**

**Sally: So you're saying a man can be friends with a woman he finds unattractive.**

**Harry: No, you pretty much want to have sex with them too.**

**Sally: What if they don't want to have sex with you?**

**Harry: Doesn't matter. The sex thing is already out there, so the friendship this is already doomed, and that's the end of story.**

"I don't see why you had to block my mouth," Veronica glares at her best friend. "I've seen this movie before."

"Yes, but I was making a point. And you needed to listen. It usually takes saying it a couple times for realization to set it."

"Yeah, but there is nothing to have a realization about, you're taking things way out of proportion."

"One day Veronica Mars, you will remember this day and for a moment I'll be an element of the super natural with my super cool psychic abilities. And in that moment my voice will echo 'I-told-you-so'."

"The natural balance of the world must be maintained Lillian Kane and not even a moment should alter that."

"I've always been too fabulous for the world to handle me. It's only natural for me to disrupt it's natural balance."

"You're incorrigible."

"You know you love me," Lilly says a bit too sweetly for Veronica's liking.

"Unfortunately."

"What was that?"

"Chocolate?" Veronica offers innocently.

"Why thank you Veronica Mars, that is awfully chivalrous of you."

Veronica giggles at her friends 'guy' voice.

**Sally: You're getting married.**

**Harry: What's so funny about that?**

**Sally: It's just so optimistic of you.**

**Harry: You'd be amazed at what falling madly in love could do to you.**

**Sally: That's wonderful, Harry. It's nice to see you embracing life in this manner.**

**Harry: Besides, you just get to a certain point when you get tired of the whole thing.**

**Sally: What **_**whole**_** thing?**

**Harry: The whole life-of-a-single-guy. You meet someone, you have the safe lunch, you decide you like each other enough to move on to dinner, you go dancing, you do the white man's overbite, you go back to her place, you have sex, and the minute you're finished, you know what goes through your mind? How long do I have to lie here and hold her before I can get up and go home? Is thirty seconds enough?**

"You know, unlike Harry, well the Harry that first met Sally. Logan does want to have all that 'falling madly in love' and getting married and he wants to have someone that can give him the whole night thing not just thirty seconds."

Veronica frowns, _why is she telling me this?_ "He deserves it. So do you. Don't you want that?"

"Yeah, but not now, you know? Like someday, far away. But Logan he wants that now. Not the marriage part but the rest."

"I don't see what's wrong with that."

"That's because you want the same thing."

"Yeah, I guess, doesn't everyone?"

"Maybe, but you know like one day."

"Yeah, one day."

"You see why I know why Logan and I are done, right? We want different things. I don't want to hurt him Veronica but I don't want to hurt myself either."

"I get it Lil, I just don't want either of you to get hurt. I want us all to be happy again."

"I want that too. I think you and Logan would be good for each other." This time Lilly doesn't sound as if she was teasing her but she sounded serious and sincere.

"Logan and I are just friends."

Lilly smirks as her favourite speech comes up.

**Harry: Yes, that's right. They can't be friends... unless both of them are involved with other people. Then they can. This is an amendment to the earlier rule. If the two people are in relationships, the pressure of possible involvement is lifted. That doesn't work either. Because what happens then is the person you're involved with can't understand why you need to be friends with the person you're just friends with, like it means something is missing from the relationship and wanted to go outside to get it. Then when you say, 'No, no, no, no, it's not true, nothing is missing from the relationship,' the person you're involved with then accuses you of being secretly attracted to the person you're just friends with, which you probably are - I mean, come on, who the hell are we kidding, let's face it - which brings us back to the earlier rule before the amendment, which is men and women can't be friends. So where does it leave us?**

Lilly laughs and Veronica wrinkles her nose at her best friend.

Veronica can't really come up with a valid argument, Lilly will have a remark for every point that she could bring up.

"Lilly, he's Duncan's best friend." It was the only point that she could use to hopefully make Lilly back off.

Lilly frowns in thought, "So what? We can totally hook him up with one of our 'friends'."

This time Veronica frowns. "Just because I've accepted our break up doesn't mean I'm ready to date again or see him date again. I know that girls are going to be all over him but still..."

"Veronica, you can't-"

"I won't cry or anything but it still hurts. I don't want Duncan back but it still hurts. I don't know the reason and that hurts more."

"But it will get better. I promise. You'll be dating again in no time. And the only way to date is to date up. Logan Echolls is definitely up."

"Really, so who's higher than Logan? Who are you going to date Lilly Kane?"

"Puh-lease Veronica, Logan's the upgrade here. I'm off to bigger and better fish in collage."

"Arg the evil 'C' word that's stealing you from me," Veronica pouts.

"Come on Veronica Mars! Collage experience is nothing without my bff. I'm totally taking you to parties and the whole nine yards, except you won't be like a student there or whatever but it'll be awesome!"

Veronica laughs, "So what am I going to do when I go to collage when I already have the collage experience?"

"Uh, an experience as awesome as that lived twice will only result in more awesomeness!"

Veronica laughs but decides it's best to concentrate on the movie rather than talk about collage because then the laughter will turn into tears because Veronica is going to Stanford and Lilly is not. Neither is Logan. Not even Duncan, she's a little bit grateful for that one but she hoped that when collage came around they'd be friends again. Two-years from now, that's not a long shot, right? Thing's change in a minute, anything could happen in Neptune.

Just then Veronica's phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Ronnie." Veronica recognises the voice instantly, there's only two people who call her 'Ronnie' Dick and Logan. This is definitely not the former.

"Hey, Logan, how are you?" _Manners. Good girl, Veronica._

Lilly's interest is peeked up by the name.

"I'm bored, like seriously bored," He whines good-naturedly.

Veronica giggles at his voice, he sounds so frustrated.

"It's night Logan, why don't you try sleeping?" She suggests with a hint of playfulness entering her voice.

"Insomnia," He comments casually.

"Exaggerate, much?"

"No, seriously. I tried sleeping but nothing."

"No one's throwing a party this weekend?"

"If there was one, you'd know."

"Did your X-box break?"

"It's no fun playing alone anymore."

Lilly grins deviously as the next scene comes up.

"And your bff couldn't spare you a night?"

Veronica is surprised that she was the one to bring up the other Kane, and it was even more surprising that she wasn't as bothered as much she thought she would be.

"He's sleeping. Like dead as a duck."

"Well, what made you think I was awake?"

"You're always available for me," He answers with a cute boyish voice and Veronica smiles.

"So I'm you're entertainment system?"

"24/7, right?" He says it so cutely Veronica can't help the little giggle that passed her lips.

Unbeknown to Veronica the scene now playing is the scene where Sally begins to illustrate to Harry, in the middle of the busy restaurant, how easily women can convincingly fake an orgasm.

On screen slowly Sally laughs into what builds to be a wild organism.

**Sally: Oh, oh, oh.**

**Harry: Are you alright?**

**Sally: Oh God**

Lilly grins evilly as she puts the volume louder.

**Sally: Oh God, Oh yes, oh God-**

Logan is absolutely shocked at the sounds he's hearing, he almost positive it was his mind playing tricks with him. Veronica was just as shocked; she just stood held the phone to hear ear with in a state of shock.

"Ron-nie, a-are y-you watching p-p-porn?" Logan stutters through his shock.

Veronica finally breaks from her astonishment and looks horrified and sounds it too. "Lilly! Stop it!"

"That was Lilly? That didn't sound like Lilly," Logan says breathing a bit heavy at being caught so off guard by the topic.

"Oh God!" Lilly mimics Sally, holding in her laughter.

"Oh my god, that is Lilly," Logan mumbles with incredulity into the phone, semi-paralysed with the phone in his hand. He was going to end the call because of the awkwardness but his body wasn't listening to his brain.

"Lilly that's not funny!" Veronica yells and puts the TV off.

Lilly can't help it when she see's Veronica's horrified and completely red face, she bursts into laughter.

"Veronica?" Logan mutters into the phone.

"Oh Logan, you think if she was with me, she'll even answer your call?" Lilly laughs.

"Lilly!" Veronica is absolutely mortified.

"Maybe in your dreams," Lilly's laughter rings through the phone.

"What were you guys doing?" He asks trying to gain his voice back.

"We were-"

"I was teaching Veronica the arts of sex. It's-"

"Lilly!"

"She's almost perfected the scream!" Lilly laughs again; she honestly can't remember when she's laughed this much before.

Logan swallows hard. He can't keep the images out.

"Stop it!" She looks at Lilly with wide eyes.

"You know you Love it," Lilly winks with a smirk.

"We were watching 'When Harry Met Sally'," Veronica finally gets out.

"Oh," Logan says trying to regain his voice. "I didn't know you were having a sleep over, I would have crashed it." He tries to get some normalcy into the conversation.

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda," Lilly sings; she's listening in by pressing her ear on the other side of the phone.

"Did you spike Lilly's drink with happy pills?" Logan asks with amusement colouring his voice.

"Logan!" Veronica scolds him then she realises that he was joking, "You know that was meant to be a secret," She whispers as if telling a secret.

"I'm pumped on the truth. No one can deny I'm right now!"

"Right about what?" Logan asks.

Before Lilly can answer Veronica asks, "So, what's keeping you up?"

"I don't know."

"Veronica Mars!" Lilly answers Veronica's question but it just seemed like a shout to Logan.

"Seriously, what is up with her?"

"I have no idea." Veronica looks at her energetic friend with helplessness.

"High on life!"

"Do you have me on loud speaker?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop pressing her ear on the phone."

"Why Logan Echolls do you want to talk to Ronica in private?" Lilly teases.

"I called her for a reason," Logan retorts.

"And what may that be?" Lilly questions her voice still teasing.

"A sensible conversation," He remarks.

"That would make him fall asleep, because you know, he needs to sleep," Veronica says when she notices Lilly's grin.

Logan didn't want her to think that he thought she was boring, which he didn't. "No, I didn't-"

Before they could hear his reply Veronica blocks the speaker and whispers to Lilly. "Stop it Lilly, seriously. I can hardly it when you tease me privately but I'd feel really uncomfortable if Logan found out."

Lilly sighs, it was fun teasing her best friend but she knew that if she opened her mouth about it again Veronica would get seriously angry and that would mean the silent treatment for Lilly.

"Veronica?" Logan questions.

"Yeah, the network line was a bit weird for a second."

"So Logan, don't you think Veronica's like Sally?" Lilly says, her voice was now sobering from her teasing and laughter full voice. It was now serious.

"Logan, Lilly called you a marshmallow!"

"What? Why would you call me that? You guys were talking about?"

"Oh yeah, there's a 'We Worship Logan Echolls' Club, meet every-week," Lilly says.

Logan smirks and starts to reply but Veronica speaks, "Oh yeah, Madison Sinclair is the president of that one."

Lilly grins and high fives Veronica, mouthing 'good one'.

"Ya had to ruin it for me, didn't you?" Logan pouts.

The trio talk through the night until eventually Logan falls asleep and Lilly dozes off.

Veronica notices the DVD player on; she turns on the TV to catch the ending of the movie that was still playing.

**Harry: The first time we met we hated each other.**

**Sally: You didn't hate me. I hated you. The second time we met he didn't even remember me.**

**Harry: I did too, I remembered you. The third time we met, we became friends.**

**Sally: We were friends for a long time.**

**Harry: And then we weren't.**

**Sally: And then we fell in love.**

Veronica smiles at the screen and goes to turn it off.

**Harry: Two months-**

The screen fades to black and Veronica puts Lilly into a comfortable position on the bed, pulls the blanket over her and tucks her in. She climbs in next to her and pulls over the covers and closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep her last thought was 'Logan and I are friends.'

~~VM~~

**This chapter did not want to end! Sorry if it's too long but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. I never wrote anything like this before, where the characters watch a movie, let me know what you think of it.**

**BTW I totally believe boys and girls can be just friends.  
**


	4. Pirate Mars

**A.N/Thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**~~VM~~  
**

"Please," The sweet innocent voice pleaded.

"I don't really think-" The blonde girl tried to politely say the word she always seemed to have trouble with voicing out, 'no'.

"I really want to do this. You know how my parents are and they like you so if you do it, they'll let me do it too." The puppy dog eyes come out to play from the angelic face.

"I won't be any good," The voice was slowly losing the forcefulness, almost accepting defeat from the bright pleading blue eyes looking at her as if she was their last hope at saving her happiness.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know, I promise. And you'll fit right in."

The sigh produced by the petite blonde was a bit dramatic but it was a sigh that conceded. "Okay but you owe me. Big time."

"Thank you so much Veronica!" Meg cheered excitedly as she hugged her petite blonde soon-to-be-cheerleader friend.

"And you know, cartwheels are going to make me very hungry so there better be lots of lunch during practise," Veronica warned with a stern tone.

"No problem," Meg readily agreed. "But the other girls are going to be so jealous."

"Why?" Veronica asked with confusion.

"Because you'll be the only girl eating double their weight and not gaining a pound," Meg simply states with a small smile and then a little giggle as she pictures the faces of the other girls.

Veronica seemed to have pictured the very same image in her mind as she joined in the giggles. "Oh well, I guess they'll just have to do more cartwheels to keep up with me."

Meg laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Lilly would be interested in joining?" Meg wondered knowing that wherever Veronica was Lilly was never far behind, vice versa.

"I don't think so." Veronica gave a few seconds to her thoughts. "She's never been one for work on school activities. That's why she joined pep squad instead of the cheerleading squad." _Among other things_, Veronica added in her mind. Veronica gave a second thought, "Though now that there's no faculty member in charge of the pep squad it's been 'put on hold until further notice.'"

"Yeah so maybe she'll want to join after all and given that you're joining, she won't be that hesitant to climb on board."

"Trying out," Veronica corrected her. "You don't know that I'm going to get in." Her voice sounded as if it wished that she wouldn't get in.

Meg noticed but laughed at the tone and said, "You're Veronica Mars of course you're getting in."

Veronica sighed and hoped that Meg's words were not true but that innocence reminded Veronica that Meg Manning never tells a lie.

"Fine, let's get started," Veronica grumpily complied.

"Okay!" Meg brightly lit up. She had already had two pairs of pom-poms, which Veronica did not see hiding in Meg's backpack when she knocked on the Mars door.

"Jump around, scream and shout. Pirates, spirit is what it's about!" Meg's voice was loud and chirpy as she acted out the jumping around and threw her hands all around. Her voice held so much of optimism that even though the words were not creative, it sounded very cheerleader-ish.

Before Meg could continue with her routine, Veronica interrupted, "Wait a second; I thought it was more like..."

She adapted an overly perky voice and cheered, "I'm sexy!" She stroked a 'hands on hips' pose. "I'm cute! I'm popular to boot!" She dramatically kicked up. "I'm vicious, great hair!" She twirled her semi-curly hair. "The boys all love to stare!" She opens her mouth in an 'o' shape with fake surprise as she hits her butt.

Meg laughs but continued the act. "I'm pretty, I'm cool! I dominate the school!" Meg's perkiness is still very much present through her fake dominant tone. "Who am I?" She creases her eyebrows with fake confusion. "Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest!" Her eyes widen, honestly surprised at words even though it's the right words to the song. As she said the words she hid her chest with her pom-poms.

Veronica laughed but continued the charade. "I'm rockin'! I smile! And many think I'm vile. I'm flyin', I jump! You can look but don't you hump!"

The girls almost broke character due to them stifling their laughter.

"Whoo! I'm major, I roar! I swear I'm not a whore!" Veronica cheered sounding too much like her best friend.

Meg joined Veronica for the next few lines. "We cheer and we lead! We act like we're on speed! You hate us 'cause we're beautiful well we don't like you either! We're cheerleaders! We are cheerleaders!"

This time the girls burst out in uncontrollable laughter but their laughter is joined with much more huskier laughter. The girls look up with shock as they see one Logan Echolls laughing his ass off with his phone in hand with a video of the two most innocent blonde girls at school re-enacting the cheerleading song from 'Bring It On' with not so innocent words in it.

Veronica was first to break out of her momentary paralysed state of mind.

"Logan Echolls, you give me that phone right this instant!" Veronica demanded with authoritativeness in her voice that has a frightening resemblance to the one of her father's.

"You mean this phone?" He smirked as he wiggled the phone in his hand.

Meg was stunned at how fast Veronica moved toward Logan; Logan had expected her reaction and quickly dodged her, he fled her room and made a run for the kitchen.

"LOGAN!" Veronica's frustrated and annoyed voice boomed through the walls, once again Meg was shocked. Who would have thought that that voice belonged to the sweet innocent Veronica Mars?

"Woof," Back Up barked with confusion wondering why his mistress chased after the boy that had just fed him a few doggie treats.

"Back Up!" Veronica scolded the dog for suddenly startling her.

The dog whined and looked down as if saying sorry.

Logan laughed. "Your dog likes me more," He teased her playfully.

Veronica glared at him. "You bribe him with doggie treats!" She stated as she now takes small steps toward him whereas he takes small steps away from her. The both teens make circles around the kitchen counter.

Meg, after getting over her state of shock had decided to follow the two teens.

"I do not bribe him. I gift him." Logan defended.

Everyone knew that Back Up favoured the brunette surfer and Logan in turn felt attachment to the dog. Every time Logan visited Veronica, he'd always bring doggie treats for Back Up; he had a packet in his room and in his car. But no matter how much Back Up liked Logan, Back Up would always love Veronica more than anyone.

"Logan," Her voice was low as if she had planned a surprise attack on him. She moves toward him and he backs away from her.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Logan asked with innocent puppy eyes but the mischievousness was glinting in them.

"Give. Me. The. Phone." She sent him a death glare with each word, her face was red from embarrassment and annoyance at being recorded.

"Where are your manners Mars? Have you forgotten the magic words?" Logan teased the petite red-faced blonde.

Meg had watched them as they 'fought' and would have laughed if Logan wasn't holding the phone that contained a very embarrassing video of her in it.

Meg decided that while Veronica distracted the 09er king, she would swipe the cell phone from him.

"Sim Sala Bim," Veronica retorted with a set of famous magic words though they weren't the ones Logan was looking for but Veronica wasn't going to utter the word he wants to hear.

Logan smirked. "Now, now Ronnie being a smart ass won't get you this video, now would it?"

Logan actually loves it when Veronica is a smart ass, when she's angry, when she's aggravated, when she's sarcastic and especially when she's being snarky with him. It's a very entertaining time. Not many people get to see that side of her, but it comes out easily enough now a day, now that she and Duncan aren't together.

"Oh were you looking for 'shazam'?" She threw another famous magic word at him.

"Wrong. And you're usually so good at pop quizzes." He stifled his laughter but his smirk grew bigger.

"Oh well, I'm a bit rusty on my study of magic and wizardry." She shrugs and taps her finger on her chin. "Is the answer, 'Bibbidi-bobbidy-boo'?"

Logan couldn't help himself he let out a laugh.

"And the pauper transforms into a prince on his way to the royal ball," Veronica grinned.

"That makes you my fairy God mother?" He plays along with her.

"You're pumpkin awaits, Cinderella."

"Victory!" Meg shouted with a fist pump as she successfully swiped the cell phone from his pocket and deleted the video.

"You'd make one fine Kim Possible, Meg Manning." Logan smirked as he said the words. "Cheerleader and sneaky sleuth; kind of like Ronnie." Logan was careful of not to say 'just like' because no one could be just like Ronnie.

Meg looked confused at Logan's comment; _why is he smirking? Why did he not look surprised?_

Veronica sighed. "He sent himself a copy, Meg. He knew we'd get this phone so he messaged it to his other cell phone." She knew it the minute ran into the kitchen. She had hoped she could get it before he had the chance to send the message. Logan had done it before when it was her and Lilly. He has a whole collection of random videos of his friends. For an actor's son he sure loves being behind the camera.

Meg frowned, "What are you gonna do with it?"

"He's gonna add it to his video collection, no one knows where he has all stored or how many there are." Veronica glared at Logan because he never showed her. He said he would someday but she wanted to know now.

"What video collection?" Meg questioned fill of confusion.

"Of all his friends," Veronica answered. "Random videos. Since we were twelve," She added.

"That actually sounds cool."

"Maybe," Veronica actually thinks so to but she only ever admitted that once and denied it ever since because he wouldn't show her. "But he didn't show them to me."

"There's a time for everything. I'll show you when you're old enough to appreciate it."

"I'm older than you."

"Mind over matter."

Meg watched them with amusement. "Veronica, tomorrow are the try outs. You'll do great."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Veronica mumbles to herself.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When Meg left Logan looked as if he wanted to speak but Veronica new that he was going to comment on the cheerleading thing.

"Not a word," She warned him.

He made a 'lips are sealed' gesture. But he only stayed silent because he was going to watch the cheerleading try outs tomorrow.

~~VM~~

**A.N/ Meg and Veronica are very good friends though not as close as the Fab4. **

**What do you think of Veronica being a cheerleader? Should she or shouldn't she? Anything is possible especially since this is peppy Veronica. She was in pep squad, so I'm pretty sure cheerleading isn't out of character for this Veronica.  
**


	5. Cheer For Me

**A.N/ Thank you all for the reviews. All are inspiring and I love them! Enjoy!**

**~~VM~~  
**

"Who would have thought the girl that was on the soccer team in elementary school would be a cheerleader in high school? Trading those shorts for skirts! I'm so proud!" Lilly laughed, but it was a type of laughter that was filled with pride, surprise and cheerfulness. Lilly was glad that Veronica was doing this.

Lilly would have considered joining and with Veronica being on the squad it would be much more fun but Lilly Kane doesn't like having obligations to things that aren't important to her. Cheerleading? Well, she only likes the outfit but she could wear it if she wanted to.

"Don't say it so loud. I don't want the whole student body to watch me audition," Veronica hissed and slammed her locker.

"Oh sweetie, the student body will be there either way. Besides everyone will be watching you at games."

Veronica pouted, she doesn't like being in the centre of attention.

Lilly saw the look and sighed. "You should be used to it by now." Lilly said referring to her being one of the most popular girls at school.

"Yeah well-"

"Dude, where's your short skirt? Logan said you're cheerleader-ing," Dick looked at Veronica expectantly.

Veronica glared at Logan in her mind since she couldn't see the boy anywhere in her line of sight.

"I'm trying out," Veronica corrected him.

"She'll be wearing one, tomorrow morning," Lilly quipped with a smirk.

Veronica was tired of correcting everyone that implied that she was already on the squad and just sighed at Lilly's words.

"Ronnie, you'll be an awesome cheerleader. You got a lot of pep and cheer." Dick was surprisingly sincere and encouraging. Both girls were sure that he'd make some kind of innuendo but nothing came.

"Thanks Dick," Veronica smiled at the blonde boy. Even though he was mean to some people he was a good friend to those who he labelled friends and understood his crude nature.

"Sure, two, four, six, eight, and what do we appreciate?" Dick cheered and the followed the answer with another cheer, "Ronnie's pants that-"

"Dick, you better not finish that sentence," Veronica warned the boy. They thought too soon.

Dick's word 'evaporate' went unsaid as he gulped with fear of the girls threatening eyes.

"Two, four, six, eight, Dick's gotta ejaculate," Lilly cheered with a laugh. Veronica, despite her better belief let out a laugh.

The girls walked away from the stunned boy, he hoped no one heard Lilly's 'cheer.'

~~VM~~

"Fear defeats more people than any other one thing in the world," Lilly quoted Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"You've been listening to Logan's inspirational messages again," Duncan said knowingly.

"Yeah, well if the guy answered his phone I wouldn't have to," She shrugged.

"It's great that you guys are still friends," Duncan commented, happy that his sister and best friend are getting along after their break up.

"Yeah, so why don't you make it greater and start talking to Veronica," Lilly suggested with a bit of hopefulness entering her voice.

"You know it's different Lilly," Duncan looked down from the bleachers.

"Look, I get why it's a secret but she was your friend first." While Lilly was making her best friend feel better and get over her brother she was doing the same thing for her brother.

"It's not that easy," He hung his head with a sad look in his eye.

"It can be. Just stop avoiding her. She doesn't want you back as a boyfriend she just wants her friend."

"But how do I make amends without telling her the truth? I can't lie to her. It's hard enough lying to Logan."

"We owe it to her to tell her the truth."

The only good that could come out of the truth would be that Lilly and Veronica were really blood sisters. Yet it would mean that Veronica dated her brother. The man she loved as a father wouldn't have a blood relation to her and the lies of her mother's would come to the surface and ruin Veronica. That's why Lilly's not that selfish to hope for that 'truth' to be true.

"We can't hurt her like that."

"If only our parents thought that way. Duncan we had no control over what happened, that was our dad and Veronica's mom's doing. But if she finds out we knew and didn't tell her, imagine how much more hurt she'll have? Who's going to comfort her?"

"Then it's a good thing we kept Logan in the dark. She won't be angry at him."

"Yeah. But Duncan, I've been thinking, can we really trust what mom said? Why'd they let you date if it were true?"

"She said that they didn't want the infidelity to come into light and hurt us. I don't know; it's so messed up."

"Yeah, but we have to clean it up or it's not gonna change."

"For a rebellious teenager, you're pretty wise."

"There are many shades to Lilly Kane."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without you Lilly," Duncan admitted with honesty and sincerity.

"You'll never get the chance to find out," Lilly's voice was soft; a side that wasn't often seen from Lilly Kane.

"Do you think Veronica will hate me?" He sounded scared.

"No, she's Veronica. She can't hate anybody. She'll need time but it'll be okay eventually," She reassured him but it wasn't just to make him feel better; she believed her words.

He nodded and decided to end that topic. "Is she really trying out for cheerleading?"

Lilly grinned, "Yeah, a favour to Meg."

"She's really incredible; that's quite a favour," He said with a soft smile on his lips.

"This is Veronica Mars we're talking about," She agreed with a much higher pitched voice.

~~VM~~

The gym was filled with students watching auditions, at the beginning. Since it was after school auditions many stopped in for a few minutes and left, it had been about one and half hours and it started to get boring. But a certain 09er group stayed through all the auditions waiting for a certain petite blonde to audition for her shot. The group consisted of the 09er leader Logan Echolls, Dick Casablancas, Cassidy Casablancas, John Endom and Sean Friedrich.

"Veronica Mars," The voice finally calls.

Logan's interest peaked up at the name of his favourite contestant. He sent a message to her best friend that Veronica was called to perform. He also set it to video camera.

Veronica walked over with a smirk in place. She was happy that there were so many people that wanted on the squad and that the audience had mostly dispersed. She went over to the radio, put in a CD and pressed play.

Lilly, who was already been heading toward the gym, having thought that Logan had forgotten about her with drooling all over Veronica was able to make it in the nick of time for her best friends performance. And she wasn't alone. She made her brother come in to show his support for Veronica as well.

"**Let me see you move"**

The voice of Britney Spears echoed through the speakers of the radio and Veronica held the pom-poms in her hand with shock. _This wasn't the song I was trying out with_, she thought. She knew exactly what CD this was and exactly what was to come. She had danced to this song a hundred times before, with Lilly but in the privacy of their rooms.

Lilly was surprised at Veronica's choice but when she saw the look on Veronica's face she knew that it was not intentional.

"Go Veronica Mars!" Lilly cheered. Veronica looked up and was surprised to see Duncan sitting next to Logan. She had expected Logan, she wasn't sure if Lilly would be there or not but she never thought she'd see Duncan there.

"**Oh Baby, baby (Oh Baby, baby, oh baby, baby)"**

Veronica started to move her hips, legs and hands. Logan and Dick let out a loud whistle which caused Veronica to blush.

"**My loneliness is killing me and I-  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)"**

Veronica turned some of Britney's moves into movement that was suited for a cheerleader.

Logan thought she looked hot with knee socks, seeing her with a cheerleading uniform, how she got one for the try outs, he doesn't know but he's not complaining.

"**When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign"**

Lilly was bubbling with excitement. She always wanted Veronica to let her inner sexiness out, cheerleading seemed to bring it to the surface, or was it the dancing? Whatever it was Lilly wasn't about to complain.  
**  
"Hit me baby one more time  
Oh baby, baby"**

The small crowd continued to cheer her as she enacted the moves that she and Lilly used to do. Veronica tried to ignore their cat calls and whistles but it didn't seem to be working. She was sure that her face was redder than a clown's nose.

"**Crazy, you drive me crazy"**

Veronica was surprised when her body automatically moved with the words, _watching Britney Spears videos really do help who would have though._

"**I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited I'm in too deep"**

Veronica turned around and her skirt lifted up a bit more than it did when she just moved around, this caused the guys to shout out even louder.

Logan, who had been staring at her since she entered, was practically drooling. Lilly had taken notice of Logan's reactions _'just friends, huh?'_

"**Oh, oh, oh Crazy, but it feels so right  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night"**

Despite the heat all over her body and the redness of her face and the embarrassment she would feel when she finished the song, she was having fun.

"**I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it I cannot control it"**

Lilly was basically happy dancing, because Veronica was doing an awesome job and she was totally right about Logan. And she just felt like.  
**  
"I'm a slave for you  
I can't deny it  
I'm not trying to hide it"**

Logan's thoughts travelled to a place of which they shouldn't be travelling. He tried his best to snap out of it but he couldn't. The fact that he couldn't keep his eyes of off her didn't help the fact.

"**Yeah, baby, baby (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart got lost in the game (Oh baby, baby)  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent (innocent, innocent, innocent)"**

Duncan had been shocked, astounded, dumbfounded, all those words put together wouldn't comprehend his surprise. He'd never seen Veronica like this, she was always sweet and innocent and beautiful. She did not look innocent and she even whispered the words with the song, yes he noticed. How had she changed this much since the last time he spoke to her? Sure it was a few months but how could a person change so much without there being any traumatic experience unless Lilly was right and there was so much more to Veronica than he could ever understand.

"**But now I'm stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I-I-I'm stronger"**

Veronica listened to that part carefully and realised that she related to it. She does feel stronger?

Dick was surprised that Veronica Mars could be sexy. He should have listened to Logan when Logan pointed it out but Dick couldn't see it. He thought she was hot, most girls are but not all could pull off being really sexy. He'd seen her as sweet, innocent, hot blonde.

Logan was so happy that he got this on video, he could watch it over and over and never not be amazed at how incredible she looked and how naturally she moved. Cheerleading, definitely a sport for Veronica Mars.

"**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spot light on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer that dances on stage  
Better be ready"**

Oh, Veronica felt the adrenaline; the adrenaline is what kept her dancing and shaking those pom-poms.

"'**Cause with the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?"**

Veronica impersonated Lilly for that part, she'd never felt intoxicated when she kissed Duncan. She wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Her thoughts drifted to the answer bad but she chose to ignore it. Lilly always said Logan's kisses were intoxicating... _I wonder... No Veronica, do not wonder!_

"**When you love me, hate me  
Can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls"**

The end was near and Veronica was relieved because she really needed to sit, dancing like this is not a joke.

"**Know that you're toxic!"**

Veronica was out of breath when she was done. Everyone roared with applause and cat calls. Cheering for a cheerleader? Veronica grinned.

"Fantastic. Just one thing, can you do a cartwheel?"

_Damn, I didn't add it into this number._

"Uh yeah."

Veronica took in a breath and leaned forward, it was over in less than a minute.

"Awesome! You're in!"

Veronica was surprised that she felt excited; she was on the cheerleading squad!

**~~VM~~**

**Songs: Hit Me Baby One More Time,**  
**Crazy,**  
**Slave,**  
**Oops I Did It Again,**  
**Stronger,**  
**Circus,**  
**Toxic,**  
**Seeking Amy.**

**Artist: Britney Spears**

**Does anyone know who was on the cheerleading squad on the show? I only remember Meg and Madison. Please let me know if you do remember anyone else.  
**

**And who else do you want to be on the squad? I was thinking Carrie Bishop because Leighton Meester is awesome!  
**

**Veronica's paternity is coming into question and Leanne's secret starts to be revealed, what will happen to Veronica? What do you think?  
**


	6. Maybe An Early Apocalypse

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love 'em :) Enjoy!**

**~~Maybe An Early Apocalypse~~  
**

"Dad!" Veronica yelled from her room.

"Yes Sweetie?" Keith popped his head into her room.

"What do you think?" She twirled around in her cheerleading uniform with a bright smile on her face.

"Buffy ain't got nothing on you," He smiled at her enthusiasm. "But you might want to add a jacket to that outfit." He is a protective father, it was to be expected.

Veronica laughed, "Leather will make me look like a bad ass cheerleader, good idea dad."

"Not the point." He deadpanned. "But happy to help." He added dryly.

"Do you know when mom will be back?" Veronica tried to keep the sadness out of her voice. She wanted her mother with her to take pictures and make a big deal out of something so simple. But she knew that asking her mother to come home from taking care of her sick sister was selfish.

Keith felt bad for lying to his daughter. Leanne's drinking started to become more noticeable and they'd gotten into fights. Keith tried to make it work without any outside help but eventually he had to send her to rehab. It was starting to affect Veronica as Leanne had neglected Veronica's well being for liquor. Keith was able to pull of realistic excuses for Leanne.

Veronica either had too much trust in her father or she wanted to remain blissfully ignorant of the problems that appeared. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"I'm not sure honey, it'll be a while." Keith started to feel the guilt again as his lips let out the little white lie. He knew that Leanne will take approximately five weeks more until her rehab is over.

Veronica nodded in understanding. "Are you going to be home in time for dinner?"

"I'll call you if I'm not," He smiled sadly at the disappointed look she covered on her face. "Sorry honey, but you can go out and celebrate being a newly recruited cheerleader." He suggested trying to make her feel better and she seemed to notice.

"Thanks dad. I just feel like being at home but I'll think about it." Veronica assured her dad.

"I'm sure Lilly would want you to have some fun tonight. It is a Friday."

"Does the day of the week really matter to Lilly Kane? She always wants to have fun," Veronica remarked with a grin.

Keith laughed. "She brings out the normal teenage girl in you. You know normal teenage girls having fun."

"Did you just you Lilly and normal in the same sentence? Are we talking about the same person?" Veronica quipped.

"Sorry to break it to ya honey but you love books a bit too much. It's a good thing to take a break every once in a while."

A car honked, which was signal for Veronica to leave for school. She smiled. "Sure dad." She grabbed her backpack and kissed his cheek. "Love ya!" She called before she got out of ear shot.

"Love you too honey!" Keith called back as he shook his head at his daughter.

~~VM~~

"Whoa! Someone call the fire department, you're smokin'!" Lilly hollered through the open window as Veronica headed toward the car.

Veronica laughed at her best friend. She opened the car, with her pinks tinted pink.

"Good morning to you too Lilly," Veronica said with laughter in her voice.

"Veronica say cheese!" Lilly commanded as she pulled Veronica closer to her and clicked her camera, Veronica would have been lucky if the picture had her with a smile. "God, I love this camera!" Lilly exclaimed with a grin as she held the picture in her hand.

The picture was of Lilly with a bright, white teeth showing smile at the camera and of Veronica laughing as she was pulled by her best friend; though her face was in the direction of the camera her eyes were between the camera and Lilly. The both blonde teenager girls look happy in the picture.

"Duh, it was from me!" Veronica giggled, photography had always been a passion of Veronica's and she wanted to share it with her best friend. Veronica knew that Lilly liked living in the moment, so she got her a camera that captured the moment and developed it immediately so Lilly could have it as a tangible memory.

"So Veronica Mars, where are your pom-poms?" Lilly quipped.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that I'll get them when I go for practise."

"Practise? Oh god!" Lilly sighed. "They are totally going to be stealing our bonding time!" Lilly complained good-naturedly.

"I'm sure you'll find other things to occupy your time with," Veronica said, she knew that Lilly was exaggerating and they had plenty of time left. _Don't bring up the 'C' word!_

"If I must," Lilly pouted. "Oh and FYI Harry was totally right, Logan Echolls totally dreams about you."

Veronica gasps with astonishment, "Lilly!"

~~VM~~

"Veronica!" Meg yelled to get the attention of her newly acquitted cheerleader partner as the petite blonde parted from her best friend.

"Hey Meg," Veronica greeted as Meg hugged her.

"Isn't this exciting?" Meg asked with joyfulness in her voice and eyes.

"I guess, I mean I feel weird with being in the centre of attention, can't I change into my normal clothes now?" Veronica had not felt comfortable with the stares, catcalls, the cheering, being in the centre of attention, being spoken to with crude comments that weren't from Lilly, Logan or Dick (Not that they hadn't given their crude comments but other people have decided to join in as well.)

"Since today was our first day, it would usually only be on Tuesdays and Thursdays that we have to wear our uniforms to school," Meg reassured her.

"Good! I can't take this everyday!" Veronica whispered, she liked the concept of being a cheerleader but she didn't like the other parts that came with it. Most people called it 'perks' but Veronica called it a downside.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it will only last today, they'll get over by the next time they see you." Meg knew that Veronica didn't like attention which was ironic since her best friends are all popular, and she, herself, is very popular.

"Are you sure?" Veronica was doubtful, she wasn't sure why.

"Positive."

"Okay then. So how did the rentals take the news?" Veronica always thought that Meg's parents were too religious. Veronica prayed but never went to church or anything. She wondered if she would be considered spiritually misguided but then again most people that Veronica knew never went to church.

"They grudgingly accepted it. They called your dad for confirmation," Meg didn't sound surprised.

Veronica couldn't believe how untrusting Meg's parents were. Meg was the most honest person in the world, well that Veronica knew off, definitely the most honest in Neptune, even more than Veronica herself. Veronica had lied on a few occasions, little white lies, they barely counted.

"Are you serious?" The surprise was clear in Veronica's voice.

"Yeah, good thing that you told him," Meg commented.

"It would be kinda hard hiding it from him, with me going to school with a cheerleader's uniform and the hours of missing from home and-"

"I get it, I get it," Meg cut off Veronica's dramatic speech.

Veronica smirked. "So, what's up with you and Cole?"

"Me and Cole?"

"He was flirting with you and you didn't seem to mind." Veronica had the 'go ahead and deny it, I dare ya' voice.

"That's all that happened. He's sweet." Meg smiled and Veronica took notice of the smile.

"Boyfriend material sweet or he's a sweet friend sweet?"

"He could possibly develop into boyfriend material."

"Oooh," Veronica dragged out.

"What about you and Logan? He was totally drooling over you. Then again so were all the guys that were there but from what I've seen Logan's into you." Meg quickly turned the tables.

"Meg, not you too." Veronica pouted. "He's my friend and Lilly's ex."

"Me too? Who else said so?"

"Lilly, who else?"

"So using the line, 'he's my best friend's ex' is totally a void."

"What about the line, 'he's my ex boyfriends best friend'?" Veronica quipped.

"He broke up with you. Not your problem." Meg simply stated. Actually she thought that Logan and Veronica rather cute together, she didn't have a problem with Duncan apart from him breaking Veronica's heart in a totally cowardly manner, okay so she had a little problem with him.

"Well, Logan and I are just friends," Veronica stated.

"Then you shouldn't have to use the word 'just'," Meg fired back.

"I used 'just' for emphasis," Veronica clarified.

"And what are you emphasising?" Logan intervened into their conversation.

Veronica was surprised and hoped that he hadn't heard anything else. As she told Lilly, she doesn't know how she would handle Logan finding out about their friends thoughts of them. She liked the way she was with Logan and the way Logan was with her; she didn't want their comments to affect that. She knew that Logan finding out would affect that.

"I was telling Meg that this is just a cheerleading outfit and not a sign that says 'press my button and you'll hear me cheer'."

"Press your button?" Logan quirked an eyebrow and then he frowned when he thought that it could be a possibility. "Did someone do that?" He was clearly not happy with that.

"Eh, no it was an example Logan." Veronica didn't know what to think of his reaction, she expected some retort not irritation.

"So no one touched you?" He quizzed. No matter her answer, Logan would make sure that no one 'touched' her. He'd have a talk with the boys. Veronica is his friend and it was his duty to protect her.

"Other than Lilly and Meg?" She thought out loud. "Nope," She answered and popped the 'p'.

"Lilly and Meg?" Logan smirked. "I-"

Veronica realised his meaning before he could make his innuendoes. "Get your head out of the gutter Echolls!"

Meg realised what Logan had thought, it made her cheeks turn a shade of pink as it did Veronica's.

"So Logan, are you Veronica's new protector?" Meg inquired.

"New?" Logan said with fake shock. "Did I resign and become newly reacquainted with the job?" he tilted his head as he aimed his question at Veronica.

"I have one overly protective father with a gun. I think that's enough." Veronica didn't like the idea of being 'protected' as she felt that she was an independent and strong young lady though the prospect of Logan keeping her safe was more appealing. Veronica liked feeling 'safe', she didn't like feeling 'protected'.

"Well, as scary as Sherriff Mars is. He's not here and high school boys are," He paused trying to find a decent word to describe a hormonal teenage boy, "Very high in testosterone." He settled with.

"You're one of 'em," Veronica remarked.

"Leader of the pack baby," He grinned.

~~VM~~

During lunch Veronica could not spot her best friend and wondered where she could be. She wanted to ask Logan, but Logan was sitting with Duncan. Veronica did not want to go through that again. She came to expect that Duncan would ignore her but she couldn't ignore him, that's why she couldn't just go over there.

"Hey Veronica," Duncan said awkwardly. He had noticed Veronica stop and she seemed to be thinking probably about where his sister was. He was taking Lilly's advice and was going to talk to Veronica, but in general and not talk as in an emotional discussion about the reason why he wasn't talking to her in the first place or why he broke up with her.

To say Veronica was stunned would be an understatement, Duncan, her ex, the boy who hadn't spoken to her in months, was now talking to her?

"Duncan?" She wondered if it was an illusion.

"Uhm, Lilly said that she had some errands to run, she tried calling you but you left it in her car." He handed her cell phone to her.

"Uh, thanks." Veronica tried to smile at him but she was too confused to get it right.

"You can sit with us if you want," He offered.

Veronica wondered if this meant that he stopped avoiding her altogether or this was just temporary. She glanced at the table and saw Logan looking at them. He was as surprised as her but he seemed pleased that his best friend was now talking to Veronica, as he knew that Veronica wanted to be friends with him again. Just friends. She had clarified.

Veronica thought that it would be progress if she sat with him, after all she wanted to be friends with him but suddenly she didn't want to. She didn't want her world to revolve around Duncan Kane. He says sit and she says where? He says leave and she goes? He does what he wants and she has to just accept that? Why should she? What if he avoided her again tomorrow?

Then again maybe if she accepted everything would go back to normal. Normal as in before the Fab4 was split in couples.

"Uh thanks Duncan," She smiled. "But it's my first day as cheerleader and I wanted to sit with them." Actually she was going to sit with Lilly today as she always did. "I'm dressed for the occasion," She added with a half smile. It was a pretty good little white lie as she was in her uniform and it was her first day.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He looked nervous and then smiled. "Congrats. You'll be a great cheerleader."

"Thanks." She nodded.

"Some other time then?" He asked.

"Sure." She agreed but thought to herself, some other time when you're ready to fess up and apologise.

Veronica made her way to the table that the cheerleaders and jocks were seated and took a place next to Meg. This table, or area since there were a lot of them, was still reserved for cheerleaders and jocks though you were not forced to sit there.

"Hey Veronica," Meg said acknowledging her presence and a few others greeted her as well. Veronica greeted them back with a smile.

"So Veronica, how is your first day of wearing a cheerleading uniform going?" Jenny Budosh, the head cheerleader, the girl who had told Veronica she was in.

"Oh it's filling me up with Pirate pride. I have to resist the urge to do a cartwheel every time someone says two, four, six, eight," Veronica remarked good-naturedly.

Giggles were heard by her reply,

Jenny laughed. "You won't have to resist much longer. You audition was very original and that's something that could help win us nationals."

"Nationals?" Veronica frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, don't you know about cheerleading competitions?" Jenny asked.

"No."

"Well, there's sectional's, regional's and national's. Cheerleading squads compete against each other."

"Wait, so there'll be people cheering for cheerleaders?" Veronica said the line from the 'Bring It On' movie.

"Yes. Exactly," Jenny nodded.

"Do we have spirit sticks as well?" Veronica asked dryly.

Oh Lilly, you sly, sly girl. This was why you didn't want to be a cheerleader, wasn't it? Too much goddamned work with competitions!

~~VM~~

"Mr Mars?"

Keith looked up from his desk, only to be met with the sight of his daughter's best friend.

"Lilly? Is everything alright?" Keith asked with concern. "No one's in jail right? Or hurt?" Panic started to arise in him as he thought of Veronica in a hospital but she would have called him, it had to be bad if she came in person.

"Everything's alright," She assured him. "I suppose," She added with an afterthought because it wasn't really alright though it wasn't what she was sure he thought. "I have to talk to you about something." Lilly looked nervous and Keith had never seen Lilly Kane look nervous in the twelve years that he has known her.

~~VM~~

**Do you remember Jenny Budosh? Hint: She's from season three, can you guess who plays her? She plays head cheerleader in another show.**


	7. Rivalry Of Almost Twins

**AN!/ Madison and Mac's family decided to be a part of their children's lives but they stayed with their respective families; Madison Sinclair and Cindy Mackenzie. Mac was accepted as an 09er even though her adoptive parents aren't.  
**

~~VM~~

Lilly Kane had always had a plan; she always knew what to do. She never needed the help of anyone before, especially an adult. Lilly Kane was also very reckless and was more of a do now think later kind of girl but this time what she was planning would affect the happiness in her best friend's life and that meant something to Lilly.

For once she needed the help of an adult. But Lilly also cared for the father of her best friend; he'd always shown concern for her.

As Lilly stepped into the Sherriff's office, she wondered if she was making a mistake, if she should take the bull by the horns and not beat around the bush.

"Mr Mars?"

But Lilly suspected that Keith knew about the truth and chose to ignore it. If she could make him face it then that would be more productive.

He looked up from his desk at her with surprise. "Lilly? Is everything alright?" The concern was evident and Lilly wondered if he really chose to remain blissfully ignorant or if he just had too much of trust in his wife, like Veronica had in people. "No one's in jail, right? Or hurt?"

"Everything's alright," She assured him. "I suppose," She paused. "I have to talk to you about something." Lilly looked nervous and Keith had never seen Lilly Kane look nervous in the twelve years that he has known her.

"What can I do for you?" He gestured for her to sit down.

Lilly let a small smile grace her face but it faded with the next words that passed her lips. "My dad's cheating on my mom."

Keith's eyes widened. "What makes you think that?" Lilly wasn't sure if he was truly surprised at her words or surprised that she had figured it out or surprised that she came to him with the information.

"I heard him on the phone once and he acts like those people that cheat, I don't know it's not really evidence as it is just there," Lilly lied, there had been no call that she heard but she was sure that there could be calls and her father didn't seem to be cheating but he had.

"I'm sorry Lilly but that's a domestic affair, I'm not sure what I could do." He really had sounded sympathetic and Lilly felt a bit guilty for putting him in this position; Keith Mars is a good man. Lilly hoped Veronica got that trait through genes and not habit.

"Mr Mars, my mother might hate me but I do love her and I need to help her get out of a loveless marriage. I need to do this for her, for Duncan, for me and even for my dad even if he doesn't know it yet. If I get my mom evidence, she won't just call me a problem child and dismiss me."

He seemed pained when he heard the words. "Lilly..."

"Please Mr Mars, I need your help, I don't know what to do," Lilly tried her best to sound helpless and in distress. It seemed to have worked on the Sherriff.

"Okay, but this isn't illegal," He said trying to formulate a way of explaining his want to help but the law doesn't have anything against cheating spouses. "I need you to understand that if we get evidence I can't do more. It will be in your mother's hands."

"I know," She smiled softly with gratitude. "Thank you so much Mr Mars."

"You're welcome Lilly," He sent her a reassuring smile.

"And could you not tell Veronica just yet, I didn't tell her about these problems until I had proof, I don't want her to worry." It was the truth; she didn't want Veronica to worry. Also she didn't want to lie to her best friend. She would if she had to but that didn't mean that she liked it.

"I understand," He nodded. "Lilly, can I ask a favour?"

Lilly was curious. "Sure Mr Mars."

"Take Veronica out tonight," He said. He thought that his daughter's best friend might need the distraction just as much as she did. "She's missing her mom a lot." He added but Lilly didn't really need to know why.

"Sure thing Mr Mars. Lilly Kane is on the case," She saluted him with a smile. He let out a small laugh.

~~VM~~

After much dispute Veronica caved to Lilly's request of attending the party at Dog Beach, it wasn't anything special; they always had parties, granted not on Dog beach but other beaches.

Now, Veronica stood with a bunch of people that she really didn't want to talk to; heaven only knew where Lilly was.

"Why do you have to ruin everything my life?" The screeching voice could only belong to one Madison Sinclair. "First cheerleading and now Dick!"

"Dick has a mind of his own, he can choose who he wants to be with," A much calmer voice, that held a hint of amusement in it said. It was a girl that had black hair with blue streaks; Veronica remembered talking to her at cheerleading practice. She was the kind of girl that Veronica would enjoy being friends with, Cindy Mackenzie; answers to Mac.

"He has the mind of a first grader! He needs to be told what to do!" Madison argued. She didn't seem to realise that her words weren't winning the favour of said blonde boy.

Mac glared at her. "And that's exactly why he doesn't want to be with you," She hissed at the girl.

"Whatever. You just want everything that I have. My family, my friends, my cheerleading squad, my boyfriend," Madison snarled at Mac.

Truthfully, none of it was Mac's fault or want. Their families decided to keep in contact, they believed that they were one big happy family but in reality Madison and Mac hated each other. The difference between the two girls was that Madison took her anger out on everyone and was mean to everyone whereas Mac was only mean to those that were mean to her, which meant that she was only ever mean to Madison.

Naturally Mac was a 09er, due to her biological parent's wealth, when Dick accepted the girl everyone seemed cool with it. Besides she grew up with them for half of her life since she was four. It couldn't be denied no matter how much Madison wanted it to be.

As for Dick, he was her best friend; even if Madison thought otherwise, though Mac enjoyed pretending if it maddened Maddie.

"Oh my god, give it a rest already." Mac rolled her eyes. "They are mine just as much as they are yours." Mac didn't like using family against Madison even if Madison didn't share the same thoughts. "Cheerleading is a school sport."

Before Mac could continue, Dick said, "And I was never your boyfriend."

"No, because I don't want to date a first grader," Madison shrieked.

"Whatever you say Maddie," Mac had gotten tired of the argument, especially since Madison totally contradicted herself. "I'll see you at home." Even though the words were to anger Madison, it wasn't enjoyable for Mac. But Mac did enjoy the time she spent with her biological parents. "Don't wait up for me," Mac gave a small 'bye-bye' wave. Madison fumed at her, with a glare she turned and stormed off.

No one was really surprised at the two girls arguments, it had been happening ever since they entered elementary school.

~~VM~~

**AN/ Since Mac's life is different than the one she had on the show, her character will be a little different though she'll still be kick ass at computers and video games.**

**And sorry that there wasn't any Logan or much Veronica but there will be in the next chapter.  
**

**BTW what do you think about Mac and Dick? Do you think Dick can give up his playboy lifestyle and be a committed boyfriend to Mac yet?  
**


	8. New Arrivals And Shocking Discoveries

**A.N/ Thank you for the reviews; it really does motivate me to write new chapters and update, that's why I'm using my phone's internet now. Enjoy!**

~~VM~~

"Why is Caitlin hanging all over Logan?" Lilly asked with disgust in both her voice and facial expression.

"Why do you care?" Veronica said. "I thought you were over Logan." She added casually, even though Veronica teased Lilly about that she did believe that the other half of the fab4 couple was done for good, Veronica can still remember the rare serious tone in Lilly's voice when she declared that fact. Perhaps they weren't destined just like she and Duncan weren't destined. She gains sternness in her voice, "And where have you been?"

"I am over Logan," Lilly stated. "I only have his best interest at heart and Caitlin is so..." Lilly shuddered. "And I've been around." Lilly shrugged but Veronica could a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Veronica sighed. "Well you missed the cheerleader blowout."

"You got in a catfight?" Lilly's eyes widened.

"No, not me." She shook her head. "Mac and Madison," She confirmed.

"Oh well, I'm sure it was one of Madison's 'you're ruining my life' moments even though Mac didn't do anything."

Lilly had seen enough of the 'McKclair' fights and it usually ended up with Madison storming off. Lilly actually enjoyed some of their showdowns, and she also thought Mac was kinda cool but Mac didn't really go to parties and if she did, which was rare, she stayed by the side of Dick Casablancas. Lilly never made an effort to be friends with the girl since she already had Veronica.

Veronica nodded at her words, it was true.

"So you'll never guess who's the new guy at school, or will be at school," Lilly said with a smirk.

"Uh, is it Eric Cartman?" Veronica asked with complete seriousness.

Lilly shook her head at Veronica and sighed. "Come on, a realistic guess."

"Uhm Jensen Ackles?"

"What? How is that realistic?"

"Well, he'd be telling us all about Supernatural. It would be totally cool if it is him." Veronica said thoughtfully. "Please tell me it's him! Please! Please! I'll be an extra cheery girl," Veronica said with excitement. Lilly laughed at her best friend.

"You know Ronnie, you don't have to beg to see me," Logan commented with a grin from behind her.

Just as Veronica was going to make a retort Duncan came up to them with a new guy.

"Hey, who's your date, man?" Logan said as he stood slightly behind Veronica.

"Oh…" Duncan was about to introduce them

"Oh! I got it!" Veronica said enthusiastically. "It's Duncan's date," She smirked playfully. "I'm so bummed that it's not Jensen Ackles," Veronica pouted.

"Why do you wanna see Jensen Ankles?" Logan frowned.

"Ackles," Veronica corrected.

"Dean Winchester fan," Lilly commented as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Veronica Mars," Lilly smirked. "I always knew you were good at pop quizzes, got it right on the third guess!" She added in a fake cheer. "He's Troy Vandegraff. His father's the architect who built the County Museum."

"Oh. Well aren't you the little social columnist," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Troy, this is Logan." Duncan introduced his two friends to each other. The two guys shake hands.

"Hey man," Troy greeted. "Hey Veronica," He smiled. "Lilly." He nodded as he already saw her.

"Hey," Veronica gave a small smile.

"How do you know Veronica?" Logan questioned with a frown.

"I visited before," He smiled and Logan didn't like that smile.

"So how's the party doing, may I ask?" Duncan intercepted between them before Logan can interrogate Troy.

Before any of them can answer they hear noise indicating that their party crashers have arrived; the PCher biker gang.

"Whoa, huh. Like this, huh? Just like this." Felix, one of the bikers said as the girl pushed him away. "What? Time for S'Mores?"

Weevil grabbed a beer and Logan pushed Veronica behind him, as if shielding her from the bikers and goes forward meeting Weevil face to face.  
**  
**"This is the good stuff. Ymmm." Weevil said to Felix as he drank the beer and then turned to Logan_._  
"Is this imported?"  
**  
**"It's a private party, man."

"Oh, oh, is it? I-I-I'm sorry. I must have been confused. Hey, l-let me ask you something. Have I ever asked if you if I could come play through at Torrey Pines? Have you ever run into me surfing down at Cape Crescent? Bro'? Huh? Have you ever even once come home to find us throwing the kegger in your backyard? No? Then what the hell do you think you are doing on our beach?"

"It's a public beach," Veronica said. She didn't know why she said it but she did. Logan didn't turn around; he didn't want them to see Veronica.

"You know princess if you wanted to say something, say it to my face don't hide behind your boy toy." Weevil remarked.

Veronica huffed. She pushed Logan out of her way, before she can get to close Logan grabbed her hand. "I am saying it to your face. Call me princess again and you'll feel where I stick my crown, got it? And don't objectify Logan; he's not a bag of meat!"

"Am I supposed to apologise? Am I supposed to shake in my boots?" Weevil retorted. He was surprised at the sweet blonde girl's anger.

"Maybe," Lilly did a half shrug as she came forward. "She's not just a pretty petite blonde. Keith Mars is her father, you think he let her sit around and look pretty?" Lilly quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Your daddy know what you doing tonight?" Weevil questioned, he was amused that the blonde best friends were the ones taunting him.

Before anymore could be said the sound of the siren interrupted them. From the car Lamb broadcasted, "This is the Sheriff's Department. I want your ID's out and everyone remain where you are."

This caused everyone to scatter, Lilly was a bit confused because Keith was the one that told her to take Veronica out and then realized it must be one of the idiotic deputies.

~~VM~~

"So how'd you meet Troy?" Logan asked once they were alone in Lilly's room, Lilly was in the bathroom. Duncan and Troy were out, probably because they thought that they would be at Veronica's house.

"Uh," Veronica looked thoughtful and then frowned, she then turned back to see if Lilly was coming back out when it was clear she whispered, "Don't say anything but I don't remember."

Logan let out a small laugh, "You don't remember meeting wonder boy? The guy Lilly so enthusiastically wanted you to guess correctly?" Logan wasn't sure why but her reply made him feel happy.

Veronica frowned, "I feel bad enough Logan. You don't have to rub it in."

Logan smiled, Veronica was too good of a person; she felt bad because she couldn't remember a guy.

"Not want I'm doing," His voice contained amusement. "But you shouldn't feel bad, I hardly ever remember people, even people I see frequently."

"Well you know a lot of people," She reasoned.

"So do you," He commented.

"Veronica Mars you better put that South Park movie down," Lilly commanded.

"Lilly," She pouted.

"Nah uh," Lilly shook her head.

"Logan," Veronica turned and pouted at him as she tilted her head.

"She defended my honour, Lil. And stopped Weevil from objectifying me," Logan said with a small smile, he was proud that Veronica was coming out of her shell and showed everyone how fierce she was. He liked protecting her and standing up for her but he also liked knowing that she'd also be able to do it for herself. Standing up to the leader of the local biker gang? That took guts.

~~VM~~

"Hello?" Keith said into the phone.

"Hey Sherriff Mars," The voice replied.

"Leo, you got something for me?"

"Didn't get any 'money shot' but I got a licence plate number," Leo said as he watched the Camelot motel, tailing Jake Kane and his mistress.

"Hit me." Keith picked up a pen and a page.

"Arizona-Four-Victor-Golf-Zero-Zero-Zero."

Keith was stunned at the words he'd written, because that car belonged to his wife who was meant to be in a rehabilitation centre recovering from her alcoholic ways.

~~VM~~

**AN. Lilly and Weevil do not have any kind of relationship, not too sure if they will have one either. Let me in on your thoughts on that.**

**And, what is Keith going to tell Lilly?**

**Review and let me in on your thoughts! **


	9. Initiation Process

~~Monday~~

"_It's just an initiation process," Jenny said with a small smile of amusement tugging at her cheeks at the horrified looks on the three girls faces._

"_But we auditioned!" Mac protested._

"_Yes, and you got in. We've all been through the process," Jenny said. _

"_Should I expect there to be a spirit stick as well?" Veronica remarked, she'd watched her fair share of cheerleading movies._

"_No and no scary cheerleading legends. But you have to go through the initiation, it's like a ritual."_

"_Cindy's too socially awkward to be a cheerleader, she can't even get through the initiation," Madison snarled from her position._

_Mac heard her 'evil twin' as her brother Ryan had called Madison on more than a few occasions._

"_Fine, I'm in," Mac stated. _

"_Count me in," Meg chirped and looked art Veronica with pleading Bambi eyes._

"_I hope you have petite sized pom- poms ready for me!" Veronica squealed in an exaggerated cheery tone._

_A few girls giggled at Veronica's cuteness._

_Jenny smirked, "So, the three of you are the school's biggest 'good' girls."_

_The three girls, as the newest members of the cheerleading squad did not like where this was going._

"_And every good girl needs a bad boy in their life, don't they?" Jenny looked at the team, each one nodded in response with mumbles of 'yeah' in agreement._

"_Here's what ya gotta do girls..."_

And that's why Veronica, Meg and Mac are standing in the quad in their cheerleading uniform with microphones in their hands. There are also speakers set out, especially for this occasion.

"_For stage one, you need to sing 'Bad Boys' at lunch in the quad to whichever Neptune High Bad Boy you please. BTW there's gotta be one for each, no sharing ladies_," Jenny's voice echoed in their ears as they stood with all eyes on them.

As the girls gain their courage the music starts.

"**Bad boys, bad boys,**" echoed in the background as a continued chorus from a few of the other cheerleaders.

**"Some people call them players," **Mac's voice came radiating through the as she gript the mike tightly when she sang. **"But I'm far from terrified." **Mac wasn't a social butterfly but she was not socially isolated either. She knew a fair number of 'bad boys' but since she was forced to choose, who better than her best friend?

"**Cos somehow I'm drawn to danger," **Meg's voice flowed where Mac's had stopped. Unlike Mac and Veronica, Meg enjoyed performing in front of people. She'd done it since she was a little girl. It was only natural that her hips started to sway as she sang. "**And have been all of my life." **The lyrics flew out of her lips with ease but her mind was not at the same ease. Unlike Veronica and Mac, her best friends were not boys and the boys she was friends with were not bad boys.

"**It feels my heart divided," **Veronica's voice picked up after Meg's. Veronica liked singing and was good at it but she never liked an audience.** "Half way between wrong and right." **Veronica was obviously chose her 'bad boy' as Logan Echolls. As soon as she entered, she'd scanned the crowd and when she saw him, she locked her eyes on him. Even though it was apart of the challenge she found it easier to focus on just him.

"**I know I'm playing with fire. But I don't mind," **The voices of the three girls joined together in a wonderfully blended collaboration.****

"Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye," As Mac sang, Meg spotted a familiar leather jacket. She bit her lip with consideration as she remembered her recent encounter with the local bike leader and decided that Eli 'Weevil' Navarro would be the 'bad boy' that she sang to.

**(Ooh way, ooh wha')**

"**I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind," **Meg sang with a grin featuring on her face as she looked at Weevil. He was shocked to find her staring him down.

_It was Sunday after church, Meg was in dog beach. She just wanted to be alone away from her crazy parents. A shadow fell over her, when she looked up she saw Weevil. They went to the same church and Meg was always amazed at how different he looked with formal clothes on and his normal clothes. He had changed from his church attire._

"_Are you here to tell me that I'm not allowed to sit on your beach?" Meg remarked, it wasn't malicious or scared, it actually sounded as if she was teasing him._

_He quirked an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Exceptions are made for pretty girls." He sat down next to her, it's not like they were friends but they were friendly. She was the only person he spoke to at church apart from his family._

_Meg blushed and a hint of a smile played on her lips. "You think I'm pretty, huh?" She didn't mean for it to come out in a flirty manner but it had._

_Weevil smirked, "I think more than that." Meg's eyes widened a bit._

_And just like that he made her forget about the craziness that her parents caused in her life._

Nothing happened; they just talked like normal teenage kids trying to drown out the crazy.

**(Ooh way, ooh wha')**

"**Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry," **The girls once again sang together while they split moving toward their respective 'bad boy.'

"**With the bad boys always catching my eye," **Veronica sang and winked at Logan who smirked in return. Troy was not very pleased with the exchange.

_The day after the beach party, Lilly decided on a shopping spree with Veronica, who in turn decided to drag Logan along with them. At the mall they bumped into Duncan and Troy._

"_So do you wanna go out maybe tonight?" Troy asked Veronica coyly when they were alone._

"_We actually have a movie marathon, with your dad, right Ronnie?" Logan replied from behind Veronica, he emphasised the word dad so Troy wouldn't invite himself over. _

_Veronica looked at Logan, unaware of these plans. Logan wrapped an arm around Veronica's shoulder. "Right Ronnie?" He whispered in her ear._

"_Right," She echoed in a dazed voice and then snapped out of it. "You can go with Lilly though, I'm sure Logan won't mind, right Logan?" She looked up at him, trying to judge if he was affected by her suggestion. But he seemed more relaxed at her suggestion, it surprised Veronica._

"_Sure, totally cool man," Logan smirked._

"_Uh..." Troy was caught off guard and was unsure of what to say._

"_Dude, I gotta go, you coming?" Duncan called out to Troy._

"_Yeah man I'm coming," Troy called back. "Later guys."_

"_Uh, you're not jealous are you?" Veronica asked with concern._

_Logan was surprised, "Of what?"_

"_Troy and Duncan? I mean you don't feel like he's stealing your bff or anything, right?" She was holding his arm and looking at him with her ocean blue eyes that were filled with concern._

_Logan smiled softly at her, "Nah, I got you."_

_She returned his smile. "Yeah, I figured that's why you didn't want him to hang out with us tonight._ _I'm the only one besides you that he hasn't infected with his charm."_

_Logan didn't know what to think of her reasoning, he figured that she might have been right but he a nagging voice in his mind reminded him that he just didn't want Veronica to hang out with Troy and he didn't care if Duncan and Lilly did._

**(Ooh way, ooh way, ooh wha')**

"**Ooh, bad boys," **They sang together with the background cheerleaders.****

"Some think it's complicated  
But they're straight up fun for me," Veronica sang, now sitting next to Logan, she edged closer to him with a mischievous grin.

Veronica had to admit that she always had fun with Logan; there was never a dull moment with him around. Lilly always complained to her about how complicated Logan is and how she just wanted simple. Veronica liked that there was more than one part to Logan, it was what made him intriguing.

"**I don't need no explanation  
It's nothing more than what you see here," **Mac sang as she sat on top of the table, just above Dick.

Dick was grinning widely, he knew that Mac did not like being in the centre of attention but she was doing great.

_At the beach party after Madison stomped off._

"_Mackie, you know you're a way cooler girl than she is," Dick said, he was annoyed at Madison but he didn't want Mac's mood to be ruined because of Madison's drama queen moment._

_Mac smirked, "Yeah, how could I forget when you always remind me?"_

"_It's my duty as a best friend to let you know how awesome you are," Dick stated proudly._

_Mac let out a small laugh at her best friend. "And you are way smarter than her, you know that?" Mac said, she hated it when people called Dick dumb, he wasn't. He may not have been book smart but he was people smart._

"_It'd be dumb of me to think otherwise," He grinned and Mac smiled at how much happier he looked than he did a minute ago._

"**My heart still feels divided  
Halfway between wrong and right," **Meg swallowed hard and stood on the wall where Weevil was leaning against. She swayed her hips and tried her best to look anything but nervous and it seemed to be working.

"**I know I'm playing with fire  
But I don't know mind," **They sang in union hoping of the bench, table and wall. The girls weren't far from each other so it didn't take more than a few seconds, with them sprinting to meet in the middle of the quad.****

"I know you want em cos he's a" Veronica's voice got rougher as she sang that line to Meg indicating to Weevil.

"**Bad boy," **Mac sang in completing Veronica's line.

"**Hey I can't help it I'm so so addicted to them rougher fellas," **Meg's voice grew gruffer as she sang and she fanned herself with her hand and went half way down and back up with a smirk playing on her face.

"**With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters," **Veronica sang as the girls circled each other.

"**Let mama take all the risks," **Meg sang and looked at Weevil.

"**For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather?" **Mac sang, she noticed Meg's choice and smirked at how the lyrics went with it.

"**By any means necessary, girl  
She likes them ruthless, that's his world," **Mac and Veronica sang while Meg danced in the middle of them.

"**It's not a big surprise  
I know them bad boys catch your eyes,  
You'll have them shawty don't worry you fly," **The girls sang to each other as they moved around to the beat.  
**  
"Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye," **The group sang together and broke up again as they went toward their respective bad boy, circling them.

**(Ooh way, ooh wha')**

"**I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind," **They sang and headed toward the middle of the quad again.

**(Ooh way, ooh wha')**

"**Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry," **They sang in union.

During the song, Logan could not take his eyes off of Veronica nor could he remove the wide grin off his face when he realised at the beginning of the song that she was singing to him. He didn't question why she sang to him, he just enjoyed the show. When this was over Veronica Mars was going to be interrogated by Logan Echolls.

Dick, wondered why they were singing, he knew Mac hated being in the spotlight so he figured it must have been a dare or something to that affect. His best friend was doing him proud and he is happy that she is singing to him, because if she was singing to anyone else their ass would be a bulls-eye to his foot.

Weevil, didn't know when the quad became a stage or Neptune High became that school from High School Musical (His cousin watches it, shut up) but he wasn't complaining. It was an enjoyable show until Meg Manning locked eyes with him. Was she singing to him? He didn't know what to think but he didn't mind it. When Meg came nearer to him, he froze. She was definitely singing to him. He'd find out why, eventually but now he had to focus on not looking shocked. He'd known Meg for a long time, more like every Sunday for four hours or so and every time she just kept surprising him.

How ironic was it that the school's ultimate good girls were singing to the school's ultimate bad boys?

**(Ooh way, ooh way, ooh wha')**

"Bad boys, bad boys," They sang and ended it with a pose, Veronica in the middle, Meg in the left and Mac on the right.

The crowd erupted in cheers, catcalls, claps, whistles and shouts. The three girls let out their breaths that it was over.

In the corner, away from the crowd stood two blonde girls; one in a cheerleading outfit and one in a pair of jeans and a top, they both had satisfied smirks on their faces.


	10. Back Up's No Mouse, He No Likey Cheese

**A.N/ Thanks for the reviews! I love 'em. I know that this has been a 'fun' story but it might not be like that in all the chapters, just a head's up for future chapters. I had a few ideas that's why I'm mentioning it now. **

~~Keith's Office~~

"I'm sorry Lilly; I couldn't find anything on your dad," Keith said. He felt guilty about lying. But he was going to handle it and that would be best for everyone.

"What?" Lilly didn't know what to think and then realised something; she'd assumed that Mrs Mars lied about being out of town but she could have really been out of town. She'd wait until Lianne was back and then get the proof she needed. "Are you sure?"

"There was no evidence Lilly," Keith deliberately used certain words, he could be honest on a technicality. There was no proof, just a licence plate number and him in a motel room with the Sheriff's wife. Technically, there was no proof.

"Okay," Lilly nodded. "I should feel relieved but what if we were just unlucky or something? I don't know..."

"Lilly, you can try talking to your dad." Keith was certain that Jake Kane would never admit his infidelities to his daughter.

"Yeah, maybe," Lilly said thoughtfully. "Thanks Sheriff Mars. I'll see you later," She gave him a small salute.

Keith nodded and curved his lips halfway to her but it quickly dissolve when she left. Keith hoped that what he did was the best option. Lying was never good, that's what he thought Veronica but lying to protect a loved one was different. No, he was not protecting Lianne. He was protecting Veronica. He couldn't bear the heartbreak his daughter would face if she found out about her mother's infidelity and so many more secrets that were kept from her.

~~Dog Beach~~

Veronica laughed as Logan ran after Back Up, trying to get him on his leach so that they could go home. She'd already packed the blanket in Logan's Banana Boat.

"Hey Veronica," Troy smiled at her and he didn't seem to notice that she was waiting for someone.

"Hey Troy," She greeted back politely.

"So, you were amazing out there today," He grinned at her.

"Uh thanks," She wondered if he was being honest or just trying to flatter her.

"I mean, like damn!"

Veronica was unsure of how to react to his reaction, so decided to just smile.

"You know, if sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

Veronica let out a small laugh, he had to be joking. "Well, that'd be awkward since my father's the sheriff," Veronica joked. She didn't know why she brought up her father's position, okay she did; Troy was cheesier than cheese or cheesier than Dick? At least Dick's cheesy lines were funny.

"Yeah, that'd be beyond awkward," He nodded.

"Tell me about it," She muttered. THIS was beyond awkward.

"Do you have a raisin?" Troy suddenly asked causing Veronica to look at him with surprise and confusion.

"No," She shook her head. "Wh-"

Before she could ask why he said, "How about a date?" He grinned.

Veronica looked at him with disbelieve, did he just use a wacky pick up line on her? Veronica decided to act oblivious. "Uh sorry didn't stock up on those either," She let out a small sound of laughter.

Suddenly Back Up was running toward them and barking at Troy. Veronica was surprised at her dog's vengeful barks. Back Up continued to bark at Troy as he ran and Troy stared at the dog with wide eyes. When Back Up got closer Troy seemed to snap out of his stunned state of mind and made a run for it.

"Back Up, be cool," She yelled at the dog from her position. "Back Up, come," She shouted, calling him towards her.

Logan from his position, further down the beach had a wide grin on his face as he started to walk toward Veronica and Back Up.

"_You declared me an official bad boy," Logan stated as he leaned against the locker next to hers. "That's so sweet," He chuckled and touched her nose lightly._

_Veronica blushed, "It was so embarrassing!" She hid her face. She somehow managed to stay confident throughout the song, like an adrenaline rush but now that it was over, her face grew red every time someone brought it up._

"_It was hot!" Logan grinned. "And you're lucky I'm the one you sang to." It was his way of asking her why she sang to him._

"_Well, you are the most bad ass guy in the school," She proclaimed and then added with a shrug, "You're my best guy friend, and you're ranking in number three on my favourite male lists."_

"_Two?" He quirked an eyebrow, clearly unhappy with the ranking, he glared as he saw Troy heading toward them and he thought to himself, Troy better not be in that ranking._

"_My dad's one and Back Up's two," She grinned at him playfully._

"_I should be offended that I rank lower than a dog but surprisingly I'm not. He's my number one guy."_

"_One?" She lifted an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, man's best friend is a dog and he keeps you safe and happy plus he loves me so he's number one in my books." _

_When Troy got within hearing distance, Logan didn't give Veronica the chance to speak and said, "You're my best girlfriend." He said in response to her admission of him being her best guy friend. _

_Troy's grew wide at Logan's words; he heard Veronica laughter and her words "I better be!" He quickly retreated._

"_And you should really say girl best friend. People may get the wrong idea," She still had a smile on her face._

"_When have I ever cared what anyone else thought? And that rumour would defiantly fall under one of my favourites," He winked at her._

_Veronica swatted his shoulder playfully and he let out an 'ow' as he mockingly rubbed the pain away. "You're incorrigible," She shook her head but her smile never faded._

"_You love me," He blew a kiss for her._

_After school when Logan was just about to enter his X terra, Duncan shoved him backwards and held his shirt._

"_You're dating Veronica?" Duncan asked Logan, he did not look happy._

"_What? No," Logan was confused for only a second and then realised that Troy really did have a blabber mouth. Logan then took Duncan's fisted fingers that were curled on his shirt and threw them down._

"_Troy said that-"_

_Logan interrupted him, "You believe the new dude over your best friend?" Logan put a hand over his heart and said, "Ouch." Even though he was exaggerating, he did feel hurt and then he felt guilty because he was thinking of Veronica in a way a best friend should be thinking of best friends ex girlfriend._

"_But even Lilly..." Duncan trailed off trying to make sense of his thoughts._

"_Lilly what?" Logan encouraged him to voice his thoughts._

"_She was thrilled and said it was about time and things that she shouldn't be saying. She thought it was real. That's something."_

_Logan was surprised but didn't want to ponder on it too much. "When have we ever been able to make sense of Lilly's nonsense?"_

"_Sorry, man," Duncan apologised._

"_We're cool." Logan said. "Outer curiosity," Logan paused thinking of how to ask this question without sounding harsh. "Why do you care who she dates? You broke up with her."_

"_You're my best friend." It didn't seem to be the complete truth to Logan but he didn't push._

"_And she's my girl best friend. I may not be dating her but I care about her," Logan stated, Duncan nodded and walked away leaving a dazed Logan in his dust._

When Logan saw Troy talk to Veronica, he realised that Duncan must have cleared that up with him; _so Duncan has a problem with me dating Veronica but not Troy? How is that fair?_

When Back Up noticed that Logan wasn't following him, he headed towards the boy and nudged his leg.

"Hey, boy," Logan petted the dog's ear and Back Up looked at him with confusion. Logan sighed. "If you really wanna know," Logan said and bent down to the dog. "See that guy, I really don't like 'em," Logan complained to the dog. Back Up sat patiently awaiting Logan's reasons as he looked at him. "Dude, do I need a reason?" Logan sighed again. "Well, he's a douche and I know that all he wants to do is get into Ronnie's pants. He's a total dweeb acts like a good guy but he's really not," Logan explained to Back Up and then smirked when he heard the dog growl. "You wanna play chase, boy? Do ya? Lets go save momma from the bad-wanna-be-Duncan, come on," Logan cooed at him and laughed when the dog took off probably visualising a bulls-eye on Troy.

When Logan reached Veronica, she was just standing there and looking at Back Up, Troy had vanished from sight.

"Ronnie?" He called out, pulling her out of her daze. "Whatcha thinking?"

"Troy asked me out and now I have a totally valid reason why I can't date him," Veronica stated.

Logan was pleased to note that Veronica didn't want to date him. "Because he's a wuss?" Logan questioned with a smirk.

Veronica let out a small sound that sounded like a chuckle and shook her head. "I made a vow that I would not date any guy that Back Up did not approve off. I was sure it would bite me in the butt but it actually saved me from a date with cheese."

"Why would you do that?" Logan liked that news but he was confused, Back Up hardly accepted any one that was after Veronica's affections.

"Back Up didn't like Duncan and Duncan broke my heart." It seemed like reasonable logic to Veronica. "Back Up is an excellent judge of people's characters."

"Back Up likes me," Logan pointed out with a grin.

Veronica paused and then looked at Logan, he met her gaze but quickly they diverted their attention.

"And that's why you rank so high on my favourite guy list," Veronica teased him.

Logan looked at Back Up and grinned to himself; the dog seemed to favour Logan and listened to him as well, so with Back Up's help there was no way that Veronica would date a guy that Logan didn't like.

**~~VM~~**

**A.N/ Remember in the first chapter while Veronica was singing, she declared to herself that she wasn't going to date any guy that Back Up doesn't like? It was originally for humour but I decided that Veronica should take that statement seriously.**

**And what do you think of Meg/Weevil together?**


	11. Apparently They Don't Just Cheer

**A.N/ Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad that you liked Back Up and Logan, I'll be sure to add scenes with those two, I like writing them together. **

~~Tuesday~~

"You know, normal teenagers hang out at the bleachers before school starts but we hang at the Sheriff's department," Lilly sighed dramatically. Veronica shook her head at her friend.

"Can I help you?"A really cute guy asked as he leaned forward against the desk.

"You must be new." He wasn't that new, but he didn't correct her. "I'm Keith Mars' daughter, Veronica. And this is my friend, Lilly."

"Ah," He said in realisation, he'd seen a picture on Keith's desk and Keith spoke very proudly about Veronica but they were never formally introduced. "Leo."

"Did you just tell us your sign?" Lilly asked him with amusement.

"My name, actually," He smiled. "Though I am coincidentally enough a Leo," He chuckled.

Veronica nodded. "I'm just bringing some food for my dad."

"Ah well, you can put it on his desk if you want, unless it's gonna go bad or something, then we have a mini-fridge, I could put it in there."

"I'll just go leave it in his office, thanks," Veronica replied.

"Veronica, you brought like a ton of food, this might just go off," Lilly commented holding another bag in her hand.

"That's for later. You can put that in," Veronica gestured to the bag Lilly was holding and turned to go in her dad's office.

"So, this is the life of a cop? Thought there'd be more donuts," Lilly commented when Leo returned from placing the bag in the fridge.

He let out a chuckle, "There would be, but it seemed to have slipped your mind," He sighed dramatically and Lilly lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Damn my blonde headed brain," Lilly let out a small laugh. "How about next time you get me coffee and I'll get you a donut?" Lilly smirked, the Donut she had in mind was totally different than the donut he did.

"Deal," Leo looked at her with a cute smile.

~~Lunch in School~~

"What is Troy doing talking to Veronica?" Logan asked as he glared at the boy that sat beside Veronica at their table. The only reason he wasn't intervening was he heard from the horse's mouth that she wasn't interested.

"Why do you care?" Lilly quirked an eyebrow and lets an amused look grace her face. Lilly had heard about the incident and laughed her ass off. She never thought all that much of Troy but it was fun to make Logan jealous. She had thought he was hot but he wasn't entertaining enough to hold the Queen's interest.

Logan noticed her expression and shrugged, "I don't. Has anyone told him?" Logan asked and then added bitterly, "Or is Duncan okay with that? He wanted to punch me in the face when he thought I was dating her."

Lilly tried to stifle her laugh but when she looked at Logan's expression she couldn't. "Are you jealous?" He was definitely jealous. She let her laughter dissolve and sighed. "Logan, just like we're never getting back together neither are Duncan and Veronica. He knows that she's going to move on and he has to deal with it."

"You approve?" His voice was clearly disapproving.

Lilly shrugged, "He's not bad on the eyes." She wanted to make Logan burn with jealousy, she enjoyed it and it was even more fun when his jealousy wasn't directed at her. But she decided to be sincere with him. "But Veronica needs more. She needs more than just candy and rainbows." Lilly said referring to her relationship with Duncan. "She needs more than a guy with just good looks," She stated referring to Troy. "And you wanna know what I think?" She whispered in his ear. "I think Veronica needs a guy like you." The whispered words made Logan freeze. Lilly smirked, "Actually I think you're just the guy that can keep Veronica's red satin out of the closet."

Lilly laughed at the look on his face, oh boy had she been right. In that moment Lilly knew that what she had said to Veronica was nothing but the truth and that her 'I-told-you-so' voice would be ringing in her best friends ear sooner rather than later.

~~VM~~

"I guess good girls really do like bad boys," Jenny said pleased with their performance. "Now, on to phase two," She stated.

"What?" Mac asked confused. "I thought that was it."

"It's called a process for a reason sweety," Jenny commented, it wasn't that Jenny didn't think that they were capable but rules were rules. "You get an A for round one, but can you handle round two?" A smirk graced her face; she did enjoy giving out the challenges.

"What is it?" Veronica queried, she did not like this but she doubted that Jenny could make her do anything worse than Lilly could.

"D 'n D," Jenny grinned wickedly. Mummers were heard by the rest of the cheerleaders, this was one secret that they wouldn't even dare to gossip about, their lives as cheerleaders depended on that. If anyone let it leak out, they would be out, and that would only be phase one of their punishment.

Each and every new cheerleader had to go through the initiation process; it's been passed down from generations of cheerleaders. Every time the challenges were changed, no one knew what to expect until the words were spoken.

Veronica's jaw dropped while Mac and Meg looked dumb founded.

"No way," Veronica protested.

"What does that mean?" Meg asked with her furrowed eyebrows outlining her confusion.

"Dine and Ditch," Carrie Bishop supplied as an answer when she took her position next to Jenny. Carrie was second in command from Jenny, much to Madison's despair. Where ever Carrie went so did Susan Knight, they were bff's after all, automatically she had become Carrie's right hand girl.

The rest of the cheerleading group was composed of Shelly Pomroy, Kimmy Abrams, Pam Powell, Kylie Marker, Hannah Griffith, Gia Goodman, Georgia Sparks and Carmen Ruiz.

"With each of your respective bad boys," Jenny added, challenging each girl.

"That's just ridiculous!" Veronica exclaimed with wide eyes. "I get the dancing and singing and being in the centre stage but-"

Before Veronica could continue, Jenny said, "Veronica, this isn't to be mean. It's a test."

"For what? Hurting your friends?" Veronica countered. That was one thing Veronica would happily not drink to in a game of I've never. As far as Veronica's knowledge went, Lilly had D 'n D'ed before but Logan and Duncan had never.

"I never said that your bad boy had to be a friend," Jenny retorted even though she hadn't specified she knew that the two girls would sing to their bff's, though she wasn't sure about Meg. Of course if Veronica had chosen anyone other than Logan, phase two would have not commenced.

"But you knew that-"

"Regardless of what I know or don't know, it's your challenge," Jenny pointed out. "In my opinion you girls will make excellent cheerleaders." A smile tugged the captain's face.

"Then why do we have to go through this?" Mac questioned, clearly unhappy with the challenge.

"It's the rules," Carrie shrugged, she hadn't had much information either but she did know that there was an outside source pulling the strings in this operation. Or maybe their captain and this mystery person were working together. Carrie didn't really care as long as they didn't affect her but she did have her suspect list.

"It's a school activity," Meg pointed out.

"It's an elite activity," Madison corrected only to be received by glares from all three girls.

"It's still a school activity. It's not some secret sorority or whatever," Veronica remarked.

"Being a cheerleader is not just about cheering," Kimmy said from her position, she didn't like it when Madison got to speak while she had to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes it is," Veronica replied sharply and gave her an 'are you crazy' look.

"Oh sweety, you have so much to learn and you will learn it if you do a D 'n D," Jenny commented, preventing the rest of the cheerleaders from continuing to converse with the three girls.

Veronica was conflicted which frustrated her to no end; she knew that Meg really wanted to be a cheerleader but she couldn't be one if Veronica wasn't one. Veronica couldn't do that to Logan or basically anyone, could she lie to Logan and ditch him? No, that wasn't her. _What's it gonna be Veronica? Help Meg by D 'n D with Logan or say no and Meg will forever be in her shell? _It hit her like a bolt of lightning, this wasn't just a two way street.

"I'm in," Mac said with a serious nod. Veronica looked at the girl with a lifted eyebrow; it seemed as if McKenzie had realized the same things as Veronica had. Since she didn't seem like the type that would hurt her bff to get what she wanted.

"I'm in," Veronica repeated the words and Meg was surprised but then realised that Veronica and Mac must have some kind of plan to make it work out in both their favours.

"I'm in," Meg swallowed her words but it was heard. Even though Weevil wasn't her bff like Logan was Veronica's and Dick was Mac's, she didn't want to hurt him and Meg was just too sweet and innocent to D 'n D anyone.

**~~VM~~**

**I know there's no LoVe scenes but there will be in the next chapter, hope you still enjoyed this chapter.**

**Apparently Georgia doesn't have a surname on the show so I gave her one, Sparks because it sounded like Georgina Sparks, from Gossip Girl if you watch.**

**I'm fairly certain all of the other names are correct.**

**List of all cheerleaders: **

**Jenny Budosh  
Carrie Bishop  
Susan Knight  
Madison Sinclair  
Shelly Pomroy  
Kimmy Abrams  
Pam Powell  
Kylie Marker  
Hannah Griffith  
Gia Goodman  
Georgia Sparks  
Carmen Ruiz  
Cindy McKenzie  
Meg Manning  
Veronica Mars**


	12. Words Are Subjective

**A.N/ Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time to write. I was going to make this chapter longer but it would have taken more time to write. Enjoy!**

**~~VM~~**

"_It's kind of simple, really," Mac said. "It's just like she said she hadn't told us that we had to sing to who we sang to. She also didn't provide her rule's of D 'n D."_

"_But now she did tell us that we-"_

"_Yes, but she just said that we had to Dine and Ditch. Words are very much subjected Meggie Pooh, it all depends on how you perceive them," Veronica added. Loopholes were always something that Veronica could easily detect; she'd been trained that way with her father as the Sheriff and his best friend as a lawyer._

~~Wednesday: Neptune High Class Room~~

"All work and no play makes Veronica a dull girl and Logan a very sad boy," Logan pouted in his chair next to her. The teacher had gone out of the class but not before assigning the class work. Veronica being the good student that she is followed the teacher's instructions but Logan was more of the 'when the cat's away the mouse will play' kind of boy and right now Logan felt like 'playing' with Veronica.

Veronica sighed dramatically and turned her attention to him; his eyes brightened and his lips formed a smile when he realized that she decided to talk to him instead of whatever they were supposed to do. She couldn't help but feel guilty at what she was planning,_ but the second part of our 'date' would make up for it_. She assured herself.

"Hey Logan," Caitlin said in a flirty voice as she stared at Logan dreamily.

Veronica looked at her with irritation and Logan held the same look on his face.

"'Sup," Logan replied coolly.

Caitlin was pleased that Logan responded and said, "I was thinking that since we're both like single we-"

"When has your relationship status ever stopped you before Caitlin?" Veronica remarked with annoyance. She didn't know why she felt so annoyed but she did.

Caitlin looked at Veronica with fake surprise, "Veronica! I didn't see you there!" She had seen Veronica, she'd also seen when Veronica sang that song to Logan and she knew if she didn't act fast her chance with Logan would vanish. She hoped that when Logan agreed to date her, she could rub it in both Veronica and Lilly's faces.

'Could it be because of your inability to notice anything pass yourself?' Veronica was surprised at the thought that crossed her mind but decided that it was because Caitlin was a mean person. "Yeah, not everyone can scout out their surroundings." Veronica's keen senses came from Keith. She knew that oblivious people were victims of kidnapping, robbery, and even worse. Keith always warned Veronica about the dangers that lurked in the world; he'd rather her be cautious and prepared than blissfully ignorant and a victim. "And I'm sure you didn't expect me to be sitting at my computer," Veronica added with a sweet voice of sarcasm. Logan looked at her with amusement. "And Logan must have had temporary insanity for talking to himself, right?" She looked at Caitlin with innocence as if expecting an answer.

Caitlin looked stricken and then snarled, "It's not like I'm a stalker to be watching your every move Veronica Mars." Veronica was surprised at her tone; it was as if she despised Veronica.

"Tell the truth Caitlin. Did you just sign up for newspaper so you could be around Logan?" Veronica's lips curved into a smirk.

"That's too damned bad," Logan said to Caitlin and then leaned forward to touch Veronica's hands. "Because everyone knows I'm here to be closer to you Sugarpuss," He grinned as a blush rose to Veronica's cheeks. Caitlin huffed, turned on her heel and marched away from the 'couple.'

When Caitlin is out of ear shot she looked at him with widened eyes and whispered briskly, "Why did you say that? By next period everyone's going to think we're dating!"

Logan shrugged and said, "I'd rather them think that I were dating you than her."

Veronica internally smiled at that but said, "You're exasperating." Logan smirked; her internal smile wasn't as internal as she thought. He saw the edges of her lips start to curve upwards. "So, boyfriend, you wanna go catch some grub later?"

"Veronica Mars, are you asking me out, on a date?" He gave him a scandalous look and then wrinkled his nose. "Did you seriously just use the word grub?"

"I'm guessing that's what people would call it considering you're my 'boyfriend'." Even though her words confirmed it, her brain was still wrapping around the fact that she just asked Logan on a date.

He looked at him with amusement. "Okay as long as you keep your gnarly words are away from my food," He remarked with a smile playing on his lips.

She let out a light laugh and he chuckled along with her. More often than not, when Logan and Dick spoke to each other they'd use their surfer language which left Veronica confounded and then frustrated because she was confused. She then demanded that they explain each word they used to her. It certainly was a fascinating sight to see Dick Casablancas teach Veronica Mars something and while both boys found it amusing, they also saw that she cared about their hobby and wanted to be able to understand it more, which was heart-warming.

~~Neptune High Quad~~

Meg walked around the table and settled on a bench, she had Study Hall which normally she'd actually use to study but she had a lot on her mind.

"_How does dine and ditch become anymore clearer?" Meg asked with a confused look._

"_Well, there's the where, the when and the how," Mac stated, it was something that she wasn't proud of knowing but she spent enough time with Madison to pick up on her tricks._

"_And the after," Veronica added which Mac nodded to in agreement. _

No matter how many loopholes Veronica and Mac found there was still a nagging voice in Meg's mind that echoed 'no matter how you word it, no matter how you justify it, no matter what you do to make up for it, it is wrong.' Then again those thoughts ran through Veronica and Mac's minds as well because they are good girls.

Meg's thoughts flew to how shallow it was to use someone just to be accepted, and she was putting Veronica under the same stress because her petite blonde friend was doing this for her. Meg also sympathised with Mac because she saw the rivalry between the two girls, Mac couldn't just back down.

Her phone buzzed and she opened to see a message from Veronica:_ The flame is lit. Food with Burns today, date, right? Good luck with Beetle._

Meg shook her head; Veronica's insistence of using code names was ridiculous but kind of amusing especially when she went all metaphorical. Logan's codename was 'Burns', Dick's codename was Lebowski, and Weevil's codename was Beetle. They were sure that nobody would guess their code.

Meg filled with guilt as she replied: _Extinguish flame? Not too late. You know there's a sayin', when you play with fire you're gonna get burnt._

Her phone beeped again: _Extinguish your words. Burns will not be turn to ember. As long as I have oxygen, the flames will forever remain hot. Don't worry your pretty blonde head, k?_

Meg looked at the message with amusement and replied: _ You like burns? (Insert squeaky cheer of joy):D Hope you can take the heat wouldn't want ya runnin outta the kitchen ;)_

Beep: _Go do a cartwheel or something. (Insert eye roll). Burns melts sugar, it'd never work._

Meg smiled to herself and typed with excitement for her friend: _Sugar and spice, sweetie, sugar and spice._

Beep: _And everything nice?_

Meg giggled as she replied: _With a drop of chemical x! ;)_

~~VM~~

**I have an idea of what I want in the next chapters, but I haven't written it out, exams are starting so it's going to be difficult writing chapters without being yelled at by my mom.**

**There wasn't really a big elaborate plan just loopholes, so sorry if that disappointed anyone. I couldn't make the three of them mean.**

**Can you guess why I chose the codenames for Logan, Dick and Weevil? Like it or not? My friends and I talk about certain boys with codenames, thought it'd be fun to add it here.**

**And did you catch the reference in the end? It's from the Power-Puff girls. **

**In reply to Angel's question: There will be Leo and Lilly but I'm not entirely sure if they will last. They will appear once the D 'n D thing is over.**

**Please Review :)**


	13. Good Girls Don't Ditch

**Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

~~VM~~

"Meg Manning, skipping class?" The voice was filled of shock and disbelieve. "Is the sky falling?" He glanced up at the sky with wide eyes while Meg shook her head and held back a laugh. "Well, something apocalyptic must me happening," He stated as he took a seat next to her.

"Eli-"

"Shh," He hushed her as he pressed a finger on his lips. "What did I tell ya 'bout callin' me that in school?"

It wasn't like he kept his name a secret, it was just that no one called dared to call him that, no one except Meg, and since they mostly spoke at church he didn't correct her.

"I wouldn't know, considering you hardly ever talk to me at school," She retorted and wondered why he had decided to talk to her today, _was it because no one was around?_

He sighed, it was true. "I wouldn't ignore you if you spoke to me," He defended.

"Yeah?" She quizzed as she raised an eyebrow. "Well you wouldn't be polite to me either. Heaven forbid 'Weevil' from having a polite bone in his body." Over the years she differentiated his personalities; it was as if 'Weevil' took over in school and when he was with his gang, whereas 'Eli' would come out in at church and when he was with his family or Meg alone.

"Meg-"

She interrupted him, "I understand. You're a biker leader and you have a reputation to uphold, yadda, yadda, yadda." She never believed in the status quo's, she was generally nice to everyone.

"What about your good girl reputation?" He countered. "It'd all go ka-boom if you're seen talking to the big bad wolf."

"I sang to you in front of the entire school!" She exclaimed with wide, bugged out eyes.

"Why did you?" His voice was softer for a second. "I know it must have been some kind of dare," He tried to play it off and cool.

"It kind of was," She admitted as she felt the guilt start to fill inside her again. "But I choose to sing to you." It sounded as if she was assuring him.

"Why?" He queried, and then he wondered if he really wanted to know the answer. "'Cause I'm the most badass guy in this school?" A smirk graced his face; he was starting to bring in his cocky attitude.

"No." She was supposed to laugh it off and joke with him, but she thought maybe her guilt wouldn't be so bad if she was somewhat honest with him, regarding her feelings at least. "It was because I'd rather sing to you than to any of the other guys that would have made all kinds of crude comments which would possibly haunt me for eternity." It was a sign of trust which warmed his heart; he gave her a soft smile as she continued, "No matter how much of a badass you seem, you're a good guy at heart." She returned his smile and locked eyes with him. "You're not afraid to be a gentleman," She paused and exhaled with a small laugh. "Even if you don't do that duty so gently," She smiled softly at him. "The sentiment still remains."

"Damn straight! I ain't afraid of anything," His gruff voice replied with lips that still held the smile. Meg giggled at his manner.

"Uh, do you wanna catch some lunch?" She asked with a sudden shyness entering her voice. Weevil looked at her surprised eyes. "You're free too, right?" She quizzed him suddenly suspicious. "You aren't skipping or anything, right?"

"Nope," He popped the 'p' and smirked. He actually was skipping but she'd retract her offer if he said yes so he might as well just go along with her theory.

She smiled and nodded. "Great! Let's go."

On the way she texted Veronica and Mac: _Flyin' with beetle. Hope I don't choke._

Her phone buzzed with a reply from Mac: _Am I the only one left? Where is Lebowski?_

Once again it buzzed with a reply from Veronica: _(Peppy voice on) Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee, feed the beetle so you can be free! (End peppiness. Insert thoughtful expression) Well, at least it rhymed, that's something for my cheerleading career. Mac-Attack, it'll be easy peasy pumpkin squesy. Take my peppy advice oh young grasshopper. Lebowski is re-enacting the toilet scene with the waves._

"You're a busy bee," Weevil commented as he noticed Meg giggle.

She let out another giggle and said, "I was letting Veronica know where I was going, the lord only knows how paranoid that girl is, she'd probably think I was abducted by aliens."

She replied: _Guys, stop forwarding to me. He just called me a busy bee. Talk later._

Before she could shit send, it buzzed again indicating a message from Mac which replied: _How did you know he's at the beach? And why are you so hyper? Does it have something to do with the rumour of you and Logan dating?_

A second buzz, curtsy of Mac: _Sorry. Ha ha Bee and Beetle... Never mind. Good luck._

Meg sighed and then smiled at Weevil who returned her smile with a chuckle.

The code names had been Veronica's idea.

"_Will we have to use walkie talkies to communicate as well?" Mac remarked as she shook her head at Veronica's bizarre suggestion._

"_Oh, come on!" Veronica exclaimed dramatically. "It's the safest way," She said as she looked between the two girls as if she were talking about a life and death situation. _

"_We should just abandon all hope on this mission," Meg said with a hesitance and she was troubled with the worry of how their actions would affect the ones that are their friends. "It's wrong, that's why we want to hide it." _

_She felt like a bad Christian, no, not Christian; a bad person. Was that what cheerleading would entail? Becoming a bad person? She always felt that there was no bad people just people who made bad choices. But what was it called when you knew that it was wrong and did it anyway? And the only justification we have is a bunch of loopholes? Did it matter if there was technicality or not? The fact was that she was going to ditch Eli to get into a cheerleading squad. Yes, she'd always dreamt of it, and yes she felt that as if it were a haven from everything she had to deal with at home but she was using someone to achieve that haven, that was wrong._

"_Actually, we have to hide it, remember secret initiation process," Mac corrected but she also had her doubts. The drive to prove Madison wrong had gotten to her so much that she agreed. _

_Logically, Mac knew that her actions were justifiable and on a technical level she wouldn't be doing anything wrong. They'd go out as friends, have a casual hangout session, she'd have to leave when he was distracted but she'd play the role of a wing-woman before she left and he'd forget about her ditching. It was the perfect plan. But her heart and the pits of her tummy were against her logically brain, they worked together to make sure Mac felt the guilt of her decision. It wasn't that she was going to ditch him that was the problem; it was that she was going to use him._

"_Yeah but still," Meg mumbled._

"_Listen Meg, as I said words are subjective and we can use that to our advantage, it doesn't have to be one or the other. If we could explain it to them, they would understand, heck I'm sure they'd want in on it." _

_Even though Veronica tried to comfort Meg, she also felt the guilt after she agreed. She tried to justify it to herself that it wasn't really ditching. But every time she thought about Logan's face; his soft brown-greenish earthly eyes turned into a dark glare of accusation, his bright curved lips replaced by a thin line of silence and the look of happiness on his face traded for a look of hurt and betrayal, she knew that it was wrong. But she had a plan._

"_Veronica..." Meg dragged with uncertainty._

"_Meg, this is the only opportunity that you're going to have to be who you really are. It's the only way that you're not going to get trapped in your parent's web. You're a natural born cheerleader and the world needs to see it. Logan, I know he would understand if I could tell him. And besides he loves that I'm a cheerleader, he gets to crack all kinds of jokes he never thought would be possible after I dropped out of soccer."_

_Meg nodded, she felt a bit lighter at Veronica's reassurance. If only Veronica knew what really went on in her life... Could she really pull Veronica into her world? A world where Meg Manning wasn't all sunshine and peppiness?_

"_So how about that code names?" Veronica asked with a bit of pep as she tried to lighten the atmosphere._

"_What do you have in mind?" Mac questioned._

"_Hmm," Veronica trailed off in thought and Lilly's voice entered her mind_ 'Harry reminds me of Logan'. _"Logan's codename can be Burns."_

"_Burns?" Meg wrinkled her nose._

"_Is it 'cause he's hot?" Mac quizzed with curiosity._

_Meg laughed as Veronica's eyes widened a bit._

"_No, no," Veronica shook her head. "He's Harry Burns."_

"_Like from When Harry Met Sally?" Meg asked with an amused look._

"_Yeah," Veronica shrugged._

_Mac had a confused look on her face and said, "From where?"_

_Veronica's mouth dropped open for and she looked at Mac with a shocked expression. "You've never seen When Harry Met Sally?" The astonishment in her voice was as clear as day._

_Mac had a weary expression on her face and looked uncomfortable under the petite blondes stare. "No?" Her voice was hesitant and uncertain because she felt as if Veronica's eyes might pop out and jump in her face to attack her._

"_That's just sad Mac," Meg said with sincerity, as if she truly felt that Mac missed out on something._

"_That just will not do," Veronica said as she shook her head."We have to have a movie marathon!" She declared in a voice that refused to take no for an answer._

"_Okay, okay," Mac held up her hands ensuring that the two blondes didn't gang up against her. "Hey Meg, I got a name for Weevil, how about Beetle?" Mac suggested and before they could question her she explained, "There's a bug, well a beetle, a Weevil is any beetle from the curculionoidea superfamily."_

"_Wow," Veronica stated. "I did not know that."_

_Meg laughed kind of amused at the name and said, "Sure, it could work."_

"_Ooh Dick could be The Dude!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly, it was perfect considering that's Dick's favourite word._

"_Wouldn't it be kind of obvious?" Mac asked and Veronica's excitement dispersed when she realised that it was too obvious._

"_How about Lebowski?" Meg suggested._

"_That could definitely work," Veronica smirked in agreement; it was one of her favourite movies._

"_Yeah, that's a great movie. And The Dude is Lebowski," Mac noted with a nod._

It was inevitable, Meg Manning could not be mean or do something that she considered mean even through the loopholes and technicalities. When Eli's brown gentle eyes looked at her with brightness, she melted.

Even though she was sure that Jenny or Carrie or Susan was there to witness the act of ditching take place, she couldn't go through with it. She felt bad because Veronica was going to go through it for her yet she couldn't for herself. Perhaps her withdrawal would give Veronica the chance to have a real date with Logan.

"Eli?" She whispered softly. He turned to look at her and wondered what was on her mind. "We should do this more often." She stated as her voice gained volume.

He smirked and replied, "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Susan sighed when she noticed that the perky blonde with the biker was not going to perform her task of D 'n D. She should have known that St. Meg didn't have it in her; now she had to eat Carrie's choice of food for a week; _I should have never taken that bet_! Susan thought with a pout. _Carrie eats way too healthily, I'm gonna miss my take out..._

**~~VM~~**

**I originally meant for her to actually do the D 'n D but then I read Veronica's line in 'Like A Virgin': 'You're the last good person in this school****. I'd believe cartoon birds braided your hair this morning.' And I realized Meg is too good of a girl to do. **

**So do you like Meg and Weevil together? **

**Did you miss LoVe? I missed them too...**


	14. Battle Of The Blondes! Oh and Troy

**A.N/ Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Ideas were just popping in my head and urging me to write, your reviews were adding a lot of fuel to that fire, but I loved them. This chapter did not come out the way I originally planned, the date thing was meant to be just one chapter, to give you a little satisfaction until my exams are over but you're gonna have to wait a little longer, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?**

**Enjoy!**

~~Neptune High School~~

"How about we just head to the beach together?" Veronica suggested to Mac as Dick and Logan had skipped their last period.

"Sure," Mac nodded, she felt better knowing that she wouldn't be alone.

"I'll text Logan, he can just stay there," She said and then took out her phone and typed: _Meet you at the beach._

Her phone buzzed with his reply: _Though protocol was that I pick you up._

She smiled at that and replied:_ When have you ever followed protocol? _

Her phone buzzed with his reply: _Touché._

Veronica eagerly waited for the sound of freedom from the bell which made her stomach contradict between butterflies dancing with excitement and butterflies attacking her with guilt.

~~Kane Residence: Duncan's Room~~

It was an hour since school was over, she wanted to go shopping and Veronica wasn't available. She didn't want one of her other 'friends' to accompany her either so she decided that she would take Duncan; he was more fun than people who just wanted her approval or wanted to impress her.

"Come on Donut! Please," She pouted. "I'll get you an ice cream," She tried to persuade him.

Duncan had been busy with his homework but for the pass five minutes Lilly was bothering him, he knew that he'd eventually give in but he impressed himself that he resisted her for five whole minutes.

"Fine but I want to actually sit down and eat my ice cream," He warned. The last time she took him for ice cream, she'd made him walk all over the mall and unfortunately the ice cream met it's end with a terribly ugly fall on the floor. It was sad because it was really good ice cream.

Lilly smiled triumphantly, "Sure!"

~~Beach~~

Veronica and Mac walked in the sandy shore with curiosity. They weren't sure what was happening but it was loud and it had captured the interest of their two surfer boys.

"What's going on here?" Veronica asked as she peeped through Logan and Dick's shoulders.

The two boys turned back with surprise but were happy with their arrivals.

"It's like some kind of show thing," Logan tried explaining, his voice was a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Show thing?" Mac questioned.

"Dudes, it's kinda awesome. It's like beach karaoke," Dick stated with much more enthusiasm than Logan had showed.

Mac quirked her eyebrow and let a small grin tug her lips, she knew Dick loved karaoke. Karaoke plus beach equalled cheerful Dick; which Mac always liked to see.

As the girls squeezed in to watch, they noticed the speakers on the trucks, and a girl that stood on another truck in the middle as she sang while others cheered her on. It wasn't like a normal party; where people played music from their car radio and danced. This seemed to be more about the music; the people singing.

"Is this like some kind of competition?" Veronica inquired with interest as she turned to face Logan and Dick.

"Actually, it is." Answered a familiar voice; Veronica turned back and was surprised to see him and the person he was accompanied by.

"Troy," Veronica said with an unsure smile, she looked to the blonde haired girl next to him. "And Madison."

"Hey Veronica!" Madison greeted in an over the edge cheering voice. "What a surprise bumping into you here," Madison said with wide surprised eyes.

_Way to be subtle, Maddie_, Veronica and Mac thought. Madison, as a fellow cheerleader, was aware about the next stage; their D 'n D. Veronica also knew that someone was watching them to make sure it was really a D 'n D, she really hoped it wasn't Madison. Then again the beach was just the start of their 'date'.

"Not really Maddie," Mac remarked. "Considering the amount of time she spends here."

"Cindy," Madison's adapted a coat of sugary sweet voice which hate was hidden underneath. "I didn't see you there." She paused with a thoughtful expression. "But then again, you're used to invisibility, right?" Veronica's sent Madison a death glare, she wanted to say or do something but she respected that it was between the two 'siblings'. "That's why you're so good at stalking. How else would you know where Veronica spends most of her time?"

"Actually, all I have to do is bare the annoying screeches in your voice every time you say a word and instantly I know the life story of every O9er that walks the halls of Neptune High," Mac retorted. "Especially the Fab4," Mac added with fake curiosity entering her voice. Madison was sending her a death glare though it wasn't bothering Mac. "Forget about stalking, you're on the path of obsession. I'd ask them to beware of your obsessive streak though I don't think you're on their radar of caring."

Madison fumed but Mac continued, "And does Logan-"

"Just because you hang out with Veronica doesn't mean you're one of us," Madison glared. "She'd not even an O9er," Madison remarked with anger.

Before Mac could retort, Logan said in a warning voice, "Neither are you." He hated it when people picked on Veronica and Madison had the nerve to do it in front of him.

Madison's mouth dropped open, for a second she'd forgotten he was there. No one ever picked on that fact other than Mac. Likewise no one picked on that fact with Mac. Mac didn't look too happy with that remark and looked like she wanted to say something to Logan but on the other hand she knew that Madison deserved it as she had no right to pick on Veronica's status.

"Logan," Veronica said and shook her head, trying to convey that he shouldn't take her words to heart.

Troy let out a small laugh.

"You got a problem Vandegraff?" Dick asked.

"No, no problem." He shook his head. "It's just I only now realised that all Veronica has to say is jump and Logan won't even ask how high before he does it."

Veronica was surprised at the meanness in his voice, he always sounded so sweet to her before, where was this coming from?

Madison smirked beside the boy, getting Troy on her side hadn't been as difficult as she thought it would be. All she had to do was console the poor boy after delivering the news that Veronica Mars was dating Logan Echolls and would be on a date with him later on. She had so easily convinced him twisted the pixie blonde's words around a little and she had a little puppy just like she'd always wanted.

"You mean just like you're doing for Madison?" Mac asked almost innocently.

"Mackie, maybe comparing him to Logan just makes him look good," Dick commented. He didn't really have a problem with Troy until now when he insulted Logan.

"At least my blonde actually likes me," Logan remarked with a smirk as he put his arm over her shoulder, tucking her beside him.

"So you are on a date," Troy accused with narrowed eyes.

Veronica rolled her eyes, that rumour was going too far but then she glanced at Logan's eyes, he looked at her with puppy eyes, asking her not to deny it. She really didn't know why Logan cared if people thought he was dating Caitlin, it wasn't true. Though she also didn't know why she liked the fact that Logan didn't want to date Caitlin and didn't want anyone thinking that he was dating her.

"Well I'm not on a raisin," Veronica retorted as she thought of that ridiculous pick up line that he used on her.

"Did you hear that? She's totally dating your best friend!" Pam loudly exclaimed into the phone as she stood next to Madison.

"Is she talking to Duncan?" With disbelieve Veronica asked Madison since the mean blonde had a smirk on her face.

"She's dating your best friend. I'm just on the cheerleading squad with her. If she doesn't have moral ethics, why should you?"

"Oh Duncan you're so sweet," Pam gushed to him as she aww'd to the phone.

"Really?" Veronica shook her head and sighed.

~~Mall~~

Duncan walked around aimlessly following his sister as she had a 'Must Have' moment with everything sparkly in the mall. Lie. If only it were that easy. No, life was never that easy and shopping was no exception. Lilly would like something from afar but when she got close enough and found flaws; maybe it was the colour or material or Madison would have the exact same outfit which made it a fashion no-no in the queen's books, she would demean it un-Lilly worthy and it was off to another store. Duncan was sure that he'd need new shoes by the time Lilly was satisfied with her purchases. Lilly only accepted the best.

When Pam called and told him that Veronica and Logan were on a date he didn't believe her. Why? Because he trusted Logan. Logan is his best friend and even though he was spending time with Troy and making him feel at home in Neptune didn't change that fact. When he'd heard the rumour from Troy, he'd been enraged and Lilly's excitement only added fuel to his rage. But he trusted Logan's words. He felt terribly guilty as well.

He'd been on a few dates with Pam but didn't want to date her. She was too bossy for his tastes, he had a mother and sister for that job, and he didn't need his girlfriend for that too. When Veronica joined the squad, he'd said that it wouldn't be right to date her teammate as they needed to embrace their inner sisterhood. She'd argued and argued but he politely pointed out that it wasn't in his nature to be un-gentleman like and he didn't want there to be rivalry between them because of him. She was still very persistent, and his gentleman manner had only made her more adamant to date him.

It wasn't Duncan's fault he couldn't deal with hurting girls, it was just his natural instinct. He couldn't deal with confrontation as well as Lilly or Logan. That was one of the reasons that he couldn't properly break up with Veronica. He also could not lie, especially not to Veronica which is why he couldn't talk to her. If he talked about it, he'd be lying about it.

"So you are on a date." He heard Troy's voice through the phone.

"Well I'm not on a raisin." He heard Veronica's retort, it hadn't made sense but the fact that she didn't deny it, didn't fail to capture his attention. He wasn't sure what to think of Logan and Veronica together-together after his talk with Lilly.

"Did you hear that? She's totally dating your best friend!" Pam practically shouted into his ear.

Duncan sighed. He knew better than to listen to rumours. If anything were going on with them, Logan would tell him. He had enough to feel guilty about with Veronica, he didn't want that with Logan as well.

Logan is like a safe friend, he didn't know about all the lies and cheating. That was good. With Logan he could pretend everything was okay. With Logan he was just a guy. There was no expectations and no major guilt, a little guilt for keeping the truth from him, but it helped that Logan didn't look at him with eyes that pleaded for answers. It helped that Logan was blissfully ignorant about the matter. He also thought that Logan could be a support system for Veronica, when she found out the truth; especially since she'd be mad at him and Lilly.

He replied to Pam with politeness because that's just who he was. He didn't mean for her to go gooey eyed on him.

~~Beach~~

"You're on," Veronica quirked her eyebrow upward as her lips curved halfway.

Madison looked surprised; she didn't expect Veronica to agree. Where was the Veronica that hid behind Lilly and hated attention?

"Ronnie..." Logan trailed off with uncertainty. He didn't have that great of a singing voice. He wasn't sure if Troy could sing or not. What if he was great? That would be bad.

"Dick and I Vs you and Troy," Veronica stated surprising everyone in their Neptune High Student's Only Group.

"Dick? Why not Logan?" Troy demanded an answer.

"Well, there's four of us and two of you so to even out the numbers," Veronica shrugged; she knew that Logan didn't like singing but she also knew that Dick loved singing. It was a win-win for both of them. "Besides Logan doesn't like sharing the spotlight, it's all Logan or no Logan," Veronica winked at Logan who gave her a look of relief and a small smile.

"Dude's scared Ronnie, he knows he can't handle all of this awesomeness on two hot blondes," Dick remarked.

"He's with me so I think he'll be just fine," Madison glared at Dick, for once she caught onto the fact that she was being insulted.

"Yeah well you're not awesome," Dick briskly replied.

"Or hot," Veronica said with a half shrug. It wasn't normal for Veronica to be so open with her comments but after she'd sang that song and had gotten over Duncan she felt... Free.

Madison looked as if she wanted to scratch Veronica's eyes out. Actually Madison was kinda hot but all her inner ugliness blocked it out.

"Come one Madison, heads or tails," Mac interrupted the blondes with hope to prevent a fight.

"Heads," She stated. Mac flipped the coin, only to reveal tails.

"What's it gonna be V?" Mac asked.

"Like they say, save the best for last," Veronica commented and then gave her decision. "So you can go first Madison."

Madison huffed and said, "The early bird always catches the worm. Come on Troy," She snared and dragged Troy to the truck.

~~Mall~~

"Lilly?" A voice familiar voice pulled her attention away from the cocktail dress she spotted.

"Hey," She smiled with her greeting. "Leo, right?"

"Since when did you become an astrologer?" Duncan questioned his sister. He decided to forget about all the rumours of Neptune High for one afternoon.

Lilly turned to him with an annoyed expression, "That's his name Dorkus."

"Your name's Dorkus?" Duncan asked with a grin. "What a coincidence that's Lilly's favourite name."

Leo laughed but Lilly scowled at Duncan, she wasn't sure why she wanted to impress Leo, she never cared what other's thought of her but there was something special in his horoscopes.

"If she were to be an astrologer, she'd be a damn good one. I am a Leo as well."

"Really?" Duncan was surprised. And Lilly laughed. "That's actually kinda cool. It'd be cool having a good pun to my name."

"Oh Duncan, as your big sister it's my duty to make your dreams come true-"

"I said good!" Duncan interjected with his objection.

"Speaking of good, weren't you supposed to be a good girl and bring me a donut?" Leo's flirty nature slipped out.

"Of course!" Lilly exclaimed with sparkling eyes. She was glad that her brother was with her at that moment. "And I always keep my word," She replied with a flirty voice.

Duncan looked at his sister suspiciously and Leo looked amused whereas Lilly had a sly grin as she turned to Duncan.

"Lilly," Duncan said in a warning tone.

"You wanted a donut right?" She asked Leo though she didn't wait for confirmation. "Here's Donut!" Lilly shoved her brother in front of Leo and started to laugh. Her laughter seemed to be infectious because soon Leo started to laugh and so did Duncan.

"You owe me a coffee." Lilly stated.

"And you owe me an ice cream." Duncan stated.

~~Beach~~

"Are you crazy?" Troy hissed at Madison who glared at him in return. "You want me to sing Britney Spears?" His eyes were wide.

"Well, you didn't expect me to chose a song that has a guy singing now, do you?" Madison stated.

"You think it's gonna be sexy but it's not," Troy argued.

"Britney's a hot awesome blonde so shut up!"

"That's what you said about Paris Hilton," Troy muttered.

"Are you in or out?" Madison was upset at Troy's back-chatting.

"Are you seriously gonna sing Gimme More?"

"They'll be wanting more!" She defended her choice. "If you can't defeat 'em, seduce 'em."

"Yeah, that's been working out great for ya so far."

"Shut up." She glared at him. "Do you want Veronica or not?" Madison didn't understand why all the guys wanted Veronica, were they using her to get to Lilly? That was the only logical explanation to her. Of course she was wrong but Madison didn't like dwell long enough on things that weren't about her to realise that.

"I do," He sighed. "But you're not gonna get Logan by 'seducing' him like that."

"Fine," She finally conceded. "I'll change the song."

"Thank you God!" He looked up in the sky cheered.

When Troy and Madison climbed on top of a truck, Madison had changed the song but she refused to change the singer. The music started and Madison grinned.

~~VM~~

**Hope you liked it... I know not enough of LoVe but there's more LoVe than there was last chapter! **

**Review... It'll make me happy despite my exams. **


	15. We Used To Be Sisters A Long Time Ago

**Thank you for all the reviews, I loved them as always. **

**Monday is a holiday! So you get an early update, it's like 3:30 a.m so pardon me if it's not that great.  
**

**A.N/ I really dislike Madison on the show. I'm sure all you LoVers dislike her too but she's not completely horrible in this story since she grew up with Mac and I'd like to think it influenced her somewhere deep down in her soul. At the moment she's just mean but in future chapters that may change. I'm just suggesting have an opened mind about her, though I do enjoy having Mac or Veronica insulting her, she's not all bad in this story; emphasis on this story because I kind of hate her on the show. **

**Enjoy!**

~~VM~~

"**Hey, over there," **She started and sounded pretty good at it too, but she pointed at Logan as she moved or it could be that she pointed at Dick.

**"Please, forgive me  
If I'm comin' on too strong."**

And that's where she ruined it by coming of too strong. She was staring intently at Logan who had resorted to holding Veronica's hand for support to get through this performance. That was the problem with Madison she always wanted everything too much.

"**Hate to stare  
But, you're winnin'  
And they're playin' my favourite song"**

She seemed to notice her mistake and toned it down a bit. She started to move her hips as Troy hovered behind her.

When Madison sang – like sang for just the fun of it and not to impress people- Mac was reminded of the time that they used to be friends; it was a long time ago.

"_Hmmmmm," Little Madison hummed as the two five year old girls swung on the swings_

"_I'ma be a veggie. I don't want the cows to die," The brunette said with a sad tone._

_The blonde's eyes widened and jumped of the swing and put the other girl to a halt as well. "No, no, no Care," She shook her head rapidly as she stood in front of her sister._

Care was what Madison had used to call her, a nickname from Cindy Caroline McKenzie. Now she only ever called her Cindy, Mac seemed to think that it was emphasis on who had named her, her adopted parents.

"_If you ever saw a cow," Little Madison's eyes were huge as she told the other little girl, "You'd see how huge it was." Her eyes widened even further almost popping out. "It'd eat you and our momma's and our daddies, and me!"_

Of course Madison hadn't known that cows were Herbivores and didn't eat meat; after all her source of information was from the Simpsons. Mac hadn't become a vegetarian at that time but as soon as she learnt the truth she's decided to go full on Vegan and asked for forgiveness for killing the poor defenceless animals.

No one really remembered it but there was a time when Madison was really like a sister to her but then something changed, Mac wasn't sure what but Madison became bitter and angry and she really hated Mac. At first Mac didn't understand it, she tried to be her sister again but as time went by she started to retaliate and the once friends became enemies.

**"So, come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear."**

As she sang she pulled Troy beside her but her eyes never left the audience.

Veronica hated to think that she and Madison had anything in common other than the fact that they both have blonde hair and attend Neptune High School and are on the cheerleading team. But now she was forced to put Britney Spears on that list. _Why'd she have to pick Britney?_ Veronica whined mentally.

The both teens liked the pop princess for different reasons; Madison liked her because she was a hot blonde, famous and always made the newspaper. And she was declared the best by becoming princess of pop. Veronica liked her because of the songs she sang and the way her voice sounded. She liked the way she could dance and the way she performed.

**"Make it clear  
A little question  
Wanna know just how you feel"**

Mac only caught a glimpse of her long lost friend Madison because soon she had that devious look in her eye. Mac hated that look because it always meant that she was planning something on someone. Mac only hoped it wasn't on Lilly or Veronica because it didn't end well for her the last time she tried taking the crown from Lilly.

One thing she did know is that Madison had a huge crush on Logan. Her best guess is that Madison will try to keep the two apart. She's pretty sure that Pam's phone call to Duncan was one of her stupid plans.

_**"If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?"**_

Troy sang and it was surprising that he sounded good. Not great but good.

Maybe Logan would have beaten him. Veronica thought that Logan sounded great though she couldn't admit that to him since he'd ask her when she heard him sing, without him being drunk of his ass. She really didn't want to admit to walking into him singing in the shower. And she didn't want to explain that she'd stayed for more than a few moments to listen to him sing. She'd only left when she realised that he was naked. She couldn't look him in the eye for a week.

Troy agreed with Madison, Britney Spears is a hot awesome blonde but her songs are just not his cup of coffee. He just thanked the heavens that he got Madison to change the song from 'Gimme More'. That would have been so embarrassing.

Dick grinned, he was totally gonna tease Troy about singing a Britney Spears song! But then he wondered what song Veronica was gonna make him sing. Then again he'd rock any song and he was totally awesome so he could get away with it on the other hand Troy wasn't as awesome as him to be awarded the same privileges.

**"'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?"**

Madison took over, she sang looking right at Logan and he felt creped out by the way she was looking at him.

He then thought if it was Veronica singing to him, he wouldn't mind it; he'd most definitely enjoy it. His thoughts became filled of images from Veronica's cheerleading audition when she danced to that Britney Spears mix; that was hot. He is so happy that he got it on tape. One day when they're looking back on the past, he's going to have so much fun teasing her though he already does tease her. His thoughts then went to what song Veronica would choose to sing. He hoped it wasn't a love song or something like that, he doesn't think he could watch her singing a love song with Dick. Then again, unlike Madison, Veronica does care about Dick's opinion in the matter and Dick would definitely not choose a love song.

**"Hey, you might think  
That I'm crazy"**

Logan snorted, Madison was beyond crazy. She was the brand of crazy that he didn't want to get near.

Dick snorted along with Logan; she always went chasing between the two, hoping for both but can't even bag one of them. He just hoped she'd go onto a new pair of O9ers already.

**"But, you know I'm just your type"**

Veronica and Mac laughed. Veronica commented, "She is blonde."

"So are you," Logan countered.

"I'm not as shallow as Logan to date a girl based on hair colour," Dick told her.

Without missing a beat Mac retorted, "Yeah but you ditched a girl because her toes were too long."

"And you can me shallow," Logan shook his head at his friend.

**"I might be  
Little hazy  
But, you just cannot deny"**

Madison sang louder when she noticed that Logan and Dick were not paying attention to her.

Madison knew that this wouldn't be enough; she needed to be smart for her plan to work. She needed to get Veronica and Logan to not be so close. She knew that the D 'n D would be perfect to accomplish her mission. Why? Veronica would be on a date with Logan. If Duncan found out, he wouldn't be happy. Logan would certainly not date Veronica without Duncan's blessing. If that didn't work, she'd have to tell Logan what Veronica did. Yes, she might get kicked out of the cheerleading squad but then she'll be dating Logan because she would be like the only girl he can rely on. She'll become the new Queen to Logan's King and then she'll even be cheerleading captain. It was a foolproof plan; it was genius.

"_**There's a spark  
In between us  
When we're dancin' on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see it  
So, I'm askin' you tonight**_**"  
**

Troy sang solo, he tried to get Madison to actually dance but she just moved her hips, which he thought was a total bore. He thought if she just loosened up, stop being self-centred, manipulative and rude people might actually like her. She might need to work on a few more things to keep them around like actually being nice... But to stop being rude was asking a lot anyway.

"**If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?"**

Madison started to sing again. She was getting annoyed at Troy constantly touching her. She then had a thought maybe she could make them jealous. She turned to Troy and wrapped her arms around him; he was surprised but shrugged it off and continued to dance. **  
**

"Is Madison making a move on Troy?" Veronica asked with confusion.

"I hope so," Logan said with hopefulness in his voice, and both him and Dick prayed it the answer to Veronica's question was yes.

"_**'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?"**_Troy sang and soon caught onto Madison's game plan but doubted it would work. He internally shook his head at her, she needed to get Logan to like her first before she played the jealousy card 'cause who'd get jealous when they didn't care who you were with?

"_**If I said I want your body  
Would you hold it against me?  
Yeah, uh-huh, oh"**_

They sang in union as they swayed, almost pressing against each other. Madison was feeling awfully hot, she wasn't sure why but her face was flush and when she looked at Troy's eyes it looked... pretty? She frowned and put some distance between them.

_**"Give me somethin' good  
Don't wanna wait  
I want it now  
Pop it like a hood  
And show me how you work it out"**_

Troy sang solo, he'd noticed Madison's change in demeanour and quirked an eyebrow at her; the girl was defiantly moody.

"Alright  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?"

Madison took over, singing solo. She listened to the words pass her lips and was confused that the words seemed to be coming to life. Her heart was beating. And Troy was hot. No, no, no. She did not want Troy. She wanted Logan so she could be Queen. Logan was hot too. _Logan. Not Troy. _**  
**_**  
"If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?"**_

Troy sang combining their voices, he grinned at Madison's weirdness, he should be confused but he found it highly amusing that she could change moods so easily.

"Dude, I'm confused," Dick said as he watched Madison look at Dick. "Does she dig Troy now?" Dick looked at Logan for confirmation and he sounded hopeful.

"Dude," Logan looked from the pair to him, "I hope so." Logan's voice was practically pleading for it to be true.

"Well, I'm sure she'd love a date," Veronica remarked with amusement as se pictured Troy using that pick-up line on Madison. She hoped it was true as well, she didn't like her drooling all over Logan. She also remembered that when Madison had boyfriends, she still liked to flirt and try to get either Logan or Dick to date her. Maybe if she dated Troy, she'd be happy? Well, anything's possible.

~~VM~~


	16. Eye Of The Tiger

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! **

**~~VM~~**

The music started with a loud beat, which everyone instantly recognised as 'Eye of the Tiger'.

As soon as the first beat was struck, two pairs of hands shot up from the truck. Dick's hands were jutting out of the driver's window. Veronica's hands shot up from behind the roof. No one in the audience could see where they were. Veronica was lying on the windshield as she shook her fisted hands in the air as if beating a drum.

"**Risin' up," **Dick and Veronica sang together as they moved from their positioning; Dick started to push his body out of the window and Veronica glided herself up the windshield and was now positioned on the roof of the truck.

Logan grinned at their dramatics; if anyone could put on a show as entertaining as him and Lilly it was Dick and Veronica.

Mac bit back a laugh when she realised what song was chosen.

"Hey, Logan, I heard you have a thing for recording," Mac whispered deviously. "This could win you a shot at America's funniest videos," She joked and Logan grinned mischievously.

"**Back on the streets.  
Did my time took my chances," **They sang in union and by the end of these words Veronica was seated on the roof with her legs dangling down as she faced the crowd. Dick had now propped himself on the door; his feet were in the truck while the upper half of his body was out.

Madison couldn't believe that Veronica had agreed to such a song, this was not sung by a girl. This song was so hooligan-y. She had chosen a seductive song sung by the famous Ms Britney Spears whereas Veronica had chosen a thug-like song, in her opinion anyway, which she didn't even know who the singer was.

"**Went the distance **

**Now I'm back on my feet" **

Logan laughed at Veronica's look of triumph as she hopped to her feet. And Mac shook her head as she laughed at Dick who now stood on the roof.

One thing was for sure, the two blondes were really putting on a show.

**"****Just a man  
And his will to survive,"**Dick sang and pointed his finger and used it to scan through the crowd. He winked at Mac when he caught her gaze but she just laughed at him.

**"**_**So many times  
it happens too fast**_**," **Veronica took over the singing as Dick hopped down from the roof to stand beside her.

**"****You change****," **Dick continued,** "****Your passion****." **He placed his hand over his heart.** "****For glory****."** He then made raised his hand in a fist of triumph and placed his other hand of his muscle.

_**"Don't lose your grip,"**_Veronica sang solo. She shook her head and put her hand over Dick's 'for glory' sign. **"**_**On the dreams of the past,"**_her voice boomed through as she sang._**"You must fight just to keep them alive." **_

Logan watched with amusement; _that line was totally Veronica, always motivating and encouraging people. It was like she had super pixie powers that could make a person smile on the shittiest day._

**"It's the," **Their voices combined again. Veronica and Dick both had the 'I'm watching you' sign pointed to their eyes.** "Eye of the tiger," **Their eyes narrowed as they looked at each other and then at the crowd.** "It's the thrill of the fight,**" They grinned at each other as they sang and suddenly separated to opposite ends.  
**  
"Rising up to the challenge of our rival," **They held their fists up to each other as they bounced as a boxer would during a match. "**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night." **Veronica had to hold back her laugh at Dick's expression; he looked as if he was actually stalking his prey. **  
"And he's watching us all with the eye," **They paused for a second with the music still playing in the background as they looked each other with seriousness for a moment. **"Of the tiger," **Their voices combined into a loud symphony.****

"Face to face," They went closer to each other and walked circles around each other and looked as if they really were rivals.****

"**Out in the heat  
hanging tough****," **Dick sang as he moved to the beat.

Troy watched their performance with a pout, he wished that he was partnered with Veronica instead; 'Eye of the Tiger' was an awesome song. Instead he got stuck with wanna-be Britney. He attempted to be a JT to Madison's Britney but she just couldn't pull Britney off, and it was because she tried too hard. Veronica made her performance look effortless and fun. She did much more dancing than Madison had done. That's what he liked about her, she wasn't afraid to be.

****_**"Stayin' hungry," **_Veronica continued.

Logan almost snorted, he knew that Veronica could probably do anything but staying hungry was the one thing that made the list of things 'Veronica Mars could not do'; that list was very short. He grinned to himself, if he had said that to her, it would definitely be followed by a height joke; maybe a 'but not as short as you' or 'possibly shorter than you'. She looked like a sweet petite girl that probably ate salads as their main course; that was bull. She ate like a trucker, if not worse. Looks can definitely be deceiving.****

"They stack the odds  
still we take to the street  
for we kill with the skill  
to survive."  


Mac watched Dick and her thoughts drifted to her mission, how could she do that to her happy-go-lucky best friend? Sure, she'd push a bimbo his way and all will be forgiven but she didn't feel right about it. She then thought maybe she'd just do what Veronica was going to do; a technicality. She wasn't even on a date-date with him. So, it's totally different right?

Madison looked at Mac and noticed her expression, she shook her head. She'd bet her new Gucci handbag that her darling sister would not go through with the D'nD. If there was one thing Madison knew more than the gossip that roamed the halls of Neptune High, it was Cindy Caroline McKenzie. Mac would be blown away by the things Madison knew about her.

**"It's the eye of the tiger  
it's the thrill of the fight"**

Dick thought the song was awesome and he especially liked the chorus. He knew that Veronica wouldn't make him go through torture by singing a girly song like Celine Dion or those teeny girly songs.

Veronica really enjoyed singing this song with Dick, it was fun and she really did feel the 'thrill'. The only thing that she didn't like about the performance was that she couldn't properly laugh at Dick when she wanted to.

**"Rising up to the challenge of our rival,**

**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the eye**

**Of the tiger"**

****Logan laughed as he watched his two friends enact their version of the song, the crowd cheered loudly at the two which made it difficult for him to record the performance but it was totally worth it.

****_**"Rising up straight to the top  
have the guts"**_

Dick picked Veronica up and she almost choked to keep her laugh down.

_****_**"Got the glory"**

Dick continued and smirked with Veronica in the air, as if she were the prize. Logan looked as if he was torturing Dick in his mind for touching Veronica.

****_**"Went the distance  
now I'm not gonna stop"**_

The next second he brought her down and she did a sassy walk to the edge of the truck, almost bombarded by the crowd.

**"Just a man and his will to survive"**

Dick's voice made her walk backwards as she swung to the music.  
**  
"It's the eye of the tiger  
it's the thrill of the fight"**

Veronica pointed at the audience while Dick made a flying gesture with both his arms stretched out diagonally to his left.

**"Rising up to the challenge of our rival" **

Dick propped himself onto the roof.

**"And the**," He stretched out his right leg as if it were a guitar and started strumming the invisible lines.** "Last known survivor stalks his prey in the night"  
**

"**And he's watching us all with the eye  
of the tiger" **

He released his leg and raised his hands up in the air with a look of awesomeness and then hopped off.**  
**

The crowd cheered loudly while Madison stomped off as she dragged Troy behind her. Mac let out a laugh as she watched her march off.

When Veronica and Dick got back to Mac and Logan, Veronica didn't let either of them comment on their performance.

"Logan, I remember being promised food," Veronica complained with a pout. She was starving. Singing and dancing only made her crave food more.

"And food you shall receive," Logan reassured her with an amused look.

"Dude, we should go to that awesome place down the street," Dick said enthusiastically.

Before Logan could reply Veronica asked, "Is it seafood? Because Logan's allergic to shellfish and after the last time I don't think it's safe for him to go near seafood restaurants," She explained in a voice that sounded a lot like a teacher.

"Ronnie it was just-"

"Loggie," She said in a sugary sweet voice which turned snappy, "It was just that you could have died!" She glared at him for taking it lightly.

"She made me stop getting seafood take out," He mumbled in complaint to Mac, he silently hoped that she didn't hear him. Mac tried her best to look sympathetic since she really wanted to grin at how much like a married couple they sounded.

"Dude, you almost died eating food?" Dick looked at him with wide eyes.

"It wasn't-"

"Don't you dare say big deal Logan, because it was!" She remembered how much she cried when he was taken to the hospital. She thought he was going to die; she sat beside him with Lilly and Duncan and she refused to leave his side, when visiting hours were over, she still refused to leave.

~~Mall~~

"Duncan Kane! You better not be ditching me at the mall for Pam," Lilly warned with a glare through her cell.

"You better not be, dorkus," Lilly rolled her eyes but was pleased that Duncan wasn't leaving her for Pam.

As Lilly put her cell in her bag, Leo looked at her in shock and confirmed, "Kane? You're Lilly Kane?"

"You didn't know?" Lilly's face held confusion.

"No," He admitted a bit ashamed about his lack of knowledge. "Uh," He started awkwardly. "I'm sorry about your dad," He said with sincerity but he hadn't noticed her look of confusion. "It must be hard for you."

Lilly frowned, _what was he talking about? _"Yeah," She played along. "It's pretty tough." She nodded trying to gather words. She didn't know what he was talking about but she didn't want him to know that she didn't know. "How'd you know?" But she really wanted to ask what do you know? "I didn't think anyone did yet," She fished. She certainly didn't know what he was on about.

"Uh," He sounded a bit nervous as if he regretted bringing the topic up. "Well no one else knows except me and Sherriff Mars," He admitted.

Lilly's head was spinning. "How?" How what? How do you know what you know? But what do you know?

"I hope you don't unlike me for this," Leo looked down with uncertainty. "But I was the guy who followed him to that motel."

Lilly's eyes widened. _Sorry. Dad. Sherriff Mars. Motel. _Her heart sank as the dreadful in her stomach almost dropped her to her knees. She didn't want to think about the fact that Keith Mars lied to her.

"Do you know who she is?" Lilly asked hopefully. But she already knew; who _else would he lie for other than his wife?_ "I mean we knew about it but he didn't tell us who she was."

"I didn't see a face or anything. I got a license plate number. I gave it to Sherriff Mars and that was the end of that." He wanted the discussion to be over. He didn't like that he made Lilly hurt. It wasn't her fault that this was happening and here he was bringing it up and hurting her.

"Do you have a copy of it?" She asked, she needed proof that was some sort of proof.

"I gave the number to the Sherriff, I think there's a picture of it but it's probably on the police camera."

"Can you get it for me?" Lilly bit her lip. She shouldn't have asked him for that but she had too.

"Lilly..." Leo trailed off; he knew he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Please," She willed tears to her eyes. "I really need to know. I wondered if my dad's really in love or if it was just a hooker or something. I need to know."

Leo gave up trying to decline her when he looked into her ocean blue eyes that were filled with tears. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," He assured her.

"Thank you," She smiled and let her eyes glisten. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She squeezed his hand.

~~VM~~

"Dude, we were awesome," Dick grinned smugly as he watched the video Logan had taken.

"It was totally radical dude!" She stated excitedly.

"Dude, don't say that ever again," Logan commented as he wrinkled his face.

"I didn't know you were into the surfer lingo," Mac commented with amusement.

"It's bodacious," Veronica smiled brightly.

"Bodacious?" Mac looked at her incredulously.

"It means awesome!" She exclaimed; proud that she was finally getting a hang on the surfer talk words.

"Planning on being a surfer chick?" Mac raised her eyebrow.

Logan seemed to be considering that idea while Veronica quickly rejected it, "God no, with cheerleading and everything. I don't have time to learn properly besides we have enough surfers in our crew."

"Really so you're planning on dating a surfer?" Mac stifled a laugh as she watched Veronica's face turn bright red and Logan almost choke on his coke.

"I just don't like being out of the loop!" Veronica defended and Dick laughed.

"Ronnie's aggro when she doesn't know things," Dick cringed when he remembered how hard she punched him when he wouldn't tell her what 'aliham' meant. He stopped he abuse by telling her it meant 'totally hot surfer chicks' and she just rolled her eyes. That had continued to happen every time anyone used surf lingo that she didn't know.

Mac chuckled at Veronica's glare; she looked as if she wanted to strangle Dick.

Veronica's cell buzzed and so did Mac's with a message from Meg: _Sorry guys, this young grass hopper is still too young. V, you should enjoy the heat, don't leave 'em hangin' 'cause the flames seem better than the cold._

Veronica let a soft smile grace while Mac looked with uncertainty, both boys took notice.

"Uh, it's Meg," Veronica and Mac said.

"I need to use the ladies room," Veronica said as she stood up and indicated for Mac to come with her.

"Uh, I'll come with you," She gave an uneasy smile.

Logan and Dick looked confused for a moment but shrugged it off.

"She ditched ditching?" Mac looked at Veronica with wide eyes. "She chose Weevil over cheerleading?"

"She chose morals," Veronica replied and sent a message to Meg.

_I wasn't going to! I had a plan remember? It was valid under my technicality. But if you're out so am I._

"You're ditching, ditching too," Mac questioned and started to feel guilty about her decision.

"Mac, it's not like that. The only reason I agreed was because Meg wanted to be on the cheerleading squad. Besides you don't have to ditch-ditch. Use my loophole."

A minute later it buzzed: _Have fun V! And to be frank; Burns, burns for you!_

Veronica involuntarily blushed at the thought and Mac laughed with agreement.

Veronica replied: _You're hot for leather! Deny it, I dare ya. I double dare ya. (Narrowed eyes)_

"Well, you're hot for Logan," Mac remarked and adapted a gangster voice, "Deny it, I dare ya. I double dare ya."

Buzz:_ It's not as effective through text (Shrugs)_

Veronica blushed at Mac's words but said nothing instead she replied to Meg's text_: Whatever (Eye roll) I'll get ya Meggie Pooh, even if it's the last thing I ever do!_

Buzz: _Just don't burn too much on your way. Then again maybe a tan will do you good._

**~~VM~~**

**Song: Eye Of The Tiger**

**Artist: Survivor **

**A.N/ For Supernatural fans, check out Dean's re-enactment of 'Eye of the Tiger' it's hilariously awesome! Veronica and Dick's performance was kind of based on that video.**


	17. Disguises Aren't Only Used In Plays

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They encouraged me to write this new chapter and update so soon. Enjoy!**

**~~VM~~**

Stupid, stupid Lilly, you should have known not to trust 'adults'. Didn't you learn that years ago? Trust no one; that was number one in the Neptune survival guide. Only three people were exceptions to that rule for me; Veronica, Duncan and Logan. Keep it to that list or else this horrible feeling that I'm feeling will just keep coming.

I close my eyes for a second. I always envied Veronica for having Keith Mars as a dad but he's not that different from my dad, he's got the lying part down, how much more skeletons are in his closet? What else do I not know about him? I'm still having trouble believing that he lied to me; I thought he considered me a daughter.

I blink away the tears.

"_I'm sorry Lilly; I couldn't find anything on your dad."_

Lie. You knew that he went to the Camelot. 

"_Are you sure?"_

"_There was no evidence Lilly."_

Lie. You knew that it was your wife he was meeting. You must have known that they had a history. You had to have known.

"_I should feel relieved but what if we were just unlucky or something? I don't know..."_

"_Lilly, you can try talking to your dad."_

But when you lied to my face, what stops him? The only honest man in Neptune, the only adult I had faith in, the only parent that treated me as a child and gave me love and care, lied to me. He lied to Veronica. He's covering up for his cheater wife. Could he really love a liar and cheater more than everything he believes in?

"_I'm sorry Lilly" _

Lie. All lies. I swallow down my tears. Veronica could be my sister and no one cares to find out the truth.

I close my eyes trying to make sense of it all. Something in me didn't want to believe Keith to be the bad guy, knew that he wasn't the bad guy. Then why did he lie? Why would he stay with a cheater and a liar? Love? Did love do that to him? Did he really love Lianne that much? Or maybe it was love for Veronica? Did he want Veronica to have a happy family? But was it worth it if it was all lies?

What do I do? Oh Veronica, I wish I could talk to you about this. I wish that I could make everything okay again. I hope that you don't hate me for keeping this from you.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Duncan's voice echoes through my room walls. "Ever since we left the mall, you've been quiet."

Duncan. H e doesn't deserve all the heartache that's coming to him. I'm supposed to protect him, but how do I protect him from their mess? "What ya tryna say Donut?" My voice came out louder than I intended and maybe he does know that I'm keeping something from him. "That I'm loud?"

"You're definitely not quiet," He remarks and I relax a little at the moment of normality.

"Can't a girl take a moment to think every once in a while?"

"What were you thinking about?"

No, he couldn't possibly banter a little, he wouldn't say, 'since when do you think?' or even 'don't stress you little blonde head.' Nope, he'd always go for concerned instead of snarky.

"Dad's still having an affair with Veronica's mom," I admit. "And all the 'adults' choose to remain ignorant about it," I snort. It feels like I'm the one that has to make 'grown-up' decisions. Normally, I'd laugh it off and do whatever, without giving a damn that they continue to mess up their lives but this time they're messing up my best friend's life and my brother's.

"What?"

He's just too innocent for his own good.

"Listen," I look him in the eye. "We can't trust what people tell us." He should have learnt this a long time ago but he was protected in a glass house; it was meant to break. "Not the Sherriff, not dad, not mom. We need to find out the truth Donut." He looked at me with confusion and he looked the tiniest bit scared. "First, we need to get a paternity test done, I ordered one off the internet; we can't just take her word for it anymore."

"What if mom was telling the truth?" That's what he's scared off; the truth.

"We have to tell Veronica."

"I don't think I can."

"Duncan, remember that she was your friend before she was your girlfriend. She deserves to know the truth."

He looks uncertain but doesn't debate and for once I'm grateful that he doesn't like arguing.

~~LoVe ~~

"What's on your mind?" Logan asked.

Veronica has been nervous ever since this stopped being a D'nD. She had planned making an excuse to go outside. She'd leave him alone, long enough for whoever was watching them to be satisfied and she'd call Logan telling him to meet her at the ice-cream cart. They would've dined, she would've ditched and then she would've make up for it by giving him ice cream. She'd encouraged Mac to use a similar plan. But since Meg wasn't ditching, she wouldn't leave Logan either.

"Besides ponies and rainbows?" She joked. _Am I really on a date with Logan Echolls? _That was what was really on her mind.

"And unicorns and pixies?" He grinned playfully.

"No, I'm pretty sure the pixies were occupying your mind." She laughed trying to hide her nervousness because when she said that she realised that he called her a pixie.

"A certain blonde pixie maybe," He winked at her.

She gave a little giggle and then her eyes sparkled when she spotted the ice cream cart across the road. Logan noticed and smiled fondly at her.

Before he could offer to buy her ice cream, she said, "Logan! Come on, you can finally buy me ice-cream!" She exclaimed with the kind of excitement that he's never gotten from anyone else.

Logan watched as Veronica happily ate her ice-cream and smiled to himself; she looked so blissful when she ate. That sounded weird but it was true. Boy did the girl love food, especially ice cream, and cake, basically everything with chocolate. He remembered how happy she was when he got her a slice of chocolate caramel pie. She really loved baked goods and Italian. And-

"Logan! Mars to Logan, you hear me?" Veronica waved her hand in front of his face.

"I'm not a planet, Ronnie," He remarked.

"Well, you're in your own world," She said.

"It's entirely your fault." She frowned at his words. "You were paying more attention to the ice-cream than me."

Veronica resisted the laugh that wanted to come. "Aawww you poor baby," She cooed. "Were you feeling neglected?" Her voice was as if she were talking to a baby.

"What are you gonna do to make it up to me?" He raised an eyebrow and a grin tugged at his lips.

"Me?" She looked at him as if he were ridiculous. "Ask whatever was occupying your thoughts."

"Again, what are _you_ gonna do to make it up to me?" He grinned as he emphasised the 'you'.

Veronica's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' but all Logan did was grin.

~~MaDi~~

"Come on Dick; use a pick up line on me," Mac tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Mackie, don't be a dudegg," He said and shook his head at his best friend.

"I dare ya Dickie, use a pick up line on me," She grinned; she knew there was no way he would back down from a dare.

"Mackie..." He warned.

"Are you chicken?" She mocked him.

"No, 'cause you're vegan." He didn't even smirk as he said it. Mac was surprised but didn't look satisfied. "Happy?" He certainly wasn't.

"That wasn't even a pick up line," She stated with a frown. "At least try." Dick frowned and Mac said, "Why don't you wanna use a pick-up line on me?"

"Because I don't wanna pick you up," Dick said as he creased his eyebrows. Mac looked at him with disbelief and hurt. Dick noticed and realised what he said. "I mean, you're not the pick-up line kind of girl."

"Since when is there a 'pick-up line kind of girl?'" She demanded an answer as she stared at him.

"Since we became best friends," He admitted.

"What?" She looked at him with surprise. She was definitely not expecting that.

"You deserve more than pick-up lines," He spoke with sincerity.

She wasn't sure of how to respond. "It'd be just for fun," She assured him. "I didn't mean like personally."

He nodded and then his frown turned into a smirk, "So you like it when I use my pick-up lines?"

Mac shrugged, "Some are funny."

"You just opened a door that's been shut for a long time."

"What?" She suddenly felt unsure.

"You, Miss McKenzie will have to wait and see."

"What are you talking about?" Confusion crept into her mind.

"You wanted me to use a pick-up line right?"

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

"Well this one's specially for your geeky-computer side," He said and then leaned forward. "If you were an ISP I'd dial you all day long."

Mac's mouth dropped open, what in the world had possessed her to encourage Dick to open that damned door!

~~VM~~

Veronica laughed as she pulled Logan through the doors or an old theatre.

"Wow."

Veronica laughed at Logan's amazed expression; it's not every day that she's the cause of it. It was a small theatre, very close to the beach. Veronica had come across it by mistake, but she found it to be a comforting place. She'd never taken anyone there before; mostly because they'd think she was a dork but she had a feeling Logan would appreciate it.

"I remember you said you liked the theatre when you were a kid," She admitted as the walked to the stage. It was small and the costumes where lying in a box near the side of the stage with swords laying next to it.

"I said I liked the cool costumes." He hasn't been to the theatre in forever. Actually the last time was when he was living in L.A.

"And you said you liked it 'cause it made your mom happy," She smiled fondly at the memory of a twelve year old Logan.

"Yeah," He brushes the back of his hair, somewhat nervous. "But it was boring when they sang and spoke. Some were funny and some were cool when they fought and stuff."

Veronica laughed at his sudden nervousness. She grabs one of the swords and shouted, "Logan, hands up!"

Logan chuckled at her and obeyed her order but he turned around slowly and picked up his own sword and aimed it her, she made an 'ooh' noise at him as he walked toward her. "Aren't you meant to play the damsel in distress?" He can't get over how cool he thinks this is.

"Would that make you my white knight?" She quipped as they attempted to disarm each other of their weapon.

"Dark knight," He corrected her.

"As lovely as that sounds, I really don't want you messing my hair."

"Sweetheart, you're getting me confused with prince charming. I won't be climbing up the tower to save you."

"You won't?" She stopped moving and put her sword down as she frowned.

"Nope," He smirked at her and walked closer. "But I promise to catch you when you jump."

"You'd make me jump instead of you climbing?" Her mount hung open in disbelieve.

"Come on Ronnie," He pulled her closer to him. "Picture this," He stood behind her and made a gesture with his hands as if for her to visualise the scene. "Prince charming riding on his white horse. You, in a skyscraper tower with your long golden locks that are thousand times your height."

"You just had to make a quip at my height, didn't you?" She remarked.

"Shh," He hushed her. "Just picture," His whispered. "The prince calls 'Veronica, Veronica, let down your hair' and you're looking out the window to the world that you've craved to live in all your life. You see the prince and let your flocks of hair fall gracefully to the ground. The prince tugs his way up and after another eternity of your life he reaches you. You're filled with joy that you're in contact with another person and your eyes glimmer with hope and you embrace him in a hug of gratitude. But then what? What could he do that you couldn't have done yourself?"

His voice was so captivating and enchanting that it left Veronica in a daze. She could picture his whispered words. When he stopped speaking, she turned around to face him; she looked into his eyes and entered another universe.

"Then there's the dark knight. He rides in with his black steady horse and calls 'Veronica, Veronica, cut down your hair'." Logan had locked eyes with her as he continued to describe a scene to her.

"Cut?" She whispered still in a daze.

"It'd be hard riding away if the horse trips on your hair," He joked but Veronica didn't laugh she continued to gaze in his eyes and let out an 'oh'

Logan continued in a whisper, "He says, 'spread your hands and let your body fall, I promise to catch you my darling'. You see the knight and?"

"I jump?" She asked in a whisper as she looked into his eyes.

"You jump." He felt a sense of relief when she said those words. "And land into the knight's muscular arms and your eyes drop to his lips with passion you've never felt. The adrenaline still pumped in your veins. Your arms wrap around his neck for gratitude for not letting you fall and your eyes fill with excitement for freedom and the world a waiting to be discovered."

Her heart beats faster at this scene than the last one. Logan stopped speaking and just watched her for a moment. His breath mixed with hers and neither can think clearly as they felt intoxicated by each other. His hands were on her waist; he pulled her a little closer and leaned down to close the gap between them. He connected his lips to hers, as soon as he had done that they craved more. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and they both pulled each other closer.

Veronica gets lost in the feel, she wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her closer.

When the kiss breaks she looks at him in shock mixed with something that's in between confusion and lust.

~~VM~~

"Where did you get Veronica's hair from?" Duncan questioned his sister as he saw her put it into a small plastic bag.

"From her head?"

"Lilly." Duncan had the disapproving voice. He felt guilty. He felt that what they were doing was wrong.

"I didn't want to have to do this Donut but now I have too."

"I didn't even know you had one here."

"It came on Monday."

"If we send it today, when would it be back?"

"Wednesday? It says it takes a week."

"Lilly, are you sure that's dad's hair?"

"Yes," Lilly said through her teeth. She was getting annoyed at his stupid questions.

"This feels wrong."

"What's wrong is that we're forced to do this. What's wrong is, if this is true that they let you date your sister. What's wrong is that dad and Veronica's mom don't give a crap about us and only want to fuck," Lilly yelled her frustration while Duncan looked sick.

~~VM~~

"Dick? Who was that? What happened?" Mac asked with concern as she saw the colour drain out of his face.

"Beav's in the hospital," Was all he choked out. "I-"

"I'll drive," She stated as she watched him with concern. She just prayed it wasn't anything serious.

~~VM~~

"I had fun today," Logan said softly as the car came to a halt.

Veronica's cheeks grew red but agreed with a smile, "Me too." She let out a breath and said, "You gonna be a gentleman and walk me to my door? Or are you gonna be one of those 'hate to see them leave but love to watch them go' types?"

"Ooh," Logan sounded out. "Both are tempting choices. Would I get a kiss goodnight?" He grinned as he looked at her rosy red cheeks.

"You'll only find out if you get your lazy ass up," She retorted and pretended that her face was perfectly a normal shade of white and not red. She opened the car door and hopped off, she welcomed the breeze to cool her face.

"I knew that you loved my ass but I didn't think that you loved it that much to be constantly talking about it," He remarked as he followed suit. He loved that they were still bantering and who knew Veronica Mars could kiss like that?

"You wish sweet cheeks."

"You obviously wish more."

"You're incorrigible," She laughed as they walked.

"Just the way you love me," He said coyly.

"Only because you got me ice cream," She bit back a smile.

"Only ice cream? What about-"

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" She interrupted him. "Because it won't be funny. Not one bit." She told him. "Though it might be when I tell my dad about how you ditched class for surfing and have him lecture you."

"You wouldn't," He narrowed his eyes on her.

"Wouldn't I?"

"You're mean," He pouted. "And I even walked you to your door. How is it fair that I have to be a gentleman yet you can't be a proper mi'lady?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked with sparkling eyes. "Don't you like me just the way I am?" She questioned innocently as she battered her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, I do," He smiled softly at her.

Suddenly they could hear loud voices yelling from inside her house. She looked at Logan who looked at her with concern. She frowned; what was going on? Was her mom back?


	18. Blind Princess

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I loved them!**

_~~VM~~_

_Instead of opening the door, like she should, she walked over to the side and peaked through the window. Thankfully for her, it was open so she could hear what was going on. Logan was right behind her._

"_Maybe you should just go inside," He whispered, it wouldn't be good if the Sherriff caught them snooping._

_She shook her head. "Then I'll never know why my dad's yelling."_

_Logan wasn't sure if this was a good idea. No, he was positive that nothing good would come out of this. Curiosity killed the cat didn't it?_

"_Curiosity killed the cat," He told her his thoughts._

"_Or the cat died out of curiosity," She retorted and then added, "You don't want me to die now, do you Logan?"_

_Logan frowned, he didn't know how but she always managed to twist his words around. Then again she could say the same for him._

"_You were supposed to be in rehab!" She heard the voice of her father and frowned; who was supposed to be in rehab? _

"_I can do this on my own," The voice was much lower than her father's and she had to strain her eyes. "I didn't need-"_

"_No!" Her father's objection echoed. "I lied for you Lianne!" _

_Her mother? Why would her mother need to go to rehab? Her dad lied? Her father was the most honest person in the world. She must be getting punk'd. That's it. Her dad knew she'd snoop and made a dramatic scene. It's gotta be a joke. _

"_I lied to the people I care about so you can get help and be a good mother."_

_But could the hurt in his voice be a joke? She didn't know. People? Who did he lie to? What did he lie about? The fact that she's even associating the word lie and her father is unbelievable._

"_It's horrible there Keith, you don't understand!" Her mother's voice grew louder and teary._

_Logan touched Veronica's shoulder, hoping to be some form of comfort. He'd never seen the Mars have fights. They were the perfect family._

"_Instead of coming to me, you go to Jake Kane?"_

_Veronica and Logan froze at the mention of Jake's name. Why were her parents talking about Jake Kane?_

"_I didn't," Her mother's voice sounded fragile, she'd never heard or seen her mother in such a state._

"_Don't try lying to me, I know you went to see him in the Camelot motel," The disbelief echoed through the teens ears._

_Veronica shook her head rapidly; she wanted their conversation to stop. The words couldn't possibly mean what she thinks it means. Her mother and Jake Kane; Lilly and Duncan's dad, in a motel room._

"_Were you having me followed?"_

_Her mother's voice gained strength, she didn't know how but it did. It sounded a little bit angry too._

"_If I was it would be because I wanted to find my missing wife!"_

_Anger. The words were filled with anger._

"_I wasn't missing! You sent me away!"_

"_To rehab! To get better."_

"_I wanted to come home."_

"_No, you didn't. If you did, I wouldn't have to be the one to drag you back home."_

"Ronnie, we don't have to go to school," Logan's voice seeped through the doors of the bathroom and brought her back to the present.

Veronica splashed water on her face and wiped it dry before opening the door to see Logan lean at the frame of it.

"I don't ditch," She said and continued to move across his room.

Logan was worried about Veronica but he knew that he couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She whispered. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she needed to get her mind off the hideous truths she learnt last night.

Logan nodded and left her alone in his room.

Her cell phone buzzed with a message from Lilly: _Veronica Mars where in the world are you?_

She didn't want to see Lilly; would she tell her what she learnt last night? What could she possibly say, 'Hey Lilly, your dad and my mom hooked up in the Camelot motel, how'd your night go?' But she couldn't lie to Lilly, she was her best friend.

She replied:_ Got a ride with Logan, did you go to my house?_

Veronica prayed that she hadn't. She texted her dad and told him that she was staying with Lilly. For once she didn't feel guilty about lying.

Buzz: _Yeah dork, no one's home. Been honking for the pass five minutes!_

Veronica was kind of relieved at that but wondered where her mother went.

She replied: _Sorry :-(_

Buzz: _See ya at school!_

Veronica put her phone away and sat on Logan's bed as she waited for him to return.

"_Ronnie," Logan said gaining her attention. Her tear filled eyes snapped up to his concerned face._

_He moved her away from the window and toward the car. _

"_Is Aston Kutcher gonna jump out of the tree and call out gotcha? My dad's playing a prank on me, right?" She looked at him as if he were some form of hope. _

"_Ronnie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He whispered as he pulled her into a hug._

"_No, no, no," She sobbed into his arms as she held him tightly._

_He didn't know what to say. "Come on," He opened the passenger door for her and she got in without comment. He went around as fast as he could so she wouldn't be alone for too long_

_When they reached Logan's house, she quietly walked beside him as he held her hand for support._

"_Ronnie?" He called for her attention with concern. Her eyes drifted to his face with the dry tears on her cheeks._

"_I can't believe that they lied to me," She admitted and then snorted. "I can't believe I didn't notice how messed up my family was."_

"_Ronnie, it's not your fault."_

"_I thought they were happy and that they loved each other."_

"_Me too," He whispered._

_She took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry anymore._

"_You know my mom's an alcoholic," He admitted and Veronica looked at him with shock. "And my dad's a cheater." He didn't know if he was telling her this to let her know that she wasn't alone and to comfort her or if it was for him. Maybe it was both. _

_Her eyes bugged out, "Oh my gosh, Logan I'm so sorry."_

"_It's not your fault," He assured her once again._

"_I know," She shook her head. "I mean I'm so sorry that I didn't notice. What is wrong with me? It's like I was blind to all the bad things in the world."_

"_It's not a bad thing that you're optimistic," He tried to make her feel better._

"_Don't sugar-coat it Logan, I'm naive," She stated. "But I can't help it." She sounded frustrated with herself._

"_You're innocent and pure, that's not a bad thing. It's rare and you have no idea how much it helps me," He admitted as he looked into his eyes._

"_Helped you?"_

"_You're like this bright ray of hope. You just make everything better."_

_Veronica's tummy fluttered at Logan's words._

"_But I don't want to be ignorant of what's happening in my life in favour of being blissfully happy. I want to help the people I love. My mom, my dad, you. Why didn't you ever tell me before?"_

_He shrugged, it was because he wanted to protect her from all the bad thing in the world but her she was telling him that she didn't want that._

"_Did Lilly and Duncan know?" She inquired._

"_I didn't tell 'em so not sure."_

_She wasn't sure if that answer was better than a 'yes' she didn't like the idea of Logan going through that alone._

"_I wasn't alone Ronnie," He said when he noticed her look. "I had Duncan, Lilly and you." _

_She gave him a small smile and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She then pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Oh, Logan. Lilly and Duncan, what am I gonna tell them? Do I tell them about my mom and Jake? I can't lie to Lilly but how can do that? She loves him so much."_

"_Whatever you decide, I'm by your side, okay?"_

_She smiled at him with appreciation and hugged him again. The two teens soon feel asleep in each other's arms._

~~Thursday Morning Neptune High~~

"They backed out," Jenny stated with no surprise in her voice.

Lilly looked at the head cheerleader and shrugged. She knew that they wouldn't do it. They were the good girls of Neptune High. No matter what they say, they would never intentionally do something that would hurt another person; it didn't matter if the person was their best friend or a stranger.

Lilly said, "Oh well it would have been nice to make them kiss and make up in the centre of the quad." That was her plan; she wanted to get Logan and Veronica to see their feelings for each other.

"We knew this would happen." Jenny commented as she wondered why Lilly would even think of a next stage.

"I'm sure that the quality of loyalty is encouraged in a cheerleader," Lilly stated with a smile as if she wasn't telling Jenny to allow them on the squad officially. "Loyalty to friends," Lilly added.

"I suppose," Jenny said, she didn't have a problem with the new additions but she didn't like being bossed by Lilly. She bared with it since Lilly only got involved during initiations.

"Well, get ready to welcome the new members of the cheerleading squad," Lilly quipped cheerfully. "Make sure to inform Mrs Hauser too."

Mrs. Deborah Philipina Hauser, the cheerleading coach, also known as the Health/Sex Ed teacher.

"Lilly, I don't understand why you did this; you probably put your best friend through agony," Jenny wanted to see Lilly cringe or show some sign of regret because everyone knew that Veronica was Lilly's best friend and Lilly loved her like a sister.

Lilly didn't flinch or show any of the signs that Jenny hoped to see. "That really doesn't concern you, now does it?" Lilly said and then adapted a cheery voice. "Two, four, six, eight, I'm the one who dominates!" She gave Jenny a smirk. "Toddles."

~~Neptune High Hall Way Morning~~

"How'd your date with Logan go?" Meg asked Veronica as they walked down the hall.

"It was great," Veronica smiled. It was amazing but she didn't want to talk about it because her mind lingered to her parents.

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Meg pouted.

"How about we trade date stories later? I don't want anyone to hear." That was the best excuse she could come up with for now.

"Ooh it was that good," Meg laughed and Veronica gave a smile as she shook her head. She then saw a worried looking Mac walking alone.

"Mac!" Meg called out, stopping the girl from walking further.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked with concern when they reached her.

"Cassidy's in the hospital," Mac admitted with a sad expression.

"What? What happened?" Meg and Veronica asked with wide eyes.

"Someone beat him up. Someone called 911. The hospital called Dick yesterday. I couldn't leave him alone. We went to the hospital and Cassidy said he didn't remember anything."

"Is he okay?" Meg asked, still shocked that the fifteen year old boy was beaten up badly enough to be taken to the hospital.

"Physically, he's not that bad. Mentally, he's kind of distraught."

"How's Dick?" Veronica inquired with concern.

"I've never seen him that angry in my life. He wants to kill whoever did that to his brother. He stayed with him and refused to come to school today."

The three girls all have worried looks on their face and hoped that everything was okay.

~~Neptune High Hall Way Just Before Lunch~~

Veronica had successfully managed to avoid her best friend until now; it was almost lunch break. Lost in thought she looked up surprise when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Mom_, _what are you doing here?" Veronica asked with confusion covering her face. She didn't want to speak to her mother but did she really have a choice now?

Lianne smiled brightly at her daughter and gave her a hug. "I came back early sweetie."

It annoyed Veronica that her mother lied to her. If she hadn't heard the truth yesterday she would have believed every word. "Where are we going?" She didn't realise it but her mother was practically pulling her down the hall.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together," She said without stopping. "I've been gone for a while. We could go visit Aunt Sheryl."

It took a while but Veronica could smell the vodka on her mother's breath.

"In Palm Springs?" She questioned with disbelieve. "Didn't you just get back from there?" _No, she didn't she was in rehab which obviously hadn't worked and then she was in the Camelot motel with my best friend's dad who is also my ex-boyfriends dad. Great, my life has turned into Days Of Our Lives._

"It'd be nice if we went together, your aunt really misses you."

"Mom, I can't go to Palm Springs," Veronica objected as she tried to put more friction on her feet to stop her mother. "I have a history test next period and a Spanish project due."

"Honey, please." Her mother tilted her head but it didn't affect Veronica. "Just come with me, okay?" Lianne pouted at her daughter but Veronica didn't budge.

"Ronnie?" Logan's voce echoed. "Mrs Mars?" He looked between the mother and daughter; he noticed Veronica's distressed look and Lianne's unstable state.

"Oh hey Logan," Lianne greeted politely while Veronica looked at him with helplessness. "Veronica and I are going to visit my sister for a while."

"No mom," Veronica tried to get her to let go of her hand but failed, she then looked at Logan with pleading eyes.

"Mrs Mars you can't do that," Logan stated as he stood beside Veronica.

"Why not?" Lianne frowned at him and almost pouted like a child would.

"Veronica's on the cheerleading squad," He said, he knew her mother loved the social activities Veronica was involved in. "She's gonna be on the top of the pyramid and if she goes, she'll lose the position." Yes, Lianne was one of the parents that would have killed to get their children into the cheerleading squad.

Lianne's eyes bugged out and a bright smile formed. "Oh, oh my god!" She exclaimed excitedly. "That's great! Why didn't you tell me sweetie?" Veronica gave her a nervous smile and shrugged. _It must have been because you weren't here. _ "I'm so happy for you." She pulled her in for a hug and Veronica felt embarrassed that Logan saw her mother like this. "We can go another time then," Lianne gave a smile. "See you at home honey."

"Maybe I should drive you home," Veronica suggested.

"Don't be silly honey; I'm fine."

"Mom..."

"Mrs Mars, Ronnie and I could come with you and then we'll be back before break is over," Logan said. He knew it wouldn't be safe for her to drive.

"Yeah mom," Veronica tried again. "We haven't spent a lot of time together, just a little while?"

"Oh honey, okay. I missed you sweetie," Lianne flung her arms over Veronica.

"I miss you too mom," Veronica said with a sad look in her eyes.

~~Neptune High Car-park~~

"Hey Leo," Lilly said into her cell phone.

"Hey Lilly, I got the licence plate number you wanted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you got a pen?"

"Hang on a second." She pulled out her back pack, "Yeah?"

When Lilly was done writing she looked up to see Veronica, Logan and Lianne Mars. She raised her eyebrow, the lady was clearly drunk. She wondered why Veronica hadn't told her. This was more proof that Keith lied.

"Uh thanks Leo. I have to go."

~~Outside Mars Residence~~

"Dad?" Veronica frowned when she noticed his car in the driveway. She glanced at Logan and then decided that it was best if he didn't see them.

Unfortunately for Veronica, Keith noticed his daughter pulling her mother out of the car. "Veronica?" He called out.

"Hey dad," Veronica greeted him, trying to act normal but it wasn't working, not that she thought it would.

"What's going on?" Keith questioned. Veronica didn't want to explain.

"Dad, Logan and I gotta get back to school. I have a History test and a Spanish project due."

"Okay sweetie, come on I'll drop you off."

"What about mom?"

"I'll get her inside, wait by the car."

~~Casablanca's bro's~~

"Dude, are you sure you don't remember anything?" Dick asked his brother as they drove home.

Cassidy didn't look at his brother, "Yeah, I don't remember anything."

Dick looked frustrated but didn't question him further. Cassidy let out a sigh of relief; he didn't have memory loss or anything like that. It's what he wanted them to believe.

~~Mars Residence~~

"Why'd you go to Veronica's school?" Keith asked with an angry look on his face.

"I wanted to see my daughter, is that a crime?" Lianne said as she put the water bottle down.

"You're drunk," He stated and shook his head.

"No, I'm not," She denied.

"Lianne, you need to stop."

"Don't take her away from me Keith," She sounded so vulnerable and weak. She went to Veronica's school because it was the only opportunity she had to take her daughter away from here. She knew that either one of the men in her life would take Veronica away from her. She couldn't let that happen.

"I'm not you Lianne," He remarked sadly.

**~~VM~~**

**A.N/ On Cassidy, do you think I should follow the show with the Woody situation? Because I was considering that when another idea popped into my head. Would you like it to be something new or the Woody situation?**

**If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me about them.**


	19. Everyone Has Something To Numb The Pain

**Thank you all for your reviews and input. It really drives me to write more. I decided to try something different with Cassidy so hope you enjoy.**

~~Mars Residence Thursday Night~~

"Veronica, where were you yesterday?" Keith questions his daughter. Lianne was asleep, she had been for awhile.

"With Lilly," She answered but knew that he wouldn't have asked if he believed that.

"Then why was she honking outside for five minutes in the morning to pick you up?" He didn't look angry, he looked tired.

"I needed a book and Lilly decided to be impatient." She knew that she'd probably get away with that excuse but she also saw the dejected look on her father's face.

She drew out a breath and shook her head. "No, I was with Logan last night," She admitted. "I went with Logan to school and Lilly didn't know; that's why she honked for five minutes," She explained. "My bad." She really should have texted Lilly. "It's your turn for confession dad." She looked him dead in the eye. She saw his surprise but didn't back down. "Is this gonna go pass my bedtime?" She tilted her head and Keith's heart sank a little.

"Veronica..."

"Come on dad, I hear confession is good for the soul. You know, maybe we should start going to church."

"Honey..." Keith wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what his daughter knew.

She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him with tears filling her eyes.

"What did your mother tell you?" He asked; he didn't want a slip of the tongue to add to her pain.

"Actually, it was you. I heard you both fighting last night." He froze with dread, how much had she heard?

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry." He hugged her; it was the only thing he could say.

"I don't blame you dad. But I don't understand. She cheated on you, why are you still with her? Do you really love mom that much?"

"I really love you that much," He kissed her forehead and silently thanked the Gods that she hadn't heard that Jake Kane had a possibility of being her father. If she had, she would have asked him if it were true. It might have ruined her.

"Dad, please don't tell me you stayed with her for my happiness. How can I truly be happy when you aren't?"

"I'm happy when I see you give me that big bright smile." It was the truth. "Honey, you need your mother and I'm trying to help her, the best I can."

"I know," She whispered and laid her head on her father's chest once again, hoping that he'd make all the bad things in the world disappear like he did when she was a kid.

~~Echoll's Residence~~

Logan couldn't sleep, he'd been thinking about Veronica.

He was worried about her; he didn't understand why this was happening to her. She was a good person; the kind of person that does good things for people for no particular reason. She shouldn't have to go through pain because of her mother's mistakes.

He was hurting for her; every time he saw tears in her eyes or a pained and hurt look on her face, she was meant to be the ray of sunshine that made everything better, hope shouldn't hurt. But he would try and be to her what she is to him.

And he really wanted to kiss her again. God, did he want to. It's not just because she's an amazing kisser, or because she's hot but because of how he felt when he kissed her, he never felt like that with anyone, not even Lilly. The heat, the crave, the jolt of electricity that only drove them closer and the damned tingling butterflies which were not just in his tummy it accumulated and spread throughout his body. The best part was that she seemed to have felt the same. She didn't mind his need; she didn't seem to feel he was too clingy because she pulled him in. she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Hello son," The words made Logan freeze. Aaron gave him a grin but Logan just stared.

For the past six months Aaron had been out shooting his new movie, Lynn had been in and out but it was as if he was alone in his house though Logan didn't mind. He welcomed the peace when his father wasn't around.

"Hey dad," Logan's lips were pressed tight in a thin line. His life and his mother's were just better when his father was away.

~~Kane Residence~~

Lianne knew that Keith would take Veronica away from her; he'd use her love for Jake and her need for numbing the pain against her. He'd call it adultery and alcoholism. Lianne also knew that Jake could also take Veronica away from her, but she knew that he wouldn't as long as he was with Celeste. She also knew that if she could get Jake to leave Celeste and marry her, Keith would stand no chance in taking Veronica from her.

"Jake..."

"Lianne you shouldn't be here," Jake said as he tried to get her to leave.

"Wow dad, does mom know you bring your mistresses home know?" Lilly glared at the scene before her.

"Honey, Lianne was just-"

"Put a sock in it," Lilly spat. "I know the truth." She then turned to her father and said, "Thing is, do you?"

Jake didn't understand what his daughter meant but before he could clarify, Lianne asked nervously, "Does Veronica?"

"If you're asking if I told her, then no," Lilly couldn't believe that this was her best friend's mother. "But let's clear one thing up; the only reason I haven't told Veronica is because she'd be devastated and unlike you I love Veronica." And she wanted to find out if her best friend was actually her sister or not.

"I love Veronica, everything I do is for Veronica," Lianne defended.

"Right," Lilly drew out. "Lying, cheating, being an alcoholic and hurting everyone involved is for Veronica? I'm sure she'll be thrilled!" The sarcasm rolled of Lilly. "Keep the receipt on those purchases because Veronica will want another birthday gift." Lilly gave a sarcastic grin and left the two alone; she really did not want to deal with them anymore. For once, Lilly felt sympathy for her mother. Lilly wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Celeste wasn't home for once.

"Jake-"

"Leave, now," He ordered and Lianne felt helpless. She needed Jake; she needed him to ensure that Veronica wasn't taken away from her.

She nodded and backed away.

Jake decided that he needed to talk to Lilly, he loved his daughter and he didn't want her to feel that he didn't.

"Lilly?" He knocked on her door. He was surprised to find her room empty and briefly wondered if she decided to escape through the window but found it was shut. If Lilly wanted to leave, she would have just went through the door, she wasn't grounded or anything.

He noticed Duncan's room opened, he peaked in and saw a scene that warmed his heart; his two children were together and laughing. That was one thing he was proud of, his children was always there for each other. He smiled sadly and let them be.

~~Casablanca Residence~~

"You made me come all the way from the other side of the country because you got beat up hard enough to be sent to the hospital?"

His father's anger made no sense to Cassidy but when had it ever? The hospital had called him, Cassidy hadn't. But he knew better than to bring up that point.

Dick frowned, he'd always looked up to his father, when he made fun of Beaver, he joined because his father was his namesake so he must be awesome. He later learnt, thanks to Mac that he shouldn't behave that way with his brother. But when did Dick ever listen? Though one thing Dick did do was that through all the teasing and pranks he showed that he cared, unlike his father.

"He didn't call you, he was unconscious," Dick said, how could an unconscious person make a phone call?

"He was knocked out, that's how weak he is! He doesn't even remember who did it."

Cassidy snorted, if he had given that comment, his father would have no problem yelling at him more because of it but since it was his big brother, Dick who did everything a man was supposed to do in his father's eyes said it, there was no problem with that.

He did remember, of course he wouldn't say anything because if he did, they'd find out what he was. No, that would not be good because he knew that they would take it away from him.

"That's 'cause he had memory loss. " Dick said, that made more sense than the doctor's stupid psychology plus he knew if he repeated the doctor's words, his father would continue to pick on Beaver. The guy just came out of the hospital for God sake!

"Dick, his body broke not his mouth."

Cassidy internally snorted, yeah his father hated when Dick sided against him but those were rare occasions.

Dick frowned on the exaggeration, it wasn't that bad.

"Dude, let him get sleep, he's been in hospital," Dick said 'hospital' as if it was the worst place a person could be.

His father conceded and took another drink to calm down.

When Cassidy was alone in his room, he took out a bag from under his bag and took out a packet. He needed a downer to relax. He opened the small packet of brown powder and leaned down. He snorted in through his nose.

It didn't matter that he got beat up for this, it wasn't his fault he didn't have an unlimited card as yet. It wasn't his fault he was a year too young. Next year that wouldn't be a problem.

Today it was heroin; tomorrow it would be something else though next year he could have it all.

~~Mars Residence~~

Veronica was restless and couldn't sleep. She reached for her phone and scrolled down to 'Logan Echolls', she debated on whether or not to hit the green button, it was late. She sighed and pressed call.

"Ronnie?" Logan's concerned voice echoed through. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Logan," She felt bad for making him worry but she felt happy that he did worry. "Uh nothing really, I just couldn't sleep."

"Too busy thinking of me?" Logan teased, but he hoped that, that was what was keeping her up yet he doubted it.

"You're so full of yourself." She giggled and was happy that he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"You're not denying it," He grinned playfully.

Veronica wasn't sure if she should play along with him or just tell him what was on her mind. She found that she liked these moments and didn't want to ruin it.

"I called you didn't I?" She remarked.

"Ah yes, so what's on your mind princess?"

Apparently his worry for her was more important than her need for normalcy. But when did flirting with Logan become normal?

"I was hoping you could tell me a story," She bit her lip surpassing her giggle, she knew he didn't think she'd bring that up.

"What?" He sputtered.

"I mean, you're so good at it," She said innocently.

"Ronnie..."

"Loggie..."

"I hate it when you call me that," He whined.

"You started it," She retorted and sounded like a five year old.

"Ronnie's cool," He stated with a shrug.

"It's a boy's name," She deadpanned.

"No, it's not," He defended his choice. "Loggie's a girl's name," He countered.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Logan, stop acting like a five year old!" She complained.

"You stop acting like a five year old," He countered.

"I'm not acting like a five year old, you are."

"I'm not, you are."

"Stop copying me," She pouted.

"I'm not copying you, you're copying me," He defended.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Logan!" She whined.

"Ronnie!" He mocked.

"Goodnight Logan," She smiled and he could actually picture it.

"Goodnight Ronnie, sweet dreams." He knew that whatever she was thinking of, she wasn't thinking of it anymore. She was thinking of how ridiculous he was and smiled to herself when she falls asleep. And Logan was happy with that. It didn't matter that his father was back to make his life hell. He had his haven with his friends.

"You too," She yawned.

"Hey Ronnie," He said before she fell asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing your cheerleading uniform tomorrow?"

Veronica's hazy thoughts wondered why he wanted to know.

"I think so, I'll have to check with Meg." She had actually forgotten about it. Apparently they had passed the test of not doing the test. It was weird but Veronica didn't actually care, not with everything that was happening.

Logan grinned; he loved it when she wore her uniform. "Goodnight Ronnie."

"Night," She replied hazily and then faintly said, "Wait why?"

"No reason." Logan smirked. Tomorrow was picture day.


	20. Smile For Me

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you liked my different take on Cassidy. **

**This is a much happier chapter... Enjoy!**

~~Mars Residents Friday Morning~~

"Honey, Logan's here," Keith called out.

Veronica glanced up in confusion but shrugged and called back, "In a minute!"

"Usually Lilly just honks outside," Keith stated as he looked at the boy and wondered why he was nervous.

Logan didn't know why but he felt that Keith could read his mind on anything he thought about Veronica, it was unrealistic but the irrational thought still made him nervous.

"Lilly's not a gentleman," Logan said.

Keith smiled at Logan, "I want to thank you for taking care of Veronica"

Logan looked confused, "It's no problem; after all I'm going to the same place."

"No," Keith shook his head and Logan gulped. "Veronica told me that she was with you after heard Lianne and I arguing." Logan's eyes widened and he wondered if Veronica wanted to get his killed. Keith held back his laugh at Logan's expression. "She must have taken it badly."

"Oh, uh," Logan didn't know how to respond. Keith Mars, the Sherriff who could legally use his gun was not killing him instead he was giving him a smile of gratitude. Logan didn't know if he should thank his fortunes or question them.

"I'm surprised at how cheerleader-like I look every time I put this thing on," Veronica said, saving Logan from having to respond.

"Sweetie that's because you are a cheerleader," He remarked and kissed her on her forehead. "See you later honey, love ya." He waved and as he headed to the door.

"Love ya too pops," She hopped on a chair and popped a piece fruit into her mouth.

Logan looked at her weirdly and she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He shook his head. "Shouldn't we, I don't know be going to school?"

"Oh my god," Veronica laughed. "Logan Echolls actually wants to go to school?" She faked a shocked face.

"Yeah, since I'm responsible for getting your ass there," He retorted.

"How thoughtful of you," She smiled sweetly and hopped of the chair. She grabbed another piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth.

"Yeah, that's me full of thought." Right now he was thinking of how hot she looked.

Logan opened the passenger door for her and she looked at him in surprise, he grinned and said, "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, I needed this."

She looked at him in confusion for a moment and then saw him pull out a camera.

"Say cheese!" He exclaimed as he pulled her against him and took out the shot. She looked surprised. She supposed that the first picture would be of him smiling and she would be looking at him in surprise. The next picture they laughed and the third picture they both looked at the camera and smiled.

~~Neptune High Hall Morning~~

"Veronica Mars are you ignoring me?"

Veronica is startled by Lilly's sudden shriek and almost jumped. "Of course not," She said as she took out a book and closed her locker.

"Really? I haven't spoken to you in like two days!"

"Oh come on, it hasn't been that long," She frowned thinking that it actually was. "How's my cheerleading uniform look?" She changed the topic.

"Great." Lilly briskly stated though it was the truth. "You keep ditching me for Logan, are you two going out?"

"Lilly everyone needs to go out sooner or later, life can't bloom indoors."

"Arg, you know what I mean!"

"And you're the one that told him to pick me up this morning," She reminded her.

"Yeah, because Celeste drove Duncan and I to school."

"Why? You have your own car."

"No gas," Lilly blew out frustrated. "Wonder how that happened."

"How did that happen?" Veronica questioned, so what if she was avoiding certain topics? It was better than lying.

"Donut, that's what," Lilly responded but provided no further explanation. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing missy," Lilly warned. Veronica gave her an innocent look and then was saved by the bell.

"That's the bell," Veronica commented and gave Lilly a little wave as she headed in the opposite direction.

"We're having a talk, Veronica Mars!" Lilly shouted.

Veronica turned around with a sad expression, "Please don't break up with me Lilly! I love you!"

Lilly laughed at her dramatics.

~~English Class~~

"Hey Dick," Veronica said as she took her seat. Mrs Murphy wasn't in class yet.

"Sup Ronnie," He greeted. He was about to make a remark about her cheerleading uniform but then remembered what happened the last time. He then shrugged and felt unnatural about not commenting, "Hey Ronnie, two-"

Veronica cut him off before he even started and asked. "How's Cassidy?"

Dick was propped up on the table next to her, so it was easier to talk to him.

"Couple bruises, nothing too bad," Dick replied. He knew that Veronica was genuinely concerned.

"Tell him I said hi," She said.

"Do I look like a postman?" Dick playfully remarked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She countered.

Before he could reply Mrs Murphy entered and made everyone settle in, everyone except Veronica was either propped on the desk like Dick or walking around or standing.

As Mrs Murphy was teaching, Veronica noticed Meg's sullen expression. Meg was seated beside her.

Veronica decided to pass a note rather than talk. She tore out a piece of paper from her note book and wrote:

_**What's up with the sulky face? You look like someone kicked your puppy. -V**_

Veronica leaned over and tapped Meg. Meg read it and looked thoughtful for a moment. He then gave Veronica back the piece of paper with her reply.

**Horrible beginning to the morning; saw Beetle making out with Caramel. -M**

Veronica mouthed to Meg, 'Caramel?'

'Carmen,' She mouthed back.

**OMG! I didn't know they were dating :O – V**

**Neither did I – M**

**I'm sorry Meggie Pooh :-( **

Meg didn't reply she just mouthed an 'It's okay.' Veronica sent her a pouty smile and Meg smiled back holding her laugh.

Dick noticed their exchange and he was bored so he wrote a note too and tapped Veronica to give her.

**Dude, are you and Meg like dating? I totally saw your note passing! –Awesome Dude**

Veronica almost laughed but didn't because she didn't want to get caught. She leaned back and passed it back to Dick.

**And what exactly do you call what we're doing Dick? – Awesomest Dudette**

Dick grinned and passed leaned forward to pass it back.

**Well, I don't know about you but I'm enquiring about my friend's life! – Awesomest Dude**

Veronica shook her head, trying to dissolve her laughter. Before she can reply Dick passes her another note.

**Dude, Logan sms'd me asking why you aren't replying to his msg's. Are you dating him? – The Dudest Dude**

Veronica read the note with surprise. She took out her phone to check her messages.

"Veronica Mars." Mrs Murphy called with an unimpressed expression. Veronica looked up with shock. Mrs Murphy walked up to Veronica and held her hand out. "You know the rules." Veronica reluctantly placed her phone on Mrs Murphy's palm. "Pick it up after the sound of the last bell."

Veronica pouted and wrote a note to Dick:

**Tell him thanks for getting my phone taken away – Unhappy V**

Dick snickered.

~~Lunch Quad~~

"Veronica! Come sit with us," Jenny called.

Veronica was about to go toward her usual table frowned because there was pizza plus Chinese, which meant eggrolls there. She glanced at the food and at the smiling Jenny, Meg and a few other cheerleaders.

"Rain check?" She called and sat down. The problem was; there were only guys. No Logan and no Lilly.

Yep, Veronica would rather choose a table full of food and only guys than a table full of salads and only girls.

She greeted the guys and Dick passed her the eggrolls, once he decided to eat all before she came and he's regretted it ever since.

"Where's Logan and Lilly?" She questioned. The guys glanced around each other nervously for a minute and Veronica lifted an eyebrow, "Guys?"

"Whoever knows where Lilly Kane is?" Casey answered and for some reason Veronica felt that they purposely avoided answering for Logan.

"And Logan?"

"He's in the principal's office," Luke admitted, she'd find out sooner or later.

"Dude!" Dick exclaimed and gave him a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look. Luke mouthed a 'what?' and rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it's for his excellent records, so why?" Veronica had a slight hope that it was for one of his talents, like writing or maybe he needed more school spirit, maybe he'll have to join the cheerleading squad.

"He punched a guy," Casey explained.

"Dude!" Dick exclaimed and unfortunately for Casey, he was next to Dick which allowed Dick to slap his shoulder.

"Dick, she would have found out anyway, everyone's talking about it," Casey said as he slapped Dick's shoulder in retaliation.

"Why did he punch a guy?" Veronica was beyond confused.

"This guy he said-"Casey stopped trying to give her as less details as possible. "Some crap about you and Logan was close enough to hear so he got a little mad."

"Mad? Logan went crazy! He took 'em by the shirt and dared the guy to repeat what he said. The guy almost peed himself just because of that, then this other guy is like defending his friend or something. Then Logan started throwing punches, he-"

Dick interrupted Luke with a punch in the arm. "Shut up man," He glared and gestured for them to look at Veronica with his eyes as he made it bigger and moved it towards Veronica.

"It was really cool," Casey commented.

Veronica frowned and got up,_ great perfectly good pizza and eggroll all for those hogs to eat. Logan so owes me lunch._

She stood up and headed toward the principal's office.

By the time she reached the principal's office, Logan wasn't there; she briefly wondered if he was in the nurse's room but then thought that if he was hurt, they would have sent him there first. She decided that she'll have to find him later. As she walked down the corridor she spotted Logan. She ran up to catch him before he went out to the quad. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're the one that grabbed me into an empty closet, isn't that like kidnapping?"

Veronica ignored him. "You beat up two people."

"Simultaneously," He grinned smugly.

"I can't believe you're being smug about this."

"'Cause I'd do it again in a heartbeat," He said and Veronica hated that his voice was so captivating.

"Logan..."

"Ronnie, I'm not gonna stand idly by and let people objectify you," He stated, she knew it was a lost cause fighting with him on this.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me," She whispered.

"All I want to do is protect you," He whispered as he touched her cheek.

Veronica's eyes dropped to his lips and they moved a little closer to each other. Logan leaned forward as Veronica tilted her head toward him, their lips meet in a sweet kiss but it soon Veronica gript his shoulders and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Logan smiled through the kiss and tilted his head to continue the kiss. Veronica smiled as she rested her forehead against his when the kiss broke but he captured her lip one more time.

"What are we doing?" She asked as her eye flickered to his.

He kissed her once again and then whispered, "I wanna be with you Ronnie."

"We should talk about this," She whispered against his lips.

"We are talking," He gave her a peck.

"Logan..."

"I want you to be my girlfriend," He clarified. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked almost shyly.

Veronica let out a small giggle and nodded. Logan smiled and kissed her again. Veronica smiled but said, "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves for-"

Logan's smile disappeared. "What? Why?"

"I mean until we talk to Lilly and Duncan," She explained. "I think Lilly will actually be excited, you know?"

Logan gave a small smile and nodded.

"But Duncan..." She trailed off.

Logan's thoughts drifted to when Duncan thought he was dating Veronica.

"He'll get over it, if he was okay will Troy dating you, he'll have to be okay with me dating you," Logan said.

"What? I never dated Troy," Veronica said with confusion.

"Yeah," Logan smiled happy with that fact. "We'll figure it out okay?" He said referring to Duncan and she nodded. "You're with me?"

Veronica leaned up and pressed her lips against his, Logan happily parted his lips to kiss her. "I'm with you," She whispered. Veronica pulled away from him and said, "By the way, you owe me lunch."

Logan let out a laugh at his new girlfriend; boy did he love the sound of that.

"Whatever you want sugarlips."


	21. I Won't Be Her

**Thank you the incredible reviews! I'm glad I made you guys happy with the LoVe! **

~~Logan's Car On The Way To The Kane's~~

"_One day Veronica Mars, you will remember this day and for a moment I'll be an element of the super natural with my super cool psychic abilities. And in that moment my voice will echo 'I-told-you-so'."_

Veronica laughed; she cannot believe that her best friend was right. She will be gloating so much; Veronica actually thinks that her ego will be larger than an elephant.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Lilly," Veronica answered and bit her lip as she considered whether or not to give him details.

"Lilly?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, if you have an 'who's-ego-is-bigger' contest, she'll be winning for a while."

"Impossible," Logan stated. "As long as I got you as my girlfriend, that trophy is mine."

Veronica smiled at his words. "Well, she knew I'd be your girlfriend before you so she wins." She gave a half shrug.

Logan was about to counter when and then he realised what she said, "Wait what?" He looked at her with confusion.

"She kind of knew we'd get together, I thought she was crazy but here we are," She explained, she gave him the extremely short version of Lilly's arguments on their relationship status.

"Riiiiight," Logan dragged out and then chuckled. "She's gonna be milking that for all it's worth," Logan commented. "How is it fair that your best friend is like the fairy Godmother and my best friend is the stepmother in our love story?"

Veronica let out a laugh at his choice of description. "Well honey bunch, that's because my best friend is awesome!"

Logan stuck his tongue out at her and she made a funny face at him.

"Are you gonna be okay talking to Duncan, alone?" Veronica asked.

"Are you gonna be okay taking Lilly's taunts, alone? Logan countered.

"Hey, I was trying to be helpful."

"How? By rubbing it in about how awesome Lilly is for wanting us together?" Logan lifted an eyebrow. He was actually happy that Veronica wouldn't be having any problems with Lilly. He wasn't sure who she would have chosen if Lilly made her choose between them.

"You have to admit, it's pretty awesome," Veronica sang out the 'awesome.' She wasn't offended by his words just amused.

Logan chuckled at her. Soon the car came to a halt and Logan said, "You ready?"

Veronica looked at him and replied, "I should be asking you that question." Veronica was a bit worried about Duncan's reaction. She knew that he wouldn't be as accepting as Lilly.

"Hey, I got an idea, how about we tell both of them together?" Logan suggested; it was mostly because he knew Lilly would be very helpful in the situation.

Veronica laughed at him but decided that it would be better for him. "Okay."

As they walked to the door side by side, Logan whispered, "Did I tell you that you're really hot in your cheerleading uniform?" Logan grinned when a blush graced her cheeks.

Before she could respond, they were at the door and she looked at him with a look of reassurance which made him press the door bell.

Duncan opened the door and smiled when he saw his best friend, "Hey Logan." He then noticed Veronica. "And Veronica."

"Hey Duncan," They said in union.

"Veronica!" Lilly exclaimed happily and went to hug her best friend, Veronica responded with the same enthusiasm.

"Can we go to your room?" Veronica asked.

"Ooh are you feeling frisky?" Lilly laughed at Veronica's red face.

"We need to talk," Logan said as he tried to surpass his grin.

"We?" Duncan frowned.

"The whole fabulous crew of four," Logan remarked.

Once they were in Lilly's room and everyone was settled Veronica started, "We have some things to tell you."

"It's strange how this feels like an 'I'm pregnant' speech," Lilly said straight faced. Duncan shot his sister a glare because he felt that that could be a possibility.

"Lilly!" Veronica scolded for interrupting her.

"Ronnie and I are dating," Logan blurted out.

"Logan!" Veronica scolded him for being so abrupt.

Lilly screamed excitedly as she hugged Veronica and said, "I was totally right!" She then jumped up the on bed. "Boo yah!" She made an 'in your face' gesture. She then sang, "I told you so. Don't want to brag but you already know. I told you so. Don't want to brag but you already know. You already know. I told you, I told you, I told you so oh. I told you, I told you, I told you so oh. F-f-f-feels so good, doesn't it? Winnin' while they flubbin' it. I was right, you was wrong. Figured I'd write it in a hip hop song. - "

Veronica laughed but needed to breathe, "Stop, please."

Duncan on the other hand wasn't as impressed with her performance. His face was blank. From the moment Logan blurted out that piece of information he froze. He wasn't sure why because he knew this was gonna happen he just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

Logan looked at him for a reaction; he held in a breath as he waited for maybe a punch in the face.

Lilly noticed and said, "Donut isn't this great?"

Duncan's attention went to his sister, he didn't say anything. He was about to leave when Veronica called out, "Wait." Duncan froze at the sound of her voice. "I know that it's surprising about Logan and I, it only happened today, we wanted you two to be the first to know."

"Duncan, come sit here," Lilly ordered her brother. Duncan stood in his position. "Duncan." She snapped at him.

"Duncan man..." Logan trailed off expecting at least a punch but he got nothing.

"Duncan..." Lilly warned.

"Yeah, it's great," He mumbled from beside Lilly.

Both Logan and Veronica were surprised, Veronica smiled but Logan looked suspicious.

"Thank you," Veronica said to Duncan. "I have something else I need to tell you," She looked at Logan for support and he gave her an assuring smile. "You said that I was avoiding you," She looked at Lilly and she didn't know why but she felt like crying. "I was because I didn't want to lie to you."

"Oh Veronica, you know I'd never be angry at you about Logan, I-"

"No, not about Logan."

"Okay," Lilly encouraged her to continue.

"I overheard my parents arguing, my dad was really angry."

Lilly and Duncan shared a look, they didn't like where this was heading.

"I found out my mom's an alcoholic."

Lilly was surprised at that.

"You know they told me that she's gonna take care of my aunt?" She looked at Lilly for confirmation. Lilly nodded.

"She was in a rehabilitation centre."

Lilly was surprised at this, _how was she there and at the Camelot?_

Veronica was trying to control her shaky voice, "But the thing is she didn't complete her treatment or whatever and she came back early."

Lilly connected the dots. She knew and she knew what Veronica was about to say and she wasn't sure that she wanted to hear it from her best friend.

"My dad found out that she was in the Camelot motel..."

Lilly knew, Duncan knew and Logan watched the siblings and knew that they already knew. He shook his head with disbelieve, here Veronica is struggling to tell them the truth and they were keeping it from her. Veronica didn't look at them when she spoke.

"With your dad," She let out. "I-"

"You weren't supposed to know!" Duncan yelled as tears fell down his cheek. Veronica was shocked at his outburst. Lilly tried to hold her brother but he jumped. "I didn't want to believe it when my mom told me-"

"You knew?" Veronica shouted wide eyed and her teary eyes now flared with anger.

Duncan's eyes snapped to her. "I'm so sorry, I should have told you but I didn't know how that's why I avoided you."

"What?" Veronica was so confused. "That's why you broke up with me?"

"I loved you so much but-"

"You should have told me!" She then looked at Lilly, "You knew!" She accused.

"I'm sorry; I wanted to find out if it was true before I told you. I needed proof," Lilly explained as she tried to gain control over the situation, she'd never seen Veronica so angry and hurt before.

"I would have believed you Lilly!" Veronica cried out. "I wouldn't ask for proof." Veronica didn't bring by proof, she heard with her own ears and saw with her eyes. She wouldn't ever have thought that they were willingly lying to her, wanting to hurt her. She would have wished it weren't true and denied it but she would have seen the truth eventually.

Duncan had tears fall down his face. "Veronica, I'm so sorry but when my mother told me that you're my sister I just-"

"WHAT?" She screamed with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?"

Lily realised that Veronica didn't know that one fact. Logan's eyes grew wide and he looked between the three people and didn't know what to do.

Veronica shook her head and let the tears fall, "No, no," She backed away from them. "Just no!" She yelled when Lilly tried to go closer to her. Veronica ran out of the Kane mansion and Logan followed behind her.

When they are outside, Logan caught Veronica and pulled her in a hug. He held her tight trying to absorb her pain. She let out loud wet sobs into his t-shirt. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Take me home," Veronica whispered, she didn't want to be here anymore.

Logan kissed her hair and put her in the passenger seat. Before he can start the car he cast her one last look of concern. They drove in silence, Veronica was shaking with uneven breaths and Logan reached out to hold her hand with one hand.

"Do you think it could be true?" Veronica whispered and Logan almost didn't hear her. He didn't know how to reassure her, if Duncan broke up with her because of it, if Lilly believed it enough to get proof; if Lianne had the affair from sixteen years ago then yeah he could believe it.

"I don't know," Was the only safe thing he could say.

She suddenly felt sick, "Stop the car!"

Logan was startled but hit the brakes. Veronica opened the door and hopped of as fast as she could and soon she puked all over the road. Logan looked at her with wide eyes and went to rub her back. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

Veronica didn't answer; she took out a water bottle and rinsed her mouth. She then splashed some on her face.

After a while she said, "I feel so disgusted. If it's true that means I kissed my brother! God, Logan that's so eww." Logan watched her with concern and went to hug her. She stopped him, "How are you not disgusted by this? How can you touch me?"

"You're my girlfriend and I could never feel disgusted by you even when you're puking your guts out," He smiled at her with concern.

She pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for being here."

"There's no other place I'd rather be," He whispered.

~~Mars Residence~~

"What?" Lianne asked nervously as her daughter looked at her with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why does Lilly and Duncan think I'm their sister," Veronica asked as straight faced as possible but her breath was shaky.

Lianne looked nervously around and avoided her daughter's gaze. She didn't know. But here it was she had the opportunity to change that. Keith was gonna take Veronica away from her if she didn't stop drinking. Then there was Jake, he was the love of her life, everything is better when she's with him. They could have a family. With Veronica.

"Mom," Veronica called for her attention.

"Sweetie..."

"Just tell me, I'm sick and tired of everyone keeping things from me!" She yelled with tears brimming.

"What did they tell you?"

"Celeste she told Duncan I was his sister! That's why he broke up with me!"

"Honey..." Lianne moved to console her daughter.

"Don't," She warned and took a step back. "Is it true?" Lianne didn't answer and then Veronica screamed, "IS IT TRUE?"

Lianne's eyes filled with tears, she didn't know what to do, she just said, "I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry."

Veronica felt as if she'd been knocked out, she shook her head with fury. "No, no, no," She chanted and then when Lianne tried to get close to her she ran away. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

She cried and cried and hugged her pillow, she hoped that she'd wake up and the only problem she had was deciding whether or not to do a D'nD.

Suddenly she stopped crying; she looked at herself in the mirror and glared at her image. She opened her draw and pulled out a scissor. She was tired of being naive and lied to. She didn't want to have the long blonde hair that her mother had. She wasn't a liar and a cheater like her mother!

She pulled her hair in a pony with her fist and cut.

_I won't be lied to_. Cut.

_I won't be naive_. Cut.

_I won't be like my mother_. Cut.

_I won't be Jake Kane's daughter_. Cut.

She let go of her hair and breathed heavily. She looked at her long locks of hair on the floor and then at her image on the mirror. Her newly chopped hair fell just above her shoulder. She pulled out a plastic bag and shoved her fallen blonde locks into it.


	22. Fix You

**I'm really happy you enjoyed that chapter! It's difficult for me to write un-fun scenes. So thanks a lot for the reviews it made me feel better**

~~Kane Residence Friday Night~~

Lilly looked up and saw Veronica standing at her bedroom door. She was shocked to see that her best friend's long golden locks were chopped off and her eyes were filled with tears, she looked as if she was about to break down.

Before Lilly could get up, Veronica flung herself on the bed and hugged her. Lilly's heart sank and her tummy twisted but she hugged her back, trying to give her all the comfort she craved.

"Everything's gonna be okay, I promise," Lilly whispered with tears off her own building up.

Veronica's sobs only increased as she clung to Lilly as if she were her salvation.

~~Echoll's Residence~~

Logan tried his best not to flinch when his back stung with the feel of the belt hit his back. He didn't want to give his father the satisfaction.

One. Two. Three.

He clenched his jaw and held his body stiff. His eyes were tightly closed. His fingers dug into his shirt. And he just stood, taking each hit as he tried his best to stay strong and not give his father the satisfaction of breaking him.

~~VM~~

Lilly stroked Veronica's newly chopped hair as Veronica lays her head on Lilly's lap. Her sobbing had calmed down but the silent tears still caressed down her cheek.

Lilly softly sang,

"**When you try your best but you don't succeed"**

_Keith watched as his wife packed her bags with helplessness. He tried. He really did try his best to help her but she didn't want his help. He sat on the couch and exhaled a shaky breathe, he knew his marriage was doomed to fail when he found out his wife was in love with another man but he hadn't given up until now._

**"When you get what you want but not what you need"**

_Madison touched up her make-up and patted her hair; she then grabbed her phone and bag. As she walked toward the door, she passed Mac, who was seated on the couch reading a book. She glanced at her with a frown, when Mac looked up to meet her gaze, Madison turned her frown into a smirk and gave Mac an 'I'm-better-than-you' look and marched out the door. Mac raised an eyebrow and shook her head, she eyes dropped back to her book and she continued reading._

"**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep"**

Veronica's eyes were drained dry, her eyes stared but she saw nothing.

**"Stuck in reverse"**

Lilly gently caressed the newly chopped hair to comfort her best friend and silently prayed that Wednesday would come faster, she wanted to be able to tell her best friend with confidence that she was a Mars. Lilly tried to smile softly but the tears threatened to fall so she continued to sing in a soft tone.  
**  
"When the tears come streaming down your face"**

Lilly didn't know it was possible but when she saw Veronica, her best friend Veronica, who always had a smile on her face and always tried to be nice to everyone cry, she felt her pain, she felt the heartache. Lilly Kane had never felt awful about anything until that moment.

**"When you lose something you can't replace"**

_Weevil tried his best to believe that he had done nothing wrong but when he pictured Meg's hurt look of disbelief, he couldn't help but feel guilty. And no one would believe it but his heart hurt a little too._

**"When you love someone but it goes to waste"**

_Meg sat on the bench as she watched the moonlight reflect on the beach. She couldn't believe that she actually liked Weevil. Actually she could believe that she liked Eli, if that makes any sense but when she saw him kissing Carmen, it just felt... like a waste. She shouldn't be crying over someone who wasn't even her boyfriend but it hurt. _

"**Could it be worse?"**

Lilly hoped not.

**"Lights will guide you home,"**

_Meg noticed a presence beside her, the moonlight allowed her to see his face. _

**"And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"  
**

_The pair of concerned eyes belonged to Duncan Kane; he sat beside her and tried to be a source of comfort when he saw her red-rimmed eyes. She smiled gently in appreciation and wiped her tears._

**"High up above or down below"**

_Cassidy didn't know what was happening; all he could see was black. The darkness consumed him. It felt like blood rushed to his brain, maybe too fast and it spilled out his nose. Before he knew it he was lying on the floor and his eyelids drifted close._

**"When you're too in love to let it go "**

_Lianne didn't look at Keith when she placed her keys on the counter of the kitchen. She didn't glance back when she opened the door. She didn't tear when she trolled her bag out. She didn't cringe when she shut the door behind her. No, Lianne didn't but Keith did._

**"If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth" **

_Dick didn't know what was up with his brother, when he came from school he's room was locked. He thought maybe it was because he didn't want to deal with his father. Dick didn't want to deal either, so he left and had a few drinks with the guys, it was Friday night after all. But here he was, back home early on a Friday night. He decided to check on his brother before he went to bed._

_Dick frowned when he saw the door wide open, his brother never left the door wide open. His eyes widened when he saw his brother lying on the floor.  
_  
**"Lights will guide you home"**

_Logan stumbled into his bedroom; he didn't bother to flick on the lights as he dropped to his bed. He closed his eyes and pictured his angel, the one that made everything better, Veronica. Her beautiful blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, bright smile was like a light that pulled him out of the darkness._

**"And ignite your bones"**

_Lynn was an alcoholic, she knew that but she was also a mother. She put the empty glass down, it helped her drown her pain, the pain she felt when her son was hurt. She gently opened Logan's room door and flickered on the lights._

**"And I will try to fix you"**

_She gently dapped the cotton as she cleaned his cuts. Logan cringed at the burn and she closed her eyes as she tried to block out the pain._

_Lynn always tried her best to comfort her son but she couldn't stop the silent tears that passed down his cheek. He never let anyone see but she knew. She silently promised that she'd fix it. But she never could._

**"Tears come streaming down your face"**

_Dick didn't know what to do, he screamed and yelled for his brother to wake up but he didn't. Tears slid down his face. He saw the blood and gasped in horror. He hugged his brother willing him to wake up but he didn't. _

_He did the first thing that came to his mind, he called Mac._

**"When you lose something you cannot replace"**

_Mac couldn't believe what she was hearing; Dick was hysterical on the phone. He screamed that he couldn't lose him and that he was taking Beaver to the hospital._

**"Tears come streaming down your face  
And I"**

_Mac grabbed her keys and drove as fast as she could to the hospital. When she found Dick she couldn't believe it was him. He looked like a mess. She went to him and gently touched his shoulder. He looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes and messed up hair. She went to sit beside him but he pulled her into him, he hugged her and mumbled how he couldn't lose his brother. She whispered comforting words and stroked his hair. She didn't know what else to do._

**"Tears come streaming down your face  
I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes"**

_Aaron went into Logan's room and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for-"_

_Logan snorted; he always spewed the same crap._

_Aaron noticed Logan's look of disbelief and said, "I'm your father. It's my right to discipline you!"_

_Lynn looked disgusted at her husband and shook her head. "It's late; let's get some sleep, okay?" She kissed Logan goodnight as she waited for her husband to leave._

"_It's your fault for spoiling him," He accused but left Logan alone._

_Logan watched them leave. That was how it always went down. Beat. Sorry. Your fault. Mom's fault. Never his._

**"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"  
**

One last drop fell from Veronica's eye when she closed her eye lids. And Lilly promised herself that she'll never let anything break her best friend again.

**~~VM~~**

**Sorry it was short, I don't like sad chapters but there it is, let me know what you think.**

**Song: Fix You**

**Artist: Coldplay**


	23. Not A Hamster In A Plastic Ball

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, it made me feel so much better about it because that was the first time I've written a chapter like that. I'm really glad you liked it!**

~~Mars Residence: Sunday~~

"What does that mean?" Veronica looked at her dad; on Saturday when she came home her mother was gone. She hugged her father and told him that they would be okay. Keith was amazed that his little baby girl had changed so much since, since her mother left... Not now, but when she went to rehab. Or maybe it was when Duncan broke up with her or maybe she was just always this strong.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'll take care of it," He reassured her.

"Dad, no, you promised, no more lies and secrets. I can handle the truth."

Keith smiled faintly at his daughter, maybe she could but could he? "Jake Kane is filing for custody."

Veronica's eyes bugged out in horror. "What?"

"Honey..."

"No! You're my father. I don't care what DNA I have. You raised me. As a Mars. I'm not a Kane and I don't want to be," Veronica flared her nostrils trying to control her anger at her mother and Jake Kane. "How can she do that, doesn't she at least care about us?"

"Honey, I know you're angry at your mother but she's your mother, she does love you," Keith said, he didn't want his daughter growing up with hate and anger.

"The hero is the one who stays and the villain is the one who splits," Veronica said and goes to her room. She couldn't believe her father was defending the woman that lied, cheated and left him.

~~Casablanca Residence~~

"Are you okay?" Mac asked her best friend.

_Cassidy had woken up Saturday evening; Dick had been with him every minute._

_The doctors had said that Cassidy had overdosed on drugs; heroin to be precise. Dick had argued and accused them of being crazy because his brother didn't do drugs. Dick knew this because every time he offered, well like ecstasy and the ones that were for a good time on special occasion, his brother always declined. So why would they say Beaver took heroin? It was a downer. _

"_Beav, man, I don't know, the doctors here are stupid, I'm gonna take you to another hospital," Dick told his brother._

_Mac looked at them in concern and said, "Cass, the doctors, they said you overdosed on heroin, did you take heroin?"_

_Cassidy looked at them nervously, he knew that if he said no only Dick would believe him but everyone else won't, he knew all the doctors would say the same thing._

"_Yeah," He whispered and Dick's eyes snapped to his. "I-I didn't mean to take so much. But it hurt so much," He looked at his brother with teary eyes. "I couldn't take the pain so I thought it would make it better and it did. I never did that before, I didn't know how much was too much." But he did know, he just had the entire day too himself and he got carried away, it wouldn't happen again._

_Dick looked at him with concern and sympathy. "Okay, it's gonna be okay, just don't do that crap again okay?" Dick had never felt so scared in his life and he never wanted to feel it. Drugs were now the enemy._

"_Okay," Cassidy meekly nodded._

_However Mac was suspicious and asked, "How did you get it?"_

"_I found it in my dad's office," He lied and then turned to Dick with a scared look, "Please don't tell dad."_

_Dick was stunned at the information; he didn't know his father took drugs. He nodded and mumbled that it'd be okay._

_Mac still felt that something was wrong and that Dick couldn't see it because he was just happy that his brother was alive. She gave the brothers a smile when they looked at her and she agreed with Dick that everything would be okay._

Dick nodded.

"If you need anything just call, okay?" Mac said, Dick was still a little freaked out. She gave him a smile and headed out the door.

~~Kane Residence~~

"You cannot be serious," Lilly stared at the pair with disbelief.

Duncan stared at them with shock and couldn't seem to form proper words at first but after a while he said, "What about mom?"

"She's staying at Nepa, she's not coming back home. We're getting a divorce," Jake explained.

"So you decided to get replacement mom?" Lilly snorted.

"Lilly," Jake said sternly.

"No, just because you're an adult doesn't mean you're right! Did you even stop to consider what your actions are doing to everyone?" Lilly hated that she sounded like an adult and she hated her father for making her think like one. This was not _her_ life. _She_ was the one who was supposed to have scandalous affairs; _she's_ not supposed to be parenting her parent! Lilly grimaced when she noticed that she sounded like her mother. "Just because we know you were cheating doesn't mean we accept your affairs. And just because you wanna play happy family doesn't mean that we will," She ended as she stomped away.

"Lilly! Get back here," Jake called.

"Jake, let her go, she needs wrap her mind around everything," Lianne assured him.

Duncan shook his head and went off after his sister.

~~Echolls Residence~~

"Logan, sweetie? Veronica's here to see you," Lynn said to her son with a smile.

Logan nodded to let her come in. He nervously sat up and hoped that she didn't notice anything.

When Veronica came through his room door, he's eyes widened and his mouth opened. He shook his head, just in case he was seeing things.

She ducked her head, feeling embarrassed as she went to sit next to him, "Do you hate it? It's horrible I-"

"I think it looks hot," He briskly said before she doubted herself and he smiled at her blush. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lip, of course, he put in more force and deepened the kiss.

She licked her upper lip and he ran his hand through her shorter hair. "Really? Because I literally took a pair of scissors and cut it off." She bit back a grin.

He looked at her with surprise and then he looked impressed, "Well, you'd make a pretty awesome stylist."

She laughed and shook her head. "Actually, it was terrible," She admitted. "Lilly took me to her hairdresser yesterday to make it look decent."

"Ahh, you should have sent me a picture of your handy work," He joked. "By the way, what possessed you to cut your hair? You loved your hair."

"It's a part of the new me," She stated, she felt a lot better after she saw Logan; at least she still had one good thing in her life. He was the only person who hadn't lied to her.

"I was the inspiration for the new you, wasn't I?"

Her smile faded, "Actually, it was my mother that pushed me over the edge."

Logan frowned, "Did she?" He didn't know why but he could say it.

"She said Jake Kane is my father," Veronica answered his half asked question.

Logan didn't know what to say, he expected Veronica to start crying but she just sat next to him and held his hand.

When Logan didn't say anything she confessed, "I just, I couldn't take it anymore." She took a deep breath and explained, "Everyone that I love lied to me, to protect me but they don't get that I don't need protecting."

She looked down at their enlaced fingers and started to fidget with his fingers. Logan looked at her with concern. He felt a bit guilty at that because he had done a lot of things under the declaration of protecting Veronica.

"I don't want to be protected by being lied to," She continued.

He nodded in understanding, he never actually lied to except for the beatings. He'd never directly lied though he wasn't so sure that she'd see it that way.

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm in this big hamster ball and everyone is standing around it," She sounded frustrated. "My dad, my mom, Lilly, Duncan and you."

He looked at her in surprise; did she know of all the times he'd bent the truth? Left out the truth? He never actually lied and if she did find out, he'd point that out but he knew that it would probably make her angry.

"I know that you didn't lie to me," She assured him when she took his guilty look for a look of hurt. "But sometimes I feel that you hold yourself back," She struggled to find the words to explain how she was feeling. "To protect me most probably but that's not what I want."

He was stunned to hear how accurately she read him. But then again she always could in most respects.

"I don't care how bitter the true is, I'd rather have the bitter true than sweet ignorance. That's why I changed; I don't want to be that naive girl that everyone lied to. I won't be like my mother and I won't let Jake take me away from my dad."

"What?" He creased his eyebrow as he tried to make sense of the last thing she listed.

"Hmm?" She looked at him curiously.

"You said you won't let Jake take you away from your father, what did you mean?" He clarified.

Veronica sucked in a breath and admitted, "He's filing for custody."

"What?"

She sighed and then explained, "My mom left on Friday night." Logan was surprised; he certainly didn't think that her mother would do that. "I don't know where she is but this morning the papers were there. And my mother's divorcing my dad. He thinks I didn't see those papers but I did."

"Oh my god," Logan didn't realise that Veronica had been through so much. He should have called her. He should have been there. It makes him hate his father a little more.

"Yeah," She also felt it was surreal. She squeezed Logan's hand looked into his eyes and said, "You have no idea how much you've helped me."

"Me?" He repeated with surprise.

"Yes," She nodded.

"How?" He didn't believe her, he believed that she believed it but he didn't believe it was true.

"Just by being here," She smiled and then climbed onto his lap and hugged him, a little too tight because he flinched. Veronica noticed and looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?" She tilted her head.

He knew that he'd have to give her an answer or she wouldn't stop asking, she might even get angry and he didn't want to add to her stress. "Must have gotten rougher than I thought on Friday," He said and brought her back in his arms. It wasn't a lie. It did happen on Friday.

She frowned but returned his hug. "Logan?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't keep things from me because you're protecting me, okay?" She pulled back and looked into his brownish-greenish eyes.

He nodded and gave her half a smile, she returned his smile and then she kissed him. He returned the kiss but felt a little guilty. She let her hands brush through his hair and he pulled her at her waist, bringing her closer to him. When the kiss broke, she looked at him; she just stopped and looked at his face. Her breathe still mixed with his and he was still holding her waist close to him and she still had her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

She smirked and replied, "I'm looking at you."

He laughed at how innocent her reply sounded but the smirk she had on her face screamed the opposite. "I can see that, but why?"

"Can't I look at my boyfriend?" She asked innocently.

"You can, but if you stop kissing me to look then I must be doing something wrong," He joked but really hoped he wasn't going too fast for her, but it was just a make-out, she'd done that before; that much he knew.

She smiled. "No, you're doing it perfectly." She blushed and he gave her a confused smile. "I just, I wanted to..." She bit her lip as she trailed off.

"You wanted to?" He encouraged her to continue.

"Remember." It was the easiest and simplest way she could put it.

"What?"

"You're gonna think I'm weird," She mumbled.

"Well I already knew that," He playfully said.

She swatted his arm and pouted, "Logan!"

"But I like your weirdness," He added cutely.

Her eyes flickered up to his. "I wanted to remember your face and your eyes; the way you were looking at me. I like it," She rambled off.

He laughed, and once he started he couldn't stop, he laughed and she pouted at him. "Logan!"

He tried to control his laugh but he couldn't but then she got offended, she moved away from him but Logan pulled her back and he kissed her. She resisted for a few seconds, she really wanted to slap him but she gave in.

"I'm sorry," He leaned his forehead on hers. "I just, I wasn't expecting that. It's sweet. Really. I love that you like that." He paused when she looked like she didn't believe him. "No one's ever done that before," He cupped her face for her to look at him. "No one's ever taken the time for me," He softly whispered. "That's why I like you so much Veronica, you're different. You want me for me not anything else. Not my status, not my money, not my parents, not my body, but for me."

"Now when did I say that?" He smiled when she responded to him, that meant that she wasn't angry. "Of course I'm only for your body," She grinned

"And I'd gladly give it to you," He whispered because he really wanted to kiss her again. And kiss her he did. He started kissing her along her neck and then he sucked on it, she felt her face heat and she moaned, she grabbed his back tightly which caused Logan to let out a pained sound.

Veronica pulled away from him with concern and surprise, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer for a moment because he knew that she wouldn't by his first excuse.

"Logan? Did I do something?" She looked at him with worried eyes.

He didn't want to lie to her. He promised her he wouldn't but he couldn't tell her.

"Logan?" She sounded panicky. "Talk to me, you're kind of scaring me right now."

"Sorry Ronnie, it's just that I'm insanely hard right now," He said and grinned at her dark red cheeks and watched as her mouth dropped open with surprise. It wasn't lie, he was.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry?" She nervously looked at anything but him.

"It's okay," He smiled. "Really."

"I'm gonna go-"

"You don't have to go, I don't want you to go, it's not-"

She giggled at him trying to get rid of the uneasiness that she caused. "Downstairs, I need something to drink."

"Oh," His face relaxed with relief. "Okay."

She nodded and left him alone; he got up from the bed and decided to use the bathroom.

Veronica came back in the room and her eyes widened, "Oh my god." Logan turned around surprised.

"What's wrong?" He went toward her with concern.

"You're bleeding," She went around him and saw the stain of blood on the back of his shirt. Her heart raced and worry filled her.

~~VM~~

**I stopped it here because I wasn't sure if I should have Logan lie or if Veronica should keep questioning until the truth comes out. What do you think? Note that Logan's reasoning will not be because he was protecting Veronica.**

**Does anyone know when the school year in Veronica Mars ends? And when does it start? Also if you know when the term ends it would be nice to know.**


	24. Never Alone

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I really loved reading everyone's opinions; it really makes me think about the characters.**

~~Outside Church~~

"Meg!" Weevil called out as he jogged after her in his suit. He hated his church clothes; he felt as if he were going to a funeral instead of a place of worship.

Meg was a good girl and good girls had manners, and that meant that if someone called her by her name she would give them the courtesy of at least greeting them.

"Hello Weevil," She gave him a weary smile.

He mentally cursed. She was angry at him as she'd never called him 'Weevil' before, he wasn't sure why but it sounded mean when she said it. Yeah, Meg Manning sounding mean, that's a laugh but it did. She could probably swear at you and it'd sound like a compliment but when she said 'Weevil' it was different.

Weevil started, "Listen-"

"Hey Meg," Duncan greeted, then saw her talking to Weevil and greeted him politely, "Hey man." Weevil nodded in response. "I'll be right back, your mom wanted to introduce me to your pastor, or something like that," He laughed nervously. Meg smiled and nodded in return.

Weevil frowned and said, "Since when do you two hang out?"

Meg's smile faded and she set her lips in a straight line and retorted, "Since when did you start making out with Carmen?"

"Are you dating him?" Jealousy flared in his eyes.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"He's your friends ex –boyfriend-"

Meg interrupted him before he said something's that he would later on regret. "And she's the one that said I should give him a chance."

Meg remembered when she'd confessed to Veronica on Saturday that she'd been with Duncan on Friday night and he'd kissed her but she told him that she couldn't be with him if it hurt Veronica. He had said that Veronica was dating his best friend so she couldn't judge. Meg was surprised at the news, but then again she knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. Veronica had given her blessing and told her that Duncan was a great guy. Meg sensed that there was something more but didn't push it. Later on Saturday, she hung out with Duncan and he'd asked her out, like any girl would when a prince asked them out, she said yes.

"Really? He dumped her by ignoring her-"

"What are you like her stalker now?"

"This is Neptune sweetheart, word gets around." He was mad. But so was she. And she was a little more mad that he was mad because he was the one who didn't want her.

"Right, well I hope you enjoy spreading the word with Carmen, have a pleasant day Weevil."

"Since when do you call me Weevil?" He called out before she went too far.

"Since I saw that's who you really are." And there it was the hurt she'd hid from him.

"I didn't-"

"Mean to hurt me?" She completed in a soft voice, it reminded him of all her innocence.

"Mean to kiss her," He corrected her in a somewhat dejected voice.

"Really?" Disbelief entered her voice, "Because you were into it but you know what? You don't have to explain anything to me, after all who am I to you? Just another cheerleader in Neptune High, right?"

Before Weevil even wrapped his mind around everything she said, she had disappeared into the car of Duncan Kane, actually it was his sister Lilly's car.

~~Echolls Residence: Logan's Room~~

"This isn't from the fight on Friday," She stated with dread filling her up.

She remembered how tightly she held his shoulders as she pulled him closer when they kissed. She remembered how she clung to Logan outside the Kane mansion as if he were a life preserver. She remembered how tightly he held her back. She remembered how he hugged her after she puked her guts out. And she knew that he wasn't in any physical pain at those moments.

Logan sucked in a breath of air; he didn't know what to say to her. "I kind of got in another fight later. I was just..."

She noticed how he avoided her gaze and she wondered if it was because he was ashamed or because he was lying or maybe it was both. She gave him an uncertain smile of understanding. "Okay," She said. She didn't want him to lie to her so she stopped him from talking. "Take of your shirt," She ordered.

Logan smirked, "My, my Miss Mars are you-"

She interrupted him with a pleading voice, "Logan, please."

"I can't," He swallowed and suddenly everything seemed so still.

"Okay," She whispered. She touched the edge of the cotton shirt and brought it up but Logan stopped her.

"Veronica," His voice was shaky and he cursed that he only wore one t-shirt. His usual layers would have avoided this problem.

"It's okay, please just let me," She whispered reassuringly and Logan almost believed her; that everything would be okay, almost.

"Veronica, stop okay? Just stop," Logan's voice was hard as he moved out of her touch.

Veronica was stunned at the sudden sternness in his voice but it didn't stop her from moving toward him.

"Veronica," He warned.

"Logan, I'm not stupid. You know maybe before- maybe it was partly my fault that people lied to me, because I didn't _question_ it," She said with regret. "Maybe I shouldn't have believed you when you said it was a surfing accident, maybe I shouldn't have believed you when you said that you got in a fight with one of the guys from Pan High or a PCHer. Maybe I shouldn't have believed you when you fell down the stairs because of your new skates. Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Veronica," His voice changed from hard to worried. She was lost in her thoughts and sounded as if she was in a trance as she recalled past events.

She snapped back to reality at the sound of his voice and when she blinked the tears fell. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He went to comfort her. "You trusted me; don't feel bad because you trusted me."

She shook her head, she trusted _blindly_. "It's not your fault." _She _was meant to be comforting _him_. "I get why you lied."

Her father is the Sherriff and he did deal with cases of abuse before he'd told her about it, even though he was reluctant he shared some of that information-because she asked. She just couldn't believe that it would happen to someone she loved. Maybe it was because she hadn't really _seen_ it. She didn't understand how her father wanted to show her what happens in the real world yet wanted to protect her from what was happening in her own life.

"I should have seen the signs. _I_ should have known," She looked at him with her blue orbs which seemed as full as the ocean yet the tears didn't spill. "I'm sorry, Logan. I'm sorry that I didn't know. I should have." She hugged him, careful not to touch his back.

"It's not your fault, baby. It's okay. _I'm_ okay," He assured her. "I was the one who lied."

He didn't understand her reaction. He expected her to be angry at him for lying, maybe show him pity because he was damaged or push him away or leave him because she didn't want to be associated with a monstrous family. But here she was angry at herself for not knowing, hurting because he was hurt and hugging him with eyes that were full of concern, care and dare he say it maybe even love.

"But I could have helped you. I can help you. Logan-"

"No," His voice was hard and he was starting to draw away from her.

Veronica looked at him with reassurance, "My dad, he can help."

"Veronica, no," He said sternly.

"What?" She didn't understand why he was objecting.

"You can't tell anyone. No one, not Lilly, not Duncan," His eyes grew wide as he spoke as if he were compelling her.

Veronica looked confused, "They didn't know?" She assumed that one of his reasons for not telling her was because he thought that she couldn't handle the truth but she couldn't be angry at him because he was the one hurting.

"No," He admitted in a whisper, "I always had a story to tell. I'm a very good actor you know."

Veronica wouldn't doubt that but she hated that he had to be an actor when he was with his friends. She hated that he had to hide his hurt.

"Logan, didn't Lilly see..." She trailed of unsure of how to approach the subject.

"Bum fights, any fights, it's not like she knew any better than to believe what I told her." He swallowed afraid to look at her. "Ronnie, please, don't." He looked at her with tear filled eyes and Veronica's heart broke. She didn't know that Logan held so much pain until this moment.

"It's okay Logan," She went toward him but he backed away.

"Promise me," He demanded.

"Okay," She nodded. "I promise only if you promise that you'll let me help you, I want you to come to me, no matter what the time I'll be there for you even if you need me to come to you."

He nodded, "And you can't go finding those technicalities and loopholes, got it? You can't write it down or use sign language or anything of that sort."

She mentally cursed that he knew her so well, she liked working through loopholes, she was never one to break rules but she always found a way around them.

She nodded and he let out a breath of relief and said, "I wouldn't forgive myself if he did anything to you or your dad." Keith Mars had always treated him like a son, even though Logan was nervous around him on occasion, mostly ever since he started having feelings for Veronica.

"What?" Veronica looked at him with confusion.

"People tried to help before Ronnie," He struggled to talk about them, he felt guilty when he talked about them. He hated that people were hurt because they tried to help him. "And bad things happened to them. Very bad things." He didn't explain what bad things and Veronica assumed that was because it hurt him to think about it.

Veronica bit her lip and decided that if Logan wanted to talk about it she'd be there to listen but for now she didn't want to push him. "Let's get your shirt off you now."

He grinned and said, "That eager are we?"

Veronica gave a watery smile and was amazed that he still had it in him to crack jokes. She slowly lifted his shirt off. She gasped when she saw the scars on his back.

"My mom, she cleaned it on Friday but..." He suddenly felt nervous and insecure.

"Your mom knows?" Veronica clenched her jaw and Logan noticed her tone.

"Don't blame her, please Ronnie," He pleaded. He knew his mother loved him and he did believe that she tried her best. She wasn't the strongest of people but that's why she had him, to be strong for her, to protect her from the man that claimed to love her; his father. "She does her best, really she does." He knew the type of person Veronica was, she wanted the bad guys to be punished and if you were a bystander that let it happened, you weren't any better. But his mother wasn't like that, she helped him when he was hurt and if she had intervened he didn't want to even think about what his father would do.

Veronica felt like crying but sucked it in for Logan's sake. She made a promise to herself that she would always be there for Logan, even if by some horrible chance that they broke up, she'd always be there for him.

She gently cleaned of the blood; each stroke she made with the cotton sent a chill up her spin. She didn't even realise it until she saw a drop fall onto Logan's back but she was crying.

"Ronnie?" He whispered and it hurt her that he sounded so vulnerable.

"Hmmm?" She sounded as she didn't trust her voice to speak.

"You never asked me who did it," His voice was almost as if he spoke with fear that she wouldn't believe him if he did tell her.

"Because I know, Logan, I am the Sherriff's daughter." She closed her eyes. "That's why I should have known. I shouldn't have been so blinded by our fairytale life. I should have s-"

"Please, Ronnie, please don't blame yourself. Even if you did know there was nothing you could do," Logan began to stir up and then he cupped her face, he'd never seen someone show so much of emotion to him before.

"You wouldn't have been alone," She felt her insides tug; she felt her body get heavy. She didn't understand how it was possible but she felt pain internally.

Logan smiled gently. "I wasn't alone, even if you didn't know it you were there for me, and so were Duncan and Lilly."

Veronica didn't understand how Logan could be so open and loving and caring when he was hurting. She couldn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She pushed herself forward and kissed him on his lips, she poured all that she felt into the kiss, the hurt she felt for him, the regret she felt for not noticing it sooner and the care she wanted to give him. She wanted to suck up all the pain he felt with the kiss. She knew it wasn't enough to take his pain away but she hoped she could help him like how he helped her.

Logan let out a shaky breathe and gave her a shaky smile before capturing her lips once again.

**~~VM~~**

**Hope you liked it! I might not be able to update regularly because school started today but I'll try my best. **


	25. Rumours

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I loved them all. As I've said, I don't like sad chapters but you make me feel so much better about writing them. This story will probably deal with a lot of heavy issues and your reviews make it so much easier to write those chapters so thank you.  
**

**Warning: This might be offensive to sensitive readers. This is only because of the rumours that feature in this chapter.I'm not sure if you will find it offensive but I think it can be offensive.  
**

~~Kane Residence: Monday Morning~~

"This is _my_ house! They are _my _children! This is _my_ family!" Lilly heard her mother yell at Lianne.

Celeste had come back from Nepa and when she saw Lianne in the mansion, all hell broke loose. The two women had been at it for what seemed to Lilly like hours. Apparently her mother was not going down without a fight.

Lilly was surprised and impressed at her mother's words. She'd never seen her so angry before. As much as Lilly would have loved to stay for the show, it was off to school her and Duncan was to go.

~~Casablanca Residence~~

"Yo Beav!" Dick called out as he abruptly pushed his brother's room door not even bothering to knock.

Cassidy looked at his brother with a frown; he hated how his brother never respected his privacy. "Hey Dick."

"Get your ass up, we're gonna be late!"

Cassidy lifted an eyebrow at his brother and remarked, "Since when do you care if we're late to school or not? Most of the time you're bunkin' or making plans to bunk."

"Don't be a douche Beav, I gotta pick up Mac. Or else she'll have to get a lift from Madison and then she'll kick our asses and be pissed as hell."

"Right," He quickly nodded to his brother's words. "Be right out, give me a minute."

Dick gave him a look that said 'better make it fast.'

Cassidy peeped to see if his brother was gone, he used a golden key and opened the draw in his cupboard. He smiled when he saw the money, at least something good came with having his dad come home; money. He took out the stack of money and stuffed it into a zipped on the inside of his bag.

He let out a sigh of relief when it was safely kept and headed out to his brother.

~~Sinclair Residence ~~

"You always ruin everything! Because of your dumb car I have to drop everyone of, do I look like a babysitter?"

Mac rolled her eyes at Madison's tantrum. Usually she'd be at her other home but her car had broken down. Unfortunately, today had been a rushed morning and she got stuck with Madison as a driver, she just hoped that Dick got here before they have to leave.

~~Mars Residence~~

"Dad?" Veronica called for his attention as she sat on the bar stole in the kitchen.

"Yeah sweetie?" Keith answered as he fumbled around.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She wasn't sure how to tell her father. The last time, she had a friendly conversation with her mother and then with her mother they had told her father.

"Sure honey," He looked at her and smiled reassuringly. He stopped moving around and looked at her expectantly.

Veronica took in a breath as she took the bull by the horn and admitted, "I'm dating Logan."

Back Up barked and waged his tail happily at his mistress's announcement. Keith was silent as he looked at his daughter dead in the eye. He really hated it when his baby girl came home with news that reminded him that she was growing up. He sighed; he knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. He'd prefer later.

"So when will I be expecting to give my gun a clean?"

Veronica's uncertain look had turned around as her lips curved into a smile. When she'd told him about Duncan, he'd argued on end about how she was too young and blah, blah, blah but he'd reluctantly accepted it because of her mother. She still didn't understand how her mother allowed her to date Duncan but right now she wasn't gonna think about that instead she's going to be happy with the fact that she has an incredibly hot boyfriend that Back Up approves of!

~~Echolls Residence~~

"Good morning honey, you're up awfully early," Lynn said to her son as she flipped through her magazine and ate her breakfast.

"Yeah mom, I have school, remember?" He replied as he tried to estimate how much she'd drank this morning.

"Of course Logan, but usually it's such a mission to get you out of bed." She ignored his silent question; she was perfectly sober this morning because she had a very important meeting.

Logan gave a smile and said, "I'm picking up Ronnie."

"Ah Veronica," Lynn gave a smile of approval. "Are two dating? She's such a sweetheart. She always made conversation with me unlike any of your other female friends."

"That's because they all have mother issues."

"Well even though Veronica's going through some issues with her mother she's polite to me. She's the perfect girl for you Logan. She's wholesome and loving..." Lynn continued to gush over Veronica but Logan's mind was spinning a bit as he replayed her sentence.

"How'd you know Veronica's going through stuff?" Logan asked with confusion. He heard the saying that mother's knew everything but this was taking it a bit too far.

"Honey, everyone knows by now that Lianne Mars is living with Jake Kane. Word gets out Logan and people get curious, you know how they are."

Logan stood there with a look of horror. Maybe he could convince Veronica to ditch school today.

~~Neptune High~~

The walls of Neptune High knew the tails of every student that entered through the glass doors. The rumours that travelled, the people it travelled through, as well as the unbelievable ways in which a rumour spread like wild fire. No other school knew gossip better than Neptune High School. The girls were vicious when it came to gossip, it was as if they thrived on every bit of juicy detail. If it wasn't juicy enough they added spice. A small observation, a tiny side comment, a little eavesdropping and even an outside source that peeked would be enough to get the gossip mill running.

It started with:

"_Did you hear? Lilly's dad is shacking up with Veronica's mom! I totally saw them making-out!"_

"_Oh my god, that's Duncan dad! Duncan dated Veronica! Ewww! Are they like brother and sister now?"_

The walls that were older than the children's parents knew the story of Lianne Mars and Jake Kane, they were high school sweet hearts destined for one another, it was inevitable that they would screw their lives up to be together. Rumours had a way of spreading, turning the truth into an entirely different scenario. It starts with small changes and then into something that is totally unbelievable but the vicious girls and their lust for gossip eat it up and refuse to taste anything less than the juiciness of what they created.

"_Did you see? Veronica and Logan were kissing each other in the parking lot!"_

"_Oh my word! They totally had sex in the parking lot, probably in the backseat of Logan's SUV."_

"_No, no, I saw them near a tree!"_

"_Eew, they did it on the trees? Kinky Mars! Knew she wasn't as innocent as she seemed, after all she's friends with Lilly Kane!"_

"_And did you see her new hairstyle and clothes? She's gone all punk-ish rocker chick or something."_

"_Maybe Logan's into the punker look."_

"_She's totally trying to be thuggish but is failing miserably, I mean who where's combat boots?"_

"_Maybe Logan likes it rough!"_

Each word is twisted in a conversation between the awaiting scavengers. When it's passed to the fellow gossip-hungry crows they eat it up with no question.

"_Logan and Veronica were totally doing the nasty when they were dating the Kane's!"_

"_They are way too close to be a new couple."_

"_No wonder they got dumped."_

Assumed truths arouse in their mind, ridiculous conclusions made but it satisfied their lustful minds for all but a minute.

The Neptune High grapevine flew through the walls and it knew well enough about the people that roamed it's grounds. They stopped at nothing to fulfil their gossip-hazed minds. They cared not about the people it was about. They worried not if they would get in trouble. They bothered not if the walls allowed other people to hear their awful words. The only wished for it to spread.

"_Oh my god, they were all related, Duncan's mom and Veronica's dad totally hit it up and so did Lilly's dad and Logan's mom!"_

"_No, no, you got it all wrong; it was Veronica's mom and Duncan's dad that had an affair. And it was Lilly's mom with Logan's dad."_

"_No, that can't be Aaron Echolls wouldn't cheat. He's a family man; didn't you watch Entertainment Tonight last month?"_

"_Yeah well that's why Veronica and Logan are dating now; they were related to the Kane's."_

"_Wow constellation prize!"_

It was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous the rumours made and lies developed but they ate it up like caviar on a plate. Those who weren't even in the equation were worked into it.

"_Didn't you hear? Duncan got Veronica preggo but then they found out their parents were dating so Logan started dating her so they could raise the baby in un-dysfunctional family way."_

"_Oh my god, I always knew Veronica was a slut. Logan's so sweet!"_

"_Yeah, I heard it was because he loved Duncan so much."_

"_No, Logan Echolls gay? No way!"_

"_You can't expect him to be in love with Veronica Mars, now can you? If I was a guy, I'd totally go gay for Duncan."_

"_Maybe it's brotherly love, Logan is way too hot to be gay!"_

"_It'd totally be a crime of nature plus he's sex god."_

Their claws continued to dig deeper and deeper, digging out more and more lies. Anyone close to the victims were cut but the vultures never stopped. Never once thought about who they were talking about if they had thought they would realise that they were talking about the King and Queen of Neptune and when they found out they would surely punish their disobedient subjects.

"_No, no, Logan is dating Veronica because Logan couldn't take being in love with his sister, you know since his dad and Lilly's mom were having an affair along with Lilly's dad and Veronica's mom."_

"_I thought it was Veronica who couldn't take being in love with her brother."_

"_Wow, I can't believe I wanted to be a part of the fab4 they are a bunch of incest freaks!"_

"_God you're such a bad liar, it's killing you more now, isn't it?"_

"_Whatever, well I heard Logan told Veronica to cut her hair because it reminded him too much of Lilly."_

They were the chefs stirring up drama and trouble using the halls of Neptune as a pot. But they didn't realise that when the pot is boiling for too long something is surely bound to get burnt.

"_Logan and Veronica have been secretly dating since he moved to town and pretended to date Lilly and Duncan because of their parents."_

"_Wasn't it Duncan's dad and Veronica's mom?"_

"_No, it was Logan's dad and Veronica's mom but now that Veronica's mom is with Duncan's dad, Logan and Veronica are out of the closet."_

"_Oh my god! Are they gay?"_

"_I heard that Lilly and Veronica did it while Logan and Duncan watched."_

Perhaps these girls were too ditzy to realise their words or maybe it was because they were so caught up in the gossip-vain they checked out reality when they entered through the glass doors.

"_Girls, all wrong, Logan was in love with Veronica but dated Lilly to hide it."_

"_Yeah, and Duncan dated Veronica because he was in love with Lilly."_

"_But Lilly is his sister."_

"_Apparently so is Veronica!"_

Nothing mattered to the teenagers other than spreading and spicing up the gossip that filled the halls. It was like it was their duty to ensure there was a spicier piece of gossip every time.

"_Logan and Veronica had sex in one of the classrooms on Friday after he went all kung fu on those guys."_

"_Really? I heard they've been together secretly and that's why the Kane's broke up with them."_

"_Yeah and now they are like bff's again 'cause their parents are hooking up."_

"_Eew, that's so creepy."_

"_I know! Then Logan called out Lilly's name so Veronica cut out her hair!"_

"_Well, gotta feel for her all the guys already banged her bff, what's a girl to do?"_

Sometimes there's a little bit of truth in every rumour but then again the truth is twisted so much it's barely recognisable even to the ones who created it.

_ "I heard that they are having a foursome, like an open relationship thing within their 'group'"_

"_Like hippies?"_

"_Totally."_

No one would ever guess that those words were what echoed the halls of Neptune High. Yes, the girls may put the boys to shame with their rumours.

"_Did you see? Meg and Duncan are hooking up!"_

"_Yeah but so are Veronica and Logan!"_

"_Who's Lilly hooking up with?"_

"_You mean who isn't Lilly hooking up with?"_

A new bit of ingredient is added to the mix or a whole other dish is being prepared. They start off with truth and end up toxic. Every set of ears and every pair of lips make their own observation as well.

"_Veronica is dating Logan! Duncan is dating Meg! Lilly is dating a frat boy or was it an army boy or was it the navy? He was super hot though, they were at the mall, my cousin saw them and told me yesterday when I saw her."_

"_And their parents are dating each other."_

"_Lilly and the navy guy's?"_

"_Veronica and Duncan's."_

"_Oh my god! That must be why they broke up!"_

"_No, it's because Logan was hooking up with Veronica. Didn't it seem odd that the whole group broke up?"_

"_I knew Veronica wasn't that innocent! Did you see her cheerleading audition? She went all Britney! She started out Disney..."_

"_And ended up Britney!"_

It starts off innocently but claws have dirt and the vicious girls cause toxic to stir in their bowl of gossip.

"_No, no, no, Veronica is dating Lilly. Logan's her beard. And Meg is Duncan's beard 'cause he's in love with Logan, I mean who wouldn't be? Logan's so hot! Anyway, why else would they be okay with their bff's hooking up with each other?"_

"_Logan's too hot to be gay!"_

"_All the hot one's are gay! I knew Logan was too perfectly sculpted to be straight!"_

Nothing is ever enough for the gossip crazed girls. But once the scandal gets old everyone gets over it. Nothing ever lasts long in the halls of Neptune the grapevines have to keep flowing.

"_Everyone's got it all wrong! Logan's dating Veronica and Duncan's dating Meg, Lilly's dating an older guy. And they aren't angry because it would be totally hypocritical. Except Lilly, but she's Queen so..."_

"_Girl, you're crazy!"_

"_Yeah, totally, who'd ever believe that?"_

"_Yeah, this is Neptune not the Brady bunch."_

Sometimes they mess up the truth so much that when they hear it, it seems too ordinary to be believed.

So maybe the Fab4 will feel less messed up when they hear the ridiculously absurd words from the gossip vine. Maybe they'll feel happy that they aren't as messed up as they are painted out to be but then again it might just be so poisonous that they get sick and throw up.

**~~VM~~**

**A.N/ I might have gotten a bit carried away with the rumours but I was hoping that you'd see how gossiping can get nasty. The rumours escalate so much that the truth isn't recognised, even if the rumour is crazy and ridiculous people believe it because someone you know passed it on. Even though this is fiction, some of these issues actually happen, not exactly what I've written but other horrible things. **

**Anyway moral: Don't listen or spread gossip even if it sounds innocent at first. You never know who you might be hurting.**


	26. You Never Know Who's Listening

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

~~VM~~

Logan reluctantly pulled up in the Neptune High parking lot. He knew that Veronica didn't want protecting from the 'truth' but he couldn't help his instinct on wanting to protect her.

He glanced at her and noticed that she looked a bit nervous. "You know it's not too late to change your mind, we can-"

"No, no, I don't want to ditch." She shook her head and sighed. She knew that people would find out about her mother and Jake, after all Jake Kane is the most popular man in Neptune, even more Aaron because Jake made the people of Neptune millionaires. For once she was worried about something normal teenage girls worry about, her new look. "I just- I look so different." She glanced at the mirror but averted her eyes when Logan noticed.

"You look beautiful," He said softly as he cupped her face to look in her eyes and she was mesmerised by his intensity. Once he locked eyes with her he repeated, "You look beautiful." He caressed her cheek and smiled.

Veronica smiled back at him, she didn't understand what kind of abilities Logan had but he seemed to make her feel confident about herself, he always had even when they were just friends. It was like he had a superpower or something.

"You are beautiful and your hair looks really hot so don't let anyone tell you otherwise," He whispered as he pulled her closer, his lips were close to hers but he didn't close the distance. After a second Veronica became impatient and locked their lips together. She applied force to deepen the kiss and Logan let a laugh entire her mouth. She grinned against him and he started to take dominance over the kiss but Veronica enjoyed having control, their fight for dominance was cut short when breathing became a problem. Logan laughed as he rested his forehead against hers, she giggled along with him.

He wasn't used to making his girls feel better about themselves; Lilly never had that problem. He didn't understand why Veronica did when she was one of the most beautiful girls in like ever. But he liked being needed by her and he really hoped he performed his boyfriend duties in making her feel better. He'd tell her that every day if he had to; it was more of a pleasure than a duty, really.

He licked his upper lip and tasted her strawberry lip gloss; he sighed and admitted, "I actually kind of don't want you to walk out there because all those guys will be staring at you." That was the truth. He knew that all the guys in Neptune High will be drooling over her new look. If they did when she just wore her cheerleading uniform, they definitely will now too.

"Nice try Logan," She rolled her eyes. He had been trying to get her to ditch ever since he came to pick her up. He was lucky that her father left before he came though Keith Mars wanted to have a talk with Logan which made Logan feel more than a little afraid.

"No, I'm seriously. When we get out of this car, all the guys are gonna be thinking of you in ways that they don't have a right to," He said with a hint of jealousy in is tone but Veronica remained oblivious to that.

"No they won't," She said dismissively.

"Yeah they will," He insisted.

"Since when did you become Edward Cullen, Mr Mind Reader?" She lifted an eyebrow playfully. She wasn't entirely comfortable discussing the topic of boys with her boyfriend.

He ignored her jab because he was way hotter and way more awesome that that sparkling vampire dude. Well, vampires were like cold so he was cooler too. "Ronnie, I know what they're thinking because I thought the same things." He was very thankful that Keith Mars was not there this morning. "God, Veronica, you're using combat boots and a short denim skirt with a pink top. You're practically a princess warrior. Like, 'I can kick your ass but that's okay because I'm super cute'."

"What?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Ronnie, you're fuckin' hot!"

"Logan!" She chastises him for using a curse word.

"It's the truth; you're hot, beautiful, gorgeous-"

"Logan..."

"No, don't stop me," He said forcefully. "I'm not hopping of this car until you're confident about yourself." He stated with a determined glint in his eye. He was about to go on about how wonderful she was and as much as she'd love to hear it she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

She smiles gently at him and said with honesty, "I am." _How could I not when he's looking at me like that?_ "Thank you," She whispered as she caressed his cheek. Logan smiled and kissed her palm.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," She sighed and opened the door.

~~VM~~

Everyone at Neptune was careful about to who they spread their gossip to, they definitely didn't want the Fab4 getting word but they never seemed to learn that the Queen and King of Neptune always found out what was going on in the halls of Neptune sooner or later.

When Lilly found out about the rumours it was first period. She heard someone say something about Veronica's new haircut. Lilly glared as the words flowed between the two girls. She then let a mischievous grin grace her lips. She took out her gum from her mouth and stamped it on the back of the blonde who'd started the rumour. The girl turned around and looked at Lilly with horror as she gasped.

"Hey Samantha, you might wanna consider a haircut," Lilly smiled sweetly. It was the deathly kind of sweet. The girl lifted her had touched the back of her hair in disgust. "You wouldn't want your boyfriend thinking you were me, now would you?" Lilly gave them a 'mess with me again and you'll lose more than your hair' look and strutted to her seat.

The girl looked as if she were going to cry when she realised that she would have to cut her hair out because of the sticky gum stuck on her head. It didn't take long, when the class started make jabs and laugh she burst into tears and ran out of the class.

Lilly leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk. That was only the beginning, anyone that crossed the path of Lilly Kane and uttered words against her friends they were sure to be given the punishment they deserve. Unfortunately for them Lilly Kane loved revenge.

~~VM~~

When Duncan found out about the rumours he was in gym class, the guys were starting to talk as well. He was absolutely shocked at the words that left the mouths of several of his peers and as a result stood on the side lines with his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

Finally the couch blew the whistle snapping him out of his thoughts. He heard a snicker and a comment about Veronica and Lilly. He didn't understand how anyone could be so disgusting, they were not lesbians, they were basically sisters, he resisted the urge to puke and instead he took the dodge ball and threw it at the guy's head.

"Dude!" The guy called out as he fell onto his friend before he realised who had thrown the ball. When he lifted his head up his eyes widened at the sight of a glaring Duncan Kane.

"Don't stay down too long; people might think you were a gay humping your friend," Duncan retorted.

He walked away from them and thought that he spent way too much time with his sister.

The guy looked afraid for a second and started to scramble to his feet instead he'd tripped once again and fallen on his friend. The class laughed at the two boys who struggled to get up.

~~VM~~

When Logan found out about the rumours he's blood fumed with anger. He couldn't hit girls but he's mouth was one sharp weapon. But when it came to the guys he let his fist do the talking. So when he heard the two Latinos from the PCHer gang talking in the toilets about Veronica and her mother in a sexual manner; he saw red.

He didn't say anything he just grabbed the guy and punched him; the biker looked surprised and tried to defend but couldn't sway an attack against Logan's punches. The other guy tried to grab Logan back but Logan was fuming and kicked him away. He couldn't do anything to the girls who were probably more vicious but he could handle the guys. He used his legs to kick the biker that was down and his fists to keep the other guy from beating him. They had gotten a couple of hits but there was a crowd outside the toilets due to the noise and Mr Clemmons was soon separating them. It had taken a lot to pull Logan away; he wiped out the blood from his cheek and started to curse the two bikers.

~~VM~~

When Veronica found out about the rumours she felt hurt that the people she were friendly with could think such mean things about her. She'd never been anything but nice to them. She tried her best to ignore them but that wasn't working out well when her boyfriend and best friend wasn't following her lead.

No one except Madison said anything directly to her face and when they saw Veronica near, they stopped whispering. Veronica was frustrated and wished that they'd just say whatever they wanted and get it over with; did they think she was weak? That she couldn't deal with their nasty comments? She could and she would if they weren't being cowardly and only spoke when she wasn't around.

Yes, Veronica Mars was frustrated and she hated the way everyone was pretending that everything was normal and then changed their attitudes when her back was turned. Madison was the only one who commented on her attire and hair. Though she'd quickly stopped when she found out about what Lilly had done to Samantha.

And When Veronica found out that her boyfriend got in a fight yet again she huffed and marched down the hall toward the nurse's room.

"Logan!" She shouted as she slammed the door. The nurse was out, thankfully or else Veronica would have gotten a lecture instead of giving one.

"Yes, darling?" He looked at her innocently.

She glared at him. "What is wrong with you? I told you I can take care of myself, why'd you have to beat them up?" She didn't allow him to answer. "Two guys! From the PCHer biker gang, no less! Why did you have to start something with them? You know that whatever feud you and the O9ers have with them is just gonna get worse and then something bad is gonna happen. Do you not care about the consequences to you actions? What were you thinking?!" Veronica ranted and her emotions changed rapidly from angry to concerned, it was as if she didn't know whether to be angry or worried.

"I was thinking that when someone insults my girlfriend-"

She interrupted him, she didn't want to know because then she might lose her anger. "Logan! Listen to me; you cannot beat up every guy that does something you don't like."

"Why not?" He almost pouted at her and Veronica's mouth hung open in disbelief of his child-like manner.

"Aside from the fact that it's wrong." Her voice was softer when she spoke again, "it's another accuse for him to hurt you."

"Ronnie..."

"Please stop Logan," She looked at him with concerned eyes. She knew that this was the reason Aaron had beat him previously. She didn't want it to happen again. "Stop fighting." She started to take slow deep breaths in order to calm herself.

He softened at her concern. "Veronica I can't just do nothing."

"Why?" She didn't understand why he had to get into fights. She didn't understand why he didn't try his best to stay out of trouble.

"I'm not built that way."

She narrowed her eyes at his stubbornness and said, "Well, I'm not built to stand by and let the people I care about get hurt." She looked him dead in the eye as she spoke and she held seriousness in her voice. "So unless you stop I'm telling my dad."

His eyes widened at her words. "Veronica," His voice echoed the shock he felt.

She felt a tug of guilt but his safety was more important. "You don't get it Logan, I will not stand by and let the people I care about get hurt, I won't let you get hurt when there's something that can be done."

"You promised," He said with hurt in his voice.

She cringed. "I'm sorry Logan, I just don't know what to do."

"Don't break your promise Ronnie," He pleased.

She looked conflicted but nodded, she couldn't break his trust. "This is not okay Logan," Her voice was hard. "I-I can't-"

"So what you're breaking up with me now?" The words killed him but he wouldn't just let her break up with him that easily, like Lilly always did.

"What?" She looked at him with a confused frown.

He didn't understand why she was confused but explained, "Every time I did something Lilly didn't approve of she dumped me, you gonna do that too." His voice was so sad that Veronica's heart broke at the sound.

"No, no I'm not," She went closer to him and took his hand in hers. "So don't be a jackass. I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get hurt," He whispered as he drew her closer. He craved her touch. He felt so much relieve when she said that she wasn't leaving him.

"I'm not hurt by what they say. But I will be hurt if you do get hurt." She hugged him to her. She didn't know if he'd believe her but she actually did feel pain inside her when she saw him felt like her stomach twisted a thousand ways.

"You are," He looked into her eyes. "You can hide it from everyone but me. I know you Ronnie; you care because you're you."

"Logan, I care more about you than what they say about me," She stroked his hair. "I don't care about what people say about me," She denied his words.

"But I do," He whispered. He won't let anyone talk crap about her. She doesn't deserve that.

"God damn it Logan!" She snapped as she pulled away from him. She hated how badly she just wanted to hug him and not argue but his actions are going to hurt him and she doesn't want that to happen. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"Forgive me for defending your honour," He retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Right, you were protecting my virtue, and how do you think that makes me feel Logan?"

"You were supposed to be feeling a tingly feeling in your tummy, I think they call it butterflies and a flushed red face and then kissing me for being all hero-like," He snarked.

She frowned at his description, that's kind of what happened before. She didn't realise that she'd encouraged his action by responding that way. "It's killing me that when your dad finds out he's going to hurt you and it hurts more to know that it's because of me."

His face lost all the annoyance it held and he softly started, "It's not-"

She interrupted him before he denied it and repeated his words, "You were defending my honour."

"You need to stop taking responsibility for everyone else's actions. I did it, not you. Whatever happens will be my fault not yours."

She didn't want to acknowledge that his words were right. "No, no, no, Logan it doesn't matter either way because you don't deserve that." She swallowed back her tears. "Please, stop Logan"

"I can't do nothing." Why didn't she understand that he wouldn't allow her to be ridiculed?

"Then I can't let anything happen to you." It was only fair, if he insisted on 'protecting' her or 'defending' her then she'd do the same.

"I don't need you to protect me!" He argued.

She couldn't believe how hypocritical he sounded. "Well I don't need you to protect me either but you don't seem to listen!" She huffed and left him alone as she headed out of the room.

"Veronica..." He just hoped that she kept her promise.

~~Sherriff's department~~

Keith was a very wise man and he knew the kind of influence that Jake Kane had in Neptune. He also knew that his chances of winning against him were next to nil but that didn't stop Keith. No, nothing will stop him from fighting for his daughter.

It was obvious that a paternity test needed to be done. He should have done that a long time ago; perhaps it would have avoided all of the heartache both he and his daughter were feeling. But he was afraid. He was afraid of what it would reveal; even now he's hesitant on taking the test.

Keith knew better than to take his wife's word for granted, she'd lie, cheat and steal to get what she wanted.

For the moment all he could do was postpone the court dates, no one could take Veronica away from him because in the eyes of the law she is his daughter. His name is on her birth records. He is listed as her father. And as far as he's concerned no amount of chromosomes will change that.

"Sherriff?" Sacks called out. Keith looked up and Sacks said, "You got a visitor, should I send her in?"

Keith nodded.

~~VM~~

Logan sat on the bench while his father opened the door and stepped out of the principal's office. He gave Logan an angry look but before he could do anything Veronica came running toward them and hugged Logan.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're okay," Veronica smiled with a concerned look as she hugged him. Logan looked confused but returned her hug.

Veronica broke the hug and then took notice of Aaron and looked at him with fake surprise, "Oh Mr Echolls! How are you?"

He gave her a tight smile as he tried to control his voice, "I'm good, and how are you Veronica?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I was just worried about Logan. I didn't want him to get into trouble but they wouldn't let me talk in there," She gestured to the door as if the people inside were big bad mean wolves. "Logan didn't do anything wrong," She looked at the with big ocean blue eyes of innocence.

Aaron looked confused as did Logan but Veronica continued, "He defended my honour." It was the truth. She was only speaking the truth. "And my mom's." She wondered if he had heard about Jake and her mom as well, the look on his face indicated that he had. "Ever since news leaked, almost everyone has been awful about it but Logan's he's been so good to me. Those bikers said awful things," She wasn't sure if that was enough for him to leave Logan alone so she added a little white lie, "They tried to touch me and when Logan found out he protected me."

"Oh I see, well I've always raised Logan to defend woman, it's our job as men," He bragged with smugness entering his voice.

Veronica choked back her distain, he was so stereotypical.

"Yeah, Logan really does that job well, on Friday, he'd also defended me because two guys were making rude comments about me in my cheerleading uniform."

She had hoped that she made him feel guilty but instead he asked, "Oh, you're a cheerleader."

"Yeah," She didn't like the look he gave her and quickly changed the subject. "Please don't ground Logan," She pleaded. She hated that he would have beaten Logan instead of grounded him like a normal parent. "All he did was defend me."

"Yeah, I'm proud of you son." He patted Logan on the back and Logan looked at him cautiously.

"Me too, he's a good boyfriend."

"Oh, you two are dating?" Aaron asked with surprise.

"Yeah like just recently," She didn't want him to get offended that he didn't know, she doesn't want to take the chance with Aaron Echolls, being nice for now was the only option but inside she was disgusted. "He's my knight in shining armour," Veronica replied with a bright smile.

Logan just stared at Veronica, he didn't know how but he really got lucky with her. He just hoped he didn't do something stupid and screw it up.


	27. Gives You Hell

Veronica was relieved when Aaron had seemed happy when he left the school grounds and allowed Logan to spend the rest of the day with Veronica because she was so 'emotionally distressed'. Yes, she was very happy that Logan was safe and away from his father but she wasn't very happy with the boy in question.

"I have to go," Veronica stated when the two were alone. She didn't want to talk to him; she was mad at him. Logan nodded but followed her as she walked down the hall. She frowned when she heard him follow her; she turned around and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Walking?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"You're following me!" She accused.

"Well, didn't you just beg my father to let me spend the day with you because you're going through a traumatic experience?" He fired back.

"You know why I did that Logan!" She let out some of her frustration. "But I'm still mad at you, and I don't want to say something that I'll regret." She turned on her heel but Logan grabbed her arm and spun around.

"No, say it. I don't want you to hold yourself back and later on hate me for it. Come on Ronnie, let's hear it. Tell me what a bad guy I am."

She looked at him with disbelief. "God Logan, stop acting like a jerk!" She pulled her arm out of his grasp. She felt herself being torn with anger and hurt. "How can you ever think that I hate you?" Her voice lost the anger she had when she saw his eyes; it was big Bambi eyes.

Her need to comfort him took residence over her anger. "I could never hate you Logan." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he threw his arms around her shoulders. "No matter what happens, I would never hate you." She pulled back from the hug and gave him a soft kiss. She let out a breath and told him, "Just because we argue it doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you."

He seemed relieved at her words and Veronica hated that her best friend hurt him so much. She swore to herself that she'd fix him. She'd do her best to make him better than okay.

She knew that she promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone about his abuse and she deeply regretted making that promise. She just didn't want him to push her away; she wanted to take care of him. Even though she couldn't get help, she'd do everything she could to make sure Aaron Echolls never hit his son again. She'd keep Logan out of trouble, she'd take the blame in front of Aaron, she'd lie if she had to, she'd even be at the Echolls mansion when Logan was there, heck she'd even say she was having sex with Logan, wouldn't his father be more cautious about hitting him if he thought that another person would be seeing Logan's body like that? She'd do everything she possibly could to keep Logan from getting hurt. She only hoped it were that easy.

~~Monday Afternoon Java the Hut~~

"I'm so glad that the kids are finally accepting us," Lianne said to Jake as they entered the Cafe to meet Lilly, Duncan and Veronica.

"I knew they would, we are their parents, and we only do what's best for them," Jake replied with a happy smile on his face. He believed that Veronica was his daughter and he was adamant to make her a part of his family.

Veronica and Lilly had seen their parents walk in and nodded at each other; they needed to do this.

"Are you guys sure that this is a good idea?" Duncan asked with uncertainty. Logan looked between the two blondes with concern. He knew that they both loved their respective parent and hoped that their plan to get them to see reality worked.

"It's the best one we got," Lilly remarked as Veronica bit her lip in consideration.

~~VPOV~~

Lilly and I stood in the centre stage with mikes in our hands. I started to feel nervous as the crowd waited expectantly for us to start but one glance at Lilly had calmed me down enough. She gave me a reassuring smile just like she had when she made me sing to Duncan. Now, I had to sing to my mother. Just like Duncan, mom wanted to avoid all of the problems she created and move on. Well, at least Duncan had a good reason.

I closed my eyes and the music started, I opened my eyes as soon as the beat of 'Give's you hell' by All American Rejects played out.

I let out a breath and look at my mother as I start to sing,

"_**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place"**_

That's the way I used to live my life; with a big smile and I had thought everything was right in the world but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should thank my mother for opening my eyes. Maybe if all this hadn't happened I wouldn't have realised that there was so much more going on around me.

When the chorus sets in I walk a little closer to the edge and face my mother, I point out a finger at her, and maybe I'm wrong to call her out like that but it felt right.

_**"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"**_

My lips curved up just a tiny bit when I noticed her eyes widened. She still doesn't get that what she's doing is affecting me, in a bad way.

The rumours at school made me realise that people will talk even if it's not true. I knew that my mother would not be able to handle that if she came to know about it, I never understood why but she loved having a social status. Maybe that's why she was with Jake, though I'm not sure which is worse; my mother leaving us for another man because she loved him more or my mother leaving us for a man because he's the most popular guy on the block.

For the next part of the chorus Lilly took over,

**"****When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell****"**

_When my turn came to take over, I smirked and strutted forward. It was no surprise that I loved the spotlight. And singing was pretty awesome. I looked at Lianne and my father; they were so close it was disgusting. At least Veronica's words stung her mother a bit since her face was as pale as paper._

_I knew this would be difficult for Veronica but she needed to call her mother on all the crap she did and let her know that she's angry. I wonder if Celeste felt like hell when she saw Veronica, was that the reason why she hated Veronica so much? I was almost positive that the answer was yes._****

_**"Now where's your picket fence love?"**_

Lilly grinned; I knew what she was thinking, I knew that no one could believe that sweet innocent Veronica could have a voice filled with so much sarcasm. But newsflash people; life was full of surprises.

This was what my mother wanted, a fairytale life with the love of her life, Jake Kane. She wanted the picket fence life with him. But was it really worth it for her? Hurting everyone she's supposed to love. Or did she not care?

So maybe underneath the sarcasm my voice was just filled with hurt.

******"And where's that shiny car?"**

_My voice echoed as my father gave me a disapproving look. Well, everyone thought that all Lianne wanted was money. I could only grin back with a shrug. Wrinkles were awful for the skin, Lilly Kane did not do wrinkles so I grin, smirk, smile, whatever but I'll never let them see me down._

****_**"And did it ever get you far?"**_

My voice took over where Lilly's left off. I wasn't as good as Lilly was with placing a mask on her face; I knew that my face held my emotion of hurt. I knew that Lilly hid hers.

My mother watched me with confusion and hurt but I couldn't feel sorry for her. She hurt me, my dad, Lilly, Duncan and even Logan... It may not have directly impacted Logan but he was still hurt from the fighting he did in defence of the Mars family honour.

No, she didn't get far; all she has now is everyone except Jake Kane either angry at her or gossiping about her. She also lost the daughter that she claims she was fighting for. No, I knew that dad would never want to separate me from mom but knowing what I knew know I wouldn't blame him.

******"You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?"**

_I walked over to the corners of the stage and gave them-Lianne and my father- a fake smile of sympathy. I shook my head at them. I knew my father well enough, and I knew that he wasn't happy with Lianne. Maybe they thought that once everything was settled down they would be this big happy family but they weren't really happy. I think that he's tenser when he's with her than when he's not._

I've always thought that my mother was a strong woman, and I admired her but now I realise that she's not really strong because she didn't overcome her weaknesses she hid it. Frankly, Lianne Mars was weak. She was a wreck and she thought that by relieving her past with her high school sweetheart she'd make everything better but she was wrong. I knew that this was the only way I could save her. Tough love. I just hope that she'd realise how much she's hurting everyone.  
**  
**_**"And truth be told I miss you"**_

My voice held sweetness with the underlining of sarcasm as I tilted my head and looked at my mom. I was confused when I saw a smile grace her face and then I realised that she probably didn't know this song or that I was being sarcastic. She probably thought that the sweet and oblivious Veronica was coming out.

**"**_**And truth be told I'm lying"**_

And just like that it was gone, my sugary coated voice was gone and so was my mother's smile. I tore my eyes away from her shocked face and danced around circles with Lilly

_I grinned at Veronica's snappy tone, and I loved the look of her mother's face! If I weren't about to sing I'd be laughing my ass off!_

When the chorus set back in Lilly joined me in singing.

"**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"**

Our voices combined together and boomed across the room. Almost everyone was cheering along with the beat. Lilly and I stand face to face as we sing and she gives me a smirk as I grin at her. We turn back toward the audience as we snap our fingers and clap our hands to our thigh as we stomp our feet along to the beat.****

"When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"

We march pass each other as we move our hips to the beat. I can see that Lilly absolutely loves the attention and cheer that she's getting from the crowd. She also enjoyed the looks on my mom's and her dad's faces. I think they put the vampires to shame with their paleness.****

"If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"

_I'm not sure if my dad's the fool or if Mr Mars is. I've never seen Mr Mars treat Lianne anything but good. And here dad is trying to give her a big happy family. So maybe they are both fools. But I refuse to be pulled into their pool of lies; I will not pretend that everything is dandy and that Lianne Mars in my new mommy. _

****_**"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?"**_

Lianne looked at Veronica with hurt in her eyes, she didn't mean for this to happen. Why was her daughter turning against her? She didn't know where it'd gone wrong.

******"But the list goes on and on"****  
**

Nothing was ever right, there was always something wrong I just never knew it until everything came in at once. It's like you never notice the tiny insects move around but if they all come in together you have to notice it.

**"**_**And truth be told I miss you**_**"**

Even though I was mad at her, I did kind of miss her but I won't let her hurt my dad again; my real dad, Keith Mars. As I've said, the hero is the one who stays and the villain is the one that splits. As far as my knowledge of villains goes, they are called villains for a reason.

******"And truth be told I'm lying"**

_I loved how sweet my voice sounded and that it ended with a bit of sharpness at the last word. God, I'm good!_

My lips tug upwards as I noticed the mischievous glinting in Lilly's eyes. If I didn't know Lilly, I'd assume she was the sweetest girl I'd met. Her voice sounded almost angelic even when she added the edginess to it at the end.

The fast beat played out for a second but the next second it changed to a slower tone.****

_**"Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me"**_

I looked at my mother with piercing eyes as I stepped forward. Why couldn't she see how much she's hurting me? She was my mother couldn't she feel my pain? I felt the pain of my loved ones, why couldn't she? Did she just not care about me enough?  
**  
"****You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me"**

_I sang as I went to stand beside Veronica. I didn't really care for whatever memories I had of Lianne but I knew Veronica did and she wanted her mother back but not this version of her, the one that drowned herself in alcohol and ruined happy families. I wanted the same from my father. I wanted him to be the man that cared. He may not have over showered me with affection like Celeste did with Duncan but he made me feel like a daughter, it wasn't as normal for me as one would think._

****_**"And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes**_

_**With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well"**_

I locked eyes with my mother's which were filled with tears, I couldn't believe that she had the audacity to look at me as if she were the victim. When she noticed my glare she quickly averted her eyes away from me.

There were so many lies... I sometimes wonder about what if I wasn't so ignorant could I have saved my parents marriage? Lilly and Duncan's parents marriage? But then I wonder if it could be saved or if it wanted to be saved.

The fast beat boomed through the speakers once again and the two best friends began to sing in union.

"**When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"**

The two girls had fiery glints in their eyes as they sang with passion and moved their hips, feet and hands to the sound of the beat. ****

"When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will treat you well  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell"

****When they ended the song the crowd applauded, cheered and whistled for them while Lianne and Jake had dejected looks on their faces.

~~Keith's Office~~

Keith knew that the situation was very complicated and how he handled this would affect the lives of not only the boy he's trying to save but everyone that cares for him.

It had been a year since Keith had found out about Logan's abuse, he is the Sheriff, he was bound to take notice of things that the civilians would not. It was his duty to protect the people of Neptune. He knew that abuse cases needed to be handled with precaution; he'd dealt with a fair share of cases during his time as a cop.

He noticed the bruises on Logan, he knew that most of those bruises couldn't be obtained in the ways that he'd claimed them to be. Logan wore far too many layers of clothes for a boy who lives in the hot weather of Neptune. He noticed Logan's reluctance to go home when Aaron was at home; thankfully the film star was rarely at his house in Neptune. He also knew that Aaron was not only physically abusive but emotionally abusive as well which most possibly caused Logan to become passive and aggressive, especially to those who he did not know or like.

Keith tried his best to be a father figure to the boy while tried to gather evidence against his real father. Of course he knew the risks of going against Aaron Echolls, he knew that people worshipped the rich as if they were god and if he wanted to give Logan and Lynn the justice they deserved he'd have to have air tight evidence and that was difficult to do.

When Keith had come to realisation, he knew that the only way he could get Aaron was with the help of his wife; Lynn Echolls. He knew that she loved Logan more than anything but like his wife, she was an alcoholic. When he'd spoken to Lynn, she'd been scared about what her husband would do when he found out. She'd behaved frantic and told him to leave it alone because she was taking care of it. A few weeks later, Logan had told Veronica that he had tried to climb a tree and fell in his mother's garden which had a lot of rocks. In that week Lynn had come to Keith and asked him to continue his investigation; he didn't tell her that he never stopped. She had given him all the details of previous incidents that she'd recorded such as doctor's bills and some photographs with dates on them.

For six months Logan had remained physically unharmed, thanks to Aaron's new movie. Since life was going good for the actor he paid no attention to his son. Those six months had helped Keith to build up a stronger case. It also allowed Lynn to plant cameras in Aaron's study.

Earlier today, Lynn had come in with hope of a better future as she handed Keith the tape. Keith knew that he had to do what he had to do in order to help the boy who had become a son to him.

**~~VM~~**

**Song: Gives You Hell**

**Artist: All American Rejects**

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I really do love them. **

**I actually got the idea of having Veronica sing to Lianne and Jake from the reviewer KJMorse, who wanted Veronica to 'blast' them about the rumours. I don't know why but that particular word got me thinking of her singing a song that would hurt Lianne. So hope you liked it.**

**theLastStray pointed out that the word distain in the last chapter should actually be disdain; thank you for that.**


	28. Not The Hell I Was Hoping For

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! Enjoy!**

**~~VM~~**

She sucked in a breath as she remembered how his laughter vibrated against her lips when he kissed her. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip when she thought about the way his lips moved with hers. She breathed heavily as she remembered running her hands through his hair and drew him closer. She blew out a breath when she remembered the feel of his arms around her.

Her legs felt weak as she drew them to her chest and she hugged them in comfort. Her stomach ached with a dreadful feeling and she tried to crunch it to drown out the twisting. Her heart felt heavy as it crumbled into bits every time she thought of the afternoon, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"_You promised."_

She sucked in a breath as the words crushed her all over again.

"_I trusted you!"_

She cringed as his words echoed in her ears.

"_I-I can't do this."_

She felt suffocated as her breath left her and struggle to come back in.

"Veronica, honey?" Keith broke her away from her painful thoughts. He looked at his daughter with concern as he saw her red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. She was cradled up in a ball, which he knew was a sign of her trying to burying herself away from all the hurt she felt. His heart broke at the sight; all a father wanted was for his daughter to be happy and safe. He sat down beside her and touched her hair which seemed to be wet with her tears.

"Daddy," she cried. The sight of her father seemed to break the dam wall and all the tears came flooding out again. He drew her into a hug as he whispered for her to tell him what's wrong.

She held him in a tight hug, almost afraid to let him go. He rubbed her back as he tried to sooth her but she didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Honey, what happened? Did your mother do something?" His concern was underlying with a bit of resentment for her mother. Veronica had to go through so much because of her mistakes.

She shook her head against his chest and slowly drew back from the hug. She drew in a deep breath and gript her father's arm a bit tighter to give her strength to voice her words. "Logan broke up with me." The words cut through her heart as she said it and it made her stomach turn in.

Keith's eyes widened. "Why would Logan do that?" He had seen that the boy had cared very much about his daughter but then he feared that he knew why...

She bits her lip trying her best not to cry at the memory.

_It had been after school; she had spent some time with Lilly and then after Logan had met her on the beach._

_She smiled as she turned to face her boyfriend but was met with a pair of angry, hurt and sad eyes. She frowned and asked, "What's wrong Logan?" She took a step toward him and lifted her hand to cup his face._

_He stepped back and snorted with disbelief. "Like you care," he snarled. She was taken aback by his angry tone._

_Confusion in her eyes, she said, "Logan?" _

_He didn't take her features of tone into consideration as he continued on his angry rant, "Tell me Veronica, did you think it was okay to ruin my life because yours was shattering down around you?"_

_Stunned, she froze in position. "What?"_

_He seemed angered by her confusion and her hurt eyes. "Perfect, innocent Veronica Mars! God Ronnie, stop acting so naive, I thought that act stopped when you chopped out your hair. How could you?"_

_She didn't understand why he was being harsh toward her. She didn't understand why he was pushing her away. But she knew that's what he wanted to accomplish. "Logan, what are yo-"_

"_I trusted you!" He spat out the words. "I told you things that I've never told anybody because I thought you cared! Did you even think about what would happen to me? Huh?" He spoke as if his mouth was a gun and his words were the bullets. It didn't matter if they were harsh or not because his tone was filled with anger, hurt and betrayal._

"_I-"_

_He never gave her a chance to get a word out. "You broke your promise Veronica! I only asked you for one thing. But you had to be righteous Veronica Mars. Do no wrong, condone no wrong and don't give a fuck about what happens after?"_

"_Logan-"_

"_You promised!" He yelled with tears threatening to spill out._

_Frustrated, she yelled back, "What did I promise?"_

_He ignored her yell as he continued, "And you said you wouldn't find your stupid loopholes but you just couldn't resist. So did you see me as a lost soul that needed saving? Is that it? Was I just a charity case for little Miss I'm-Everyone's-Angel?" _

"_Logan, I have no idea what you're talking about!" She huffed with annoyance at his words. She wasn't sure why he was behaving this way but she wasn't going to let him succeed in pushing her away from him._

_He shook his head with disbelief, "Come on Ronnie, he's your dad!" His eyes widened with emphasis at the word 'dad'. "No one else knew." She still had the look of 'I have no idea about what you're talking about'. "You told your dad that Aaron abused me and now he's doing the Mars family righteous thing and decided to take Aaron on. But this time everyone in the fucking world knows!"_

_She looked at him with shock and disbelief; she didn't know that her dad knew; she didn't know that Logan had a chance of getting away from Aaron._

"_So you thought that I wouldn't find out or that it wouldn't get leaked?"_

_She was still in shock by the news of her father opening a case against Aaron and everyone knowing that she didn't have time to react to his interrogation._

_It seemed as if her silence was too much for Logan and he backed away as he ran his hand against his hair, "You know what? I-I can't do this anymore. We're done."_

"Because he thinks that I told you that Aaron hurt him." She meets his gaze. "But I didn't so who did dad?"

"Honey, I'm not blind, I see-"

"Dad," she said sternly. "You couldn't have gotten that pictures and information by observation. What did you do?"

"Veronica..." He didn't want to involve her in this.

"Dad, no. Logan broke up with me because of this. He won't return my calls and I can't go to his house because of all the press and- Dad, please, I'm not only losing my boyfriend, I'm losing my best friend and he needs me but he thinks that I'm the one to blame. Please, tell me."

"I've been working this case for a year, unofficially."

"But those pictures and dates? How could you possibly have access to those and that was dated back further than a year ago." Realisation drew to her. "Lynn?" Her eyes a little wide. "She wasn't just standing idly by, was she?" Her voice was soft and she felt relief that Logan had a parent that cared and that the woman she saw as kind and gracious was still there.

Keith shook his head. "She's been helping me gather enough evidence. I have something that's solid Veronica but no one can know. And no one can know that Lynn has been helping me."

"But- but then Logan will think it was me. He'll hate me." Her eyes dropped. She really wanted to clear Logan's doubt of her, she wanted everything to be better and she wanted to be there for him.

"Veronica, this case is very sensitive," he tried to explain it. "Logan's not one to control his emotions. If he made the slightest hint to Aaron or anyone, this could end very badly. I know that Logan means a lot to you and you mean a lot to him. But this is for Logan's best interests."

"This, this will get him out, right?" Veronica swallowed hard, she couldn't believe that she's agreeing to this. She hated when people lied to her. And here, she was about to agree to lie to Logan or withhold the truth from him since he already assumed it was her. "He'll be free of Aaron." She convinced herself that it will be worth it.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll do whatever it takes dad; I just want him to be safe."

"It's gonna be okay Veronica," her dad reassured her and she really wanted to believe that yet she had a feeling that it was going to get worse before it got better.

"I hope so," she breathed out as she laid her head against his shoulder.

~~VM~~

As much as Veronica appreciated her dad's attempt at making her feel better, she couldn't get over how hurt Logan had been and how much he hates her at this moment. He was driving them to lunch, she was very reluctant but he managed to twist her arm.

Suddenly there was a call on the radio, Veronica frowned at the interruption. Fear passed Veronica's face when the dispatcher said that there was a disturbance at the Kane estate. Keith glanced at his daughter at the mention of the place but hid whatever emotions he held well.

It didn't take long before the red and blue lights flashed of the Sherriff's car flashed in front of the Kane mansion.

"Stay in the car Veronica." Keith narrowed his eyes as he warned his daughter with a stern tone.

All Veronica could do was nod, as her father headed in she took notice of Duncan; he was seated on the bench as he rocked back and forth with a look of confusion and fear. She couldn't help herself; she needed to know what was going on.

She pushed open the door and then swung it closed. She hoped that it really was just a disturbance but really doubted it. Something was wrong, terribly wrong; she could feel it in the pits of her stomach.

When she reached the brother of her best friend, she knelt down and looked at him with a terrified expression. "What happened? Duncan, what happened?" She frantically questioned but received no answers. "Where's Lilly?"

His only reactions were his furrowed brows and loud sobs. She clenched her jaw in frustrated but had the fearful glint in her eyes at his lack of answers. After a few more failed attempts at getting him to speak, she grew fed up and ran pass him, to where all the commotion was happening.

Her eyes grew wide at the ambulance vehicle. She heard the loud sobbing around her; it was Celeste Kane and beside her was Jake Kane and her mother; Lianne Mars. All held looks of terror and fear.

"Oh my god!" Her breath caught when she saw her best friend in lying in the back of the ambulance. Her chest felt heavy and her stomach twisted inside. Her hands at her mouth couldn't keep the quivering away.

Her father held her shoulders which kept her from falling to the ground.

"Lilly? Lilly? Lilly!" Veronica broke free from her father's gasp and almost climbed into the vehicle as she yelled for her best friend.

"Veronica," Keith tried to calm her down and pull her back, "it's gonna be okay honey, she's alive. She's gonna be fine."

Veronica broke down; she fell to the ground and cried for her best friend who was now driving in away from her in the ambulance. When she saw the vehicle move away; she screamed and ran after it and yelled, "No, no, no! Come back!" When it didn't obey her words she ran in front of it. She didn't know how she managed to get energy in her but she had. She stopped the vehicle that was taking her best friend away from her.

Keith tried to hold Veronica back but she wasn't listening to her father. "Let me go! I have to be with Lilly! Please let me go with her!" Veronica begged with tears falling down her face.

Jake came and nodded to allow her to go with them, Veronica let out a sob climbed in. She wasn't going to leave Lilly's side. Lilly would be okay. Lilly would be just fine. Lilly was her sun and the sun always rose the next morning.

When the ambulance started up again, Veronica was beside her best friend and enlaced their fingers together. Her heart ached when Lilly's fingers were cold and didn't have the usual warmth it always had. She shook her head, it didn't matter because her hands were warm and she'd give that to her friend.

She closed her eyes for a second and squeezed her best friends hand and hoped that like always the fabulous blonde would read her thoughts._ Please don't leave me Lilly... _


	29. A Long Time Ago

"_A long time ago, we used to be friends  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all.  
Come on now sugar, bring it on bring it on, yeah  
Just remember me when we used to be friends  
A long time ago, we used to be friends."_

Five Months Later - Neptune High School, First Day of School.

"Who'd that guy rat out?" The voice of a random boy echoed as he read the very poor spelling spluttered with a marker across the African American boy's chest.

"The bikers," another voice answered with a shrug.

"Why doesn't somebody cut him down?" A girl questioned with a frown but made no move to be the 'somebody' that cut him down.  
_  
_"Yeah! I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow!"The sarcasm came from another boy in the crowd of unwilling helpers.

"All right, say cheese. Smile," a boy with the camera smirked with malice as he captured Wallace's humiliation.

Veronica shook her head at the passivity of the crowd and moved toward them. "Move," she hissed through her teeth at the mean 09ers of the school.

The guy with the camera decided to respond, "Who died and made you the quee-"

Veronica ignored him and proceeded to take out her small knife.

"You ARE a freak." He quickly scrambled away.

Veronica paid no attention to the bystanders and began to cut through the tape.

"You're new here, huh," she gave him a fake smile of cheer and imitated her ex-cheerleader ways. "Welcome to Neptune High!" The school bell then sounded which caused the crowd to scatter around. Veronica adapted her cheery voice and pronounced, "Go Pirates!"

Lost in thought as she made her way to class she didn't notice another presence approach her and was taken by surprise when a firm hand grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her without a word.

Veronica was shocked and couldn't even process what was happening at the moment. She couldn't think of why her ex-boyfriend Logan Echolls, the guy who proclaimed his 'hate' for her was dragging her outside.

~~VPOV~~

"What the hell is your problem?" He blew out a breath trying to control his temper. He ran a hand through his hair as his nostrils flared just a bit.

"Me?" I tilted my head in confusion. "You're the one that seems to be all touchy feel-y," I gestured to the way his hand was still wrapped around my arm. "Aren't you afraid of the latest disease you can get by contact?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, my voice didn't hold malice but rather amusement and I could see that it frustrated him. His hand left my arm quick enough and dropped to his side.

"I saw what you did out there." He narrowed his eyes as if I was in need of discipline and detention was my next stop.

"You mean, show my humanity?" I quipped. I shook my head with annoyance because I knew that he had it in him, but he just didn't think the kid was worth his troubles. The annoyance I felt seeped into my voice. "I'm sorry I didn't know that my act of kindness would offend you your highness." Each word was dipped in sarcasm and I'm sure it tasted bitter in Logan's mouth. "Would it make you feel better if I switched off that super ability to accommodate for your lack of one?" That wasn't true... Logan has one of the biggest hearts in the world. I remember we once had an argument on it... A long time ago when I had long blonde hair and everything seemed picture perfect.

"_You don't get it Ronnie, you're good. You have a pure, untainted heart. You don't just do good things for the people that you care about. You do it for everybody. I, on the other hand, only do good things for the people that I care about," he explained with a semi-smile on his lips._

"_That's not true-"_

"_Ronnie, if I punch a guy, I'd laugh about it but you'd feel bad about it," he shook his head as a chuckle passed through his lips. That had happened on more than a few occasions._

"_Logan, if you saw something bad happen to someone, you'd help them regardless of whether you know them or not," she defended with an irritation. She hated it when he painted himself to be the bad guy that she knew he wasn't. He just did stupid things, that didn't mean he was a bad person._

"_No I won't," he denied with a snort. _

"_Yes you would. If you saw a guy hit a girl, you'd beat him up," she joked._

_She didn't like violence and she always thought that there was a better way to work through a problem rather than resorting to violence but she knew that Logan believed in 'an eye for an eye'. Of course the first time he told it to her, she'd countered that an eye for an eye made the whole world blind but Logan had stated that maybe that's when they would learn their lesson and went on to prove his point with a lecture about how the Greek Gods punished those who did wrong. She was impressed by his knowledge but never wavered from her views._

"_You aren't the big bad wolf that you paint yourself to be," she stated confidently._

"_Yeah but that's-"_

_Frustrated with his refusal to see her point she looked him dead in the eye and said, "Logan, when push comes to shove, you always do the right thing. You're not the bad guy."_

And I still believe that he's not.

"Ronnie, you just pissed of some already pissed off bikers." His voice is begging me to understand the repercussions to my actions.

Of course I ignored his plea, my role as the mean, traitor, ex-girlfriend has to come into play and I hate it every time but there's no avoiding it. "Ooh the bikers." I faked a scared voice. "Big, bad, scary bikers," I mocked and ended with an eye roll. "I think I can handle them," I stated with a shrug. "I have experience in the area of big bad wolves coming after me." I sent him a smirk.

"Veronica," he warned.

"Why do you even care?" I lift an eyebrow. I know he's going to lie, if not by the way his eyes drift lower or the way he regretfully takes a millisecond to bit on the inside of his lip because I know how much he hates lying to me or even the way his tongue hits the inside of his teeth before he speaks then by everything he's done and never wanted me to find out about. Yeah, I've become better at picking up these signs ever since I started working with my dad.

"I don't."

A smirk played on my cheeks when the lie slipped out and he actually looked proud that he'd got it out easily alas he was wrong. "Who are you kidding Logan? It certainly isn't me."

Logan Echolls was not the big, bad guy that everyone made him out to be. He's just hurt and I wish that I could take all of his pain away but I can't, all I'll ever do is make it worse. Sometimes I think that it's better this way, this way I won't have to lie to him.

"Stay away from them, okay?"

It's times like this that makes keeping myself away from him difficult. But I can't let him get to me. I have to be the bad guy... At least until Aaron is away from him.

I cocked my head to the side and let a smirk settle on my lips. "Why would I do a thing like that when I have such a devoted ex-boyfriend looking after me?" I leaned over and ran my index finger along his jaw and stood on my tippy toes to whisper, "My very own guardian angel." I heard his breath hitch and I was pleased that I still had that effect on him. I smirked and bounced back on my heel.

Logan grabbed my hand and leaned forward, his lips grazed my ear and I sucked in a breath. He was obviously happy with my response and whispered, "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart." He seemed to realise that we fell back into our usual banter all too comfortably and the sarcasm entered. "I'm only doing my best friend duty." He moved back and for a second hurt reflected in his eyes but then it was gone. "Wouldn't want your brother angry at me now would we?"

We both know that that's not true; Duncan hates me, really hates me. He's the one that turned the school against me. Started awful rumours that we all knew was not true. He thinks that I'm replacing Lilly, which is something that I would never do.

"Why? You afraid he's going to take your friendship bracelet back and stop braiding your hair?" I lifted my eyebrow with a smirk playing on my face. I really do miss Logan, and if all I have is these few bantering sessions I'm going to take it.

"Jealous 'cause he took yours first?" He retorted.

"Proud, that I beat you to it," I grinned. "Don't worry your pretty little head Logan, I promise that I'll be the best Neptunian ever!" I squeal in a high pitched voice and leave him standing outside, alone, watching me leave and most probably shaking his head with a silly smile.

_~~Neptune High Quad at Lunch~~  
_

A pizza delivery guy arrived at the prestigious 09er table.

Ah, the 09er table... Once it was the only place that I wanted to be during my lunch breaks. Now, I'm really glad that I'm not seated under the big blue and white umbrella. Although, that is, rightfully, my place.

Bet you'd never guess that the heiress to the Kane fortune was the school's biggest outcast, would you? Don't you think it's ironic that when my family never met the minimum net worth requirements yet I was proclaimed the princess of Neptune and now as the heiress to the richest family in Neptune, I'm the school's pariah? Yep, self-proclaimed according to my brother... Brother, every time I say that word it makes me feel like puking.

Let's take a history lesson to when my entire world changed. The exact date would be the 22nd April 2003. Exactly five months ago.

It all started when my dad; Keith Mars, former Sherriff of Neptune wanted to help a family but ended up being the villain and supposedly destroying two.

The day after dad opened the case against Aaron Echolls, the pictures got leaked. The media frenzied over the news. Aaron played the victim and painted dad as the bad guy which was inevitable. Dad managed to handle it even though the leakage was an unexpected turn of events. He managed until he went after the Kane family; Duncan Kane to be exact. Dad took him in for the attempted murder of Lilly Kane.

"_...It was Duncan, Keith, I saw Duncan Kane, cradling Lilly's bloody body. He was the only one there."_

On the testament of Lianne Mars, dad had taken Duncan in. Even though both Jake and Celeste contradicted her statement, dad took the statement of his alcoholic wife instead of the statement of the two richest people in Neptune.

A call had been made to the Sherriff's department and Deputy Lamb followed up on it, apparently a man named Abel Koontz had attacked my best friend. The motive? Her billionaire dad stole his idea for streaming video and fired him. Evidence? Lilly's shoes and her backpack. But dad doesn't buy it and neither do I.

There had been a press conference, Jake called mom a delusional drunk and was ashamed of her for accusing his son of such vile acts and apologised to Celeste about what a big mistake he had made in feeling pity for Lianne Mars.

After Jake Kane went against dad, Aaron Echolls found it easy to rip him apart. Dad's case on Aaron Echolls was thrown out after his removal from his position as Sherriff. Aaron called him a fraud who made up lies as he tried to take down Neptune's wealthiest men.

Dad's decision had cost him everything. The town said he was as delusional as his wife. Mom couldn't take embarrassment and mean words thrown at her and skipped town.

Apparently before she had left, she had quite big plans for having a big happy family with Jake, Duncan, Lilly and I. There was a paternity test that she had done which stated that I was a Kane and after my dad's recent removal from being the Sherriff he didn't have to work too hard to get custody. Jake refused another paternity test when my dad asked for it, no one questioned why because his other daughter was in a coma and Jake was a grieving father.

And just like that Keith Mars became the bad guy and Jake Kane and Aaron Echolls became the victims.

The whole of Neptune showed their support to both families by turning on my dad.

I made it clear that I thought of Keith Mars as my father but no one appreciated it. Jake tried to keep me away, he even forced me to live with him but I still made an effort to spend as much time possible with my dad. Celeste was almost as unhappy as I was, they continuously fought about the issue. Celeste always sided with Duncan and Jake always sided with me.

"_Duncan is hurting! He doesn't need to see her and be reminded of everything that tore this family apart!" Celeste yelled._

"_Everyone's hurting. We need to stick together as a family to get through this," Jake tried to keep his voice down but his frustration was letting a little volume enter his voice._

"_She's not my family," she stated coldly._

"_She's Duncan and Lilly's half sister. She has every right to be here," he defended._

"_No one wants her here; she doesn't even want to be here!"_

"_I want her here and Lilly would too. You'll see that I'm doing what's best for everyone."_

And that's just the beginning. It got worse when Duncan actually snapped out of his zombie state and reacted. He said I was ripping his family apart. He made it clear that I was nothing to him when he turned the school against me. It was a total 360 from his norm. Lilly would be impressed if I wasn't the target of all his rage.

"_Duncan! That's no way to talk to your sister!" Jake reprimanded him._

"_She's not my sister; my sister is lying in a coma while you try to fix the family that you broke!" Duncan yelled with fire raging in his eyes as he pushed away from the dining table._

"_Duncan!" Jake shouted but Duncan was gone._

"_I don't see why you're yelling at him, he is right." Celeste gave Veronica an icy glare._

"_Celeste," he warned._

"_By all means Jake go fix your mess," she stated with a challenging glance._

I did my best to avoid interaction in the Kane mansion and it was fairly easier after Dad opened his own private investigation called Mars Investigations where I work as a 'receptionist'. No one knows that I actually do PI work. I was adamant about not wanting anything from Jake Kane.

As for Logan, he supposedly hates me for breaking his trust and exposing him to the world. I know that he doesn't really hate me but I play along because I knew that I couldn't tell him the truth. Despite what the public might think, the investigation to put Aaron Echolls behind the bars was still a go. Lynn, Dad, a few of dad's trusted contacts and surprising Lamb, the new Sherriff is working on bringing Aaron Echolls to the ground.

I know Logan still cares. He never lets anyone get away with hurting me, especially not after Shelly's party, he doesn't think I know it but I do. And I still care about him too.

A month after Lilly entered a coma; it was the end of the school year, which meant it was time for Shelly Pomroy's end of the year party.

Of course I had no intention of going, why would I want to go to a stupid 09er party when I could be spending time with my best friend, giving her some sort of support? What if she had woken up and no one was there? I tried my best to spend time with her but it hurt so much when I left and her eye lids still stayed closed.

Anyway, Jake insisted that I go with Duncan and have a little fun because that's what Lilly would have wanted.

It was a mistake. I don't remember much but someone laced my drink with GHB.

_The next morning she awoke with a grimace. She took a glance around the room and confusion entered her face. There was boxes all over and this bed was all too familiar. A smile made its way when she smelt the wonderful scent of pancakes. She ran pass the boxes and let out a breath of relief she had honest to God thought she was dreaming._

"_Dad!" She called out happily. He turned around and gave her a smile; she jumped on him and gave him a big bear hug. He laughed as he hugged her back. _

"_Hey honey," he smiled at her as their hug broke._

"_How'd I get here?" She looked at him with confusion but her silly smile was still on her face._

"_What do you remember?" He asked gently as he gave her breakfast._

"_Uhh, I went to Shelly's party and uh, it's kind of blurry," she frowned and then her eyes flew wide. "I didn't get smashed or anything like that, I only had like one drink," she rambled, she didn't want to get grounded! And then she frowned because how was he going to ground her?_

_Keith smiled sadly and nodded. "Honey, the one drink that you had drank had drugs in them."_

"_What?" Her eyes were wide._

"_Don't worry sweety, I'll handle it," he gave a reassuring smile._

"_How did I get home?" She questioned._

"_Logan brought you home," he answered and then proceeded to wash the dishes, avoiding her gaze._

"_Logan? What?"_

_Keith sighed, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let her know. "Yeah, he stayed with you for the entire night; he only left after he took Back Up for a walk today morning."_

_Veronica was stunned but the thought of Logan caring for her sent the butterflies on high in her stomach. "He's not angry with you?" She asked, she was a bit worried about Logan's thoughts on her dad. She knew that he thought of him like a father._

_He shook his head 'no', "We had a talk last night," he provided.  
_

_She looked at him with disbelief. "That's all I'm getting?" _

_He let out a chuckle at her pouty face and she was just glad that the talk was good. He wouldn't be all smile-y about it otherwise. "Sorry honey, guy stuff."_

"_Come on dad!" She added in the head tilt._

_He pointedly didn't look at her; he was going to respect Logan's wishes in keeping their conversation between them._

I didn't see Logan much for the rest of the summer; his parents took him to L.A to reconnect their family or something like that.

As for dad he did handle the situation, the next dad a few guys from Pan High were put in juvie and they had to do community service for their summer vacation. Their punishment wasn't enough for dad but he let it go after many discussions, apparently they were planning on only taking it for themselves.

I don't really know what else happened at the party but I was glad that I woke up in my room instead of one of Shelly's.

"You okay?" A voice from across her asked.

"What?" Veronica's eyes snapped to him with a bit of a dazed look on her face.

"You look, I don't know, hypnotised."

"Did I say you could sit here?" She snapped at him.

He began to repack his lunch which caused the blonde to feel remorseful. Relent-fully she said, "Wait a minute. Of course you can sit here. Sit wherever you want."

Smiling, he sat back down and said, "That-that was cool, what you did, cutting me off of that pole."

"Well…"

The voice of Weevil interrupted Veronica from replying. "My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer."

"Okay, I get it, a'right. Very funny." He replied with a nervous chuckle. "I guess we're even now. Right?"

"You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?"

"Leave him alone," Veronica said as she narrowed my eyes on him.

Weevil looked at me and grinned. "Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?"

"So it's big, huh?"

"Legendary."

"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. We could go to prom together!" Veronica said in her overly perky voice.

Weevil laughed and looked around at his fellow bikers.

"What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato."

"Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!" Felix, Weevil's right hand man exclaimed.

"Sounds like your buddy wants to see it too," she chirped.

"Ah, hell, I'll show you mine."

"Back off Paco," Logan growled with a glare as he stood beside me.

"Why don't you make me?" Felix pushed his chest out as he went closer to Logan.

Veronica's eyes widen at Logan's presence and she knew she had to do something before Logan decided to let his fists do the talking.

"Why don't you fellows break it before Clemmons has a word with you?" She said as she indicated to the vice principal heading toward them.

Weevil noticed this as well and pushed Felix back and then said, "This isn't over."

Logan glared at the crew and warned, "Come near her again and even Clemmons won't be able to stop me."

Before anyone else could say anything Clemmons had arrived, "Felix Toombs. Eli Navarro and Logan Echolls. What on God's green earth is going on here? All right gentlemen, move it along. Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?"

She gave Clemmons a smile as she shrugged. He shook his head and moved the bikers away from Veronica's table. Logan settled down beside Veronica and glared at her; she looked at him innocently.

"I told you to stay away from them." His voice was like her dad's when he told her not to take a case and she did anyways.

"You did see them coming toward me, right?" She lifted an eyebrow and hid her surprise at his presence.

"Why'd you have to converse with them?" He didn't want to use the word 'banter' because that's what she did with him. He didn't want to use the word 'talk' because it was too civilised.

"You expected me to sit by with my mouth shut and look pretty?" She retorted. Wallace looked at the couple with amusement.

"I expected you to move away from the perverted bikers!"

Wallace choked back a laugh at the jealousy in the boy's eyes. He had to admit that they were a cute couple, definitely interesting as well.

"If I can handle perverted 09ers, I can handle perverted bikers," she countered with triumph. Wallace frowned, _what was an 09er?_ He wanted to ask but the couple was just too amusing to interrupt. "Besides didn't I tell you that it didn't matter because my guardian angel would come flying to my rescue?" There was a hint of a smile on her lips.

He glared at her, obviously unimpressed. "What if I hadn't come? What if he dropped his pants?" It seemed as if he held back on what he wanted to say.

"Then he would have felt thousands of volts of electricity run up his body and he'd never be able to reproduce," she replied with a straight face.

"You think you're invincible, don't ya?" He quipped with a somewhat proud expression.

"And you think that you're invisible, don't ya?"

He frowned with confusion. "What?"

She sighed and explained, "Your bff is sending you the 'what the fuck are you doing there with that skank' look. So I suggest you go do damage control before he zaps you with his laser eyes."

Wallace frowned at the blonde's words, why would she call herself something so awful? And why would his uh bff do that?

"My, my, the lady curses, were ever have your manners gone?" His eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Things change; you of all people know that," she said with a somewhat sad tone.

The smile that pulled at his lips disappeared and he swallowed hard before leaving the two alone.

"You know at first I thought he was your boyfriend and then I kind of got lost," Wallace said breaking the silence that settled after the departure of her not-boyfriend.

"He's my ex. We used to be friends a long time ago," she said as she watched him talk to his friend.

"And the laser eyed guy?" He quizzed.

"Wow," she frowned for a moment unsure of what to call him. "Well he's my... by recent definition my brother."

"What?" Confusion settled on his face.

"The world's really colourful here in Neptune," she replied, she didn't want to talk about her history so decided to question him instead of answer more of his questions. "So, what did you do?"

"What?"

"Why are you a dead man walking?" She clarified and almost let out a laugh at the look on his face.

**~~VM~~**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I would like to say that even though this is going into Season one, it is not going to be completely like the show. So Lilly's attacker, it can be anyone. Next chapter you'll find out more of Logan's story.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was longer than normal.  
**


	30. I Just Want You To Be Okay

**I'm really happy that you guys like my twist of events, your reviews were awesome, thank you! Your words really encourage me to write more. This chapter answers some of the questions that you have.**

~~VM~~

Veronica listened to his story and only interrupted him a few times. She couldn't believe what a douche bag Lamb had been. She knew that he generally was a douche bag who loved stealing booze from the 09er parties but seriously to say 'go see the wizard' to a kid, that's just mean.

She didn't really have many complaints about him, mostly because he was helping with Logan's case. She knew that he went through a similar situation with his abuser of a father and her dad had been the one to rescue him from his horrible home. Well, she didn't until recently but point is she was glad that he was on team destroy Aaron Echolls.

"Congratulations, sport. In your short time here, you've already managed to piss off the motorcycle gang and the local sheriff," she remarked.

Wallace shook his head, he didn't know what he was doing when he did it, shouldn't that count?

~~VM~~

Logan didn't understand why she always had to go and put herself in the middle of trouble. It made his life a whole lot more difficult.

When he broke up with her, it was torture. Pure, evil, torture. The things he'd said, the hurt in her eyes... He knew that she only wanted to help and he loved her for that. Really he loved her. That's what made everything so difficult.

When Aaron found out that a child abuse case had been opened up against him and when those pictures were all over the news and tabloids, Logan knew that his father would stop at nothing to destroy the person that tried to tarnish his perfect family man image.

The only person who had known, other than his mother was Veronica. He knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She had to have told her father to help him, because she cared, she wanted to get him out of the monster's house and he couldn't really blame her for breaking her promise. It was a lot to ask of a person, especially a person like Veronica.

His father seemed to connect the dots easily enough. He marked Veronica as the source of all the trouble.

"_You told her didn't you?" Aaron's angry glare pierced Logan._

"_What?" Logan frowned._

"_You told your bitch of a girlfriend that I hit you, you thought a teenage blonde bimbo could take me down?" Aaron advanced toward him, each word fumed with anger._

_Logan's glare fought with his father's as he snapped, "Don't talk about her like that!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do, you little brat! If you think for second that you and that bitch-"_

"_Shut the hell up!" His fists clenched and his jaw was tight. "I told you not to talk about her like that!" He shouted. "She didn't do a fucking thing okay?" Logan knew he was taking a risk but he will never let anyone hurt Veronica, not even the monster that hurt him. "I told Mr Mars." The lie slipped out easily and Aaron looked shocked. "I was stupid enough to leave the house after one of your discipline lessons and had a bit too much of the truth syrup to lie." Logan provided in explanation. Aaron fumed and if there weren't camera's propped outside waiting to see their father and son interaction, waiting to observe every move Logan made, if there wasn't a case against him, Logan would probably be lying in a hospital bed while the excuse of a surfing trip gone bad was given to anyone who cared._

That's why he had to break up with Veronica; he couldn't take the risk of his father finding out the truth... No matter what happens, he would always keep Veronica safe.

Especially now since Duncan went loony and Lilly...

_Veronica was curled up in a ball on the chair as she sobbed._

"_Ronnie? Ronnie? What happened? Where's Lilly?" Logan ran to her looked at her with widened eyes as he took her into his arms._

_Veronica choked out her sobs and clung to Logan as she cried. He held her in a tight hug._

"_What happened?" He asked clearly when her tears seemed to subside._

"_D-dad got a call-l a-and t-then we-we were at Li-l-ly's house. D-dun-can wasn't talking. I ran to the back and then I saw them take her and she was just lying there! She was just... And now she's there," Veronica ended with a look to the room with ICU written on the glass in big red font._

_Logan hugged Veronica trying to hide her from the words as if they were dangerous._

"_Logan, she's gonna be okay, right? I can't lose her, Logan, I can't. Please bring her back Logan, please. She's my best friend, I love her. I just want her to be okay, she'll be okay, right Logan?"_

_Logan swallowed hard and gave a tight nod._

"_Say it, Logan, please," she looked at him with pleading eyes, pleading for him to give her hope._

"_She's gonna be okay, baby, she's gonna be okay."_

But she wasn't. For the past five months she's just lying there on a bed in the hospital. Yet there's still hope that the blonde that claimed she was more important that the sun would awake.

"_She's like the phoenix, they burn out but will rise up again," Veronica had once said when Lilly's condition stabilised a bit._

That's the only place where everyone plays nice; the hospital room of Lilly Kane. He didn't know how Lilly became the peacemaker of the group, that job always fell on Veronica's shoulders, but she was.

It was as if everyone's roles were switched but in a weird way they were the same. He noticed this on the night of Shelly Pomroy's party.

_He didn't even wanna be here but Duncan was and it was his duty to make sure the now reckless Kane didn't do something too stupid, as in get himself killed. Oh, the irony... Last year it was Duncan making sure Logan didn't die from alcohol poisoning. _

Everyone knew that Duncan changed after his sister was attacked. He'd changed completely; he'd taken over his sister's legacy of pissing of the rentals. Not even a hand full of people knew the real reason, but Logan did, it was accidental but he did.

Duncan had epilepsy, if anyone asked him what happened on the day of Lilly's attack he'd tell the story revised to him by his parents but he really didn't remember a thing. This was something that scared Logan. But Duncan was his best friend and he had to protect him as well. For a while Celeste had him on anti-depressants and other drugs, he basically became a zombie.

Logan knew the effects of pills, he knew because his mother took them to numb the pain and he didn't want his best friend become addicted to them so he helped him off of it. At the time, Logan didn't know that he was helping Duncan stop his medication for his illness. Once Duncan's medication stopped, he'd changed. He was filled with rage and hurt.

The Kane boy was practically on suicide watch. He had even jumped of the freaking bleachers. He was lost and the only way he had salvation was taking his anger out on everyone that pissed him off, mostly Veronica and Meg. Yes, Princess Meg Manning, she dumped him when she saw how much of a jerk he turned into and started treating Veronica like crap.

Logan's salvation was saving and protecting Veronica. He used his anger and hurt to drive her away, to protect her. While he participated in verbal sparring matches with the blonde, he'd never went out of his way to hurt her, no, he went out of his way to protect her and make sure that she never found out that he was doing said protecting.

When Logan had asked his blonde surfer friend to look out for his petite ex, Dick was annoyed and angry.

"_Why the hell do you care? She tried to ruin your family and Duncan's! She's just a skank that wants a rich boyfriend-"_

_Logan didn't know why but a violent rage filled him when people spoke badly about the petite blonde. He couldn't help himself, he knew that it wasn't healthy but he still did it. He punched Dick right on the nose. There was this instinct inside him that compelled him to defend the blonde pixie._

_Dick fell back and looked at him with wide eyes. "Dude, what the hell?"_

"_Don't talk about her like that," Logan gritted through his teeth._

"_You broke up with her! She betrayed you, remember?" Dick's annoyance radiated through his voice._

"_She wanted to help me, okay?" Logan defended with frustration, how was he supposed to explain it to Dick?_

"_What?" Dick sent him a confused look._

"_She was just trying to be the good girl that she is. Look, there's not many people I trust. I need you to look out for her. I can't watch out all the time, especially when Duncan needs a 24 hour watch dog," Logan let out a frustrated sigh._

"_Why do you even care?"_

_Because I love her, ran through Logan's mind. "Because I do, okay?"_

_Dick shook his head but then nodded, "Okay, man, you're seriously weird."_

_Logan gave him a grateful smile and said, "Thanks." He then saw Dick touch his nose, luckily there wasn't any blood. "Sorry for punching you," Logan offered and Dick glared at him because the tall blonde knew that his best surfer buddy didn't mean it._

At Shelly's party, he hadn't expected her to be there.

_This was just an excuse for him to get hammered and forget about everything. And he could forget about everything except her._

_When he saw her walk through the door, he'd pulled the nearest girl and kissed her. A nameless faceless 09er. He saw the hurt look on her face and had regretted it._

_He tried his best to avoid her and then he saw her start to wobble; she was about to fall into the pool. He ran, he ran as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. She fell into the pool and she wasn't coming back up. Logan dove into the warm water, fully clothed, without even a second of hesitation and pulled out the petite blonde. His eyes were wide when he saw her unconscious. He pumped her chest and a bit of water escaped but she wasn't coming to it. He then brought his mouth to hers and blew in. When the remaining water squirted out and her eye lids fluttered open he let out a breath of relieve. He pulled her wet body against him and hugged her as if she was his lifesaver. _

_She whispered, "Logan?"_

"_Shhh Ronnie, baby, everything's gonna be alright, shhh, I'm here, I got you," He held her as he rocked back and forth. Everyone watched until Logan got enough energy to carry the petite blonde to his car. No one cared that Veronica Mars almost died, the party went on._

_Logan buckled her into the passenger seat and knew that the only person who would take proper care of Veronica was Keith Mars._

_When Keith opened the door, Logan was frantic and Keith's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw his unconscious baby girl in the arms of Logan Echolls._

"_Logan, what happened?" Keith asked once Logan put Veronica in her bed._

"_I don't know," he looked at Veronica with tears in his eyes. "I-I thought I was gonna lose her," he choked out and unlike at Shelly's party he couldn't keep the tears at bay. Keith put a hand over the boy and pulled him into a hug._

_Logan cried for the second time in his teenage life in front of someone other than his mother and Veronica. The first being when he found out Lilly was attacked and is in a coma. _

"_I don't know what happened. I saw her for a second and then the next time I saw her she fell in the pool and I ran as fast as I could but it was too late, she had fell and she wasn't getting up and I jumped in after her and her eyes weren't opening and I was so scared and then she came to it but then she closed her eyes again. I just want her to be okay," Logan explained with an urgent tone._

"_Did someone drug her?" Keith asked._

"_What?"_

"_Were there drugs at the party?" Keith questioned._

_Logan frowned but answered, "I don't know, I didn't go with them to Mexico. I was too busy breaking up with Veronica. I'm such a fucking idiot."_

"_Logan-"_

_He seemed to sober up from his hazy state. "But I had to do it. I don't regret that I did it. I only regret that I had to do it." Before Keith could question him further on the subject Logan asked, "She's gonna be okay right? I can't lose her like that. I just can't."_

_Keith was stunned at the emotional state of the boy that always wore a smirk and confidence on his as if it were as natural as breathing. "She's gonna be okay, Logan, you saved her." Keith was truly grateful to this young man._

_The sun had barely risen when Keith found Logan still seated beside Veronica's bed, he sat on the carpet with his fingers enlaced in hers and his head on the bed._

"_Hey Logan," Keith whispered gently as he woke up the boy, who must have been feeling very uncomfortable and Keith was sure that his body would feel disorientated._

_Logan's eyes slowly opened and when he saw the face of Keith Mars he frowned with confusion._

"_You okay?" Keith asked._

_Logan then remembered the previous night and quickly stood up. His body ached from his poor sleeping position but he bared it. He glanced at Veronica; she was still sleeping with a peaceful look on her face._

"_There's breakfast in the oven," Keith said. "I've gotta take Back Up for a walk, think you can stay with Veronica until I come back?"_

"_Uh, how about I take Back Up for a walk?" Logan offered; he wasn't sure what he'd say to Veronica when she woke up. "My bones are feeling a little lazy, a good walk would do them good," he provided._

_Keith nodded with a small smile._

_After walking around to a nearby park, Logan gave Back Up a soft smile. "Hey, boy, you missed me?" He cooed at the dog. Back Up wagged his tail and whined which Logan interpreted as a 'yes'._

_He chuckled. "I missed you too, buddy." He settled on a bench. "Listen, I'm not gonna be around for a while," he leaned forward and told the dog. Back Up looked at him expecting more information. "Ronnie... It's dangerous for her to be with me."_

_Back Up made his disagreement known by whining and licking Logan's face as if to say 'Logan good'._

_Logan laughed as he patted the dog and played with his ear. "I know, it sucks but I had to break up with her, it was for her own good."_

_Back Up barked and snorted through his nose which actually shocked Logan. He then smiled at Back Up, "She would have gotten hurt if she stayed with me. Aaron would have found out that she told her dad and she would have gotten hurt." Tears stung Logan's eyes and Back Up whined, a bit more softly and snuggled his face into Logan._

"_I had to take the blame. I couldn't let him find out it was her. I-I love her so much." Logan held the dog tighter as he took comfort._

"_I had to lie to her, I wasn't entirely angry about that. I was angry that she could get hurt but I wasn't angry at her. I guess being an actor's kid, pays off for something, huh?" Logan petted the dog as he spoke and breathed in deeply to gain control of his emotions. "She's going through so much." Pain creaked through his voice. _

_It wasn't fear; everything seemed to be coming at Veronica at once. His breaking up with her. Lilly being in coma. Her mother leaving. Finding out she was really a Kane. Being taken away from the man that she loved as her father. Duncan turning against her. He honestly doesn't know how she's coping but he's damn proud of her. He knew that not everyone was against her; she had Meg, Mac, Dick and even if she didn't count it, him._

"_I don't want her to be alone but she can't be with me right now." Logan told the dog that sat down and patiently listened to him. _

_Logan looked into Back Up's big brown puppy dog eyes and found himself becoming softer and a bit emotional. "You have to do me a favour, okay?" He paused for a moment almost expecting an answer but Back Up just looked at him expectantly. "You keep all those awful boys away from her, okay? You keep mommy away from all those horny boys, until daddy gets back, okay? And even when mommy and daddy are fighting, just know that daddy loves mommy." It sounded as if Logan was talking to his five year old child, Back Up whined and snuggled into Logan, wanting to comfort him. "I'll always love her," his voice was barely above a whisper._

_He lets out a humourless laugh. "We weren't even together for a week and it hurts so damn much." His voice was almost disbelieving when he admitted the truth that he'd never told anyone before. "I love her so goddamned much." _

_He then smiled at Back Up and stood up but looked down at the dog. "You gotta be a good boy and keep her safe, okay buddy?" Back Up barked and wagged his tail, Logan gave a small chuckle. "Come on, I'll snuggle you some human food."_

_Logan didn't know why but for some reason he believed that the dog would do as he was told and that made him feel just a little bit better._

_~~VM~~_

"Hey Veronica," Jenny flashed her toothy smile. "Where is your cheerleading uniform?" She looked at the blonde that was shorter than her with a lifted eyebrow.

Veronica frowned and wondered if the cheerleader hit her head and had memory lose. "I quit."

"Everyone knows the only reason Veronica made it as a cheerleader was because of Lilly," Madison remarked and Veronica gave her a confused look because Lilly wasn't even on the squad.

Jenny glared at her and snapped, "Shut it Madison." Her smile returned as she faced Veronica. "Sweety, you can't just quit being a cheerleader. This isn't pep squad. The only way you stop being a cheerleader is if coach says so or if you've become disable. Since neither of those has happened, be sure to be at cheerleading practise tomorrow after school and don't forget to wear your uniform, hope you didn't forget Tuesday and Thursday rules."

Jenny gave Veronica a sickeningly sweet smile before turning on her heel to walk away. Veronica's mouth dropped open.

"Wait," Veronica called out. "Since when was that a rule?"

Jenny turned around but continued to walk away as she replied, "It's always been the rules, look it up on your admission form. It's compulsory that you cheer your heart out!"


	31. Potential Break Up Song

**I love all of your reviews! They are the most awesome ever! I hope you enjoy this chapter too though I must warn you there's not much Logan or Veronica in this chapter. I know you'll hate me for it but I felt it was necessary to have this chapter. Anyway the next chapter will have more of protective Logan, I know you love him!**

**~~Lunch Quad~~**

Meg was about to go sit next to Veronica when she noticed Weevil and the rest of his bikers. She frowned.

_Meg sat in between the rocks as her feet dangled in the sand, she held her guitar in her hand and sang softly,_

"_**Come back, come back, come back to me Eli like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me Eli like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now..."**_

_She didn't want to sing the rest of the song because they didn't have the opportunity to create those images that Taylor Swift seemed to be describing._

"_All it takes is an 'I'm sorry'?" A voice came from behind._

_Started by the voice she jumped up a little. "What are you doing here?" Surprise was evident in her features as she tilted her head to look at him._

"_I could ask you the same question," he counted and dropped down beside her._

_She wrinkled her nose as he sat close to her but didn't move. "What I meant was why are you sneaking up on me?" Her voice held a little bit of sharpness but it sounded too cute for him to take offence._

_His lip curved in a smirk as he slanted his head a little to look at her. "Does it only bother you because you were singing about me?" His voice held a mixture of amusement and smugness._

_Her face turned a shade of red and if he had to question her she'd blame the sun. "I wasn't singing about you!" Her voice grew a pitch higher as she denied his words._

"_I heard my name pretty clear." His grin grew as he watched her reaction._

"_Really?" She tried her best to ignore the heat and colour on her face. "I don't recall saying Weevil."_

_He let out a sound that was between a chuckle and a disbelieving scoff. "Come back to me Eli?" Weevil was actually pleased when he heard her singing, especially her singing to him. Well, about him._

_Meg rolled her eyes and replied, "Taylor Swift had a moment of insanity when she added it into the song." That wasn't true, Meg was a very big fan of Taylor Swift and practically loved every word the country singer had ever written._

_Weevil had of course heard about the blonde country singer but her songs weren't really his thing so he never paid attention to it."Really? It was in the song?" His voice was disbelieving._

"_Yeah," she mumbled out the lie. Well, when she first heard it she had though it was Eli but she later found out it was actually just the 'e' sound._

_He smirked when he caught her expression. It was obvious that it she had lied but he didn't call her on it. "So you can call it fate," he suggested and her head snapped up to his with surprise._

"_What?"_

_His smirk dropped and his entire facial expression softened along with his voice. "I'm sorry Meg." Her eyes grew a little wide at his words. "I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I shouldn't have kissed Carmen back but honestly that was all it was, just a kiss. Spending the day with you meant so much more and it really sucks that I screwed that up." He confessed whole-heartily._

_She was touched by his sincerity but couldn't help herself from questioning him. "You had a crush on her when we were younger," she stated._

"_What?" He looked at her with surprise._

"_What?" She looked at him back, expecting a reply to her statement._

"_How do you know that?" He lifted an eyebrow._

_She rolled her eyes. "I heard Felix talk about it, kind of thought it was a big deal."_

"_Well it wasn't," he frowned._

"_I'm with Duncan now," she said, somewhat saddened by her not-single status at the moment._

"_Do you want to be with Duncan?" He asked._

"_Why wouldn't I want to be with Duncan?" She countered; clearly she wanted him to confess his feelings for her._

"_Because he's a douche?" He provided a suggestion, a smirk on his lips._

_Meg glared at him and defended, "He's a sweet guy."_

_Weevil snorted."Sweet guy? Sweet guys don't-"_

_Meg interrupted cut him off, "He had his reasons and it's not our business what went on with them during their relationship." She ended firmly._

_Weevil took note of her expression and sighed. Duncan Kane wasn't worth him getting the silent treatment. "Okay"_

_She was surprised at his admission and softly asked, "You're really sorry?"_

"_How often do you hear me say those words?"_

"_Actually, this is like the first time ever." She let out a giggle as she felt accomplishment._

_He smiled gently and admitted, "I really like you Meg Manning."_

_He was full of surprises and she felt a flutter in her tummy. She bit her lip, hesitant for only a moment and then confessed, "I like you too Eli Navarro."_

Meg had felt extremely guilty about her decision but she knew she couldn't stay with Duncan when she liked Eli. She was going to break up with Duncan, in a completely dignified manner. But then someone attacked Lilly and then Duncan was accused of attacking his sister. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him anymore than he already was especially when he was cleared from all charges. He was going through so much, he needed her, she couldn't just abandon him.

Eli wasn't happy with her decision and felt betrayed and hurt. He made it perfectly clear every time he saw her that he wasn't happy with her. He felt a need to hurt her like she hurt him; with words of course. But that was just between them. He never allowed any of his biker buddies to insult her.

And then Duncan became mean. He turned the school against one of her best friends and she couldn't just stand idly by. Every time she tried to talk to him about it he'd blow her off. Finally she had had enough and had called him on his crap in front of everyone.

_Meg glanced around the room; she wasn't sure how she'd pull this off until Veronica had suggested that she sing about it. Meg had been very nervous and a week had past until she gathered her courage to break up with Duncan. He was a totally different person; he didn't even talk to her about his problems even though she'd wanted to help him._

_With the help of Jenny, she was able to sing her break up song to Duncan._

"_Give it up for Meg Manning!"_

_Duncan cheered for his girlfriend completely unaware that she was about to give him an ultimatum._

_Meg stood with Jenny by her side and Veronica gave her an encouraging look from the table near the stage._

_The music started and Jenny and Meg swung their hips to the beat._

_Jenny strutted in front of the stage with confidence and began to sing,_

"_**It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back"**_

_Her voice was confident and firm as she sang._

_Meg sucked in a breath and picked up the song from where Jenny left off. She tried her best to portray her role with the confidence that Jenny had._

"And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday"

_Meg achieved the firmness but the sweetness was still layered over her word. She ended the verse by tilting her head and looking at Duncan. Duncan looked confused, when was her birthday? He thought. If he did forget it, did she really have to sing about it rather than just tell him?_

_Jenny took over the song and moved her body to the beat as she sang.__**"I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back" **_

_Meg didn't know how but Jenny seemed to be smirking as she sang, for some reason the blonde head cheerleader didn't like the Kane heir._

_Meg had played along with Duncan, she pretended everything was okay when it was obviously not. _

_**"But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?" **__Meg continued._

_But now she wasn't going to pretend anymore, she needed to make Duncan see that his actions had consequences. She had once thought that Duncan would be the perfect boyfriend and he was until Lilly was attacked and she couldn't blame him for changing but now he was hurting Veronica and that wasn't right, especially since Veronica is his sister as well. Meg knew that Lilly would not be happy with her brother's behaviour._

_Logan understood now, this song was a break up song. He felt sorry for his friend but he couldn't blame Meg. Duncan had not just being acting like a jerk to Veronica, he wasn't a very good boyfriend to Meg either; he only noticed her when he needed her to play the role of a girlfriend. That wasn't right in Logan's books._

_**"The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves**__**"**_

_No, Duncan had ignored all of her attempts at making him see that what he is doing is wrong. She hopes that he sees it now, maybe when she leaves he'll see the consequences._

_Veronica wondered if she had given Meg good advice, but honestly it had worked for her._

_Duncan's jaw was clenched, was Meg breaking up with him? Why did they all have to publically humiliate him? Why did they have to make it a big freaking show? Did they not care about his feelings at all? Of course the 'they' referred to Veronica and Meg._

"Don't let me go"

_Meg's voice echoed. She wants to be there for him, really she does but she can't stand by and watch him hurt everyone, Veronica, Logan and himself.__**"Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost**__**" **_

_She doesn't know what will happen after this, but she hopes that she achieves her goal._

_Logan knew that Meg hoped for a picture perfect ending but he had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen. He knew that he'd have to be there for Duncan or else... Who knew what the guy would do?  
_

"_**Soon you will know" **_

_Meg's voice dragged out._**"You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me" **

_Meg and Jenny's voices combined together as they sang, Meg's sweet and harmonised voice with Jenny's confident and edgy voice. They sounded great. _

_Veronica hoped that this didn't back fire._

_**"This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me"**_

_Meg sang in a pleading voice. At first she was going to break up with Duncan for Eli but then she just couldn't leave him all alone and broken. She had thought that everything was starting to get better when the attacker was caught but then he'd changed and he started acting out. He needed to be pulled out of the fog where he thought he was right or that he was the only one hurting._

_**"We got along  
We got along," **__Jenny sang._

_Yes, they had gotten along; they were perfect for each other. He was a Disney prince and she was a Disney princess. _

"We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back"

_Until he became mean. Until he started treating Veronica like crap. Until he stopped caring about everyone. Until he switched off every emotion other than anger. Until he became vengeful. _

"You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off"

_Veronica knew that this was difficult for Meg. Duncan is going through a lot, no-one will deny that but it's as if he's pushing all the pain down deep inside and letting his anger cover it up. Veronica did love Duncan, as a sister. She didn't want to be his sister but she was and so she cares for him as such. She wants him to deal with it. She knows she's being hypocritical because she hasn't dealt with everything, she goes into Lilly's room and talks to her as if she's having a conversation but Lilly will wake up and when she does, she will not be happy with Duncan. Veronica really doesn't want Lilly to be unhappy. She wants her best friend to be happy when she wakes up and she wants everything to be okay again.__**  
**_

"_**I won't be home**__**"**_

_Jenny's voice echoed._

"This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me"

_Meg looked at Duncan as she sang, she watched his face turn red as he fumed inside. But she knew that she had to do this. She had to make him choose. She had to do something. _

"This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong

_**Which will it be?"**_

_This was it, this was the moment that Meg Manning gave Duncan Kane an ultimatum; either stop being a jackass that hurt her friends or they were done. Make Up or Break Up. She gave him the option.  
_

"_**Which will it be?"**__Jenny's voice echoed after Meg's._

And that was Meg's break up song to Duncan. Unfortunately for Meg, he wasn't the Duncan that just avoided all of his problems and ignored his ex's and stayed away from awkward situations. He became mean, letting all his rage and pain onto the two blondes that he loved.

"Hey, you okay?" Cole asked with a soft smile, she glanced up at him and nodded.

It was the last week of summer vacation when Cole asked Meg out, she wasn't sure if she should have said yes but she knew that she needed a guy that didn't claim to hate her. Eli, Duncan... She just hoped that Cole really was a good guy.

~~VM~~

Mac watched her best friend's little brother with suspicion and concern. Ever since the day he landed in the hospital and claimed to have no memory, Mac felt that there was something wrong. She had tried to tell Dick, but that only resulted in him getting mad at her.

The last time she attempted to make Dick realise that his brother might be a drug addict was at Shelly's party.

_Parties and socialising was never something that Mac was fond of but she'd caved on more than a few occasions per her best friend's request. This time, she was here thanks to her new position as a cheerleader. She didn't understand how the 09ers partied when their Queen was lying in a hospital bed but she hadn't said anything. She knew that there were a few that were drinking away their pain; Logan and Duncan. _

_Mac frowned when she spotted Cassidy, he was alone and looking around rather awkwardly. She decided to talk to him. As she walked toward him, he moved away obviously not seeing her. She followed him silently he walked into Shelly's bathroom. _

_She frowned and then waited, after ten minutes she wondered if he was alright. She had decided to go and get Dick._

"_Dude, chillax, Beav's a big boy he can take care of himself." Dick was clearly drunk and Mac grew frustrated._

"_Dick!" She hissed. Dick ignored her. "Dick." She pulled him by his ear moving away from the crowd. He made a serious of 'ow' sounds but she refused to let go. Once they were alone she let go. Dick glared at her and she meet his glare with one of her own. "I think Cassidy is taking drugs," she told him._

"_Duh, the doctor prescribed him," Dick looked at her as if she were the one that was drunk._

"_No, I'm talking drugs, drugs, illegal drugs. He's always acting weird."_

"_Dude, he's just weird," Dick said and started to get annoyed._

"_Ever since he was in hospital, he has been very weird. I kept a close eye on him-"_

"_So you're spying on my brother now?" Dick's voice grew a little._

"_I was looking out for him! He's a kid and he needs help!"_

"_He's my brother! I'd know if something were wrong!" Dick's frustration started to show._

"_I researched this Dick, he's showing symptoms-"_

"_Did you forget the part where the doctor has him on drugs? You cannot be serious right now!"_

"_Dick-"_

"_No! Madison's a bitch but I don't tell you that she's on drugs. So what if Beav's a little weird? Huh? That's normal for him! You know what? Just leave me alone." And with that he walked away with a slightly angry Mac left behind._

Dick saw Mac look at his brother and knew that she was worried, but how could he tell her that it was a once of thing since he didn't admit that she was right that night.

_It was half an hour later when Dick found his brother stumbling on the stairs, he pulled him up into one of the empty rooms._

_Cassidy looked buzzed and Dick thought that he just had too much to drink that was what high school parties were for and hadn't he always encouraged everyone to drink? But when Dick looked at his brother, really looked at him, he knew that he had taken drugs tonight. But it was a party, and that was okay at party's right?_

"_Did you take drugs tonight?" Dick questioned him. Cassidy looked nervous. He never thought his brother would downright ask him that question._

"_I-I-" Cassidy watched Dick's face for a second. He knew Dick better than anybody, even better than Mac knew him. And that's how he knew that he'd have to admit to it. "A couple of guys from Pan had some and I thought- I thought- it's a party right?" Cassidy asked with his voice laced with confusion, to emphasise that he didn't know what he was doing._

_Dick slowly released his grip on his brother. "Did you take it with anyone or give anyone?" Dick wasn't sure why it felt wrong that his brother took drugs when he had gotten high on numerous occasions._

_Cassidy wondered if he should tell Dick the truth and then figured that it didn't matter because his intentions weren't wrong and Dick would see that._

"_I gave some to Veronica." Cassidy admitted._

"_What do you mean you only gave Ronnie?" Dick's eyes widened as he asked his brother to clarify himself._

"_I-I-I only wanted to make her feel better. She's is so much pain. The drugs that the doctor gave me helped, I thought this would too..." He trailed off._

"_Those aren't doctor drugs, those are liquid x. That's drugs, drugs." _

"_I told you I just wanted to help her."_

"_Logan will fucking kill you man." Dick was frantic. "I'm gonna find Ronnie before something bad happens. Listen to me carefully, do not touch drugs again. I know it's hypocritical of me but I take it for fun and you're taking it for pain. There's a difference." The difference was that Dick was afraid that his brother would in fact become addicted to it. "And don't tell anybody, you hear me? If Logan finds out, he will seriously kill you."_

_Cassidy gulped he really just wanted to help the petite blonde, she'd never been anything but nice to him. Drugs had helped him. It made him feel good. He wanted Veronica to feel the same. Honesty, Logan didn't deserve a girl like Veronica. Veronica was an angel and she deserved to feel good and liquid x would have definitely made her feel good. So he might have a little crush on her, he wouldn't hurt her like Duncan and Logan have. He was the good guy trying to make her feel better._

No, Dick hadn't told Mac. It was a Casablancas secret. But the next day he had visited his best friend and apologised, he literally blamed it on the alcohol.

_Dick had raced down the stairs in search for the petite blonde, so what if he was angry at her? He didn't want her to get hurt._

_He scanned the room for any signs of the girl; it was difficult to spot her because he didn't even know what she was wearing. He made his way to the pool side and that's when he saw Logan carrying the blonde outside the gates of Shelly's yard. He let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Logan would take care of her. He just hoped that she was okay. Right now, he needed to make sure that his brother was okay and that Logan never found out that Cassidy was the one who gave Veronica the drugs. Logan wouldn't be as understanding. Dick knew that Cassidy just wanted Veronica to be happy, the way she always was. His brother was small and naive, it couldn't be held against him but Dick knew that Logan would hold it against him._

_~~VM~~_

"Just admit it Veronica, all you ever do is dream about jumping Logan's bone, just because you're gonna be on the cheerleading squad again doesn't mean Logan's gonna be interested in you," Madison snared with Shelly by her side.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Speaking from experience?" She quipped. "So Troy told you that the cheerleading gig isn't gonna cover up the wicked person you are?" She questioned and felt her lip curve slightly when Madison flinched. "I'm glad you realised that being a cheerleader won't get you everything you want, Maddie."

Madison huffed. "I don't want Troy back! I dumped him! And I get everything I was because I'm Madison Sinclair not because I'm a cheerleader."

Everyone knew about Madison and Troy's summer fling. It didn't even last for the whole summer.

"So you won't crumble and burn if I took your pom poms away?" _Don't sell me crap Maddie, being a cheerleader makes you feel much more superior than being an 09er._ "Oh and if it wasn't you with Troy, I wonder which other blonde cheerleader was with him. I mean, no one would dare touch your toys right?" Madison didn't know that Veronica was lying but it was nice seeming Madison's face go as pale as that vampire Edward.

Madison glared at her. "I don't care who Troy's with. I could care less about my scrappy seconds."

Veronica was surprised; it seemed as if she actually did care. "But it would be such a pity if he won."

"Won what?" Shelly asked with confusion

"You don't know?" Veronica gasped. "It's like a rule, the one who dates first wins."

"Right, so I guess Logan won," Madison remarked.

"What?"

"He's dating Caitlin Ford, as of fifth period." This time Madison wore the self-satisfied smirk.

"What?"

"It's not surprising; I should have known when he wouldn't date me. Obviously I'm on a much higher class than his liking. He only dates blonde sluts, first Lilly-"

The bell rang saving Madison from Veronica's wrath for the moment.

"Then you, and now Caitlin," Madison still finished it off, clearly ignoring the warning bell; which was more of a warning for her to stop talking if you asked Veronica.

Before Veronica could do anything the students were fleeing to class and Madison was gone.

**~~VM~~**

**Song: If We Were A Movie**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Song: Potential Break Up Song**

**Artist: Aly and AJ**


	32. Befriending Mars

Veronica leaned forward and sipped on the hot coffee from her silver sleek flask. Her eyes narrowed on the Camelot motel; almost as if she were compelling the brown wooden door to crack open to reveal the adulterous husband and his flavour of the month doing the nasty so she could take the money shot and be gone.

Veronica's ears perked at the grunting of the motorcycle engines.

"Car trouble, miss?" Weevil asked with a quirked eyebrow as he halted his motorbike and leaned forward.

Veronica prided herself with the fact that she could not be easily intimidated. She had the tough girl attitude radiating off of her as a silver armour and she intended to use it because there was no way Veronica was going to be a damsel in distress in front of a bunch of wanna-be bikers that attend her high school. "Yeah, as a matter of fact. I think it might be a loose belt but if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood."

When Veronica noticed a biker start to approach her, she was grateful that she had indeed brought Back-Up with her. A slow smirk curled, it was barely noticeable but it was there. She _wanted_ the biker to move closer.

"Hey Weevil, who gets the first danc-"

Interrupting his sentence was the big pit-bull that sprinted through the opened window from the back seat. Back-Up dug his teeth into the biker's arm, the dog' saliva mixed with the blood of the biker's new shredded skin and Back-Up would have very much enjoyed using the biker as his next chew toy but he held off until his mistress ordered it.

"Get him off me! Get him off me, get him off me!" The biker yelled, clearly terrified of the pit-bull that is currently swinging on his arm, ready to tear it off.

Felix moved in front of the LeBaron and threatened, "Girl, you best call off your dog."

A slight grin appeared on her face as she lifted her hand and pressed Mr Sparky against his chest, the electricity jolt made Felix go down. As much as Veronica would have loved to see the arrogant biker's hand be bitten off by her dog she called out, "Backup! Chill!"

At the command of his mistress Back-Up obediently let go of the biker and settled back in the car. Veronica was proud of her pit-bull and had a smug glint in her eye.

On the other side of the street there was the big obnoxious colour of yellow painted X-Terra and inside resided a shocked turned pissed-off Logan Echolls when he noticed Neptune's local biker gang surround Veronica's junk bucket of a car in the parking lot of Camelot motel. He blew out a breath of hot air as he tried to control his anger at Weevil and the bikers. If they tried anything on Veronica, they were dead. Logan reversed but before he could pull into the parking-lot he saw the retreating figures of the boys on their bikers heading in the opposite direction. He had a strong urge to go after them and beat them up but he also felt the need to check on Veronica. Nothing was ever more important than Veronica's safety.

Veronica barely had time to catch her breath before she noticed Logan's monstrosity of a car pull up. She cursed at her luck because she knew with her luck Logan would have seen the bikers that had pulled away from the spot that he now occupied.

Logan slammed the door of his X-Terra, he was so furious that the thought of hurting his baby hadn't crossed his mind. At the moment all he could think about was Veronica's well-being. He was a bit angry at her as well, for putting herself in danger. _What was she thinking being out this late? At the Camelot motel nonetheless! Did she not realise how dangerous that was?_

"What the hell Veronica?" Logan's his voice demanded explanations and excuses anything to put his mind at ease, anything that would make her presence here logical. He didn't want to believe that she was just being careless with herself. The questions boomed in his mind but he couldn't properly voice any of them out. "What was Weevil and his biker monkey's doing here? Why are you here?"

Veronica frowned. He had no right to question her but she still felt as if she owed him answers. She kind of hates that. She doesn't know what to tell him so instead she asked, "What are _you_ doing here, Logan?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" His voice echoed her words with annoyance. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She frowned. "My job?" She said as if it were ridiculous to expect any other answer. "What about you? Late night with your blonde hussy of a girlfriend?" She glared at him, daring him to deny it.

He didn't know how but she managed to change the entire direction of the conversation and as much as he wanted to yell at her, he wanted to know what the hell she was talking about. "What?" He blinked with confusion filling his face.

Veronica didn't know how but she suddenly felt anger. "Oh!" She exclaimed as if she just realised something. "There's more than one!" She concluded. "How silly of me to think otherwise?" She remarked with a snort.

Logan had no clue about who she was talking about but he realised that she had just insulted him; actually she had just insinuated that he was a cheater.

"No," he scoffed as he masked his hurt. "Because the last girl I called my girlfriend is sitting in front of me, I should have guessed it was you when you said hussy, my bad for thinking otherwise."

She ignored the fact that he complimented her and insulted her at the same time. "Rumour has it that you're dating Caitlin Ford." She managed to voice the words out as casually as possible.

A disbelieving snort escaped him. "Rumour has it? Since when have you listened to rumours?"

"Madison Sinclair seemed to believe it; I mean she actually said that you had terrible taste for not choosing her."

Anger flashed in his eyes. "Oh so Madison Sinclair said it, it must be fucking true."

Once again she ignored his emotions and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you saying it's not?" She hated that he made her sound stupid.

Amusement took resident over the anger he felt to the blonde 09er gossip queen. "Why do you care if I'm dating her or not?" His lips edged up an inch as she avoided his gaze for a millisecond. If there was one thing Logan loved more than playful Veronica, it was jealous Veronica.

"I don't," she snapped. "And that wasn't an answer."

"Fine, I'm not." If Logan was a girl, Veronica would swear that he was PMS-ing. "Now can you bloody tell me why a bunch of PCHers decided to pay you a late night visit?" The anger he felt at Madison subsided but he was still pissed at the PCHers.

"Look Logan, I handled myself, okay." She was pretty damn proud of herself. "I even had Back-Up." She added as assurance. She wasn't proud of the fact that she still wanted to comfort him though.

At the mention of the pit-bull, Logan's fury calmed down a little and he managed to pull a smile for Back-Up, he had missed his big boy. "Heya boy, who's a good boy? You keepin' her outta trouble?" He petted the dog through the window and Back-Up responded happily to his touch.

Veronica's heart melted a bit but she kept a straight face. "What were you thinking Logan? You were gonna take on a biker gang all by yourself?"

"I would have had Back Up," he mocked.

"You didn't know he was with me."

"I knew that I wasn't about to leave you alone with a bunch of biker's surrounding you at the Camelot motel." His voice was stern but his eyes were pleading for her to understand him.

Veronica would have yelled at him about why he even cared but she had gotten pretty tired of asking him that question.

"I can fend for myself, thank you very much."

"God Veronica," Logan huffed. "Can you just not act like you can take on the world for one minute? Not everyone is gonna give in to you just because you're a cute. There are bad people who will do bad things to you. And you being alone outside a skanky motel is only going to attract the rats." Logan paused in his rant and took in a breath while Veronica frowned at his words; she wasn't a good PI just because she was cute. She sent a glare toward Logan but he ignored it and questioned, "What did Weevil want from you?"

She continued to glare at him. "That's none of your business." She sucked her lip as if trying to remove a bad taste. "Who I talk to, what I do, where I am, it's none of your business. I can take care of myself."

"This isn't taking care of yourself!" Logan yelled with frustration.

Veronica became enraged; she pushed the black door of her LeBaron opened and jumped out of her car to come face to face with Logan Echolls.

Back-Up whined in the backseat almost like a baby would when they saw their parents arguing. As formally promised Back-Up had kept his mistress out of the clutches of the horny teenage boys and had continuously express his sorrow of not having the brunette teenage boy- who always had snacks readily available for him and smuggled him human food – to his mistress.

"And who are you to lecture me about my safety, huh?" Her eyes pierced daggers as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I can fight my own battles, in case you haven't noticed I took care of the bikers all by myself. I don't need a knight in cargo pants riding big bird's offspring to come and defend me. I don't need you defending my honour against the horny teenage boys of our school and I don't need you rescuing me from the big bad wolves in leather jackets!"

Logan realised his mistake a little too late. He knew how much Veronica hated being protected but he couldn't fight his instincts of protecting her. At times he felt as if he were born to keep the petite blonde safe. From the moment he met her he felt the need to protect her but how was he supposed to explain all of this to her without admitting that he loves her?

The moment she stepped out of her car Logan knew that he was in for it. She glared and shouted at him while her hands flew all over the place.

There was one thing Logan did appreciate from Veronica's piercing eyes, pink tinted cheeks, rosy lips, wavy hands, cutting words, fierce attitude; which was Veronica Mars was hot when she was pissed off.

Before either knew what was happening Logan grabbed Veronica's dancing hand and drew her into him. The blonde wide eyed girl didn't have time to react to his action because he crashed his mouth onto hers. She was stunned for about two seconds but as always she gave into him and melted into the kiss. His soft hot lips ignited her body with a flame that burned her from head to toe. Her arms slipped onto his neck as she pulled him down while he pulled her closer to him. Her fingers laced between his hair as his fingers pushed against her waist craving to touch her.

It had been too long since he'd tasted her, too long since he'd touched her like this, too long since he'd held her like this, too long since she was in his arms, too long since she looped her hands around his neck, too long since her fingers grazed his hair, too long since he felt the good kind of intoxication, too long since his body burned against her, too long since the butterflies in his tummy danced happily instead of with longing, too long since his heart was pounding in his chest, too long since he felt so alive…

When the kiss inevitably broke, when they had to break away from each other, when their eyes slowly fluttered open and gazed at the other in confusion, when their hands had to withdraw from the other's body, when reality sets in… They cannot hide their feelings from the other anymore.

Peaking at the corner of Veronica's eye was the door of the Camelot closing shut. She effectively avoided Logan's gaze as she cursed, "Damn, I lost the money shot."

Veronica made the mistake of glaring at the sleazy man, the man looked at her with suspicion and Veronica panicked for a moment. She pulled Logan back down to her and smashed their mouths together. This time it is Logan that is surprised by the kiss, but he doesn't complain or pull away. He's positive that the day he doesn't want to kiss Veronica Mars he has officially gone insane and he can definitely be put into the building with the people that wear white lab coats.

He deepened the kiss as he once again pulled her closer to him. It was a need of his to have Veronica as close as possible to him. His tongue tangled with hers and she seemed just as eager to continue kissing him.

For a brief moment they pulled away from each other but Logan dove right in and kissed her once again. Each kiss was a drug; they couldn't help but want more.

Once the kisses stopped Veronica pulled back with wide eyes, she hurried away from him and slipped into her car driving off leaving a confused Logan in her dust and Back-Up's bark echoing with the wind.

~~Kane Residence~~

Veronica had gotten away from the Camelot motel as fast as she possibly could. She couldn't believe what had happened.

Logan kissed her. Logan kissed her. Logan kissed her. Logan kissed her. That was the only thought that passed through her mind. Her heart still raced even after she sped off from the Camelot

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," the voice startled Veronica, she wondered if he'd been practising his creepy evil voice, "or should I say dog," Duncan corrected as he raised an eyebrow at Back-Up who growled in response beside Veronica. "Does daddy dearest know what his darling daughter does as after school activities?" Duncan's bitter tone made Veronica cringe.

Duncan was seated on the couch with Shelly beside him watching a movie; Shelly is his latest girlfriend. Carrie had dated him a few months after Meg dumped him but she claimed he wasn't the bad-boy that he claimed to be and with-in two weeks they had broken up. Veronica would have loved to believe Carries words but she felt Duncan's hatred every time he looked her way; it was almost as if he blamed her for everything that went wrong in his life.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem letting him know," she rolled her eyes and started to walk away with Back-Up only a step behind her.

Duncan frowned. "Yeah well you can never be too safe about sanitary problems; just because you've become immune to the diseases spread in the lower parts of the town doesn't mean that the rest of us are."

"If it's diseases you're worried about you should buck up 'cause we all know Shelly's familiar with all parts of town," Veronica remarked without even looking at him as she continued to walk.

"Say's the girl fucking the football team," Duncan countered from his position and Shelly giggled at him while Duncan grinned.

Veronica once again rolled her eyes, when she reached the stairs she stopped and retorted, "Say's the boy who can't keep his junk in his pants." That wasn't entirely true but everyone claimed to have had sex with Duncan Kane and he never denied it, as far as Veronica's knowledge went he'd slept with Carrie and Shelly. She wasn't sure if that was all but she was pretty certain.

Duncan sat up a little and turned to Veronica with a glint in his eye, "Yeah, well at least I'm not in love with the guy who hates your guts."

Veronica froze. Then she glared which was followed by smirk. "I'll be totally okay with you loving a guy Duncan, after all that's what family is for accepting you as you are," she ended sweetly. Duncan gave her a death glare; he absolutely hated it when she played the family card; which was exactly why she used it.

"Oh my gosh! You're gay?" Shelly cried out with wide eyes and Veronica didn't bother surpassing her small chuckle.

Duncan frowned and shook his head. "No, I was talking about Logan," he assured Shelly.

Veronica grinned. "Wow, so you finally fell for your bff," she was almost giddy as if it was the juiciest scandal yet. "It's totally okay Duncan, it happens all the time," she assured him all while he glared at her. "Only one problem though, who do I vote for as prom queen, you or Logan?" She tilted her head as if she were honestly considering her options.

Veronica felt satisfaction at Duncan's red face and his attempt at explaining their conversation to Shelly. There was something seriously wrong about the fact that she was more concerned about him stealing the title of prom queen from her or Madison than the possibility of her dating a gay dude.

As Veronica headed up the stairs she caught a glimpse of the TV screen, she recognised the movie as 'Never Been Kissed'.

_**ANITA: Okay. If you've never kissed a guy, we got bigger problems than the underwear.**_

_**JOSIE: I've kissed guys. I've just never kissed a guy. Felt that thing-**_

_**CYNTHIA: "That thing"? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?**_

_**JOSIE: That thing. That moment. You kiss someone and it's like the world around you gets all hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this other person and you know that one person is the person you're meant to be kissing for the rest of your life. And for that one moment you've been given this amazing gift and you want to laugh and cry at the same time because you're so lucky you found it, and so scared that it will all go away.**_

Veronica's eyes widened and instantly regretted watching the scene instead of immediately retreating to her room. That was exactly how she felt about Logan except it was so much more than that.

Once in the comfort of her own room, Veronica fell back on the fluffy bed, her hair fanned out on the soft duvet and her arms were placed on her tummy as she allowed her mind to linger on the kiss between her and Logan. She bit her lower lip as a slow smile crept on her cheeks. Her fingers traced her lips as she thought of how Logan had suckled, bit, pulled on hers… At the thought of Logan kissing her Veronica's face became hot, her fingers tingled, her hands got goose bumps, and the butterflies were dancing the cha-cha in her tummy. She really shouldn't have watched that scene because she really did feel the same, every time she kissed Logan the whole world felt hazy and it was like they were the only two people alive.

Suddenly her eyes flew wide open… _Oh frick!_ She sat up and took in a deep breath. She shook her head and murmured a chorus of 'no's'. Back-Up whined and hopped on her lap as he cuddled into Veronica.

_Josie: You know, Adele penguins pick one mate. They spend their whole life looking for that one other penguin and when they find it, they know. That's the penguin they stay with for the rest of their lives._

"Back-Up," she whispered in a terrified voice, "He's my penguin." She revealed her epiphany to her trusted dog. "Logan's my penguin." She exhaled a shaky voice and her wide eyes never calmed down. "I'm in love with Logan Echolls."

Back-Up licked Veronica's face and wagged his tail as if he were happy about this revelation. Veronica looked at him with disbelieve and then let out a laugh as rubbed his back with a shake of her head.

~~Echolls Residence~~

Logan couldn't believe what had happened… It had happened way too fast for him to really process it. He was pissed at Weevil for endangering Veronica, he was angry at Veronica for allowing herself to be in such a position; seriously what the hell was she thinking when she parked outside that sleazy Camelot motel following men thrice her size who could easily hurt her?

Was his sacrifice to keep her safe all going in vain? His dad was definitely suspicious of her and he wouldn't blink an eye of getting her taken care of or whatever but there were others out there that would do the same. What if something went wrong and one of those cheating husbands found her spying on them? She'd get hurt. But if he was with her… if he was with her then he could protect her, right? But she'd never let him do that. Could he even risk spending all that time with her without confessing his undying love for her?

He knew he needed to take the risk, he knew what he had to do. He had to protect Veronica and there was only one way to do that. Logan reached for his phone but realised it was late, he sighed, this had to wait for tomorrow.

Logan jumped on his bed; he laid on his back as he looked at the ceiling while his fingers ran through his hair. He sighed when he thought of the way Veronica's hands felt as she tugged on his hair. The way she kissed him… She definitely wanted him. He knew her, he felt her eagerness and passion and need. He wondered if it was possible if she loved him too. Maybe not loved but maybe something close? He wasn't sure.

He sucked in a breath as he pictured her biting his lip and tugging at him… He knew that her lust for him wasn't in his imagination. But could they really start a relationship again? So much had changed yet his feelings for her had only magnified. Would she even consider dating him again? He knew that she held jealously at the idea of him dating someone else; that meant something.

Plus she kissed him back. And she initiated it the second time. Logan really wanted to be with Veronica again, he craved it. Everyone knew it. Everyone knew it because Logan never allowed a guy to trash talk her when he was near unless that guy was Duncan and he never allowed any guy to get involved with her- except that new guy that she's hanging out with, he's going to need to do something about that.

Logan also knew that if he resumed his relationship with Veronica, it would affect Duncan, the guy basically depended on him to survive and Duncan would see his relationship with Veronica as a betrayal. Logan knew that the only person who could change Duncan's mind and make him snap out of his war state of mind was Lilly- But Lilly seemed to enjoy living in her dream world where she's Sleeping Beauty.

There was also the factor of his dad finding out the truth about Veronica and that Logan had actually lied. After the scandal of Aaron being accused of being an abuser, Logan hadn't gotten beaten like he used to. Aaron made sure to not leave any bruises or to cause any major damage. Even though a mess was made, Veronica's need to help him had worked. Logan was still subjected to the occasional hits and punches but there were no broken bones, belts, or open wounds.

His phone's ringtone boomed, he sighed with annoyance and rolled over to answer. "Hello?" His voice grumbled.

"Hey little bro," the drunken voice answered. "How ya doin?" Trina stumbled on her words a little but had still managed to sound loud.

Logan cringed at the sound, there was music blaring in the background, he was sure she was at some party or club. "Where are you Trina?" Logan's voice was firm.

"O-on a road in Neptune!" She giggled. "Lo-Lo thes-e guys a-are being mean-n to me." He could almost hear his sister pout through the phone.

Logan's jaw clenched and anger filled him. "Which guys? Where are you?"

"The guys in the black!" She yelled and then grasped. "I think they are the _men in black_," she whispered as if she were conspiring. "They threw me out!" She then sounded outraged.

Logan frowned and his anger drained as he realised that Trina was not really in trouble and the guys she spoke about were the bouncers.

Logan sighed tiredly. "Trina, can you give the phone to one of the _men in black_ guys?"

"Oh, you're gonna get it," Trina warned the bouncers with wide eyes as she passed the phone to a big white guy full in black.

"Hello?" The man's rough voice echoed through.

"Hey, look sorry for whatever trouble she caused, can you just keep her there until I come get her and can you tell me where there is?" Logan asked sincerely as he headed down while he listened to the bouncer.

Logan had his fair deal of shockers for the night- first Veronica kissed him. Now, Trina was back in Neptune. He hoped that this was not a three is a charm deal.

~~Neptune High Corridor~~

Veronica grinned as she and Wallace watched as Clemmons and the deputy searched the locker of Madison Sinclair.

"You know, you should really wear a darker colour," Madison stated as she looked Sacks up and down in his uniform. "That just totally doesn't do much for your complexion," her distaste of the dull colours was clear.

"This is my uniform," Sacks frowned at the high school girl's comment.

"Then change your occupation," she suggested as if it was the obvious decision. "Maybe to a fireman, red will make your eyes pop." She decided as if she were a fashion adviser.

Clemmons shook his head while Sack's frown deepened. Madison opened her locker and Clemmons reached for the bong that was clearly visible.

"Well, what's this Madison? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana," Mr Clemmons disapproval was clear.

Madison's eyes widened as her mouth dropped with shock.

"That's exactly what it looks like." Sacks briskly agreed. He didn't appreciate this girl's criticism very much.

"Back to the office. Come on."

"Bu-but that's not mine!" She tried to argue. Mr Clemmons internally rolled his eyes at the spoiled tantrum throwing girl and lead her to his office.

Veronica and Wallace laughed as Corny came pass he high fived Veronica and she grinned.

~~Dog Beach~~

Veronica's plan as always was brilliant and was carried out without a hitch. She had the tapes and Weevil would back of off Wallace. She smirked when she noticed Wallace's smile as he played with his model airplane.

Wallace amazed Veronica. He was a kind person. He didn't listen to the rumours about her nor did he judge her on what people said. He was a pretty chill-axed guy. He obviously did the right things hence him being in trouble with the PCHers but he was able to get his hands messy which made her kind of proud of him. He was funny and he was smart. Overall he was good friend material and Veronica had a feeling that they would be good friends.

"Got a present for you," Veronica smiled at him as she handed him the envelope.

He opened it and pulled out the video tape. He let out a sigh of relief and let a smile grace his face as he dropped it back in the envelope.

"I owe you big time," Wallace said filled with gratitude.

"I had my own reasons for doing it, trust me." She really did, she hated Madison and it took her mind of Logan.

"Oh no you don't. You really think I'm gonna let you get away with that? That might play with the masses. But underneath that angry young women shell, there's a slightly less angry young woman who's just dying to bake me something. You're a marshmallow, Veronica Mars, a twinkie." Wallace grinned and Veronica laughed softly.

The sun's rays started to paint the sky orange and there was a warm breeze in the air when Veronica was still playing with Wallace's model airplane on the beach.

The blonde detective was surprised at how much of fun she had flying the remote control airplane, it was rather relaxing. "Okay, how do I make it loop the loop?" She asked without taking her eyes of the airplane.

Wallace frowned when he noticed someone by Veronica's car. "Uh, Veronica?"

"Yeah." She simply said much too distracted by the model airplane.

"Your car." Was all he said and Veronica glanced toward her LeBaron and then handed the controller back to Wallace. She marched toward her car with disbelieve; Madison was spray painting her car. Veronica stopped in front of her car and Wallace soon stopped next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Veronica glared at her with anger and annoyance.

Madison jumped back startled at Veronica's presence. She soon recovered and tried to compose herself as she stood up straight and stomped in front of Veronica. "Veronica Mars! Do you know what your stunt cost me?"

Veronica tried to hold back a smirk but failed as she remarked, "Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back."

Unlike Veronica, Wallace did not surpass a chuckle and Madison glared and went on a raging rant, "I hate you! You totally ruined my life! I have to stay in 02er street! Do you have any idea how horrible that is?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, Mac did not live in the 02er district, she lived on the 06er district but that didn't seem to make a difference to Madison.

"And they took away my credit cards for a month! A month! How in the world am I supposed to survive Veronica? And they want me to see a counsellor which was the only way I got out of the option of rehab! And-"

"Uh Veronica?" Wallace whispered to her, Madison still continued her rant oblivious to the fact that no one was listening to her. He pointed to the opposite end of the beach where Logan and his 09er buddies and Weevil and his gang are.

Veronica let out a sigh of frustration and turned on her heel to stop whatever the hell was happening there.

"Hey! Veronica Mars! I'm talking to you!" Madison huffed.

Veronica made no movement to stop walking. And Madison just stomped her feet. "These heels aren't meant for chasing!" She whined and shook the can of spray only to have it stop working. "I knew I should have thought of a shorter word!" Madison scoffed at the empty spray can.

Veronica literally didn't have any time for Madison when she was positive there was going to be blood shed if she didn't stop what was happening with Logan and Weevil.

"I told you to stay away from her," Logan gritted through his teeth. He had given Weevil fair warning to stay away from Veronica, but no, instead he surrounded her when she was alone in the Camelot at night.

Weevil snorted and walked closer to Logan. "Does it look like I give a crap about what you say?"

"You'll give a crap when I'm through with you," Logan's angry eyes pierced Weevil.

Weevil was about to throw a punch at Logan when Veronica yelled, "Unless you want to feel the voltage of my taser as well, I suggest you stop."

Weevil looked at Veronica with disbelief and Logan frowned. "Ronnie, stay out of this," Logan said as he started to move toward her, blocking her from any of the bikers.

"Stay out of what?" She lifted an eyebrow ad tilted her head innocently. "My friend Wallace," she smiled sweetly at Weevil as she continued, "who by the way has a pretty cool present from the Sheriff's department," she perked and Weevil frowned as he realised that they had the tapes and Veronica was currently blackmailing him with them. "And I was having a nice afternoon flying his plane until you decided to have a boxing match in the beach." She ended with a stern and disapproving voice.

Veronica sent a glare at Logan who pointedly didn't look at her. "Boys," Veronica said as she looked at the 09er boys. "Are you gonna play nice with your new biker buddies or would you prefer it if I let Duncan find out about your latest activities? I'm sure my little bro won't be too happy if he finds out that his bff's are ditching him," Veronica's voice was filled with innocence and surprise; everyone knew it was fake by the daring look in her eye.

By the dejected looks on all of their faces Veronica smirked with satisfaction that she had won. Wallace sent Veronica an impressed and admirable look. She was definitely kickass.

~~Mars Investigation~~

Keith was on his way out of his office when the door to Mars Investigations opened. Keith peeked out curiously only to see a young man. Keith couldn't properly make out the face until he walked forward. Keith was surprised at the teenager in front of him.

"Hey, Mr Mars." Logan smiled sheepishly.

Keith returned the smile and greeted, "Hello Logan, Veronica's not here."

Logan let out a nervous chuckle. "I know I'm here to see you."

Keith looked at him with confusion but his smile didn't drop, "Well then, come on in and how can I help you?"

Logan seemed nervous, "Well, you see, I'd like to work here."

Keith looked honest to god shocked. Logan drew out a breath and started to explain why he wanted the job.

"See Mr Mars, we both know Veronica's not just a receptionist or whatever she's claiming to be. The thing is," Logan paused he wasn't sure how to explain his opinion and feelings to Keith Mars. If he manages to offend the former Sherriff then his plan goes bye-bye. "Whatever case she takes- with or without your knowledge- can take a bad turn. And I'm not saying that she should stop or that she can't handle herself." Actually he would be saying that if he knew it would make a difference. "I'm saying that she needs back up." Before Keith can say anything he corrects himself. "Not Back-Up her dog. Even though I know he'd give his life to save hers' she needs a person. She needs a partner."

Logan soon realises that he needs to change tactics.

"You know like in every criminal show or movie everyone has a partner. Bones and Booth, Nancy and Ned, Batman and Robin, even those guys she's a fan of in Supernatural, Sam and Dean they are a team-"

Keith had a feeling that Logan could go on for a long time and decided that it was best if he interrupted him. "Logan, I understand your point, but you do understand that you are a teenage boy who is attracted to my daughter and you want me to allow you both to spend time in enclosed space, alone?"

"We wouldn't be alone; we'd have Back-Up," Logan briskly replied, Logan nervously tugged at his long sleeved shirt.

Keith surpassed a grin and nodded with a stern face. "Yes, and I trust Back-Up to always keep Veronica safe."

"What if Back-Up's not with her?"

"No-one can be with someone 24/7 Logan."

"But-"

"Logan, I'd never allow her to go after a case that is dangerous," Keith assured the young lad.

"But she doesn't always listen to you," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Keith had a light smile. "Yes, but she's always safe. If she needs someone to be muscle, she'll ask. Logan, I understand that you want her to be safe but you can't change your lifestyle because of that. Do your parents even know about your decision?"

Logan frowned. "No, but it wouldn't matter-"

Keith sighed. "Logan, Veronica is a smart girl; she's not going to take any risks because she understands the consequence. She's mostly in the office doing background checks and she does a few stake-outs. I am aware of the cases she takes in school but that is high school drama." Keith thought that it would be easier to say yes to Logan but Logan is not thinking long term. As far as he knows Logan and Veronica are not exactly friends and their arguments could possibly put them in danger. "She will not be happy if I assign her a body guard."

"Not body guard, partner," Logan corrected and he almost pouted when he realised that his plan wasn't working.

"Logan, you should speak to Veronica. You can ask her if you can go along with her but no monkey business," Keith warned.

Logan smiled, at least that was something, he had Keith's permission. "Yes, sir. But if Veronica is being unfair about it and if she does take on a dangerous case can I be her partner then?"

Keith chuckled, Logan was certainly determined. "We'll see Logan."

Logan nodded and saluted the former Sherriff before heading out. One thing from their conversation surprised Logan, Keith Mars knew that he, Logan Echolls liked his daughter (understatement of the year) and he did not threaten him with bodily harm. That was progress to Logan. Now all Logan needed was to convince Veronica that he was the Ned to her Nancy. Logan grinned, after the kiss last night he was pretty damn certain that the petite blonde ball of fire was still very much attracted to him and he was going to use that to his advantage.

~~Neptune Hospital~~

Veronica pushed the door open and let a sad smile form on her lips... _Oh Lilly._ She pulled a chair near her best friend's bed and settled down on it. She looked down and picked her friends soft fingers and enlaced it with her own. Her breath caught at the feel... She wasn't sure why but every time she visited Lilly, every time she touched Lilly; it was different.

The feel of her pulse, the sound of the machine beeping made Veronica feel relief. She looked at her best friend's pale face; she looked as if she were just asleep. Lilly's golden blonde hair was flattened on the pillow, her lips were still pink but a little dry and her skin was still soft. She looked almost innocent- which was something Lilly definitely was not.

Veronica took out her lip-bomb and moistened her best friend's dry lips. She knew that Lilly would throw a tantrum if she knew that Veronica left her looking un-presentable. Veronica took out her brush and combed out Lilly's golden locks of hair and she pulled it in a loose braid that hung on the side. She then dabbed a bit of lotion onto her hand and patted it on Lilly's face. She smiled at her best friend when she was done.

Veronica had felt guilty for not seeing her best friend this past week of school. She took a breath and started to speak, "I missed you Lilly Kane. You know you'll never believe what I did and if anyone asks I will totally deny it, I planted a bong in Madison's locker..." She chuckled as she thought of how her best friend would react. "Yeah, I know but I haven't gone completely bad I made the evidence disappear... I should really tell you the story from the start. I cut down this kid from the flag pole; he was taped butt-naked his name is Wallace Fennel..."


	33. Wrath Of A Cheerleader

**Thank you for the incredible reviews! I really loved them.**

**~~VM~~**

Her fingers curled in his hair, pulling him in closer and closer as he heatedly sucked, kissed and bit along her neck, shoulder and face. She released breaths of hot pants as she ripped his shirt open. Veronica moaned in enjoyment as she fervently pepped kisses on whatever skin her lips came in contact with. His lips layered hot kisses on her collarbone, trailing down to her chest as he unbuttoned her shirt while she whimpered hotly in anticipation.

"Logan…" Her breath hitched with his name as her shirt came off. He looked at her with tousled hair and bright eyes filled with lust and love. Her expression reflected his and so their lips smashed together once again. Logan pulled her into him, their tongues entangled and fighting for dominance as Veronica bucked against him. Logan gave her a wolfish grin as he pressed against her and kissed her hard as his hands hugged her body to his. His mouth never left her skin; as soon as the kiss was over he trailed his lips across her cheek, more and more down. Veronica took advantage of his bare chest as he did hers…

Veronica shot up from bed heart racing, wide eyed, flushed face, and an open mouth as she gasped for air in attempt to control her breathing. _Damn you Logan Echolls! _ She let out a frustrated huff and threw the covers off of herself.

As Veronica entered the kitchen her mouth opened with disgust and her face cringed in revulsion. "Ew, that's so gross," she could feel the bad taste in her mouth that was how disgusting she found the sight.

Duncan rolled his eyes and out of nerve he turned to face Veronica and took a big gulp from the milk bottle in his hand. Satisfied with her face twisted in disgust and uneasiness he tugged on his long sleeve ad wiped his mouth with his shoulder. Veronica frowned at him, clearly disapproving of his behaviour.

He then took in her cheerleading uniform and let a laugh escape him. "You going for prom queen too?"

"And crush your small little heart by beating you?" She cooed in a childlike voice and then adapted her regular tone back. "I think I'll pass and let you have the crown, princess."

Duncan always felt uncomfortable when gay jokes were made about him, which was why Veronica used them a whole lot.

Veronica walked back to her room and she passed Celeste, who was in her jogging attire and about to leave for her daily morning run. Celeste gave her a cynical look and Veronica rolled her eyes.

When Celeste spotted Duncan drinking from the milk bottle, she went closer and said in a low tone, "Don't forget to take your medication, sweetie. I've left them on the counter."

Veronica's head snapped up, _medication? _She had taken a U-turn once she remembered that her backpack was not in her room but already in her car, it was a good thing she did or else she wouldn't have known that Duncan was under some sort of medication but what? Was Duncan sick? He didn't look or sound sick.

~~Neptune High~~

"Damn girl," Wallace whooped while Veronica rolled her eyes but held a tight grip on her books to her chest as they walked to her locker. "I feel as if I'm in the twilight zone or you know in the movies when the character goes into another universe-"

"Alternate universe," Veronica provided with amusement.

Wallace frowned playfully and said, "Yeah, but I was looking for a cooler word."

Veronica let her lips curve in a playful grin. "Parallel universe?"

Wallace shook his head but a smile lingered on his face. "So where are your pom-poms?" He quizzed with a smirk.

Veronica sent him a glare and threatened, "You mean the weapon I'm gonna use to hurt you with unless you shut it on the cheerleader remarks?"

He surpassed a chuckle of amusement as he held his hands back all while he made a 'lips are sealed' gesture.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Wallace asked and Veronica cracked a grin, she knew he wouldn't be able to not talk. In the short time that she had been friends with Wallace Fennel she had found out a lot about him.

"I'm foretelling the future of our lives in Neptune High. I have this crystal ball and everything," she snarked with a playful grin.

"You are not funny," he deadpanned.

"And I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow either." Suddenly her expression changed, the playfulness gone as she thought about her blonde best friend. "Actually neither do you. No one knows if tomorrow will come or not."

Wallace frowned but realised why she said it. He knew all about Lilly Kane. "That's pretty deep."

"I ain't just a pretty face, boo." Her playfulness returned. _Lilly was still breathing. Lilly still had life in her. Lilly would be here tomorrow. Lilly would see a tomorrow._

"You ain't a girl from the hood either," he shook his head with an amused grin. "But seriously what do you have planned?"

"I don't know but today after school I have cheerleading practise," Veronica grimaced as she gestured to her cheerleading uniform. "Then I'm taking Back-Up for a walk and visit Lilly."

"So do I get to meet the famous Lilly Kane?" Wallace asked with a soft voice.

"She preferred referring to herself as 'infamous'," Veronica said with a small smile gracing her lips as she remembered Lilly's habits.

"_And last but not least my fabulous best friend, the creator of the fabulous four and the queen of Neptune High! The famous Lilly Kane!" Veronica giggled as she introduced her best friend to the camera._

_Lilly giggled into the camera and then shook her head. "No, no Veronica Mars! Not famous, infamous!"_

_Frowning with confusion Veronica asked, "What's the difference?"_

"_Anyone can be famous Veronica Mars, enter a singing competition and you have fifteen minutes of fame. It takes real skill to be infamous. I'm notorious Veronica Mars," Lilly grinned into the camera. "I'm a bad girl," she winked into the camera and Veronica laughed._

"Lilly really doesn't like meeting people when she's not at her best."

Even though he knew it was probably an excuse he nodded his head in understanding, Lilly is an important person in Veronica's life. "If you need me, I'm here, you know."

Veronica smiled at him with sincerity. She was right about Wallace, he is good friend material. She nodded at him and then asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Borrowing your crystal ball?" He grinned.

"Want my fortune telling cards as well?" She quipped.

"Do you have a flying broomstick too?" He laughed.

Veronica faked seriousness as she spoke, "Wallace, you're getting confused, witches use brooms and fortune tellers just use voodoo stuff."

"Who's doing voodoo stuff?" Dick asked with a frown, despite almost everyone telling him it wasn't true, Dick believed in the supernatural elements of the world and he was shit load afraid of it.

"Wallace," Veronica said as she used her thumb to point at said boy. Realisation hit Veronica, they had never officially met. "Oh yeah, you haven't met, Wallace Fennel meet Dick Casablancas."

"Sup dude," Dick gave him a half nod.

"Hey man," Wallace returned the half nod.

Veronica smirked. "Dick's been a little preoccupied with his latest conquest."

Wallace looked intrigued while Dick shook his head. "Not cool Ronnie. I told you she's my girlfriend."

Veronica rolled her eyes and remarked, "And I'll believe you when she lasts for more than a week"

Dick grinned, "Yeah well, it's been a week."

Veronica's eyes widened with disbelief and doubt. "You remembered?" And then suspiciously added "Is it because I betted you?"

"No," he lied. "Well mostly," he confessed with a shrug.

Feeling lost in the conversation Wallace asked, "Back up a minute, who's your girlfriend?"

"Gia Goodman," Veronica curtly supplied.

"Mayor's daughter?" Wallace looked impressed as he waited for confirmation.

Veronica let a smile settle on her lips and then faked a surprised look as she began to mock Dick. "Oh my god, Wallace just moved here and even he knew who the major and his daughter are!"

"What?" Wallace was confused as to why it was such a big deal.

Veronica giggled as Dick glared at her. "He didn't know who the major was until after dating Gia, and then she had to tell him that she was the mayor's daughter."

"Tough break man," Wallace said sympathetically while biting back a grin.

"Whatever," he dismissed the conversation. "Anyway," he said with a serious look in his eye. "Bonfire. Dog beach. Tomorrow." He punctuated each word as if he was giving her orders.

"Not going," Veronica sharply replied.

"Bonfire?" Wallace quizzed.

"A week back to school bonfire," Dick clarified.

"Like a party?" Wallace was intrigued.

"Beach party," Dick corrected.

"Come on V," Wallace pouted at her.

"No," she frowned at their persistence.

"It'll piss off both Logan and Duncan." Dick attempted to persuade her. He knew that Duncan would be upset but Logan would be thrilled. "I heard that Logan's dating Caitlin and that Duncan's now with Shelly."

If Veronica hadn't known the truth, Dick's fuel to the fire might have changed her mind a little.

"Logan's not. Duncan is," Veronica set the gossip records straight. "And I don't give a shit." Thankfully Logan wasn't near her to call her on her lie; she could almost hear his response.

"Come on Veronica, please," Dick and Wallace pleaded in union.

"Wallace, you shouldn't party with Neptune's 09er jerks."

"Hey!" Dick objected.

"09er?" Wallace had heard the phrase a few times but he still had no idea what it meant.

Veronica ignored Dick, "It's someone who lives in the 90909 zip code. Exhibit A" She points at Dick. "They don't associate with people like us." She paused and added. "Well except him and Meg and Mac."

"You're one of us!" Dick whined. "And Logan does as well."

"Not by choice!" She pouted.

"Whatever," Dick rolled his eyes at Veronica' stubbornness but he knew he'd manage to twist the petite blonde's hand in his favour before the party. "Dude, come on, I'll give you the lowdown of this joint."

"Dick, play nice," she warned the tall blonde, she didn't want him scaring of her new friend.

"I'm always nice," he stuck his tongue out at her. Wallace laughed at the two blondes but allowed Dick to drag him off.

Passing the two boys was an unhappy blonde in a cheerleading uniform. Veronica frowned when she watched Meg storm down the hall and stop in front of the Kane heir.

"What is your problem?" Meg questioned Duncan, clearly upset.

Duncan raised an eyebrow as he closed his locker to look at his ex-girlfriend. "My problem? You're the one that seems to have gotten their panties twisted in their ass."

Meg glared at him, it didn't help her case that she looked adorable rather than angry. "Look, just give it back."

Duncan was on the border of confusion and amusement, "What back?"

"I'm not kidding around Duncan," Meg snapped.

"And here I thought you decided to be fun again," he retorted.

"Duncan," she said sternly as if he were one of the kids she baby sat and they had done something wrong.

"Meg," he mimicked her voice.

"I want my laptop back," she gritted through her teeth, annoyed with his tactics.

"Why would I want your laptop?" Confusion took residence over the blue-eyed boy.

Meg let out a frustrated sigh. "To reveal all my secrets? To humiliate me? To make me agitated? I don't know crack why you do half the things you do!"

"Ooh so Saint Meg has secrets."

"Duncan, just give me my laptop back," she pleaded and for a moment he had a sorrowful look pass through his eyes.

"Do you have a secret diary? I would have pegged you for the girl that writes in 'Hello Kitty' diaries and doddles little hearts all over her pages."

"Haha, you're hilarious now give it back"

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart I have better things to do than to spy on who you're crushing on."

Veronica watched the couple for a few minutes as she debated on whether or not to intervene and just then a grinning Logan stepped in front of her.

"Two, Four, Six, Eight," Logan cheered as he brought his hands together in a clap.

"Loggie needs to re-cu-per-ate," Veronica briskly retorted in her cheery voice before he could complete his cheer.

Logan grinned at her and innocently questioned, "Now, now Miss Mars; is that anyway for the Future Cheerleaders of America to speak to her fellow pupil?"

"Sure, if they are as annoying as you," she quipped with a fake bright smile on her face.

_Okay, Logan. __We'll just skip over the 7 minutes in heaven we had. You wanna pretend it never happened? No argument here. My lips, for all intents and purposes, are sealed._

Veronica felt her face burn with heat all while the butterflies did somersaults and backflips cheering for Logan. _Stupid, stupid Veronica, you had to think about last night, didn't ya?_

"Ouch, you stung me right here," he faked a sad face and placed a hand over his heart. They both started to walk to the Quad.

"Or maybe it's your arteries getting clogged," Veronica suggested with a shrug.

"Are you calling me fat?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I was merely concerned about your health," she quipped with a slight grin.

"Meet me under the bleachers after break," Logan whispered as he opened the glass door. Veronica was surprised at his words and had her mouth opened in an 'o'. "Please?"

"Logan! Man!" One of the 09er guys called and Logan gestured he'd be there in a minute. He sent Veronica one last glance and she made the mistake of looking into his eyes; she wouldn't be able to deny him anything. She meekly nodded and he sent her a small smile. Veronica sucked in a breath and headed to her usual table.

_Logan Echolls, ever a mystery. Maybe, I should have asked why he hid his knuckles over his sleeves but I already knew. He punched a jock for being graphical about wanting to sleep with me. Everyone knew the weird dynamic of the Kings of Neptune. The student body went on frenzy in insulting me when Duncan was around, all wanting to show their support. But when Logan was around, they never knew what to do, because Logan would make a nasty remark and I'd counter but if anyone interfered or over stepped Logan's boundaries, Logan got annoyed and an annoyed Logan resulted in many fights. Yes, it was confusing. There was a reason that there was only one King in the jungle but the best friends have yet to realise that. _

"Veronica," Meg said with concern, "hello? Earth to Mars?" She tried to get Veronica's attention.

Veronica pulled back from her thoughts and smiled at her friend. "Hey Meg."

"Where'd you go just there?" Meg curiously inquired.

Veronica shook her head. "I honestly think it's the pom-poms that block out the world."

Meg laughed good-naturedly and asked, "How are you?"

Veronica sighed. "I think I understand how the animals at the zoo feel. I mean, they want to say something but they won't."

Meg nodded. "Because of Logan?"

"Yeah, I hate that he's still trying to protect me because it makes it so much harder to be angry at him. I can't even confront him about it because he'll deny it."

Meg had a silly smile on her face, "I think it's sweet. But I don't think it's all about protecting you."

Veronica frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he's more than a little green eyed," Meg hinted with a wink.

"He has green eyes, Meg." Veronica was oblivious to her meaning.

"Green eyed monster, Veronica! He's super jealous," Meg's eyes grew as if she were revealing a big scandal.

"Jealous?" Disbelief coloured Veronica's face.

"He obviously still cares for you and even you can't deny the flying sparks between you two."

Veronica honestly had no words for Meg, she had wondered if she should reveal to her the events of last night but she couldn't risk anyone overhearing plus she knew Meg would be all bright eyed and start campaigning for 'Team Logan'. "So what did Duncan do? I saw you arguing with him." She abruptly changed the subject but had wanted to know the answer.

"What does he ever not do? He took my laptop but insists that he didn't!"

"Your laptop?" Veronica echoed with surprise, _what would Duncan do with Meg's laptop?_

"Yeah, I keep one in my locker because of my parents, they are super strict and don't exactly believe in privacy," Meg explained with worry filling her voice.

"And you think it was Duncan?"

"Who else could it have been?" Meg was hopeful that it was Duncan and not anyone else, she wouldn't know what she'd do if all the secrets got out.

Veronica was sympathetic and softly replied, "There's a biker who doesn't seem to favour you at the moment."

Meg shook her head, "He only verbalises his opinion me, the pranks are Duncan's style."

Veronica was doubtful but nodded,. "I'll talk to him, I doubt it'll be at the house if he did take it."

Meg smiled with gratefulness. "Thank you, I just hope I get it back soon."

"Veronica," Wallace let out a breath of relief when he felt that he was safe.

"Wallace," Veronica slowly pronounced his name and looked at him with narrowed eyes as she wondered why he looked so frantic.

"Don't ever leave me alone with Dick's girlfriend!" Wallace exclaimed with widened eyes.

Veronica lifted an eyebrow in amusement while Meg giggled.

"Wallace, this is my friend Meg Manning," she introduced the two. "And Meg, this is my friend Wallace Fennel."

"Hey," Meg smiled brightly and Veronica thought that Meg was a very good actress but the petite teen detective could spot the worry in her eyes.

"Hi," Wallace grinned as he lifted his hand to shake hers.

"Down boy, she's got a boyfriend," Veronica smirked. Wallace frowned but shrugged and proceeded to shake her hand. Meg laughed as she shook her head. "Who else has Dick introduced you too?"

"A couple of his guy friends, his brother Cassidy and his bff Mac, she's actually pretty cool."

"Ooh, is Mr Fennell crushing on Miss McKenzie?" Meg quipped with interest.

"I'm just saying, he's dating a girl that can go on about absolutely nothing, trust me I tried listening for like half an hour but she just would not stop talking." He shuddered and then he looked at Veronica. "How could you accuse me of not being able to stop talk talking when she talks way more than me?"

"Because you like talking," Veronica shrugged.

"Yeah well I'm friendly like that," he defended.

"What does Gia have to do with you crushing on Mac?" Meg lifted an eyebrow expecting answers. Veronica let out a small laugh; Meg questioned him like she's known him for years.

"I'm not crushing on Mac," he denied. "I was just saying that Mac's his best friend and she's really cool, he obviously likes Mac so why isn't he dating her instead of Gia?" He inquired.

"De Nail is not just a river in Egypt, my friend. It lives in the streams of Neptune as well," Veronica said all too wisely.

"Yeah," Meg agreed. "And it's not just Mac and Dick drinking from it. Veronica-"

"Veronica, what now?" Veronica challenged Meg with a glare, she had known what Meg was going to imply.

"Oh, you mean with that Echolls guy?" Wallace concluded and Meg smiled happily while Veronica glared. "I saw that from day one."

"Traitor," she glared as Wallace as well while Meg and Wallace laughed.

When the bell rang Logan made his way toward the back of the bleachers from above Duncan called out, "Logan! Dude, are you lost, bleachers are up here!"

Logan mentally cursed at his best friend's incredibly bad timing. Logan spotted Veronica backing away, _she must have heard Duncan_. Sighing, he headed up.

As Veronica backed away she bumped into Troy.

"Whoa," Troy smirked as he looked her up and down while Veronica frowned at him. "I knew you were always into me."

Veronica threw him a look of disgust.

When Logan reached the top of the bleachers he saw Duncan, Dick and six other 09er guys whoop for the lacrosse team.

"Go Pirates!" Duncan cheered while the others whooped along in a chorus as they clapped and laughed. Logan didn't really get Duncan's fascination in the sport but he was always happy to see him be enthusiastic about something.

Logan settled down on the step just above Duncan and just below Dick. As the boys laze around the bleachers Logan started, "Hey, uh…" He grabbed his flask and tapped Duncan's shoulder with it as he laid back and used the legs of one of the 09er behind him as a pillow. "What brought on this Happy Hour afternoon special?"

Logan twirled the cap of his flask to open his flask.

"Dude, do we need a reason?"

Duncan grinned as he abruptly turned around to snatch Logan's flask. Logan shot up, for a moment he looked at his best friend in confusion. Then Duncan raised his eyebrows, waved his head and adopted a Hollywood Chinese accent.

"Ooooh, Grasshopper too slow for Kung-Fu Master."

Logan is highly amused at Duncan's playfulness and he can also hear the drunken sound of his voice and can't help but wonder how much Duncan had drank.

"If you can take the flask out of my hand then you will be…"

Logan laughed good-naturedly and waved him off like he's not going to play only to suddenly lunge for the flask as Duncan stretched his hand high to hold it out of Logan's grasp.

"…new master."

Logan tackled Duncan and the two best friends began to wrestle each other.

Meanwhile Dick and another 09er run to the railings of the bleacher. "Let's do it, man," Dick grinned excitedly.

Duncan freed himself from Logan, who climbed over another 09er to sit. Duncan edged over to stand on a higher step and announced, "Wait, wait, wait. Guys! Check it out guys. Six guys. Bleachers. Jump in when you're feeling this, okay?" He then began to sing. "Summer loving had me a blast." Alas it was quiet terrible singing though it caused roars of laughter and cheerfulness to settle among the boys.

Through his laughter Logan asked, "What has gotten into you, man?"

"Hey, check it out," Dick called to the other guys. Everyone race to the railings with astonishment but laugh when they realise that the boy had fallen onto matting and is unharmed. Impressed with the act the boys applaud and cheer as they shout out their remarks and congratulations.

"Crazy is as crazy does. Bravo!" Logan grinned as he watched from above.

The other 09ers headed back to their seats but Logan stopped when he noticed Veronica and in front of her was Troy, he sent a glare at the boy, he wanted to go down and beat him up when he saw the guy touch Veronica, he was glad that she moved away from him.

Duncan also lingered at the railing, he doesn't notice his buddy and his sister however he looked down as if he's contemplating whether or not to jump, he turned away and headed back. Logan himself looked as if he wanted to jump down but only to punch Troy in the nose.

Logan's eyes widen when he sees Troy pull Veronica in for a kiss but he doesn't see if their lips touch or not because Duncan raced toward the railing with a war-cry, before Logan even had a chance to think Duncan did a hand-stand on the rail and fell off, he hit his head on the mat but bounced off causing him to roll hard across the ground.

Veronica spun around and gasped in shock, Logan raced down the bleachers while Veronica raced toward Duncan. Veronica bent down as she looked at him with shock and horror when she noticed the blood, Logan had reached them in record time and when he saw that his friend was still able to be cheery with his blood dripping Logan decided laugh. "You okay, man? What was that, a triple klutz?"

Veronica held Duncan's head as he laughed. Veronica sent Logan a look of warning but he gave her a glare in return which confused her.

"He needs to go to the hospital."

"Come on DK, I'll drive-"

"You'll drive no one," Veronica stated. "Come on Duncan," Veronica said as she pulled him off the ground.

Duncan seemed too drunk to care about whether or not he hated the petite blonde that tugged on his arm and followed obediently. Logan followed behind them and hoped onto the backseat without a word.

Veronica is too concerned about Duncan to realise that Logan was in the car as well.

Veronica instructed with a stern yet motherly voice, "Put your seatbelt on. And hold the towel tighter."

Instead of holding the towel tighter he removed his hand from his head; Logan groaned and held the towel to the back of Duncan's head.

"What were you thinking?" She questioned with disbelief but before either of the boys could answer she stated, "No, you weren't thinking!"

Logan sensed that Veronica was pissed at their behaviour, "Ronnie, we were just messing -," he tried to calm the blonde.

"Zip it Logan, I didn't even start with you." Veronica allowed her anger to take control, they were being reckless! She had every right to be angry. "How could you two be so irresponsible?" She huffed as she started her rant on how careless they were being. Logan sent Duncan a helpless look while Duncan felt like a kid that was caught breaking the rules.

**~~VM~~**

One question: Do you think I should reveal the problems with Meg's family or later when there are fewer problems?


	34. Life As A Cheerleader

~~Neptune Hospital~~

Cassidy fidgeted with his fingers as he sat on the chair beside the bed of the beautiful blonde queen. He had always seen Lilly Kane as the girl who got what she wanted when she wanted it. And he thought that she was the 'what you see is what you get' kind of girl so he didn't think that there was more to her. He knew that every girl wanted to be her and every boy wanted to have her. But now he saw that there is so much more to her. He should have realised that sooner, after all she was best friends with Veronica Mars so Lilly Kane had to have been more than just fabulous. She had to be special.

The door cracked open with a creek and Cassidy hurriedly dabbed his hands on his cheeks effectively erasing any traces of tears on his pale face but his blood-shot eyes were a dead give-away. Slipping into the room was a man that Cassidy did not recognise but the cop uniform frightened the young boy. His heart thumped in his chest as he desperately looked for a way out but found none.

The man gave him a half-smile and a semi-nod as he greeted, "Hey."

Cassidy's brain felt like exploding; who was this? What did he want? Why was he friendly? Was this a plan to catch him? What was happening?

Cassidy had to focus on his lips to form a smile alas he only succeeded in providing a wobbly curved edge on his mouth. "Hello," Cassidy politely whispered back, his voice was low and barely audible.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The man quizzed, Cassidy gulped and was almost ready to make a run for it. It didn't make sense for a cop to visit the infamous Lilly Kane because there was no way she could have committed a crime in her comatose state of being. No, this man had to have been after him and what made it worse was that Cassidy had taken a shot during the lunch break.

"I-I-I wanted to see her," Cassidy decided was the best reply. This man could not possibly know the status of his relationship with the Kane heiress. This man could not question him on why he wanted to see the girl in a coma.

"Oh?" He lifted an eyebrow; it was obvious that he wanted more information which only resulted in Cassidy becoming much more nervous.

Cassidy nodded and said, "She's a very good friend." The man nodded as he curiously looked of the obviously troubled boy. "Who are you?" Cassidy blurted out, unable to remain in the deafening silence that this cop had created for him, it was torture.

"I'm Leo, I'm Lilly's friend too," he smiled at the boy reassuring him that he was not in trouble. "What's your name?"

Cassidy debated for a moment on whether or not to reveal that kind of information to the cop named Leo, after all a name is important information, with a name you can get loads of information on a person- just ask Veronica.

"Cassidy," he revealed after concluding that the withholding of information from a cop could be a sign of criminal activity. No, Cassidy did not want to upset a cop or give any hint that he had broken the law.

Meanwhile in the examination room Duncan was seated on an examination table with Veronica beside him.

"You still haven't answered me Duncan," Veronica folded her arms in a stern manner. "What in the world possessed you to jump of the freaking bleachers?"

Duncan remained silent and gave a pout. Veronica had a worry, she wondered if this had to do with the medication that he was taking. Was he acting out or was something really wrong with him? Was this an act of rebellion or did he really just think it was fun to jump of the bleachers? Or was it because of his medication?

Jake arrived just as the nurse walked out. "Why, here you are." He said pleased to see his son and daughter in the same room without ripping each other's throats off though Veronica looked angry.

"I'll see you later," Veronica said to Duncan as she walked passed Jake.

"Veronica," Jake called out, wanting to speak with her as well.

Before he could continue she said, "I suggest you make him understand what bleachers are used for." Veronica stormed out of the room while Jake sighed helplessly.

"Why is Veronica in a cheerleading uniform?" Jake quizzed his son.

"Because she's a cheerleader?" Duncan lifted an eyebrow at his father, for a man that wants to be a part of his illegitimate daughter's life he doesn't really know what she does; cheerleader by day and Nancy Drew by night.

"So he gonna be okay?" Logan asked ignoring her piercing glare. This time he had every right to be mad at her. How could she kiss Troy when she had kissed him just last night? And their kiss wasn't just an ordinary kiss, it was not a kiss that could be ignored, it was a passionate, soul-consuming, heart-throbbing kiss fill of love and epic-ness.

"Couple of stitches and he'll be fine," Veronica assured and Logan quietly nodded as he started to walk away from her. She was surprised at his lack of response and it quickly increased her anger toward him.

"What is your problem?" She gritted through her teeth as they walked toward the elevator.

"My problem?" He let out a humourless laugh and raised an eyebrow. "You're the one in a bitchin' mood."

She wasn't sure why she was this angry, she had reasonable calmed down since they arrived at the hospital but Logan was acting like a jerk and she felt the need to give him the same treatment, only she used his reckless behaviour as an excuse. She didn't know why _he _was mad at _her_. "What were you thinking? You let him jump of a freaking bleacher!" She accused with a pointed glare.

Logan secretly thought that she looked even hotter in her cheerleading uniform when she was angry, but he was annoyed at her. "How is that my fault? In case you didn't notice, your _brother_ does what he wants to do."

She didn't know why she said that but she wanted to be mad at him because he was mad at her and she didn't know why. "You could have stopped him! You do realise that his skull could have been bashed in just like Lilly's."

Logan looked stunned and wounded at her words. "You blaming that on me too?" Disbelief and hurt echoed in her voice and Veronica instantly regretted those words.

She shook her head and placed her palm on his arm as she gently said, "No, Logan but can't you see that your reckless behaviour-"

He drew back and let a scoff escape. "Wait, my reckless behaviour? He's the one with that jumped of the bleachers and has the bleeding head, you're the one stalking cheaters in the middle of the night at skanky motels and I'm the reckless one?"

Veronica frowned, that was not at all what she meant; where were all of those mean words coming from? And why was she directing them at Logan? "I meant-"

"Whatever," he shrugged her off and headed toward Lilly's room.

"Logan!" She called out; she should have just asked why he was mad at her. She walked faster to get catch up to him, damn her short legs! She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a halt. "Look, that was a bad choice of words, what I meant was that between both of your stunts _and_ Duncan's, I'm afraid something bad is gonna happen and no matter how much you both may hate me I don't want either of you to get hurt. You might not be as lucky as Lilly," Veronica admitted as she looked at him with her big ocean blue eyes and her lips puffed in a pout as she tilted her head ever so slightly.

He sighed; he couldn't resist her damned head tilt. She always got pissed when they put themselves in danger because she was the type of person who cared enough. "You think Lilly is lucky?"

Veronica bit her lip from quivering. "She's alive isn't she? And for that I can never be more grateful because if- I wouldn't be able to survive losing her like that," she sucked in a breath stopping herself from crying. Logan nodded in understanding and touched her shoulder, trying to give her some sort of support.

Veronica smiled at his touch and then softly asked, "Logan, are you mad at me?"

Logan frowned at the reminder of his behaviour toward her and he then remembered the little scene he saw behind the bleachers. Red flashed through his eyes. "Why would I_ possibly_ be mad at you, Veronica?"

Veronica frowned at his tone. "I don't know; hence me asking." When he didn't answer her she wrapped her fingers around his arm which brought him to a halt. "Logan," her voice was pleading.

"How could you kiss Troy?"

"What?"

"I saw you kiss him!"

"Is hallucinations a symptom of alcoholism? 'Cause I _never_ kissed Troy or will I _ever_ kiss Troy, he's been with _Madison_." Her distaste was bitter on her tongue as she said the words.

"But behind the bleachers…"

"Where I was waiting for _you_?"

"But-"

Veronica doubted that Logan would take well to 'he came on to me but I shoved him away' so instead she said, "I bumped into Troy and we spoke for a few minutes but that's all." She shouldn't he reassuring him, he wasn't her boyfriend so even if she did kiss Troy she shouldn't have to feel bad about it. "Why are you acting like the jealous boyfriend?"

Logan avoided her question by pushing Lilly's room door open. The duo was surprised to see that Leo was seated next to Lilly.

"Leo?" Veronica called with surprise evident in her voice while Logan frowned at the visitor. Veronica had seen Leo a few times at the hospital during the first two months but he seemed to be visiting less and less; she wondered if he was losing hope. It didn't matter because she had hope… No, not hope, she had a faith that Lilly would be up and kicking ass in no time.

Leo turned, he was a little surprised at her cheerleader uniform but just smiled in greeting, "Hey Veronica and," he looked at the young boy beside Veronica unable to place a name to the face.

"Logan," Veronica provided and Leo nodded while repeating the name. Logan nodded in greeting as he and Veronica walked toward Lilly's bed.

"So did your school catch on fire or something?" Leo quizzed while Veronica gave him a look of confusion. Leo wondered if he was a bad cop for allowing these kids to truant school but he just didn't have the heart to reprimand them after all he knew what it was like. Even if he felt like a bad cop, he knew he was a good human being and that was what mattered in the end.

"I'm pretty sure Neptune is still standing high with its pirate pride!" Veronica ended her sentence with her adapted sweet cheerleader voice. Logan frowned when he noticed Veronica was being friendly with the cop.

"What's it to ya?" Logan remarked; he wasn't happy with standing idly and watching them.

Leo disregarded Logan's rudeness. The not-so-much older man had simply chosen to give him the benefit of the doubt. He tends to do that a lot. "Well, one of your peers was here like a few minutes ago."

That bit of information intrigued Veronica, she wasn't aware that Lilly had visitors who weren't a Kane and Logan. "Who?" Veronica curiously inquired.

Leo remembered the –what seemed like- saddened boy. "He said his name is Cassidy."

"Beaver?" Logan frowned in thoughtfulness. Why would Dick's little brother want to see Lilly? As far as he knew he never associated much with anyone especially not Lilly. Then again, who ever knew who Lilly associated with? Maybe Veronica… Did Veronica even know everything about Lilly? Logan's frown deepened, he didn't like the idea of Veronica keeping Lilly's indiscretions a secret but that didn't sound like Veronica, perhaps Lilly kept some secrets from her BFF.

Leo's eyes furrowed at the name and then decided that it had to have been a nickname, not a very good one but a nickname nevertheless. "I'm pretty sure he was a boy," he joked trying to lighten the sullen mood around him.

Veronica pursued her lips. "What was he doing here?"

Leo's eyebrow twitched upward at the question, wasn't it obvious? He thought to himself. "Same thing you are?" He shrugged; he didn't like enquiring about people's personal lives when it wasn't necessary.

Veronica's facial expression didn't change from the curious look she had as she said, "We brought in Duncan 'cause he bungee jumped of the bleachers without a rope."

Leo's eyes grew huge. "Oh my god, is he okay?" Concern spread throughout Leo's face. The little time he spent with Duncan, he'd seemed like a good kid.

Veronica nodded and wondered if she'd have to repeat this statement to everyone she spoke to. "Yeah, luckily he only needs a few stiches."

Leo nodded somewhat relieved. "Is he still here?" Veronica nodded. "I'll go see him," Leo said as he stood up. Once again Veronica nodded and waited for Leo to leave.

As soon as the door closed Veronica turned to Logan and asked, "Why would Cassidy ditch just to see Lilly?"

"I would know how?" Logan lifted an eyebrow, he was curious as well. "Maybe he was secretly in love with her," Logan suggested with a shrug.

Veronica thought about it for a moment, that was actually a reasonable explanation; every guy that laid eyes on her blonde best friend sooner or later fell for her charismatic charms and everlasting beauty. If Shakespeare were alive, he'd have written sonnets about Lilly Kane.

"Hey Lilly." Veronica smiled at her best friend as she settled on the bed. Veronica always spoke to Lilly as if Lilly could hear her and respond to her. In Veronica's mind, she heard her best friend's response.

"Hey Lils," Logan gave a half-smile to the blonde and settled on the other side of the bed.

As always Veronica attended to Lilly's looks, which made Logan watch her in amusement. While combing out Lilly's hair she started to talk, "Logan _finally_ came to visit you," the comment caused Logan to shoot her a playful-dirty look. "He's been awfully busy lately, what with visiting cheap skanky motels." She grinned as if she were tattling on him.

Logan didn't miss a beat with his retort, "And Veronica's been busy staking-out by cheap skanky motels." He stuck his tongue out at her and Veronica mockingly stuck her tongue out at him.

Visiting Lilly had always been some-what of a safe zone. It was as if they wanted to fill Lilly with positivity and all their negativity had to check out at the door. No matter how angry the other was, you just had to let it go when you step in to see Lilly Kane.

Veronica separated Lilly's hair, switching the hairstyle from the loose side braid to two loose side braids. "You wanna know what Duncan did? He jumped of a freaking bleacher!" Instead of anger, Veronica's eyes were scandalous and her voice emphasised how ridiculous she thought his act was.

Logan felt useless as he sat and did nothing while Veronica dolled Lilly up, so he took the other half of Lilly's hair and started to copy Veronica's actions. "And could you please tell Veronica that it's freaking hilarious?" He grinned.

"And they were drunk!" Veronica added. She noticed Logan's movement and was surprised at his ability to braid hair.

"Admit it Lilly, you would have been drunk with us while you laughed your ass out at your brother's idiocy." Logan laughed and Veronica let out giggle as she tied Lilly's hair and started to examine Logan's handy work.

Veronica looked impressed. "That's actually pretty good."

"What can I say? My hands are very talented," Logan winked and Veronica swatted his shoulder at his suggestive implication but not without letting out a small giggle.

Veronica's phone buzzed and she let out a heavy sigh when she read Meg's message. "Crap, I have to go to cheerleading practise."

Logan grinned, cheerleading practice sounded great.

Veronica pressed a kiss against Lilly's forehead and hurriedly said a bye. Logan quickly bid his goodbye as well as he followed Veronica out the room; after all she was his ride and he really wanted to go to cheerleading practice instead of wait for Duncan to finish.

~~Neptune High: Gym~~

Much to Logan's disappointment, the cheerleading session was private.

Jenny stood proudly before the cheerleading team. "Okay girls!" She shouted getting everyone's attention. "Sectionals are around the corner and therefore we need to be in our _best shape_." The emphasis she placed on the last two words, sent chills down Veronica's spine. "Just because we are national champions doesn't mean that we slag. To remain the best, we need to be at our best, at all times." Even as she sent a threatening glare at anyone who dared challenge her or disobey her, a smile was still plastered on her face.

As Jenny continued with her speech of never underestimating your opponent Veronica had a stunned look on her face. She had completely forgotten about these competitions. She wondered if accidently spraining ankle would be worth it but then again with Jenny's determination, the girl might just make Veronica cheer with a hard plaster on.

"Come on girls! We gotta show them what Pirate Pride is all about!" Jenny cheered at the end of her speech.

"Jenny?" Hannah's called out with uncertainty. "Who's our cheer coach? I mean, after Mrs Douglas quit we don't have a cheerleading coach anymore." Jenny took notice of Hannah's quivering and internally frowned at the girl's lack of confidence, which was something that needed to be fixed because every cheerleader needed to be full of confidence as they spread sunshine and optimism with their peppiness.

"Well," Jenny smiled. "We have Mrs Donaldson, who was captain of the cheerleading squad in her days here at Neptune. They were national champions." The self-confident smile never left Jenny's face as she spoke those words as if it were sacred.

As the girls listened on Jenny speak about their new coach, Meg looked at Veronica with concern in her eyes as she asked, "How is Duncan?" Veronica had been just on time for cheerleading practice so Meg didn't have a chance at speaking to the petite blonde beside her.

"A couple stitches and he'll be fine," Veronica dismissively replied. She had been right, almost everyone she passed had asked her about Duncan and she had been too tired of the question than to answer them with any other reply. She looked at Meg, and her concern had not wavered. "I think he was too drunk to feel any pain. Maybe the hit to his head will knock the jackass out of him," Veronica joked and Meg shook her head but a tiny smile worked it's way to her lips.

Surprise entered Veronica's face when Mrs Donaldson entered the gym with a whole lot of boys on tow cheerleading uniforms- well a track-pants and short-sleeved shirt instead of their skirts and long sleeved tops.

"Wait; there are guys on the cheerleading squad?" Veronica frowned. "When did that happen?" She looked at Meg who had the same clueless look on her face.

"Now you may be wondering why these gentlemen are in cheerleading uniform," Mrs Donaldson stated as a matter of fact. "They will be your muscle. As much as women independence is a liberating theme, we need men for muscle. Cheerleaders must move with grace and without a doubt that they will land safely." The woman's voice was stern and demanded attention.

Veronica wondered about why they needed muscle after all, they were only going to cheer and do a few pyramids while shouting 'go team pirate' or 'we are the pirate's the mighty, mighty pirates, grrr.'

Her straight posture, no nonsense tone and dead-in-the-eye looks had made it impossible to not pay attention and follow the new coach. "From now on you will wear your cheerleading uniform daily."

Veronica's eyes widened at that, she hated Tuesdays and Thursdays as it is; now she had to use it throughout the week? It was pure and utter horror.

"Your hair must always be tied up at all times during practise. I took the initiative to type up rules, routines and everything you are expected to know. You will show your appreciation in learning and living it!"

Jenny smiled excitedly and then ordered. "Okay guys partner up!" The boys mixed with the girls until each person had a partner.

Veronica's partner was not very tall and for once Veronica favoured her shortness because she didn't have to awkwardly be taller than the guy. He was a brunette with pale skin and was fairly good-looking. Before introductions are made, Mrs Donaldson is calling out commands that Veronica doesn't recognise.

The guy realised that Veronica was clueless and helped her out, "You're going up doll-face."

Veronica's was sure that cheerleading would be the end of her. "You're kidding right?"

He bit back a laugh and shook his head though a light trace of a smile was visible. "Sorry sweetheart."

Panic arouse in Veronica. "What if you drop me?"

Confidently the guy replied, "I won't."

With a snort she retorted, "I believe you believe that."

"Is there a problem Veronica?" Jenny asked. Mrs Donaldson had gone out to take a phone call for which Jenny was grateful for because although she adored the woman, she was afraid her fierceness would scare Veronica.

Veronica's mouth hung open. "I can't Just – in the air – what is wrong with you people?"

With a knowing look Kimmy said to Pam, "She's getting mental." Pam nodded her agreement as she watched the scene unfold.

Veronica looked offended as she shot the two girls with a piercing death glare, "You wanna see-"

Jenny interrupted Veronica, efficiently defusing the situation before it started. "It's cheer slang. It means you're thinking of all the bad things that can happen. In cheer, we sometimes have to lie to ourselves. Create a world of best possible outcomes, where everything works out right. I fly fearlessly into the air with a big easy smile, because I know my team won't let me hit ground." Jenny explained with an easy smile on her face.

Veronica honestly thought that they were bonkers. "Yeah well, life's not like that." She didn't even remember why she wanted Meg to be a part of this. If only she were back in the good ole days where cheerleaders were just people with pom-poms to her.

"Not always. But when you expect the worst, you tend to get it."

Veronica frowned at Jenny's logic, was that true? No, Veronica hadn't expected any of the bad things that happened to her; it just walked up and punched her in the face. She just wasn't one of those people who could predict when bad things were happening around their lives.

"What's going on here?" Mrs Donaldson's shrill voice echoed. "You do not have the privilege of taking breaks every five minutes when you're not even national champions!" She then blew her whistle and clapped her hand. "Line up for suicide drops!"

Veronica's eyes were once again alarmingly wide; clearly she does not like the sound of that.

~~Kane Residence~~

Veronica dreaded arriving at the Kane mansion after school but she was exhausted and honestly didn't have the energy to head over to Mars Investigation, besides her dad was out chasing a bail jumper and Jake would be home with Duncan in a few hours and if he didn't see her in this place they call a home, he'd claim she was kidnapped and have Lamb search for her – she wished it were an exaggeration but that really happened. They found her at Dog Beach with Back-Up, who only stays with her when her dad was out of town. Veronica smiled, that meant the dog was around somewhere in the Kane garden creating a wreck.

Veronica frowned in confusion, outside the Kane mansion was the big yellow monstrosity that Logan called a car, actually worse – he called it his _baby_. She really didn't have the energy to deal with anyone – especially Logan.

Inside, Logan was lounging around on the sofa, watching something on TV, with his legs stretched on the glass table and remote in hand as if he owned the place. Veronica sighed but was careful to not make it audible as she tried to pass by unnoticed.

"Hey honey, you're home!" Logan cheered from his position which caused Veronica's frown to deepen, how can he be so chirpy? She was exhausted from all that pep at cheerleading practise. Actually it hadn't been peppy at all. It was terrifying and hard work.

"What do you want Logan?" Her tired voice didn't go unnoticed by Logan. He looked at her with concern and gestured for her to sit down beside him. All Veronica wanted to do was take a hot shower and throw herself on the soft, fluffy bed and doze off nevertheless she landed on the couch with a groan.

He quirked his eyebrow and quipped, "You look like someone dragged you out of a burning barrel."

"I hate cheerleading! It's awful, absolutely awful," she complained with a pout. Logan would have laughed if he hadn't seen the exhausted and truly horrified look on her face.

"What happened?" He had never seen a cheerleader so glum before.

"You know Mrs Donaldson?" Veronica asked, her eyes were sad and Logan wondered if the teacher had died. He can't recall Veronica being close to the teacher but then again Veronica was just that kind of person that would cry at a stranger's funeral. Logan nodded, urging her to continue. Veronica's lower lip trembled a bit and Logan put his shoulder over her as an attempt of comfort, and much to his pleasure Veronica leaned in his touch. "She's the new cheerleading coach," Veronica's voice was full of dread and Logan could hardly belief that this was Veronica talking. He bit his lip in order to not laugh at the petite blonde in his arms.

"You know, she seems like a sweet old lady Logan but she's really the big bad wolf!" Veronica complained and Logan realised that Veronica honestly felt the words she said. Veronica leaned forward and took of her shoes and let out a breath of relief, she flexed her toes, it felt soar from all the jumping and diving and flying and _everything_.

"Do they hurt?" Concern spread through Logan's face. Veronica meekly nodded as she tried to massage them. Logan pulled her feet up.

"Logan, no, you-"

"Come on, I've been told that I have magic fingers," he smirked but before Veronica could respond he was pressing his fingers on her foot and Veronica involuntarily let out a moan._ His words were true, he does have magic fingers. _Logan smirked as she closed her eyes with pleasure.

"What did she have you doing?" Logan questioned.

Veronica's eyes popped open and she gasped, "I was in the air Logan! The air! I jumped in the air!"

Logan watched her with amusement as he continued to message her foot and remarked, "Did you think you could fly?"

"Mmmm, ohh," Veronica moaned out when Logan made progress on her foot. "I think she thought I could," Veronica replied as she enjoyed the feel of Logan gently messaging her feet. "The routine is so difficult and there are guys on the cheerleading team now. It's terrible because that means they are going to be picking us up a whole lot and we have to be twirling in the air. The air, Logan! I am not adapted for flight…." Veronica ranted, surprisingly for a tired girl she had a lot of energy to complain to Logan.

Logan on the other hand had zoomed in on her words _'guys on the cheerleading team now'. _Guys, holding and touching his Veronica. Guys, carrying and pressing against his Veronica. Guys, trying to look up her short cheerleading skirt and trying to cop a feel from his Veronica.

Veronica soon started to moan again and Logan was pulled out of his thoughts. He definitely was not happy with the new information presented about the cheerleading squad. Logan thinks that he liked it better when Veronica played soccer; it was so much better because it was all girls, there were no short skirts for other guys to look under and she looked hot as hell in knee socks- cheerleaders didn't use knee socks.

"Logan?" Veronica sleepily mumbled. "Can you get me some water please?" She tilted her head and Logan gave her a small smile and nodded.

Veronica let out a sigh, she didn't know what was on Logan's mind but he was acting a whole lot like he was her boyfriend. He is always insanely jealous, he makes innuendoes and winks with the flirty smiles and he is concerned about her and her day and her feet! He gave her a foot massage- a damn good one at that. She wondered if he had forgiven her… She wondered if they could be together, the way they used to be…

Logan sighed at the sight before him; Veronica was asleep on the couch. She looked exhausted but she had still managed to speak to him. Even tired, Veronica Mars looked hot. He shook his head and lifted the petite blonde from the couch, carrying her bridal style to her room.

"Logan…" She murmured in her sleepy haze as she lets her arms fall on his neck.

When he reached her room, he pealed over the covers and gently laid her on the bed, he then covered her with the soft and warm duvet. With a soft smile at her sleeping figure he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead.

As he headed out her room he let his thoughts drift to the latest addition to the cheerleading team, something had to be done to keep those boys hands at bay, why would a guy join the cheerleading squad anyway? All they are doing is making life more difficult for him. He was really starting to dislike the cheerleading squad and that was a thought that Logan never thought he'd think.

**~~VM~~**

**A.N/ Part of the cheerleading scene is from the Pilot of the series Hellcats. **


	35. Everyone Has A Rival

**A.N/ In this story Trina is still a daddy's girl and she is oblivious to Aaron's monster side but Logan didn't tell her about Aaron beating him. Even though Trina and Logan do not often see each other they love each other, they aren't honky-dory but they aren't bitter to each other either. **

~~Kane Residence: Friday Morning~~

Veronica wondered if Duncan was going through a phase of 'rebellion against kitchen etiquette' because his eating habits have really taken a turn for the worse. At the moment he was eating out of a container of ice cream on the kitchen counter. She would have blamed it on the fact that he hit his head too hard and simply forgot how to use a cup or bowl but this habit started long before his 'I'm George Of The Jungle' jump of the bleachers.

Veronica stood with her arms folded across her chest as she questioned him, "Duncan, did you take Meg's laptop?"

Duncan lifted an eyebrow. "Why would I want her laptop?" Duncan didn't understand how he'd become involved with the case of 'Meg's lost laptop', why would they think he were a thief? He has his own laptop and if he'd wanted another he'd simply buy it. Plus, he didn't like deceit and stealing was a type of deceit. He wouldn't admit it but it hurt that they would think that of him, even though they weren't 'friendly' their opinion of him still mattered.

Veronica sighed heavily and retorted, "Why would you eat from the container of ice cream instead of putting it in a bowl?"

"It's magical," he remarked, actually he did it because it was easier than estimating how much he wanted to eat; if it was in a bowl and he wanted more he'd have to refill it but if he didn't want to eat anymore he'd throw it away so eating it straight out of the box seemed to be the best option for.

Veronica frowned at him, it was disgusting. No matter what excuse he used it was disgusting. And it was out of pure laziness that he did that. She was grateful for having her own cartoon of ice cream.

"Duncan, Meg's really worried about it-"

"Look I don't have her laptop, okay? Maybe you should check with our local criminals the PCHer biker gang," he snapped at the blonde in front of him.

He was tired of blondes accusing him of everything. He missed the time period when they came to him for comfort rather than throwing accusation. He didn't even know how things turned out this way…

Veronica had first been his friend before she became his girlfriend and he always thought if by some misfortune that they weren't forever they would become friends again alas that had not been how it turned out. Veronica was his sister and it hurt him so much that he couldn't bear to look, speak or touch her because he believed he was truly in love with her at the time. He grudgingly began accepting the fact that he and Veronica were never meant to be. Then Lilly was gone and his dad was replacing her with Veronica. It wasn't Veronica's fault, no it was his fathers but still it was Veronica that had become a replacement Lilly and Duncan was not okay with that. Jake wanted to be a big happy freaking family but it was impossible if Lilly wasn't present.

And Meg… Meg had been an angel… She still was an angel. She was sweet, kind, uncomplicated, innocent and the perfect Damsel in distress Princess to his Prince Charming. It was perfect. Then she dumped him. In front of everyone. In song. In a rather unseemly manner. He was not like Lilly; he did not like to publicly broadcast his personal and private affairs to all of Neptune. And Meg had done exactly that. Veronica had done the same thing. It was rather unfair. And the thing with Meg was that he really, whole-heartily liked her. Maybe even loved her. She had stuck by him through everything, like this ray of hope in all the darkness that surrounded him but then she left him alone in the dark and then the only hope he had was within the chemicals of the pills his mother insisted he took. Instead of his throat swallowing the small white pill, he dropped it in the sink and allowed it to be swallowed by the pipes and then he was engulfed by the darkness inside him.

He couldn't remember the events after Lilly was attacked. Lianne had said that she had seen him with his sister but Duncan couldn't remember. His father and mother had said that Duncan was at soccer practise. He believed them because that was what he remembered last. Yet he felt a black hole in his brain. He remembered the soccer practise and then it cut to Lilly in the hospital. At times he wondered if there was some sort of missing link in his memory that needed to be filled.

Veronica stared at him for a moment, she was trying to decipher if he was lying or not. She decided that Duncan had told the truth and let out a sigh, now she'd have to actually put some thought in this case.

Duncan scooped up another spoon of ice cream from the container and plopped it into his mouth. Veronica looked at him with disbelief, how had she not seen his filthy habits before now?

~~Echolls Residence ~~

Logan had been having a good morning, after all he woke up with the image of Veronica Mars in his mind; it was inevitable that it would start of as a good morning. And it was about to get even better as there was a hung-over Trina looking disastrous seated at the kitchen counter. Don't get him wrong, he loves his sister but her embarrassing midnight escapades bring him joy.

"Had enough of your wild side?" Logan grinned at his sister, who frowned at him as she pressed her hand to her head as an attempt of making her headache disappear.

It seemed as if Trina's abilities to surpass her hangover's are rather impressionable because she rolled her eyes and retorted, "I don't get wild Logan, I have fun." Though it wasn't her 'abilities' that helped her feel better it was her hang-over 'cure' that she was currently downing.

Logan watched her with amusement as she started cringed at what had seemed like a bitter taste. "Yeah 'cause being a wanna-be Buffy and trying to 'slay' the 'vampires' at that weird Goth night club is so much fun." He took a green apple and started to slice it and pop it into his mouth.

_Trina was dressed in full back and looked at everyone with a murderous intent. She was positive that she was sent her to save the world, the how and by whom had not crossed her mind but she was sure that she needed to kill these horrid evil creatures in the black because they looked nothing like the hotty vampires on TV._

_Logan looked around for his sister, with utter disdain. This place was freaky. He wasn't even drunk and he'd agree with Trina that this was the 'Vampire nest' well if you believed in the conventional idea of what vampire was supposed to be as opposed to the creation of a romantic hero that writers installed into the female minds._

"_Die!" Logan turned around in shock as he saw his sister jump onto the bartender from the counter. Trina held her lipstick in her hand as she pressed it against the man's neck, as if it were a weapon. The guy tried to hold her off but she certainly was strong for a small-sized girl._

_Logan grabbed Trina from behind, trying to drag her away from the bartender as she started to kick and yell her objects and started a rant about how she was the chosen one to save the world from the evil vampires._

_One thing was for sure: Drunk Trina was definitely entertaining._

Trina pressed her lips in a thin line as she glared at her brother. "Yeah and your batman adventures are so much better."

_Logan grabbed Casey's black long sleeved shirt and ran as fast as he could before the shirtless boy came out of the water and saw him because Batman could never to be seen. He tired the arms around his neck as he let the rest of the shirt fly out behind him; quickly he searched for a mask. Spotting a black scarf he quickly tired it around his eyes, the fact that he couldn't see only enhanced his belief that he was batman; after all bats were blind but they had super hearing. _

_Satisfied with his attire, he turned around with confidence as he proclaimed, "I am batman!" The only person that heard this was Trina as all of Logan's friends were either passed out on the beach sand or attempting to swim in their drunken state. Trina watched her brother with disbelief and then grinned as she took out her cell phone and took a picture of her 'batman' brother._

_Logan peeked from the scarf, internally justifying his actions as batman needed night vision. He spotted a light pole, in his eyes it glimmered waiting for him to climb it. Logan across to the pole and shouted, "I am batman!"_

_As he attempted to climb the light pole, Trina heavily sighed and started to pull her maniac brother away from the pole while he profusely argued that he 'must conquer the pole and watch over the world in the shadows!'_

Logan's grin quickly sobered up at the reminder. "Not the point. The point is you look like hell."

Trina glared at him. "Wow Logan you really know how to make a girl smile, no wonder Veronica dumped you."

Logan didn't like where this conversation was going. Trina always favoured Veronica for some unknown reason. "Veronica didn't dump me."

Trina snorted. "Yeah, I so believe that you dumped her." Her eye roll and sarcasm made it clear that she did not believe him. "You're like a weepy country song when it comes to her. I may have a hangover but you're the one sick in the head if you believe you're over her."

It always shocked Logan that Trina knew him so well despite not being present after her adolescent years – well she visited.

"How do you talk so much with a hangover?" Logan changed the subject.

Trina caught onto his lame tactic of avoiding the subject but didn't object to it. "Years of experience young grasshopper, years of experience," she patted his shoulder as she walked pass him.

Logan turned on his chair so that he could see her. "It's amazing that you're proud of that," he remarked.

Trina jumped onto the couch and retorted, "Jealous much?"

"Conceited much?"

"Ditto," she called out.

Logan frowned and protested, "You can't ditto me."

"I just did," She gave him a triumphant look while he glared. "Whiney much?"

"Bitchy much?" He countered as he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Just the way I like it," she smiled sweetly.

Logan shook his head and said, "Later."

Trina laughed whilst Logan scowled because even his hangover cure wasn't that effective. "Fly my pretty fly!" She called out as he headed out the door.

~~McKenzie Residence~~

"Madison! Quit hogging up the bathroom!" Mac yelled as she held back Ryan from breaking down the door.

"I need to piss!" Ryan shouted as he struggled to get away from Mac.

"Ryan! Don't use crass words," Mac scolded him with a frown.

"But Dick uses them!" He argued with a pout.

Mac huffed at her best friend; he only succeeded in making her life more difficult by filling it with ape-like men. "Dick is a bad influence! I told you not to listen to him!"

Ryan's face twisted in pain, he barely heard a word his sister said and started to complain, "Ah! I can't hold it any longer!"

"Madison!" Mac shouted as she hit the door with one hand and tried to keep Ryan stable with the other. Ryan used the opportunity to break free from Mac's grasp and ran down the stairs, far away from Mac's clutches refraining him from relieving himself.

Mac watched Ryan run down with horror. "Ryan! Don't you dare!" Mac shouted as she ran after him, not as fast as her rug-rat brother though.

"I have to!" He yelled back in a pleading voice.

Mac realised that she'd never be able to stop him in time, he already had his pants out. "Mom! Ryan's gonna pee in the sink again!" Mac yelled in warning.

"Ryan!" Their mom shouted wide eyed as she tried to block the sink.

"Mom!" Ryan pouted with pleading eyes. She shook her head 'no' with a stern look.

Mac saw her brother dart outside and sighed in relief, the kitchen was safe. "Madison! We're gonna be late! I will leave you Sinclair!" Mac yelled her threat as she started to walk back upstairs to fetch her bag. She hated that she had to drive Madison to and from school, what was she her chauffeur?

Madison opened the door with a huff. "Like I want to ride in your green buggy car."

Mac frowned as Madison walked out the bathroom; she looked odd for some reason. Mac couldn't pace her finger on it but Madison looked different. "Like you have a choice," Mac grumbled, it wasn't fair that she had to be punished along with Madison. Why did she have to get stuck with Madison? Life was so not fair. "Next time, hide your bong where it won't be traced back to you"

Madison's mouth dropped open. "It wasn't my bong!" She protested.

When Mac and Madison exited the house, their mom was standing outside as she glared at the sky –no not the sky, the roof that currently occupied Ryan.

"Just come down, Ryan," Mrs McKenzie stood with her arms folded and a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked tired but her eyes were fierce as she stared at him.

Ryan met her stare and protested, "I'm not coming down until you tell me what you're gonna do." It wasn't his fault that he had to pee in his mother's garden. Well, he should have peed on the grass instead of her red and pink roses, they were her prized possession. It was her fault for blocking the sink and it was Madison's fault for taking so long in the bathroom! He was innocent.

"I'm not gonna tell you what I'm gonna do until you come down," she calmly stated as she continued to stare at him, her eyes not wavering even as she said her goodbyes to the girls.

"Why don't you just tell me what you're gonna do?" He countered.

"Why don't you just come down?" She suggested as she sipped on her coffee.

"Tell me." He seemed pretty adamant on staying on the roof.

"Come down." She seemed pretty adamant on standing her ground.

"Tell me."

"Come down."

"But if you tell me, I'll come down."

~~Casablanca Residence~~

"Dick! Did you finish the milk again?" Cassidy called as he turned the bottle upside down only to find small droplets of milk falling out.

From his seat on the couch he yelled back, "Dude, I told you buy a cow!"

Cassidy grabbed the bottle of juice and poured a cup for his brother and himself. As he walked toward the lounge he replied, "Yeah, and who's gonna milk it?"

Dick smirked, "You," followed by a chuckle as Cassidy handed him the juice. "At least you'll find out what second base is."

Cassidy's face cringed in disgust. "Eww Dick that is disgusting, just so gross man!"

Dick laughed and wriggled his eyebrows. "You know you want to."

"Eww," Cassidy shook his head yet was still unable to get the repulsion out of his expression. After a few seconds Cassidy commented, "Maybe you should ask Cole, he's been bitchin' about not getting to second base."

Dick nodded in agreement as he stood up. "That's what you get when you put hoes before bros."

"Dude, you just called Meg a hoe," he pointed out as he shook his head.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's a saying, everyone knows Meg is purer than Snow White."

Cassidy smiled and nodded his agreement. "Meg's a good girl."

Dick of course got a completely different idea in his head. "So you like Meg?"

"Who doesn't like Meg?"

"You wanna milk Meg!"

Dick laughed and Cassidy cringed at the cow comparison. Meg was definitely a hot girl but the cow thing put him off everything. "Eww Dick, just eww."

Dick swung his hand around his brother's shoulder as they headed out of the house. "I see the appeal, forbidden fruit and all that purity stuff."

Cassidy snorted. "Yeah you see the forbidden fruit appeal in Mac"

"Dude, I have a girlfriend," Dick stated though in the back of his mind he knew that he was attracted to Mac."

"Gia," Cassidy said almost as if reminding himself. "So you don't have secret feelings for Mac?"

"She's my best friend, dude, I think so anyway," Dick frowned. "She's mad at me."

"What'd you expect her to do when she found out your new hobbie of playing Tarzan on the bleachers?"

"Play the Jane to my Tarzan?" Dick really didn't see what the big deal was. Why did all the girls in his life not understand the fun and awesomeness of their stunts?

Cassidy looked at him with disbelief. "Really?"

Dick sighed – _no, not really_, he thought. "And Ronnie didn't even get started on me yet."

"Dude, I heard from Duncan that she gave him and Logan hell."

~~Neptune High School: Friday Morning~~

She set her mind on solving the case of Meg's missing laptop slash diary; _seriously Meg, couldn't you have hand-written your thoughts in a cliché pink, heart-covered diary like every other girly teenager in world._

_Who would want to know Meg's secrets? Enemies? No, Meg hardly had enemies. Despite Duncan's attempt to tarnish Meg's Snow White image, she was still considered the purest of them all. Pureness, innocence and goodness radiated of Meg Manning and no one could deny that. So who would want to know Meg's thoughts and/or secrets? Duncan hadn't taken it, after cheerleading practise I had sneaked into his room to take a peak and as always it was spick and span. Despite his terrible eating habits, Duncan was the cleanest guy she'd ever met. Much like her he liked everything to be organised and clean. Anyway Meg's laptop was nowhere to be found._

_Back to the question: Who took Meg's laptop? Meg had ruled out Weevil but maybe he wanted to see if she still liked him?_

_You're going at it the wrong way Veronica, the question is who had access to Meg's locker combination? Now we're getting somewhere. Why wasn't that my first thoughts? I guess love really does kill brain cells._

"Pst," Veronica whispered as she looked at the girl across her. "Meg?" She called in a whisper as her eyes darted to the teacher and back to Meg. "Does anyone know your locker combination?" Sure, she could have waited until after class but she really wanted to solve the case and it was bugging her brain.

Meg frowned with thoughtfulness and then whispered back, "Lizzie, but she wouldn't do that."

Before Veronica could respond a voice interrupted them. "Miss Manning, Miss Mars, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr Daniels asked with a stern look on his face.

Veronica had a dozen of responses but she knew that they were all sure to get her detention. She really didn't need detention. Then she realised that detention was the same time as cheerleading. And she'd take detention in a heartbeat.

Meg nervously shook her head and mumbled her apology while Veronica said, "Well, we were thinking that this class would be so much better if we learnt while we cheered!" Veronica's voice was perky and sweet_. Insult to the teachers teaching abilities? Detention here comes Miss Mars._ "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! English will be a little less dry!" Veronica cheered with a sweet smile on her face. Mr Daniels glared at her; his face never wavered from the stone-hard look it held.

"You can cheer your way to detention!" Mr Daniels stated and Veronica looked at him in shocked disbelief while she mentally grinned in relief.

"You can't give her detention, we have cheerleading after school," Meg objected with worry in her eyes as Mr Daniels stern look was focused upon her. She gulped in fear and Veronica cringed a little; Meg getting in trouble was not part of the plan.

"Miss Manning, you are the student and I am the teacher. You will not dictate what I can and cannot do. Maybe you'll learn respect when you join Miss Mars in detention."

Meg's mouth dropped open and she started to object, she had never gotten detention before. "But I have cheerleading practise as well," she mumbled with a pout.

Mr Daniels must have the hearing of a hawk as he heard Meg's almost silent pouting and bitterly remarked, "You both can form your own little cheerleading club in detention."

Veronica wondered if Mr Daniels was one of the guys that got his heart broken by a cheerleader in high school. Maybe that was why he was extra harsh toward them.

Gia, who sat behind Meg frowned with confusion and asked, "Why would they form a cheerleading club when we have a cheerleading team?"

Mr Daniels eyes flared with irritation, it almost twitched at the girl. His sarcasm had seemed to have gone right over her head. "And Miss Goodman can join you," he stated as he turned around.

Gia was oblivious to his true meaning and started to correct his misguidedness. "We're already on the cheerleading team so there's no-"

He turned back and snapped, "In detention!"

Dick, who was seated behind Veronica and next to his girlfriend let out a chuckle as he remarked, "Whoa, someone's got their panties a twist." A few of the guys let out low laughs around him.

Veronica could see that Mr Daniels blood was boiling; she wouldn't be surprised if steam actually did come out his ears.

"Would you like to join them Mr Casablancas?"

Dick smirked and replied, "Alone with three hot girls? Hell yeah!"

Mr Daniels had had enough, he decided to ignore the disrespectful lot of learners and finish up his lesson before the bell rang, they would learn their lesson at detention. He did not need to argue with them especially since they seem to think they are being 'witty.' _Foolish disrespectful children_, He thought.

"Aww baby," Gia giggled happily at her boyfriend's compliment.

"Is she aware that he called us hot as well?" Meg whispered her question to Veronica as Mr Daniels was now in the front of the class.

"I don't think she cares," Veronica replied with a shrug_. If Logan had said that, he'd definitely be in the dog house. No, no, it wouldn't matter because we aren't dating. Stupid Logan with his magical words, and eyes and fingers…_

Interrupting Veronica's thoughts was the sound of the buzzer. Mr Daniels glared at the four that disrupted his class and prevented him from finishing up his lesson on time. "Miss Mars, Miss Manning, Miss Goodman and Mr Casablancas will report to my classroom for detention after school. You are dismissed!"

~~Lunch break~~

Today, the group of female cheerleaders were joined by their new male cheerleading partners, who seemed awfully friendly with them. One man's misfortune was another man's luck. Veronica had decided to join the table full of cheerleaders with Wallace by her side. Wallace was thrilled with his 'new' friends while Logan glared at the table full of cheerleaders – more specifically all the male specimens present. Without even batting an eyelash he said, "Dick, I wanna know everything about the new male cheerleaders."

"Dude," Dick gave him a weird look. "Did you tur-"

Logan mentally rolled his eyes and before Dick could even finish his question Logan told him, "You know your girlfriend is on the cheerleading squad and so is Mac, there are new guys on the squad that are gonna be helping them make pyramids." Satisfied with his explanation he then said, "I'm gonna let that sink in for a moment."

Dick's eyes shot up as realisation drew in. "Dude! We must annihilate them!" This time, Dick started to glare at the table.

Logan smirked; he knew Dick would back him up.

"Dude, are you seriously threatened by a bunch of guys in cheerleading uniforms?" Cole laughed.

"You laugh now, but those guys are much closer to second base than you are," Dick remarked which instantly stopped Cole's grinning.

"What's your game plan Logan?" Cole asked and Logan chuckled at his quick change in attitude though even the game master didn't know how to handle these guys yet.

~~Computer lab~~

"I can track it down if it's being used but I highly doubt it," Mac said after Veronica explained what had happened to Meg's laptop.

"Why? Obviously someone stole it with the intention of using it."

"I doubt it because the security on Meg's laptop is pretty tight," Mac grinned proudly at her awesome computer skills.

"You installed it, didn't you?" Veronica sighed, she had hoped Mac could track it and then it'd be easy peas-y lemon squeeze-y. "As long as Meg's diary is safe and sound in its unread state."

~~Admin Office~~

Veronica was on her way to speak to Weevil, when she decided to see Wallace at his new post as Administrative officer, which will definitely come in handy for future cases.

"Have you been tricked by any cheerleaders by giving out confidential information recently?" Veronica asked as she looked at him thoughtfully.

"Other than by the tiny blonde that's waiting to ask me a favour?" He countered as he tried to hold back grin but failed as a smile broke out at Veronica's head tilt.

"Yes, other than the _cute petite_ blonde," she corrected him.

"Hey Veronica," Georgia smiled as she moved some files around.

"Hey Georgia," Veronica gave her a semi-wave and shot Wallace a knowing smile and wink.

"So what can I do fa ya Superfly?" Wallace blatantly ignored her implications and the heat that arouse on his cheeks.

"Well, the only way to get someone's locker combination is through the administrative office so do you know if anyone came in claiming to lose their locker combo's recently?"

"Nope," Wallace shook his head and then called, "hey Georgia?" He then repeated Veronica's question to her and she had a nervous look on her face.

Veronica looked at her with suspicion and cautiously questioned, "Georgia? Do you know anything?"

Georgia swallowed, "Why? Did something happen?"

"Someone took Meg's laptop from her locker," Veronica provided and watched as Georgia's expression reflected shock, concern and guilt.

"Meg?" Georgia repeated and the worried look settled on her face.

"Georgia?" Wallace said quizzing.

Georgia looked at Wallace with a guilty pout and admitted what she had done, "Kimmy asked me for Meg's locker combination."

"And you gave it to her, just like that?"

"Veronica, I'm a non-09er cheerleader, there are only two non-09ers. Carmen and me." Veronica frowned, Georgia considered her a 09er? "I have to have something to have the upper hand; you don't know what it's like to be in the bottom of the pyramid."

"Georgia…" Veronica trailed of while Wallace was stunned at the revelation.

"I swear I didn't know that she'd take anything or that Meg had her laptop there, I honestly thought that they were gonna prank her or something like that."

Veronica nodded and said, "Thanks Georgia, just don't give out anyone else's locker combo's okay?"

Georgia nodded, she felt the guilt settle in.

~~Detention~~

Veronica, Meg, Gia and Dick were seated together in the back of the class while a few other kids were scattered in their own corners.

Mr Daniels stood in front of the room and for the pass ten minutes he lectured them on their attitude and disrespect for authoritative figures. Veronica would have disagreed considering her father was the Sherriff and she respected him immensely but she refrained because she didn't want to listen to another lecture from Mr Daniels. He then told them to write an essay explaining why respect is important.

~~Cheerleading Practise~~

Ms Donaldson entered in a red tracksuit – everyone was rather stunned at the woman's change in outfit but it made sense since she was a coach now. She clapped her hands and then frowned, "There's people missing." She looked at Jenny and asked, "Why are people missing?"

Jenny swallowed. "Mr Daniels gave Gia, Meg and Veronica detention."

Ms Donaldson's eyes widened, "Dentention!"

~~Clemmons's office~~

Ms Donaldson barged into Clemmons office, outraged, with an equally outraged Mr Daniels one step behind her.

"Mr Clemmons!" Both the teachers yelled and started ranting about something that the vice principal could not understand.

"Stop!" Mr Clemmons shouted once he simply could not take their bickering. "What seems to be the problem?"

Both the teachers start to explain in a rant once again and Mr Clemmons held out a hand to stop them. "Sue, what do you have to say?"

"He _detained_ my cheerleaders during practise hours!" She sounded outraged at the fact and she glared at the African American man beside her while he glared back with an equal amount of flame in his eyes.

"They were being _disrespectful_. Maybe if you thought them mannerism before handing them pom-poms-"

"Tom," Mr Clemmons warned.

"We need every minute we can get to win nationals."

_Win nationals_ echoed in the vice principal's head.

"Now I don't give a rats ass-" Of Clemmons's stern look Ms Donaldson corrected herself "-behind- what he makes the students do on his time but on my time I must have them all at practise on time."

"They cannot get away with their insolent behaviour simply because they are on the cheerleading squad!"

"Tom, try and understand Sue's point. The cheerleaders enter these competitions and enhance the school's name as well as increase the school's funds if they win," Mr Clemmons reasoned with the English teacher.

"Why can't she have practise after detention? Respect comes before anything."

"Why can't he give detention after practice? Cheer brings respect."

"Both are questionable solutions; remember these are kids, not machines." Mr Clemmons had thought that dealing with Veronica Mars was difficult but these faculty members seem to prove him wrong.

"He's being ridiculous! Keeping the kids locked in a room is not going to change anything other than enhance their sexual frustrations!"

"Dropping them to the bottom of the pyramid is not going to teach them respect!"

"You underestimate the power of the pyramid!"

Mr Clemmons felt a migraine coming on and sternly exclaimed, "Enough! Until the cheerleading season is over-"

"Cheering is never over," the cheerleading coach looked offended as she corrected the vice principal.

Clemmons nodded. "Until then the cheerleaders will not be detained after school."

Ms Donaldson had a self-satisfied smirk on her lips while Mr Daniels looked at Clemmons with widened eyes and his mouth hung in agape.

"If their behaviour is in need of discipline, you may send them to me and if that does not work they will be off the cheerleading squad," Mr Clemmons improvised and felt pleased at his quick solution.

"What? You cannot do that! How will-"

Before her objection was complete Mr Clemmons made her understand his reasoning. "Sue, I'm positive that none of the girls would want that and therefore they will respect the school rules because they want to stay on the squad."

"Only I decide who stays and who goes."

"Very well." Clemmons gave a tight smile and when the two teachers left his office he let out a long heavy sigh.

~~Neptune High Halls~~

"Oh my gosh! Where are my pom-poms?" Kimmy searched her locker in horror. It was fairly obvious that the big trips of green, gold and white were not in her locker but Kimmy was frantic.

"Hey Kimmy," Veronica called. "Guess what?" Veronica adapted her cheerleader voice while Kimmy huffed over her missing pom-poms. Veronica brought both her hands in front of her, revealing Kimmy's pom-poms. "I got spirit! Yes I do! I got spirit and your pom-poms too!"

"Oh my gosh, give it back!" Kimmy tried to take it but Veronica tsked at her and put it behind he back.

"Why are you doing this?" Kimmy pouted but it had no effect on Veronica.

"Because you messed with the wrong person. Why'd you take Meg's laptop?" It was really surprising that Veronica's voice could go from cheery to business-like in mere seconds.

"No, I didn't."

"Stop lying. I know you got her locker combination from Georgia. I know you're like a wanna-be Meg. Pam let it slip that Meg was even the inspiration for your new hair-cut."

Veronica's snippy remarks made Kimmy feel scared and soon the taller blonde admitted the truth, "It wasn't me, it was Shelly." Veronica sighed at how easy it was to get 09er girls to turn on each other. "She hates Meg, she wanted the laptop to get all Meg's secrets and destroy her." Veronica frowned, _someone hated Meg_? Kimmy leaned forward after looking side to side despite the halls being empty and whispered, "Don't tell anyone I told you this but he called out Meg's name while making out with Shelly."

Veronica was truly shocked at that bit of information, _Duncan still liked Meg?_ "Thanks Kimmy," Veronica gave her a smile and Kimmy smiled back with hope to get her pom-poms back because Ms Donaldson had made it clear that there would be harsh consequences to losing the cheer item. "Now you're gonna get Meg's laptop back or you can face the wrath of Ms Donaldson when she finds your pom-poms destroyed and delivered to her office."

Kimmy's smile dropped instantly and her eyes widened. "No, no please, she'll kick me out of the squad for just losing it!"

_If only it were that easy to get kicked of cheerleading squad_, Veronica thought wistfully.

"So you know how much you have to lose if I don't get the laptop back," Veronica remarked.

Kimmy looked scared and murmured, "How am I gonna get it back?"

Veronica shrugged and suggested, "Think 'What Would Meg Do', I'm sure you'll come up with something." Veronica patted the blonde's shoulder as she walked away.


	36. Ain't Drunkenness Swell

**~~Kane Residence: Friday Afternoon~~ **

Veronica mentally debated on whether or not to tell Duncan about his girlfriend's not-so-secret indiscretions. Her noble side won over and she briefly wondered if Duncan had truly cared about Shelly or if he was just with her for namesake. For once she hoped it was the latter because despite popular belief she didn't _want_ to hurt Duncan.

Veronica knocked on his room door; she really didn't need to see him in compromising positions or in his birthday suit so these good mannerism skills stuck with Veronica while she was in the Kane household. Duncan opened the door and despite his lazy day at home he was neatly attired. For some reason it made Veronica feel better; Duncan hadn't completely changed, he would forever be a neat argyle shirt wearing boy. "What have you come to accuse me of now?" Even if he has lost his ability to be polite to her.

"I-" she wanted to apologise but the words just didn't seem to want to come out. "I found out who took Meg's laptop."

Duncan's eyebrows shot up in surprise; _that was fast, _he thought to himself, almost impressed with her skills. "Wow so your magnifying glass actually worked."

Veronica sucked in a breath,_ Dear Seventeen Magazine how do you tell your (cringe) ex-boyfriend slash brother that his girlfriend stole his ex-girlfriends laptop to expose all her secrets because his current girlfriend thinks he's in love with his ex-girlfriend?_ _Oh yeah let's not forget that everyone thinks that he hates his ex- girlfriend and evidently me as well. _

"It was Shelly," the words slipped out her lips before she could catch them which was probably a good thing since she wasn't exactly the type to beat around the bush.

Duncan drew back a little, clearly shocked at Veronica's words. "What?" He certainly didn't seem to want to believe the petite blonde in front of him. "Do you enjoy accusing every 09er you spot?"

With a grin masking her face she remarked, "Just the wicked ones." She allowed the grin to drop, even though it was easier to banter around the matter she felt that Duncan should know the truth, he may not deserve it but he should know it. "Apparently she wanted to expose all of Meg's deep dark secrets because she thinks you still like Meg." Veronica was not good with subtlety when it came to relationship-y stuff, nope, that was Lilly's job.

Relationships seemed to crumble when she snuck her nose in them. Take her own relationship for example; Logan had barely lasted a week and Duncan… She never liked to access that part of her memory anymore because ever since the revelation of Jake being the donor of half her chromosomes it made her feel sick. Maybe it's fate that she became a PI; after all it was her job to catch cheating spouses and give reason for couple separation, among other things.

Duncan seemed paralysed as he processed her words. Veronica decided it was best to give him space to think his thoughts; hopefully he doesn't hurt his head again.

**~~Navarro Residence~~**

As the leader of the PCHer bikers, Weevil needed to mark his territory; he couldn't just allow those rich kids to do whatever the hell they liked, whenever they liked. It was a bonus that he enjoyed ruining their fun.

As he closed the door on his way out, a certain blonde cheerleader popped up next to him and said, "On your way to crash another 09er party?"

Shocked, Weevil's mouth hung in agape but quickly recovered and questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Meg forwent a giggle in favour of an amused smile. "Can't a girl just say hi?" Her tone was playful and teasing, Weevil didn't know what to think of that.

"Not if it's a 09er princess," he remarked and looked at her curiously. She had two brown bags fill of what seemed like groceries.

Meg's smile didn't falter as she countered, "I'll be sure to tell Madison not to stop by then."

Weevil's confusion made him feel frustrated, what was Meg Manning doing at his house? He couldn't for the life of him come up with an answer and she didn't seem to be in the mood of providing him with one. "You-"

Before Weevil could even say another word, the door opened revealing Lettie Navarro with a stern expression on her face. "Eli!" His grandmother exclaimed with cutting edge eyes. "I know you aren't going to let the Meg Mija stand outside!"

Meg smiled at the elder woman and slipped past Weevil to give her a hug, "Oh, you know Eli was just being friendly as ever."

"He better be," His grandmother warned him. "Now come on inside Eli, we have a lot of work to do," the elder woman ordered him.

Weevil was stunned, _what the hell just happened?_ "But-"

His grandmother gave him a stern glance and warned, "You better not be going out with your biker friends and leave Meg and me to do all the work."

Weevil frowned. "What work?"

Meg let a soft amused smile grace her lips as she coyly replied, "Oh Eli, don't you remember? We're baking for our church fundraiser this Sunday." Meg bit back a giggle at Weevil's horrified expression as he realised that the two woman before him expected him to help them _bake_.

**~~Kane Residence~~**

"Duncan, sweetie, you need to take your medication," his mother told him as she force fed him the small white pills.

Duncan usually took his epilepsy medication but he'd let the ant-depressant pills fall down the sink. There was no way around it this time, he had to swallow the damn pill because his mother apparently 'caught' onto his act or maybe it was because of his stupid jump of the bleachers. In all honesty, he didn't regret the jump. The jump made him feel – like he was flying and there was so much adrenaline in his body and for a moment he had actually felt good… That was until he hit his head on the ground. He wasn't going to try that again, he really hated the hospital and the stiches were a bitch so no… The moment of adrenaline was not worth the pain of the aftermath. Once was good enough.

In the lounge Veronica flickered through the channels on TV as she waited for Jake Kane to descend down the stairs. She wondered about what pills Duncan took, once again she found herself asking herself if he was sick? There was only one way to find out…

Her eyes caught sight of Jake and she reluctantly smiled. "Hey," she greeted to get his attention.

Jake was caught by surprise; Veronica never initiated a conversation with him, not after the paternity matter. "Hello Veronica, how are you?" He smiled genuinely pleased with her efforts.

Veronica internally grimaced at his 'fatherly' manner. "Uh," she really hated that she had to ask him for something but she really needed to find out what was wrong with Duncan. "I'm not feeling that was actually."

Jake's eyes grew concerned and worry entered his voice, "What's wrong?"

Veronica internally rolled her eyes; if he truly cared for her he wouldn't have forcefully taken her away from the man that she loved as her father all her life. If only Jake wasn't a rich, powerful man that everyone loved she could have gotten emancipated. "Well, I think I'm coming down with something, I've been having these aches in my tummy and headaches…" Veronica trailed off.

He looked concerned and immediately said, "I'll book you an appointment with Dr Al Levine for tomorrow." Veronica gave a smile and nodded thanks. "Veronica," Jake called as she was about to walk away. She turned to look at him and he said, "Thank you for coming to me." He looked as if he had accomplished something huge. Veronica simply nodded but inside she knew that if it weren't for the mystery that needed to be solved she never would have asked Jake for anything.

When Veronica reached her room, Duncan spotted her and just before she could close the door he called out her name as he jogged toward her.

For once the blonde detective was surprised; Duncan never made the initiative to come to her room before. "Duncan?" She looked at him puzzled; he was in his pyjamas,_ wasn't he going to the bonfire?_

"Hey, uh- look did Shelly really do it?" He inquired, he wasn't one to accuse people of anything really but he wasn't going to date a girl that seemed to be going a little psycho.

Veronica was surprised at the question but nevertheless answered, "I'm pretty sure," she nodded her affirmation. "Kimmy told me." Kimmy was the type of girl that reinforced people's popular belief of dumb blondes. It was highly unlikely that she could lie on the spot without Veronica noticing.

Duncan's eyebrows lifted in doubt and he began to question the blonde's detective skills once again. "Kimmy? She's like a wanna-be Meg, how do you know she didn't take it?"

At his tone of disbelief Veronica's eyes narrowed on him. It really annoyed her when people undermined her. "I have good judgement," she confidently stated.

Duncan snorted. "If I break up with Shelly it'd be based on your judgement?"

Veronica's frown deepened and she retorted, "I didn't ask you to break up with her."

"So you expected me to date a girl that turning into that psycho-girlfriend type?"

"I didn't expect you to do anything."

"What?" Confusion clouded Duncan's mind.

Veronica let out a heavy sigh as she explained, "Why would I have Duncan?" She met his confused gaze as she continued, "You hate Meg so maybe you'd approve of Shelly's actions." She averted her eyes and didn't notice the hurt that passed through Duncan's eyes for a moment. "But then again your girlfriend is so sure you like Meg that she went to such lengths to make sure Meg wasn't a threat to her relationship." As she words passed her lips Veronica wondered about what truly went on in Duncan's mind. She wondered if Logan knew the mysteries of Duncan Kane that she was trying to figure out.

Veronica sucked in a breath when the moment of silence seemed too long. "I just thought maybe he'd like to know the truth and despite his recent actions he does have a brain," Duncan frowned; she was going to milk the bleacher jump for all the insults it was worth. "Maybe, just maybe he'd make the right decisions for once." When the last word passed her lips, she closed the door and left a confounded Duncan in her dust.

After a few minutes Duncan moved back toward his room. He had forgotten how much the anti-depressants had helped him before. It numbed the pain he felt. It was like drinking a glass of milk after eating an extra chilli dish; it cured the burn in your throat.

He sat with his laptop and for the first time since Lilly was attacked, he allowed himself to relive the memories they had.

The first video began… It wasn't a video of them as a Fab4, it was a video of Lilly and Veronica.

_**[Lilly's face zoomed into the camera with muffled sounds in the background.]**_

_**[Wannabe by Spice Girls boomed in background]**_

_**[Lilly shook her hips as Veronica panned into view]**_

_**[Lilly and Veronica began to jump up, down and around the room. Lilly had a short light pink skirt with a hot pink coloured top. Veronica had a green and white striped top with a short denim skirt]**_

_**[Ha ha ha ha ha echoed as Veronica and Lilly danced.]**_

**Lilly: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**  
**Veronica: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**  
**Lilly: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**  
**Veronica: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**  
**Lilly: I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**  
**Veronica and Lilly: I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**

Duncan let out a chuckle; they looked so happy jumping around and singing. His heart longed for those days when they were carefree and had fun together.

**Veronica: If you want my future, forget my past  
Lilly: If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Veronica: Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Lilly: Get your act together we could be just fine**

**Veronica: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
Lilly: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
Veronica: I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
Lilly and Veronica: I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah. **

_**[Their knees were bent as they did the 'zigazig ah']**_

Duncan shook his head as he laughed; he remembered that they played that song at least 30 times in that day and he thinks that they had perfected that part.

**Lilly and Veronica: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

Duncan felt his eyes tear, _friendship never ends_. He realised that when Lilly woke up Veronica will still be her best friend and Duncan would be demoted to worst brother ever, he probably already is with the way he treated Veronica. And as much as they didn't want to admit it, Veronica was his sister as well. For once Duncan wished that Lilly woke up and kicked his ass; he wouldn't be surprised if that's her first duty of business when she awoke.  
**  
Veronica: Oh, what do you think about that now you know how I feel  
Lilly: Say, you can handle my love, are you for real (Are you for real) I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try. If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye  
Lilly and Veronica: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha). I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah. If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends). Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give (You've got to give). Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is  
**

Duncan thought about the way he had treated Veronica and Meg; to be honest he hurt them that much because he had loved them that much. And because he hurt that much. On some level he felt that he deserved the pain he had and he knew that if he Veronica and Meg were with him, he would hurt less. His emotions clouded his judgement and everything had happened all too fast for him to comprehend.

He was angry at Veronica because she was what could have made everything better when it really shouldn't be. No, nothing was supposed to be better until Lilly had woken up. He was angry at Meg because she left him; the one last solace that he had but he had pushed her away because he wasn't supposed to feel ease and comfort that she brought him.

All he had was Logan and more often than not he felt that Logan would rather be with Veronica and that thought made him resent Veronica a bit more. The only person who didn't love Veronica more than they did him was his mother but she was different after Lilly's attack… he couldn't pinpoint how but she was.

**Veronica: So, here's a story from A to Z. You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully. We got Em in the place who likes it in your face. You got G like MC who likes it on a...  
Lilly: Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady. And as for me, ha you'll see  
Veronica and Lilly: Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around. **

_**[Veronica danced out of view. The camera moves around for two seconds before landing on the mirror, revealing Veronica holding the camera. Lilly jumps around behind her and now they are both seen behind the camera through the mirror]**_

**Lilly and Veronica: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and zigazig ah. **

_**[Lilly is clapping as she jumps while Veronica laughs and moves the camera to pan in on their faces]**_

**Veronica and Lilly: If you wanna be my lover…**

_**[Lilly and Veronica are holding each other as they laugh, the image fades to black]**_

Duncan realised that Lilly loved Veronica and Veronica loved Lilly perhaps more than anyone else. Duncan wondered how Veronica dealt with her hurt and pain. He knew that Logan dealt with it by drinking, partying and playing protector to him and Veronica. He wasn't dumb he put the pieces together but he chose to ignore it after all Veronica had betrayed Logan as well and Logan had broken ties with Veronica before he himself had. Duncan wondered why… Why had Logan continued to be a protector to Veronica when she had caused his family so much pain? Duncan didn't understand, he couldn't understand… One day he'd ask Logan. One day but not now… He was too afraid of his best friends answer and Duncan wasn't ready to lose his best friend, he wondered if he ever would be.

He couldn't bear to watch another video; not even the extra dosage of anti-depressants could cure his heartache, his guilt and regret that he felt.

Around ten pm he made his way to the kitchen and caught a glimpse of the blonde hurricane that only succeeded in stirring his emotions. She had on a short skirt and a pink jacket with her boots; it seemed as if she was going out.

"I don't hate Meg," he blurted out and startled Veronica. He had taken an extra pill. Maybe he shouldn't have but he did. Logan was going to be pissed when he found out but he needed it for him to be able to have a decent conversation with Veronica. He needed it to numb his pain, anger and guilt.

She barely recovered from her surprise when she questioned, "Then why did you treat her that way, Duncan?"

He hesitated for a moment, there seemed to be so many reasons but none of them seemed to hold any validity to him anymore. "She dumped me and it hurt okay? I'm sorry."

Veronica definitely felt stunned. So Duncan had genuinely liked Meg and was possibly still in like with her. She didn't know what was going on with Duncan. One moment he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her and now he's trying to make amends? "Yeah, tell that to Meg."

Duncan swallowed; he knew apologising was the right thing to do. Before he experienced hurt, he had always done the right thing. "I'm sorry to you too," he confessed.

Shocked couldn't even cover Veronica's reaction as she sputtered out the word, "What?"

His thought's flashed to the moments he had seen on tape. "I'm really sorry Veronica. But you know despite all my crap, you were here." His lips curved in a genuine smile. Veronica hadn't seen the smile since their break-up. She gave him a look of suspicion as she lightly pinched her skin to make sure that this was reality. She gave him the benefit of the doubt and didn't argue his apology. After all she wanted them to be friends, she wanted nice Duncan back. "I gave as good as I got."

He nodded but said, "Yeah but you were still there for me."

She could have pointed out that it wasn't by choice and that she was forced to live in this haunting mansion but she decided to let it drop because this wasn't about them being siblings this was about them being friends. Neither of them could truly accept her being a Kane, not yet for him and not ever for her.

Instead of bringing their issues to surface she questioned, "Hey, aren't you going to the bonfire?"

"Mom has me under bed-rest."

Veronica cracked a light grin. "I think that's Celeste's code for 'Duncan you're grounded but you're my favourite and I could never ground you but you just can't go anywhere.'"

Duncan let out a good-natured laugh as he said, "Yeah I think so too."

Veronica wondered if Duncan's mind had truly changed or if this was because he was on medication. Yeah, she saw the anti-depressant pills that the doctor prescribed but she also knew that there were other pills and she was going to find out what it was. "So wanna make Lilly proud and sneak out?" For now maybe they could pretend.

**~~Dog Beach~~**

In the LeBaron were Duncan and Veronica ; Veronica wasn't sure how long Duncan's niceness would last and she assumed that he'd go back to his jackass-y self once his pills wore off... For once Veronica could barely wait to go to the doctor.

Veronica leaned back as she rested her hands on the stirring wheel; she looked ahead and watched the party goers from afar. She cracked half a grin and said, "You ready to get this party started? You ready to burn this mother down. Up, jump… the boogie."

Duncan laughed… For some reason the laugh made Veronica feel a sense of achievement. It had been too long since she had heard the sound without the pain and anger seeping out his voice. "Hey, this was your plan," he playfully defended. "I was perfectly fine with lying on my comfy bed-"

Veronica let out a light-hearted laugh as she good-naturedly shook her head when she interrupted him, "And reading Harry Potter?" Oops. She withdrew. He's not supposed to know that she went snooping in his room.

Surprise filled his features, "How'd you know-"

"Come on, let's go raise the roof," she effectively drew attention to the party.

Thankfully for the blonde, he went along with it, "Let's get jiggy wid' it." Perhaps he could believe that Veronica Mars really did know everything.

She lifted an eyebrow, amused at his words. "Jiggy wid' it, seriously?"

"Hey, you're the one with the 'boogie' and 'raise the roof'."

Veronica smiled, she had almost lost hope on Duncan ever accepting her as a friend again at least until Lilly awoke from her slumber but here they were… dare she think it, joking and laughing… here's the kicker – with each other.

As they head closer to the bonfire, Veronica can clearly see 09er girls fawning over Logan and he seemed to be enjoying the attention. She gritted her teeth and decided that a) she could act like a bitch to Logan and give him the satisfaction of seeing her jealous- not that she was. B) She could turn around, leave and ask Duncan to catch a ride with Dick. C) She could ignore Logan and pretend to have fun.

Before her decision could be made, Duncan started to say something and walked over to Logan, she thinks that he expected her to follow but she glanced around for a moment and then spotted Mac, Wallace and Jenny. Veronica decided that if Logan even noticed her, she'd give him a piece of her mind but she highly doubted. It wasn't fair that he could do whatever- whoever he wanted but the minute he spotted her with any guy she was the bad guy.

"What's up party people?" Veronica chirped; she was determined to hide her sullenness from her fellow party-goers.

"Logan," Duncan called out to the pre-occupied brunette surfer.

In his hazy state Logan barely recognised his BFF; nevertheless Logan smiled his confused smile at his arrival. "DK, my man," he greeted as he held out his hand for their 'brotherly' handshake. "What are you doing here? Thought you were under house arrest."

Duncan let out a light chuckle as he grabbed a beer, it probably wasn't the best idea because of his pills but rational thoughts were far from his mind. "Yeah, it was Veronica's idea for me to escape"

Logan's interest perked at the mention of the petite. "Veronica?"

"Yeah, we kind of, I think-" Duncan frowned when he couldn't explain what had transpired between him and the blonde. "I'm not sure what happened."

Duncan's confusion made Logan's head hurt. At this particular moment all Logan wanted to do was see Veronica, hold Veronica and be with Veronica. "Veronica's here?"

"Yeah," Duncan nodded in affirmation. Duncan took a swing of the bottle in his hand as Logan's eyes immediately scanned the crowd in search for the blonde pixie that had taken residence in his thoughts throughout the night and his lips curved in a smile.

After Duncan had been distracted by the other 09ers, Logan discretely slipped away and headed toward Veronica. At the moment the petite blonde was dancing with her fellow cheerleaders – and much to Logan's dismay it included guys. Logan tactfully pretended to dance in order to subtly get closer to Veronica. Even in his intoxicated state he swayed graciously and avoided most bumping, when he was close enough he slipped his fingers through Veronica's and gently tugged as he started to dance away from the crowd with her in tow.

Veronica was surprised when she felt someone enlace their fingers with hers, it took her a second but she realised that it was Logan. She had wanted to stop, she had wanted to yell at him but the tingle in her fingers and butterflies in her tummy stopped her. When they were a safe distance away Logan had pulled her into his arms and engulfed her in a warm and firm bear hug; he used the opportunity to nuzzle his nose in her hair taking in her sent of Marshmallow and Promises. "You came," he mumbled into her hair with a hint of relief in his voice.

Stunned at the contact, she froze; this was not how this was meant to play out. She was supposed to be mad at him. She was supposed to yell at him. She was supposed to tell him that she was not his play thing. She was supposed to push him away. But the thoughts of what she was supposed to do instantly flew away the moment Logan Echolls engulfed her in a big warm bear hug and started mumbling sweet everything's to her. She barely made out the words but she could tell that he was happy. He started to drop sloppy kisses onto her neck and cheek and for a moment she enjoyed the feeling but then she caught whiff of the dreadful smell of alcohol. The smell brought her back to reality and she started to pull away from him. The damned boy just had to be drunk and ruin everything for her.

"Logan…" She hesitantly whispered his name as she attempted to distance herself from him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," he slurred as he held her in a hug. Veronica really wanted to believe his words but she couldn't help but think that maybe it was the alcohol talking. She was sure that any action he made tonight would be blamed on the alcohol tomorrow morning. She wanted to pull away and tell him to snap out of it because the next morning she was certain that this would all be forgotten but on the other hand she so desperately wanted to go along with it and allow him to make her feel the way he used to… Content.

For now she allowed him to pull her away from the noisy crowd, deeper into the beach where the music in the background was faintly heard.

He turned to look at her and smiled, he started to walk backwards and she gave him an amused look mixed with confusion. Their fingers were entangled as he brought her close to him. He seemed cheery… He wiggled his body a little bit and she let out a giggle. He smiled a soft smile as he stopped walking and looked into her eyes as he revealed, "It's been so long since I've seen you smile like that."

Veronica didn't know how to react to his words; she had come to a halt as well as withdrew from his gaze.

Logan cupped her chin gently as he softly whispered, "No, don't stop, I love your smile."

Veronica hesitated as she truly had no words for him. After their break up Logan had been a lot of things and he'd almost fit back into the boyfriend category in her life; he defended her virtue, he protected her, he was jealous when other guys were around her, he cared for her, he listened to her, he respected her and most of all she loved him. The only thing that differentiated in them being an actual couple was that 'Affectionate Logan' had never come into play. Heck they still had passion and shared kisses but they hadn't been hugs or hand-holding or sweet mumblings between them. "Logan…"

With an exhaled breath he let out, "I miss you, so much." The admission made Veronica's breath hitch.

No, no matter what he said, he was drunk. One thing she had learned from experience was that drunk Logan was vulnerable, emotional and experienced amnesia in the morning. "Logan, we really shouldn't-"

"Don't you miss me?" He almost coyly asked as his eyes swept over her face.

"Logan…" the little white lie refused to pass her lips, one tiny word; 'no' had bluntly refused to come out. She couldn't speak her true feelings, her earnest 'yes' had to remain unsaid.

Logan leaned in, barely an inch away from her lips and whispered, "I'm glad you're here with me."

Veronica felt her knees weaken and despite the protest in her mind she couldn't help but cave, oh how she'd dreamt of his soft, tender and desirable lips against hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet despite the taste of alcohol from his mouth. It was completely different from their usual passion flamed kisses yet it still sent the butterflies wild and the intensified their electricity.

As they separated they had taken in a breath of welcomed air and Veronica stepped back and told him, "You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like." She should have chastised him, she should have questioned him on his actions but she wasn't sure what she'd do with the answers.

Logan licked his lips as his eyes drifted to Veronica's 'kiss me' lips to her eyes. "Don't you want me to?"

She avoided his eyes because she knew that he'd see how much she wanted him to kiss her and she'd see the lust he had for her. His eyes were haunting because she had taken the time to memorise the intensity he felt for her and the hot touches he gave her. Despite their short time together, their emotions seemed to be ocean wide. "We're not a couple anymore," she reminded him. "You need to stop acting like my boyfriend." Her eyes flickered to his and she desperately tried to remember why she had to do this and not just wrap her legs around his rock-hard abs and let his muscular arms wrap round her body as they kissed as though their lives depended on it. She had to be the bad guy so that there would be no feud with him and Duncan in the morning, only the Heavens knew what he'd do and say once he had recovered from his drug induced state. She had to stay away from him so that he wouldn't find out who really told her dad about his abuse. She had to protect him just like he did her.

"So you do want me to kiss you." That was what he had made of her sentence; he had chosen to hear the words she hadn't said instead of the ones that she had.

"That's not what I said," Veronica tried to object.

"You didn't disagree," he waggled his eyebrows and took a step forward and Veronica simultaneously had taken a step back.

"Logan…" She breathed out, her eyes flickered to his lips and she really did want to feel his lips mould against hers. Logan was drunk, he wouldn't remember, right? What harm could a few small kisses do?

With a light grin Logan whispered in her ear, "I love it when you say my name." Veronica sucked in a breath, as she felt the warmth of him, he eyes rolled to the back of her head as he started to kiss along the spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

"Logan," she moaned in barely a whisper. Logan dragged his lips along her neck, to her cheek and finally found her mouth. Veronica hadn't hesitated in falling into the kisses she fantasied about at night.

When they had pulled away she made the mistake of looking into his brightly lit eyes that looked at her as if she were his most precious thing he'd ever had. She saw the pool of emotions in his eyes, the lust, longing and dare she hope, possibly love.

And with that one look she knew even if Logan had forgotten tonight, she never would. Come tomorrow morning and he remembered nothing but the hate he felt for her; she'd be the broken hearted girl. She placed a hand on his chest to keep him out of her personal space and said, "Logan, what are you doing? We're not- you broke up with me remember?"

Helplessness gathered in his eyes. "Veronica…"

Even though it was her intent to get him to stop, she felt disappointment. Even though she wanted to protect him, she wanted him to fight for her and tell her that everything would be okay and that they could be together but she knew she couldn't be with him and lie to him. She knew Logan wouldn't be able to be with her if he couldn't trust her. It was in his nature to wear his heart on his sleeve, and it was impossible to do that if you couldn't trust the person you're giving your heart to without it getting broken. "Logan you just have a lot of alcohol in your system. Tomorrow you'll go back to Team Duncan and hate me."

Hurt crossed his features. "I never said I hated you, why would you think that?" His soft tone made it almost impossible for Veronica to argue with him.

Confusion swept into Veronica's face, "What else was I supposed to think? You told me as much; when you broke up with me, remember?" Why did she have to go there? She was not supposed to go there but tonight she was doing a hellova lot things that she wasn't supposed to do. "Or am I just that forgettable?" She tried to joke but it only succeeded in being bitter.

"I think about you all the time," when he spoke his voice was heavy with emotion. Veronica didn't know how it was possible but Logan's emotions intensify. He feels with everything in him. "Everything I've done is because of you."

Veronica swallowed hard as she heard his words, _because of you_, echoed in her mind. She choked back her tears as she said, "Right, I betrayed you. I deserved it. I get it Logan. I got it. What I don't get is what you're doing now. Is this like the 'look at what you're missing' things?"

Logan shook his head; his heart ached when he noticed the pained expression on her face and tears glistening in her eyes. She had obviously misinterpreted his meaning. "Veronica, I did what I had to do at the time. It was the only way."

The truth had to come out because he needed to be around her to protect her. He needed her to understand his reasons so that she would allow him to work with her and he could protect her. If there was one thing that he had learned from Lilly's attack was that he would never let that happen to Veronica or Duncan. He would protect them with his life. And right now, Veronica was going out of her way to physically put herself in dangerous situations and he knew she wouldn't stop so he was going with her. He would tell her the truth. He would become her co-worker slash bodyguard. And hopefully she'll be his girlfriend again.

Veronica watched Logan with utter confusion but for some reason she sensed that Logan had regretted his decision about their relationship but that wasn't what she wanted. Actually, it was exactly what she wanted but she couldn't be with him and lie to him. She couldn't tell him the truth and risk everything that her dad, Lynn and Lamb had worked hard for. It would be over soon. Aaron would be out of town on another movie; next week. Then it would start. She wasn't sure if the aftermath would make Logan hate her more or forgive her but she reminded herself that this was what was best for Logan.

Tears glistened in his eyes as he relived the past memories that taunted him. "I couldn't let him hurt you." He breathed heavily and Veronica wasn't sure who the 'he' was. "I knew he would if he knew and I couldn't risk him finding out it was you." _It was me what? _She wondered_._ "I-I was so scared Ronnie."

He started to break down a bit. "I had to say all of those bad things to keep you away from me, to keep you away from him. That's why I broke up with you and that's why I took the blame. I told him that I was the one that told your dad by mistake under the influence; he couldn't do anything to me because I was under the lime light but you- he could have hurt you. And I will do anything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen."

Aaron. Logan was talking about Aaron. The pieces quickly fit into her mind. Logan had sacrificed their relationship to protect her. Logan had lied in confession to his father to protect her even though he thought that she had indeed tattled on him.

How could her dad and his mom possibly think they were risking something in letting Logan know the truth? Logan was practically the definition of loyalty. Logan knew how to keep a secret, hadn't he been keeping his abuse a secret for years. And when he thought she had babbled to his dad, he had kept it a secret from his dad as a means to protect her.

"Logan…" Tears swam in her oceanic eyes.

"I needed you to not hate me." He looked considerably sobered up.

Veronica shook her head as she softly admitted, "I knew you didn't hate me, a guy that hated me wouldn't be protecting my virtue."

"My father," he swallowed as if the words clogged his throat. "He's leaving to shoot another movie next week, he'll be gone and he won't be able to hurt you when he's not in the continent." Logan hurriedly explained. It was necessary that she knew the truth. She needed to know so that she would forgive him and he could protect her from the other big bad wolves that want to hurt her because she's taking the dangerous job of being superwoman only thing is she's not wearing a mask to hide her identity and everyone knows that she's a super sleuth.

"Logan…"

His voiced choked a little as it lowered in a pleading whisper, "I need you to not hate me." Veronica felt the pain in his voice in her body, she bit her lip to hold in her own tears. "I have a favour to ask," his eyes penetrated hers and she felt almost compelled to agree to anything he asked.

She let out a heavy breath to get her voice stable, "There's a string attached to this confession?"

He met her confused gaze and he slightly nodded. He fingers pressed against her hand as though he needed her to agree to him. "I need to be your partner."

Veronica was dumbstruck, his voice made it sound as though it was a life or death kind of favour. "Are you asking me to the prom?" She tilted her head as her confused eyes narrowed on his.

A light curve hinted at the edge of Logan's lips, to him his question fell under the category of life or death otherwise he wouldn't have told Veronica the truth but he wasn't about to pass the opportunity of snagging Veronica as his prom date. "Would you say yes if I was?"

It amazed Veronica that Logan could go from being self-sacrificing and heart-wrecking to a wistful teenage boy in mere seconds. "I wasn't planning on going," she admitted and was thankful for the darkness because she had a light blush cover her cheeks. Despite her persona of not givin' a damn, she still blushed, more often than she'd care to admit. The light pink on her cheeks was the result of her being asked to the prom by the love of her life slash ex-boyfriend. Who said Veronica Mars wasn't normal? This was pure high school drama… Except was it normal that the love of her life is her ex-boyfriend instead of her boyfriend and the reason that they are apart is because they want to keep each other safe and most importantly alive?

Logan caught her gaze and said, "Maybe we could not go together."

A smile passed her lips for a second. "Maybe."

Logan let a half smile slip on his lips before he exhaled. His expression turned back to the serious look he had before and he said, "I wanted… I want to be on stake-outs with you," he blurted out.

It took her a moment to realise what he said and took a double take once it processed. "You what now?"

**~~Navarro Residence~~**

"You are such an egghead," Meg lightly laughed as the words passed her lips. Her eyes flickered to Weevil's face and he was suddenly way too close to her. His eyes were unmoving from hers as a light smirk played on his lips.

"I'm not," he whispered as he edged a centimetre closer.

Meg had a light grin settle on her lips as she turned for a second and her hand reached out to grab an egg from the counter. Before Weevil could decipher her thoughts, she cracked the egg on his hairless head. The yolk dripped down his head and onto his shirt while he stood with his mouth hung agape. Meg let out a laugh but soon enough felt him fling baking flour onto her golden hair and pink-tinted face. He had a mocking look on his face as she gasped but her wide grin never left as she retaliated by dashing some cocoa powder on his face which sprinkled onto his shirt. His mouth was open wide but the hinted laugh was present. He had the 'game on' look on his face as he reached in the bowl with both his hands for the cocoa powder and hurled it on her. She shrieked with laughter and he laughed along with her. Soon enough more of the ingredients were flying between them and somehow during their war Meg ended up in Weevil's arms.

The playfulness evaporated and tension thickened as Meg swallowed hard while Weevil looked at her intently, she saw his eyes drift to her lips and she felt her eyes drift to his. He licked his lips and her breath hitched.

"Ay dios mio!" Lettie shouted in horror as she saw the mess they made instead of the position they were in. Weevil's arms dropped from Meg's waist and she looked embarrassed.

"We're baking," Weevil shrugged while his grandmother continued to look on in horror.

Meg refused to look at Weevil or his grandmother as she began to clean the mess they made. She didn't want to believe it but she knew that if his grandmother hadn't come in when she did they would have kissed and she would have probably enjoyed but she shouldn't and she shouldn't be disappointed that they didn't kiss because she has a boyfriend, a very sweet boyfriend that liked her a lot.

**~~Dog Beach~~**

Cassidy used to like being alone, he used to feel relief when he was alone. But now he didn't. All he felt a gut-wrecking feeling in the insides of him. He felt guilt, he felt like the guilt was consuming him, slowly munching away at his insides. That was until he found comfort in his friends – his true friends- that knew him literally knew him inside and out. He craved their comfort, he craved it so bad because they made everything okay for a moment – for a moment he could relinquish all the horrible feelings stuck within him – the guilt he felt for what he had done and for the lies he spoke time after time, the hate he felt for himself, the disappointment he saw when people looked at him, the frustration he felt at the world. But when the drugs entered his system- all of those feelings are drowned. For a moment he feels like everything is okay. And that's what he needs.

No one was paying attention to him at the moment, they were all busy with something or someone else – dancing, drinking, having fun and being normal. Cassidy wasn't able to do any of that without his precious friends seeping inside his bloodstreams giving him a little help in his awkward social skills and a little help numbing his bad feelings while giving him the good ones. Yes, they gave him the good feelings because he didn't have any of his own.

He glanced around the crowd searching for the people who might take an interest in him – he wasn't stupid, he knew that if anyone found out about his special friends they would take it away from him and they would try to make him better – and they wouldn't understand that nothing else would ever make him better because he'd drown in a pool of darkness without his special friends helping him.

Cassidy spotted his blonde, goofy, care-free brother and felt envy – Dick was always the popular one, Dick always got what he wanted, the only thing Dick lacked was intelligence. Other than that Cassidy thought his brother was perfect. But Cassidy couldn't hate his brother; he knew not what affect he carried with him. Currently the blonde surfer boy was gridding against his girlfriend Gia with a bottle of beer in his hand. Yes, Dick had a good, care-free life which was what Cassidy had wanted as well alas he couldn't have it without his special friends.

His eyes caught sight of Cole with a few 09er girls and instantly he started to scan for Meg. Cole most probably would shrug it off as being a teenage boy and most probably would ask for some when Meg wasn't looking however Cassidy knew that Meg was a saint of some kind would feel it her responsibility to make him 'see the light about his ways.' Even though Cassidy knew that taking drugs was okay because it made him feel okay, others did not feel that way. Meg, being the good Christian girl she is would probably take him to see her pastor. Cassidy was not looking to get baptised, thank you very much. He couldn't spot the tall blonde Christian girl anywhere and decided that if Cole was flirting with other girls Meg must not have attended this party.

He saw Veronica and Dick's knew friend Wallace, Cassidy didn't know much about the new arrival but he was sure that the boy was the 'goody-good' type and would most probably rat him out to either Veronica or Dick or even both. After all hadn't the PCHers labelled him snitch? Anyway the boy seemed to be getting awfully friendly with the head-cheerleader, Jenny Budosh. Oh, how the young flirt.

Thinking of Veronica, the boy looked around to find the petite blonde. Eyes narrowing to the figures down the beach, he glared. Away from the crowd, near the water was Veronica Mars with Logan Echolls. And they were awfully cosy with each other – if Cassidy hadn't known any better he'd say they were dating again. Veronica Mars was always the do-gooder. No matter how short she cut her hair and skirts. No matter how dark she painted her nails. No matter how dark her clothes got. No matter how fierce and snarky her attitude became. Veronica Mars always did the right thing and expected others to do it too. She could absolutely not find out about his friends. She would ruin everything. He was positive of it.

Life was unfair to him. Every other teenager was allowed drugs at parties but not him. So what if he was a year younger? So what if he used it more continuously? So what if he relied on it to make him feel better? They didn't know that. But Dick had made him promise not to take the substance that made everything better anymore and therefore it would be a big deal if his big brother found out that he had never intended to keep that promise and had broken that promise.

Cassidy remembered that Corny boy from school; he was the biggest stoner in the school, why couldn't he live freely like Corny? It just wasn't fair.

"Hey Cassidy," A soft female voice greeted and startled the nervous looking boy.

He returned and saw the smiling face of Cindy Mackenzie. He had to be careful of her the most. Why? For some reason she always has an eye on him and is suspicious of his every movement. He fears that she may want to try and help him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to explain that he didn't need help and that was why she simply could not know his truths.

"Hey Mac." He made sure his lips were curved in a smile and he hoped it worked because he felt rather uneasy.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked with concern glittering in her eyes. Ever since she suspected that Cassidy might be on drugs, she had tried to keep a close eye on him alas he always had a disappearing act that she could never follow.

"Yeah," he nodded; he hoped his nod was reassuring because he had lied. He wasn't okay. He wasn't going to be okay until he allowed his friends travelled into his body and helped him be okay again. "You?"

"Yeah," Mac nodded but didn't seem all that okay. Mac figured that maybe if she opened up to Cassidy, he'd eventually open up to her as well. "It's just; your brother is an idiot and a huge pain in my butt."

"As per usual," Cassidy remarked.

Mac cracked a smile. Cassidy was a good kid. And she was going to help him stay good. "Yeah, I guess I'm still annoyed at his reckless behaviour on the bleachers."

"He's a dare devil."

Mac smiled, this was definitely going somewhere… This was the moment that 'Mission Save the Beaver' commenced.

**~~VM~~**

**I'm really sorry about this really long Author's Note but please read it.**

**Question: Do you enjoy reading long chapters or do you prefer the chapters that are average length? I'm asking because I realized that majority of the future chapters are going to be long because there are so many different characters and issues that are going to be explored. But if you prefer shorter chapters I could break it up. I personally prefer to read medium length chapters because I barely have any time but I like to write longer chapters because I can convey what's happening with each character.**

**Also my updates, as you've noticed is slow and that's because it's my senior year and I'm really busy but I'll try and squeeze in a writing session somewhere in my schedule.**

**To those who have read 'Summer Vacation', I've re-written most of the chapters and I will update once I have written the end so I don't keep replacing chapters. Here's a question though, do I delete the story and repost it or should I just replace all the chapters? I know people have taken their time to review and I really appreciate it, believe me, I really love those reviews but it's important to re-read it as there will be many newly added scenes as you know the chapters are short so the new chapters will be longer. Please let me know your opinion.**

**Thank you for reading till the end, your patience is greatly appreciated and your opinion will be as well **


	37. The Truth Doesn't Always Set You Free

~~Kane Residence: Saturday Morning~~

The clock ticked to 6:25 am when Jake Kane descended from the stair case and spotted the three teenagers spiralled out on the couch. The three occupants were Logan, Veronica and Duncan. If it were any other parent they would never smile at the scene before them but Jake's lips curved upwards. He was pleased that they were becoming friends again. He knew that the three had undergone emotional trauma that no teenager should. While he was glad that Duncan still had his best friend, his heart ached for Veronica's isolation. It was difficult for him to understand their emotions. Each had changed so much. Veronica had been a sweet, shy and good-natured girl and Duncan exhibited similar qualities. Yet now they were fire and ice. They were the two that never fought and were the peacemakers of their little group yet now it seemed to have reversed. It seemed as though Logan and Lilly were what had kept the two from total destruction. It amazed Jake that Lilly had so much control even in her comatose state, he sighed heavy-heartedly. He longed for his rebellious daughters return; he only wished that he had gotten there sooner. He couldn't change the past but he could take control of the future and he would protect his children no matter what.

A wistful smile settled on his face. The image might not mean much to most but Jake felt that this was a step forward, a step toward Veronica and Duncan accepting their sibling relationship. He wasn't entirely sure about how he felt about the nature of Veronica and Logan's relationship. But he knew that he needed to be more involved in their relationship, Lilly had sprung out of control, and he didn't want the same thing to happen to Veronica. He could only hope that he could get it right this time and that maybe whatever deity that was out there could give him another chance with Lilly and allow her to arise from her unconsciousness.

His eyes flickered close for a second as he said a silent prayer, a second later and he was out the door to Kane Software.

It had been 7:30 am when Celeste appeared with her jogging attire. She took in the sight with a glare; Veronica was a bad influence on her son. Duncan was supposed to be in his bed and asleep in a dignified manner but here he was on the couch, looking rather 'trashed' for a lack of a better word.

Celeste stared at the image of the teens and for a moment let her stone-faced expression disappear as she remembered Lilly. It used to be four teens instead of three recovering from their late night activities.

She knew that Lilly had thought that she had hated her. It had been a regret that had now stung her heart when she thought of it. The truth was that she did love Lilly. She just knew that Lilly needed tough love. She knew that she had to handle both of her children differently. She had to shower Duncan with love and keep him safe from the big bad world, Duncan was special, and he needed protection. She had toughened Lilly up so that Lilly could provide the protection Duncan needed in his life. It may seem selfish but Celeste knew that it was necessary. Duncan needed to be gentle and Lilly needed to be hard. And her decision had all boiled down to one reason; Duncan had epilepsy. So if Duncan saw the world as a bowl of sunshine and candy coated clouds it was for the better but Lilly needed to see the world for what it truly was, a battlefield and she had to protect her brother from the guns and bulldozers that he couldn't see. Celeste knew that Lilly could handle it because she had hardened her daughter by giving her tough love.

Celeste sighed, she wished that she had taken different decisions, perhaps another way to ready her children for the world ahead but she honestly could not think of any other way. Her eyes fluttered to Veronica and Celeste's expression hardened, but it wasn't Veronica that her hatred was aimed at, no, she didn't despise Veronica, not at all, Celeste despised her mother and much to Veronica's misfortune the blonde hair and petite figure had reminded Celeste too much of Lianne Mars. Celeste tried not to think of the woman that ruined her life, Lianne was gone and that was for the best. No matter what happened, one thing was for sure, she would protect Duncan at all costs.

It was 8:03 when Veronica started to stir awake. Her eyes slowly crept open and she cringed at the slight migraine that spun on her. She swallowed as she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She felt disorientated, her pillow seemed to be harder than usual and she felt weight on her lap. Her head ached and she felt weight over her shoulder. She looked down and saw Duncan's head was on her lap while his legs dangled in the air and he drooled on her skirt. She swallowed, if this was Duncan then beside her would be… Logan.

She sighed; last night had definitely been a turning point but she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She brushed it to the back of her mind before she made her migraine worse. She gently started to slant Duncan's head upward as she slid herself from underneath Logan's arm. She feared that either of them would awake and she just could not deal with them now, especially while she had yet to wrap her mind around last night. She gulped as she shifted out of the sofa and positioned Duncan's head onto Logan's lap instead, Logan's arm fell to Duncan's head and Veronica's eyes widened but when there was no movement relief flooded out of her. She closed her eyes and silently thanked the Gods for being on her side for once.

It was 9:46 when Veronica had come back down, she had expected the two boys to have awoken by now but they were still asleep. Veronica took a second to watch them and realised that the two BFFs were cuddling. Despite her aching head, her lips twitched as a giggle passed her lips. Veronica was not about to let an opportunity like this slip through her fingers, she grabbed her camera and quickly snapped a picture of the two boys cuddling with each other. A soft smile remained on her face; it wasn't often that she saw this peaceful side to them. They probably wouldn't feel peaceful when they woke up but for the moment they looked as though they were asleep on clouds.

Veronica had decided to allow them a few more hours of dreamy peace; she knew that it wasn't often that they had it. She grabbed her bag and headed back to her room.

Last night had seemed so surreal to Veronica. Logan kissed her, multiple times and each time had ignited a fire within her and she just wanted it to spread all around her. Logan had a special pull on her, and no matter how much she wanted to stay away she couldn't help but be drawn in. And once she was in, it was like pulling two magnets apart.

At the moment she felt conflicted. She had allowed herself to be pulled into Logan's world and allowed herself to pretend that everything was okay and that they were normal. But now she realised why she and Logan had separated. She had honest to god had been stunned when Logan had revealed his truth to her.

She remembered the tearful eyes when he'd revealed the bitter truth.

"_I had to say all of those bad things to keep you away from me, to keep you away from him. That's why I broke up with you and that's why I took the blame. I told him that I was the one that told your dad by mistake under the influence; he couldn't do anything to me because I was under the lime light but you- he could have hurt you. And I will do anything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen."_

He had lied to protect her; he'd lied to his family, to everyone, including her.

She remembered she had once told him, _"Sometimes I just feel like I'm in this big hamster ball and everyone is standing around it," She sounded frustrated. "My dad, my mom, Lilly, Duncan and you." _

She began to feel that way again, she felt like there were all these secrets.

"_Don't keep things from me because you're protecting me, okay?" _

Yet she could not be mad at him. Despite her words and beliefs, she had done the same thing. She took the blame to protect him. She took the blame to keep a secret.

Veronica wasn't sure if she should tell Logan the truth. What if he got mad at her? What if he did slip up? But Logan had kept the secret when he had thought it was her. She couldn't lie to Logan; even if she wanted to she knew that somewhere along the line she'd get caught. That's why it was easier when they 'hated' each other, she wouldn't have to lie to him.

When he'd told her than he wanted to work with her she'd truly been shocked.

"_You what now?"_

"_I want to be your stake-out partner," he replied calmly. Veronica wasn't sure but he seemed to be sobering up as they continued to talk and he seemed to be growing serious every passing second._

_After a few minutes of debating on the decision Veronica sighed, why was he so difficult? She thought. "Okay, how about this, if I feel that the case is particularly dangerous I will ask for your help," she tried to compromise. She knew that Logan meant well but she knew that his choice was because of her and not because he would enjoy it. She knew that Logan would get bored of her job, it wasn't as adventurous as he thought it was, but he'd never quit. The time she spent working, he could be like surfing with Dick or something._

"_But all cases can be dangerous!" He exclaimed with frustration building up. Veronica frowned, that wasn't true, it was true that it had the potential to be dangerous if she got caught but she was pretty sleek and she was a good sleuth._

"_Logan, I can take care for myself, I have been for these past five months. And here's the shocker, I'm still alive."_

"_You won't always be so lucky Veronica," his eyes pleaded with her to understand his predicament._

_She did understand but she felt that his worry was unnecessary. She was touched that he cared but it was quickly growing into annoyance. "It's not luck Logan, I'm good at what I do that's why I don't get caught."_

"_Veronica-"_

"_Logan, please don't make me feel like I'm incapable of doing my job because right now that's the only thing that is going well for me." Now it was her pleading with him. _

_Logan touched her cheek and held her hand, his boring into hers. "It's not that Veronica, I won't be able to handle it if something had to happen to you."_

_Veronica didn't know how to respond to him, his pained face and pleading eyes. She didn't want to agree but at the same time it was difficult for her to refuse him. It would be like kicking a puppy._

_She did the only thing that she knew wouldn't hurt either of them for now, she kissed him._

Logan slipped his hand around Veronica's waist and leaned in to drop a kiss on her shoulder, and slowly inched up her neck with pepped kisses that sent shivers all over her body ignited with tingles.

"Logan," she breathed out and slowly turned around, his arms still draped on her waist, only slightly tightened when she moved to face him.

"Hey," he smiled as he gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and then tiled her chin upwards and slanted his mouth to give her a proper kiss. As always Veronica fell into his kisses and wrapped her arms around his waist. Logan let out a groan from the back of his throat and pulled her in closer.

Veronica was in a daze; when their lips parted she just stared at him. He remembered.

Logan licked his lips as he smiled at Veronica, he took in her beauty – she looked fresh from her morning bath, even with her messy bun and no make-up on she looked breath taking.

He met her lips for a brief second and rested his forehead on Veronica's. They stared at each other for a moment and then Logan touched her cheek. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, this kiss was much softer and gentle than last night's. It was soft and sweet yet it was deep. Logan's hands cupped her face while her hands gript his waist. When they broke apart, Logan rested his forehead onto hers and he chuckled. She let out a small giggle of her own. Their lips still touched and their breath mixed.

"God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," he held her tightly against him as if afraid that she'll leave him if he doesn't.

She pressed her lips against his and smiled, "Glad I wasn't the only one."

Logan smiled, happy with her response. "We can't-"

She pecked his mouth and said, "I know."

"It's just that my dad," he pleaded with her. He wanted to be with her so badly but he didn't want to risk his father hurting her.

She nodded, "We'll just keep it to ourselves until everything's okay again." She smiled reassuring. Logan took a deep breath and nodded, if Veronica said it, it had to be true.

"Do you think it will ever be okay again?" His voice was soft with hinted insecurity at the unforeseen future.

"I know it will, Logan." She brushed her hand over his hair and looked into his brown earthly eyes as she assured him and that was all it took for Logan to believe her.

He pecked her nose and whispered, "We have to be extremely careful 'cause we can't get caught."

With her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist she was able to stretch forward and whisper into his mouth, "I'm a PI Logan." And then she closed the distance with a kiss. Logan smiled through the kiss and let their tongues dance together for a while.

When the kiss broke, Logan had made sure that they were still in the same position as he rested his forehead against hers and let out a sigh. "Oh, well okay. You know, we can meet in mop closets and pass each other secret notes in the hallway."

Veronica let a laugh escape her lips. "Whatever you want sugarpants."

Logan grinned, "Secrets are kind of hot."

Veronica smirked and lifted an eyebrow as she let out a flirty whisper, "Is that your way of telling me I'm hot?"

Logan let out a low chuckle and edged his lips toward hers and let his breath mix with hers. "Is that your way of fishing for compliments?"

Veronica pulled back a little bit but Logan held her grounded close to him. "Are you saying I'm not?"

Logan leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek and let his voice vibrate against her skin. "You are definitely hot."

Veronica's face flushed, as much as she flirted with Logan and vice versa she couldn't help the blood rushing to her face and her cheeks tinting a shade of pink or red when he said things like that. Not many people realised it but Veronica was very self-conscious which was why Logan took every opportunity he could to assure her that she was beautiful, and that he saw her as extremely attractive. Even if she weren't self-conscious Logan still would compliment her because he loved to see her face flush and that cute coy smile tug at her lips.

Veronica gave him a peck on his lips and her heart yearned. She felt guilty, last night Logan had been honest with her and she still kept a secret that really didn't need to be kept from him. His confession last night had proven that.

Veronica swallowed hard and pulled back from Logan's hug. "Logan… I need to tell you something."

He looked at her with curiosity and concern. Veronica looked at him helplessly and Logan felt his stomach drop, for some reason he felt that he wasn't going to leave the room as happy as he was when he came in. "I don't know how to say this." She drew back from him but Logan didn't seem to want to let go of her. "I have a confession of my own."

"Confession?" Confusion clouded his features.

She sucked in a breath and hoped that she wasn't about to make a mistake. "I wasn't the one who told my dad about Aaron."

Logan did a double take when he heard her words. "What?"

Veronica felt nervous and a bit tremble-y as she shook her head. "I didn't break my promise Logan. Honestly, I didn't tell him."

The colour seemed to drain from his face. "Why didn't say something-"

Veronica didn't allow him to continue, "Because I honestly had no idea why you were breaking up with me and when I figured it out, you were gone."

"You-"

She feared of what he might say and quickly interrupted, "I was gonna tell you but I needed to know how my dad knew. Apparently he'd been working the case for a year, unofficially." She bit her lip when she realised that she had let that bit of information slip. Logan seemed to be in a state of shock as her words processed in his mind. "He needed time, he needed time to build a solid case against him but when he had it, the timing wasn't right. When everyone turned against him, he knew that he needed more to guarantee Aaron went to jail."

She felt her eyes tear but she was unwilling to allow them to fall so she sucked them in as she continued, "I just wanted you to be safe Logan; I wanted you to be free of him so I agreed to be the scapegoat. I agreed to let you hate me for something I didn't do for the same reason you took the blame for something you didn't do."

After what seemed to be an eternity to Veronica but was actually a couple of minutes of silence Logan finally asked, "Who were you covering for?"

Veronica looked at him as though she was stuck in a confliction. "Logan I can't tell you, I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this."

Logan grunted with hurt mirroring in his eyes. "Veronica! This is my life, I deserve to know."

"Logan please," she frantically pleaded. Her father had specifically said that she must not reveal that it was Lynn who had sought help for Logan, especially to Logan.

Logan felt his heart ache at Veronica's with-holding of information. "You always say that you feel like a blonde in a hamster ball, you say that hate people keeping things from you to protect you but here you are doing the same."

Her pleading blue eyes sharpened as she snapped at him, "You did it too Logan! After you promised that you wouldn't!"

"I didn't know something like that would happen. This isn't an 'I was scared I'd hurt your feelings' situation Veronica, this was life or death." He knew his father, Aaron Echolls would stop at nothing to keep his 'good' reputation and Logan didn't want to take a chance on Aaron physically hurting Veronica.

She snorted and pointed her finger to him and then herself as she said, "And you think I wasn't feeling the same way when I had to make my decision? It killed me to know that you were hurting but I couldn't do anything about it."

"Really? And what did you think I was feeling, huh?" He spat out the sarcastic words. "You think I enjoyed being angry at you?"

Veronica hadn't flinched nor did she back down. "And whose fault is that?" She countered. "You broke up with me!" She accused with her glaring eyes.

Logan finally snapped at her and raised his voice, "Because I thought you told your dad! I thought my dad might hurt you! But you didn't care to tell me the truth; you just decided what was best for me and decided not to fight for me, for us. You let us end."

Veronica huffed as she led the blame to him instead of letting it fall upon herself. "You decided what was best for me by breaking up with me!"

Logan didn't miss a beat, "You decided what was best for me by letting me break up with you!"

A disbelieving sound escaped her lips as she settled her arms on her hips. "So it's my fault you broke up with me?"

"You knew the reason. I gave you a reason. You could have told me that it wasn't true." Logan used his finger to point between them during each 'I' and 'You' to emphasis his point. It tore him inside when he realised that their relationship could have been salvaged but hadn't been because of tedious secrets and lies.

She knew it too. She knew that they could have been together but they wouldn't have been happy because he was being abused by his less-than-scum-on-a-shoe father. "You were a jackass, maybe I didn't want to date jackass," her voice was less hard but still had an edge to it.

"You love my ass," he immediately responded with his usual reply to her accusation of him being a jackass.

"Doesn't mean I love you," was her brisk reply. But she did love him.

Instead of hurt, a light lit in his eyes. "No, it doesn't but doesn't mean it's not true."

"You're a pompous jerk, you know that?" She remarked but all he knew was that she hadn't denied it.

"And you're someone's scapegoat, I wanna know who." The light gone as his eyes narrowed, he refused to allow the matter to lie.

Veronica sighed heavily, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Logan continued to push the topic, "But you did because you couldn't keep down the guilt that crept up every time you looked at me knowing that you had a secret. Tell me who Veronica."

Veronica knew that if she told him that it was his mother, he would confront her. Demand answers to the secrecy. What if Aaron heard? She couldn't risk it. All their pain would have been in vain, Logan would have to wait three or four days. When Aaron was on an airplane going thousands of miles away from Neptune then she'd tell him.

Veronica was literally saved by the bell when her phone rang. Relief seemed to overwhelm her as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

Logan glared at the interruption as he listened to the one sided conversation.

"Yeah, this is she," Veronica stated and Logan couldn't help but wonder who it was on the other end of the call.

"Really?" She sounded disappointed. "That's earlier than I was expecting." Logan noticed that she bit her lip as she usually did when she was thinking of a solution. "Is there a later appointment that I can make?"

He noticed that as she listened she sounded relieved, it was probably good news then. "Oh, so you're closing early? No, I can make it. I really haven't been well. The constant sniffles and headaches. My nose is so red it makes me look like a clown. So the sooner the better."

Logan's forehead crinkled, Veronica was not sick. The only red that was on her face today was the blushes that appeared due to his kisses and sweet whispered words and of her flushed face. It was also because she was frustrated and yelling. His lips curved at the edge, one moment they were in the gates of heaven and the next at the gates of hell.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it; this is just not the time to be getting sick. Bye."

When Veronica disconnected the call, Logan watched her with narrowed, curious eyes. "You're not sick," he declared.

She clunked her tongue and stated, "And you're not a doctor."

"Is this for a case?"

"I'm visiting the doctor," she said dismissively.

"You hate doctors."

Veronica frowned. "That's not true, I love them. They save lives."

"They also carry pointy needles," he pointed out and she glared at him for knowing her so well.

"That cure people," she added and had wanted to end the conversation there. She knew that Logan would want to tag along and that was not possible.

"I'm coming with you," he said and she sighed.

"No, you're not."

"Yeah I am."

"No, you aren't."

"We agreed-"

"We negotiated-"

"That I would go on cases with you-"

"-Dangerous cases."

"The doctor is dangerous."

"Logan seriously, this isn't even a case, I just need some information that I couldn't bluntly ask so I had to tell a little white lie."

She couldn't allow Logan to go with her, she was about to sneak into the doctor's office and browse through his best friend's medical history. She knew that Logan would disapprove and would force her to respect Duncan's privacy. Oh, it was not because Logan was such a moral citizen but it was because Duncan Kane was his best friend.

"What information?"

"Health-related."

"Veronica," he warned.

"Logan no," her voice was authoritative and she felt pleased with her sternness.

~~Dr Levine's Office ~~

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm always busy at the end of the day. Ah, so those sniffles, they were just light allergies, not uncommon." Dr Levine assured her.

Veronica gave a fake smile of relief and asked, "So I can put my shirt back on?" She tilted her head and let out a nervous giggle.

"Uh, sure, yes, of course," he nodded as he left.

Veronica hurried dressed herself and made her way to the reception area and slipped into the bathroom without the receptionist noticing her.

_One problem with doctors, besides their fetish for making you wait half-naked in cold rooms, is they won't just let you ransack their files, even if you ask real nice. So someone like me has to resort to methods the insurance companies would probably not support._

Out in reception, Dr Levine is about to leave.

"Goodnight, Nancy," Dr Levine had smiled on his way out of the office.

She smiled back as she said, "Goodnight." She turned off the lamp and picked up the keys. As she was about to leave a sudden noise caught her attention; she headed toward the bathroom to investigate but the door was locked. She swallowed hard as she knocked on the door, and when there was no answer she couldn't decipher whether that was a good sign or not. Curiously she opened the door with a key of her own but found nothing. Satisfied that she had done her job, she left.

The cupboard door from under the sink slowly pushed open and Veronica crept out the tiny space.

_Yes, I am petite and it does come in handy every now and then.  
_  
Veronica was proud of her tactics and abilities. When she had reached Dr Levine's office she immediately went in search for Duncan's files. Oh, if they were ordinary people, she could have asked but no… Veronica knew that she needed to make photocopies instead of just reading it here. It would be too risky. When she began to put Duncan's file back in, she spotted another file of interest - Abel Koontz's file. Her eyes widen as she spotted the name as she snatched the file from the cabinet.

_I'm generally pretty cool with coincidence…  
_  
The door creaked and Veronica quickly scrambled away

_B__ut when Abel Koontz turns out to share a doctor with the Kanes, that's too much for me to ignore, even if it means getting caught.  
_  
When the door opened it is revealed that it is the cleaner and she is surprised to see Veronica seated on the examination table in a hospital gown.

"Is the doctor here? 'Cause I've been sitting for like an hour," Veronica let out a chuckle of disbelief.

~~VM~~

Logan drove with bitterness. He was mad at Veronica, not entirely mad but mad enough. Dick was beside him and Cassidy and Luke were in the backseat. The radio was on and 'Still In Love Song' by the Stills played out. Logan felt as if he were torturing himself because it reminded him of Veronica.

"When we were lovers  
We were kissers  
We were holders of hands  
We were make believers  
Just losing time and  
You said you'd rather live in tepee land…" The song played out.

Logan frowned as he pulled into the petrol station, the song had been switched off as Dick, Cassidy and Luke jumped out of Logan's SUV.

Logan was partly out of the car when he yelled, "Hook me up with a beverage, huh?" As Logan headed toward the pump a beefy black guy walked toward his windscreen.

"And what goes with an icy, cold beverage? A nice clean windshield," the man said.

"No, man you don't have to do that," Logan glanced at him for a second before dismissing him.  
The man seemed to ignore Logan's words and began to spray the windscreen and started to clean it as Logan got the pump. "The car was just professionally detailed," Logan told him with an irritated expression.

"Ah, they got a lot of nerve calling themselves professionals," the homeless guy shook his head as he wiped squeegee onto a cloth and showed Logan the dirt. "Look at that. They just move the dirt around."

"Man, A for effort but, uh, you're not getting paid for it," Logan stated.

"I don't remember asking."

The black man turned around and pointed to a board that had the words 'Homeless Vet. Donations Accepted. Logan gave a brief nod just as Dick came back to the car and stopped by Logan who was still filling the car. They both watch the man.

"Hey, what about him?" Logan asked.

"Pretty well fed for a bum," Dick nodded a little impressed.

"Yeah."

Logan finished filling the tank and looked at the man, "Hey, you army?"

"Hell, no. United States Marine Corps."

"That's even better, huh." Logan chuckled and walked back to the driver's side of the car. "What are you? About 240?" He asked the man.

"Uh, in my prime."

"Yeah?" He got into the car as the other 09ers exit the station. "Hey, I'm, uh, I'm putting together a little amateur boxing night. If you're interested."

Logan had a $100 bill which he stuck into frame of the open window as the guys hopped into the car.

"What, you want me to fight?" The man looked at him with disbelief and hinted disgust.

"No, man. I want you to win."

"What you'd think that you'd just come in here and buy me like that? Is that how it is?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it is. I think we're on the same page."

"Get out of my face. Before I beat your ass down for free."

"All right, you suit yourself. Chhu-chhu. You have a nice day."

Logan threw the man a smirk and raced off.

~~Mars Investigations: Veronica's POV~~

Thank goodness Dad was in Mexico chasing a bail jumper or else I'd never be able to do this without the risk of getting caught. I squatted down to the level of his safe as I began to unlock it. Of course, Dad doesn't think I know where he keeps the combination to the safe. He's wrong. It's just that I've never needed to use it. I pulled out a bag of mini-cassettes and files on Lilly. I had taken out Abel's and Duncan's files and began to read through it.

I froze when I read Duncan's file, he had epilepsy.

_Seizures_

_Drugs_

_Medication_

The words stood out and I could hardly believe the black and white words. I had known Duncan practically my entire life and he'd never been violent nor had he been angry up until Lilly's accident. Even now he was hardly violent. He was hurt and angry but he hadn't gotten violent with anybody.

After a few minutes of digestion I looked through Abel's file and once again I was hit with a shock wave.

_Cancer_

_Dying_

Abel Koontz was dying of cancer.

I felt her breath get caught in her chest, Duncan had an illness that caused him to have violent seizures and experience blind rage and he couldn't remember the events taking place at the time of his 'fits'. And Abel Koontz was dying of cancer.

Common Denominator? Lilly Kane

Maybe mom was telling the truth before she fled Neptune…


	38. The Truth Helps Make It A Bit Better

**~~Sunday Morning: Mars Investigations~~**

Veronica was filing some paperwork when her cell phone rang, she glanced at her mobile and Mac's name blinked on her screen. "Hey Mac-Attack, what's up?" Veronica asked as she shuffled through more paperwork

"Veronica, you need to come to the Casablancas Estate," her friend's urgent voice came through.

Veronica frowned at Mac's tone and instantly stopped all movement. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Mac was hesitant to reveal the reason over the phone but she knew that it needed to be said so Veronica could help her defuse the situation before the guys did this terrible thing. "Dick and Logan are orchestrating a bum fight."

Veronica's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened in shock when her voice screeched, "Logan and Dick are doing what now?"

~~Casablancas Residence~~

Veronica swung the Casablancas door open and stormed into the room, the sound of her heel clicked onto the tiles, her fingers were clenched in a fist, her teeth gritted together and her eyes narrowed in a glare that spited any and everything that came in her line of sight. "Where are they?" Her frosty tone demanded answers.

Mac wondered if she'd made a mistake in calling the petite blonde detective, Mac had never seen her look that angry before. She looked a little scary to be honest.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Dick laughed as Logan and he came through the door behind Veronica.

Veronica spun on her heel to face them, "Stop," Her 'Keith Mars' voice made Logan and Dick freeze on the spot. "Are you two freakin' insane?" Her wide eyes and flying hands made the boys wary of being near her so as she moved closer with her finger pointed at them like a gun, they moved backward. "Bum fights?" She yelled with fury.

Their first response was shock but a nanosecond later their eyes narrowed as it drifted to a nervous looking Beaver. He squirmed at their gaze and ducked his head; it had been Mac's fault for his tiny slip of the lip.

"Bum fights?" She repeated in her high pitched voice. Mac wanted to intervene before Veronica's clenched fists started to fly at the two boys but she feared that she'd get hurt in the crossfire.

Logan didn't seem to have the common sense or ability to take Veronica's anger without word. "Looks like we have some 'splainin' to do?"

Dick looked at him like he had a death-wish and wide his wide eyes he silently conveyed, 'what the hell dude? Do you want her to kill us?'

Veronica blew out a breath of frustration. "God, what a cliché! Poor little rich boy with a death wish!" She glared at him, her eyes pierced his and he knew what she was talking about – his father.

"Well, then I guess I should feel grateful for having such a devoted ex-girlfriend looking after me," he quoted the very same words she used when he'd warned her about the PCHers. "My very own guardian angel." Her icy glare only made Logan feel more stubborn toward rectifying his mistake.

Dick feared that Logan was only making it worse for himself and decided that he couldn't make it very much worse if he tried and defended them instead of aggravating her like Logan had done.

Mac and Cassidy sat with silent wide eyes as they watched the scene unfold.

Dick put his arm on Logan's shoulder to get him to stop talking. "Come on Ronnie," Dick tried to sway her from her anger. "It's not like we were gonna point guns to their heads and force them to fight each other. They had freedom of choice."

Veronica's icy glare chose Dick as her new target. "What is wrong with you?" Her hardened tone made him gulp.

His voice much quieter and confused, "What's wrong with that? It's like street wrestling."

Veronica's eye brows furrowed, it sounded like Dick truly believed that he hadn't done anything that bad. "No, it's not Dick." She objected. "You were forcing them to fight for their livelihood and money. Betting on people who have no food or shelter is disgustingly immoral and illegal. They only did it because they would be making money out of it but they don't realise that they might not even live the next day to see it." Her glares shifted between the two boys. "How do you not see how fucked up it is?"

Everyone's except Logan's eyes widen at the sound of the naturally good girl cursing. Their gazes didn't affect her as she continued to chastise them, "It's exploitation of people who have nothing. How does that not make you sick? You think that they have fun fighting to see the next day, to full their stomachs? How can anybody be entertained by exploiting the misery of others for their own personal entertainment?"

"God Ronnie we didn't mean it like that," Dick felt ashamed and Logan did too, it had also seemed as though Veronica was about to cry but being Veronica she would have kept it in until she was alone because she was angry. "It's like we were giving them work, and we picked guys who were butch and we would have stopped it if it got too far and-" Dick felt stupid for trying to defend himself but he didn't want to be the horrible person Veronica described and it was more of him justifying himself to himself than to her. "I'm sorry, we're sorry," he settled with.

"We'll call it off," Logan said with a layer of guilt thickening his voice. He also felt regret and remorse. He also knew that the homeless people weren't the ones Veronica was entirely concerned about. She was worried about him because if Aaron found out he'd be in for a beating of a life time and because he hadn't been beaten since Keith wanted to testify against him Logan knew that it would hurt a whole lot more.

"Good," Veronica breathed out as she composed herself and walked out the Casablancas mansion but Logan followed her out.

The entire room was silent, Dick stayed still in his position, Cassidy tried to hide behind Mac and Mac wasn't sure what to do because Veronica had already gone off on them and she was pretty sure that was enough but she didn't want Dick to feel like she was okay with it. She decided that silent treatment was good for now. And of course she had to protect Cassidy from his brother's wrath for revealing their plans.

Outside the Casablancas residence Veronica was by her car when Logan grabbed her arm.

"Veronica…" His voice was barely a whisper.

"You obviously haven't grasped the concept of me storming away from you," she said in a weary manner.

"I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"You don't get it Logan, you've been lucky thus far, what do you think he would have done when he found out about it, huh? Patted you on your back and said that a boy?" The sarcasm dripped out with bitterness. "Grounded you and explained why what you did was wrong? No Logan he would have hurt you and -" Her tears started to form in her eyes.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in while he assured her in a soft whisper, "Hey, hey, I'll be okay, I promise I'll call it off, okay?" She meekly nodded her head against his chest and hoped that she could just wrap her arms around him and protect him from every bad thing in the world.

~~Navarro Residence: Monday Morning~~

"Letitia Navarro," Lamb said as he stood outside Weevil's grandma's house. "I got a warrant for your arrest. You need to come with us."

Letitia is stunned at the announcement. Weevil stood next to her and instantly began to object, "Oh, come on. Where you gonna take her, huh? What are the charges?"

"Credit card fraud." Lamb responded monotonously as he began to walk away and left Sacks to escort the shell-shocked Mrs Navarro to the police vehicle.

"She doesn't even have any credit cards, man!" Weevil argued.

"Not in her own name, no." Lamb turned around and stood face to face with Weevil. "But somebody took credit card offers out of the Echolls family trash. They opened up accounts. They rang up charges. You heard anything about that? Hey! Nah, I didn't think so. 'Cause it would take a major league loser to let a sweet old lady like that do his time for him." Lamb slapped the warrant onto Weevil's chest and turned to get into his vehicle.

~~Mars Investigations ~~

Veronica was at her desk in the main office as she listened to the conversation between her dad and Cliff. "Listen to this list of charges to the card – half dozen video games, limo rides, Magic Mountain tickets, motorcycle gear," Cliff listed as he handed Keith the page. "It goes on like that. I sincerely doubt my client, Mrs Navarro, suddenly decides to steal from the Echolls after ten years of loyal service just so she can get herself a new piercing from 'Puddy Tats'."

"It's gotta be the kid, Eli Navarro," Keith stated and then turned to Veronica and asked, "What do they call him?"

"Weevil," she provided. She doubted it, from what Meg told her Weevil would do anything for his grandma. She might have believed it because of everything she heard from others but she trusted Meg and Meg trusted Weevil.

"Oh, clearly it's Weevil. Lamb doesn't even believe it's Mrs Navarro but the PO Box where the merchandise was sent is in her name plus she was wearing a diamond pendant purchased with one of the phoney cards."

"Lamb could have set Weevil up, he hates him you know," she suggested.

Keith sighed but there was a hint of a smile at her ability to see the best in people, that ability was usually reserved for her friends and he hoped that she hadn't picked the leader of the PCH bicker gang to be her friend. "Honey, I started picking up Eli Navarro when he was 12."

Cliff felt that this conversation was about to lead to one of their 'father-daughter' talks so he interrupted them, "Yeah well I've got a grandma in jail and I'd really like to get her out."

Keith nodded, "We'll dive in, thanks Cliff." He shook Cliff's hand before their trusted lawyer left the office. "Honey, he goes to your school. You mind taking point on this for a few days at least. I'm working on something."

"I'll see what I can find," Veronica assured him.

~~Monday Morning – Biology class~~

"You know the last time I checked you were dating Cole," Veronica remarked as she settled beside Meg in class. Meg was her safest option. Dick sat behind Veronica and Logan sat behind Meg. Veronica felt Logan's stare on her and was adamant on talking with Meg to seem oblivious of his gaze.

"I am dating Cole," Meg replied in a whisper.

The two boys in the back seemed curious to their conversation and Dick was obviously trying to eavesdrop while Logan leaned back on his chair but he was clearly trying to strain his ears in on their conversation as well.

"Then why is the beetle buzzing around you?" Veronica inquired and her eyes warned her taller blonde cheerleading friend that Dick and Logan were eavesdropping in on their conversation.

Dick was confused, there were no beetles in class unless Veronica really did have super powers and could see invisible beetles but that would mean that the beetles had powers to be invisible. So Veronica could have the power to see dead beetles. Dick shuddered; ghost bugs, that's creepy. And Veronica was scary; he didn't want to test her abilities.

Meg blushed at the mention of their code names but had quickly recovered and tiled her head as she peaked at Veronica, "What about you Veronica? You seem to be playing with fire and I heard that you got burns." Meg lifted her eyebrows as she challenged the blonde pixie.

Dick frowned in confusion; when had Veronica got burnt? He glanced at her; she seemed fine and completely bruised free.

Logan's eyes narrowed, Meg's voice was way too playful to be literal. He watched their exchange and realised that the girls were playing on puns and possibly innuendoes according to Veronica's pink tinted cheeks.

Veronica did a light shrug and smirked, "What can I say Meggie? I'm so hot I get burns."

Logan's lips curved in a grin while the statement seemed pompous on the surface, he knew there was an underlined meaning he just didn't know what it was. Yet he agreed with the words, she was that hot.

Dick grinned, that was a good line to use.

Meg's lips hinted at a smile as she attempted to keep a straight face when she said, "And I'm just so sweet that bees buzz around me."

Logan grunted; he started to get annoyed at their punned conversation. Once again the statement was true; Meg was the sweetest girl anyone could ever meet but Logan knew that they weren't really talking about each other's qualities but rather something that they didn't want him or/and Dick to know and this irritated Logan.

Dick quickly got bored with their conversation but noticed that Logan seemed agitated and lifted an eyebrow as he continued to listen to the weird conversation between the two blonde girls.

Concern entered Veronica's features as she said, "Really? Are the bees not angry at you for stealing their honey?" Translation: Has Weevil forgiven you? Are you both okay with each other?

Logan realised that the bees was a referring to a person. There was a person that was mad at Meg but they weren't mad at her anymore. Logan felt proud of himself as he realised that the person must be Duncan. On Friday night Duncan had drunkenly broke up with Shelly – he wasn't sure if it was because he was drunk or truly wanted to break up with the girl but nevertheless the deed was done and Logan briefly recalled Duncan ramble drunkenly about Meg.

"Who can be mad at this adorable face?" Meg tilted her face as an adorably happy smile entered her face.

Logan had taken Meg's statement to mean that Duncan was no longer angry at her and they have made amends. Logan knew that Meg was dating Cole and wondered if there was a break up in the air. He also knew that Duncan had feelings for Meg and secretly hoped that Meg would break up with Cole. Even though Cole was somewhat a friend to Logan, Duncan was his best friend.

Veronica smiled sincerely and voiced, "I'm glad but just be careful not to get stung."

"Oh don't worry about it, bees die when they sting someone." Meg laughed as she dismissed the thought of Weevil turning against her again. She knew that he was hurt by her actions but he finally understood why she had stayed with Duncan. Her features turned concerned as she glanced at Veronica, "You should be careful of burns though; once you get them they leave a mark for life."

There was the annoyance again; he didn't have a clue on what the fire remarks were about. Was this about another case? It frustrated him to no end.

Veronica had a soft smile on her face. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Meg smiled in return, happy for her friend.

Logan thought that it must have meant that she wants to solve whatever case she had gotten involved in now.

Dick was now beyond bored. Logan was being a creep and staring at Veronica. For once he turned his attention to the board. After a few minutes he lifted his hand up to asked a question, "If the Homo Sapiens, were in fact 'Homo-sapien', is that why their extinct?"

The teacher gave Dick a dumbfounded look while Logan sighed and whispered to the blonde, "Dick, Homo Sapiens are people."

"Hey, I'm not judging," he held his hands up.

Veronica and Meg turned to look at Dick with bemused expressions on their faces as they shook their heads at the blonde surfer.

~~Neptune High Lunch Quad: Lunch~~

Dick grinned as he handed Logan a file. "This is the lo-down on all the dude cheerleaders."

"Really?" Logan looked doubtful for a second but when he opened the file his expression turned to impressed. "How'd you get this?"

"Wallace is in office aid," Dick grinned with pride. "I bribed him with basketball tickets."

~~Neptune High Hallway: Lunch~~

"Hey Kimmy," Veronica called out and the girl looked at her with the face of panic. Veronica was beginning to get rather annoyed at her fellow cheerleader. "You have before the end of the day to get Meg's laptop back from Shelly and remember there's cheerleading practise after school and I still have your pom-poms or it could be on its way through the paper shredder machine."

Kimmy looked as though she was about to cry with fear. She didn't have any leverage on Shelly to get that damned laptop back. Except… Kimmy's terrified face relaxed as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

She went in search for Shelly. "Hey Shelly," Kimmy said, she tried to put on a brave face somewhat like how Veronica had looked at her – with fearlessness. "Gimme Meg's laptop or else I'll tell your parents that there were drugs at your end of the year party," Shelly threatened. Shelly's mouth dropped open and her eyes popped out.

"How do you know about that?" Shelly hissed in a whisper as she pulled Kimmy's hand.

"I saw Dick's little brother with some and Sean and Luke also had some and those Pan High guys wanted to give me some as if I'd do drugs," Kimmy scoffed with an eye roll. "And I know that you took some," she accused. "You were like buh-dah," Kimmy tried to impersonate drunken Shelly.

Shelly's mouth opened in offence at the unruly sight. "Urg, fine whatever," Shelly huffed. "Duncan already broke up with me so like whatever." She opened her locker and took out Meg's silver and pink coloured laptop.

"You kept it in your locker? Wasn't that how Meg's got stolen?" Kimmy asked a little confused.

"Yeah well, who'd think that I'd put it there?" Shelly remarked.

"Whatever, I gotta get my pom-poms back," Kimmy stated as she raced off in search for Veronica. Shelly regarded her with a weird look but shrugged it off; she closed her locker and walked off.

Veronica was stunned; Cassidy, Sean and Luke had drugs that night? She remembered seeing Cassidy before everything blanked from her mind. She didn't recall seeing Sean or Luke. She knew that the Pan High guys were punished for her being drugged but was it really them or did one of her 'friends' drug her?

"Oh hey Veronica!" Kimmy shouted and pulled Veronica back from her shocked state. "I got it," she gestured to the laptop in her hand. "Where are my pom-poms?" She looked at Veronica expectantly. Veronica started to walk to her locker and Kimmy followed with the laptop in hand.

"Kimmy, on the night of Shelly's party-"

"Oh you heard? Don't worry I left out the part where you had some, I thought if I told her you wouldn't give me my pom-poms back, that was smart right?" Kimmy smiled as though she'd done something good.

"The thing is I didn't take it, someone drugged me and I almost died," Kimmy's mouth opened in horror. "I thought it was someone from Pan but that was before I knew that our 09er guys had some as well," she kept her face straight and forced out any sign of weakness.

"Come on Veronica, they wouldn't do that, I mean sure they like getting laid but we know them, right? They were your friends and you're like popular on your own right now 'cause you're a cheerleader so… Maybe it was someone from Pan those guys are such jackasses. They totally tried to drug me too."

Veronica frowned, if what Kimmy said was true then maybe it was just Pan guys. But it really did surprise her that Cassidy had taken drugs that night, he'd always been the quiet one.

"Thanks Kimmy," Veronica gave her a tight smile. Kimmy wasn't that bad, she just hung out with the wrong crowd and did things without questing it as much as she should. Veronica took out Kimmy's pom-poms and gave the now very merry cheerleader. Kimmy beamed and quickly exchanged the laptop in favour for her prized possession.

Veronica made her way to the lunch quad with Meg's computer in hand. When she arrived at her table, Mac, Meg and Wallace were already there.

"Here ya go Princess, make sure to keep that safe, will ya?" Veronica smiled as she handed Meg her laptop.

"Oh, thank you Veronica!" Meg breathed out a sigh of relief. "I guess this makes you my white knight huh?" Meg laughed.

"You're a two-faced manipulative whore!" Troy yelled out at Caitlin, who looked as though she was about to cry.

"What's going on there?" Veronica quizzed.

"Apparently Caitlin cheated on Troy," Wallace answered as he continued to watch the scene as though it was a badly written scene from a movie.

"Yeah," Mac nodded. "Madison said that it was a guy from the 02er side of the school, possible PCHer."

"Really?" Veronica quirked an eyebrow as she looked on with a thoughtful expression as she watched the couple fight and finally Troy say that he's done with her.

~~Computer Lab~~

"Dude, you're famous," Dick grinned as he showed Logan a video on the screen. Logan looked at him in confusion.

"What the…" Logan frowned and worry glistened in his eyes as he watched his naked form run through the streets and pass the homeless people with curse words falling off his lips.

~~Neptune High Hallway~~

Veronica yanked Logan's arm and pulled him into the girls toilet.

"If you wanted alone time with me all you had to do was ask," Logan said as he gave Veronica an amused look but Veronica was far from amused.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Logan's face drained of colour. "You saw?"

"Everyone did Logan," she sighed the anger in her was starting to drain and be replaced with worry.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, God, I messed up again," he hit his head against the wall and then exhaled a soft 'ow.' Veronica said nothing; she patiently waited for Logan to explain what had happened. After a few moments of silence Logan lifted his head but was unable to make eye contact with her. "I called it off like we promised," he started and Veronica nodded, somewhat appreciative of the fact that this wasn't a video of Logan hosting the stupid bum fight. "I thought about what you said and I felt like crap," he sighed tiredly. "I decided that for once I'd do something selfless and give away Aaron's money, they didn't get that part on camera did they?" He chuckled, everyone only wanted bad boy Logan Echolls, except for Veronica. She just wanted him.

Veronica felt proud of Logan, she didn't expect him to do anything but she supposed that it was his way of repenting.

"Anyway we decided to buy some beer, have a few drinks but I guess it kind of escalated and then there was a bet and I lost so I had to streak naked and run down the road. These guys started saying crap and then I said crap back. I was pretty drunk."

Veronica felt much better after listening to Logan's explanation, "And the video portrays an arrogant boy who is disrespectful toward the homeless." She sighed. It didn't matter that the video didn't depict the truth, Aaron would be furious.

"Yeah," he softly let out.

"Logan, you can't go home today," her panicky voice blurted.

"I gotta go there sooner or later."

Veronica briskly shook her head and frantically started to persuade him, "No, no, you don't okay? Please don't Logan. For a few days – barely by Wednesday he'll be gone."

Logan could barely make out her words because of her rapid pace but he made sense of it. "He'll be back, more pissed."

"No, no, he can't do anything then it'll all be over, I promise, please," she begged him. She felt the dread fill up in the pits of her stomach.

"Veronica…" His heart tugged at her concern. He shouldn't be pleased at seeing the sight of someone look so terrified but the fact that she cared that much about him made him feel warm inside.

"Logan please," she pleaded as she gave him a pout and head tilt.

"I have to face him sooner or later Veronica, I can't hide from him." As much as he'd love to take refugee with Veronica, he knew his father and Aaron would be more pissed off if he wasn't at home.

"Logan don't you get it? He's going to hurt you and I can't let that happen. I can't just sit and pray that you're not dead." The tears spilled down her face and Logan hated himself for ever feeling pleased that she was scared for him. He hated that this was the second time in two days that she cried because she feared his livelihood. He hated his father a bit more for being responsible for her tears.

He pulled her in a hug and tried to get her to stop mumbling and start calming down. "Babe," he said softly in her hair. "It'll be okay, I'll come over after school, okay? I'll be with you, okay?" His words seemed to sooth her. She pulled back slightly from his embrace and gave him a small smile as she nodded.

She felt relief flood her when Logan agreed. She didn't understand why but the thought of Logan being beaten and hurt so badly made her insides ache. All she wanted was Logan to be safe and sound.

~~Mars Investigations~~

"I should've known when you said home you weren't talking about the Kane Estate," Logan remarked as he followed her in.

Veronica put down her bag and firmly stated, "My home is wherever my dad is and I don't care what a piece of paper says Keith Mars is my dad."

Logan felt a smile curve on his lips. "Yeah, so what new case are you working on?"

"Sorry sweetie, but here at Mars Investigations we value our clients confidentiality," she sweetly said and he watched her with curiosity.

"Right-"

She sighed as though he'd twisted her arm into to telling him. "Well, it's the about your parent's missing credit card, Mrs Navarro was arrested-"

"What?" Logan's eyes widened. "They arrested her?" The shock and disbelieve was evident in his tone. "We don't even think she did it, mom didn't want to fire her but Aaron decided that after ten years she's not trustworthy," he huffed with frustration. He loved Mrs Navarro like she was his own grandmother, it truly cut his heart when his father made her leave, he always made the people Logan loved leave.

"She won't be in for long; I always get the bad guy," She assured him.

"Yeah you do," Logan gave her a small smile. "Veronica?"

"Mm?" She sounded out as she filed some paperwork.

"I-uh-" He stood nervously beside her and he really wasn't sure why he was nervous.

"Logan?" She curiously looked at him while she urged him to continue.

"What are we?" He blurted out. He needed to know, almost every conversation of theirs seemed to end in tears or turn out to be about everything but themselves and he just needed a definite answer right now. He needed her to confirm that she was his.

"Human beings?" She guessed with a smirk playing on her face.

"Are we a couple?"

"A couple of teenagers, a couple of people, a couple of human beings…."

Frustrated with her answers, he grabbed her hand and stopped her from her shuffling movement and looked her down and asked, "Ronnie, do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

She bit her lower lip and let her smile spread. "I'd like that."

He chuckled in relief and moved in closer to kiss her but stopped and asked, "Do you still like me?"

"You know I do Logan, I just can't tell you everything, I need you to trust me," she stared into his eyes and let her fingers roam in his hair as she hoped that he'd just agree and let it be for once.

"Okay, okay," he agreed and she let out a relieved sigh. "I just want to be with you without any drama," he admitted as pushed strands of her hair away from her face.

"Like normal people?"

"Yeah."

"There's some wishful thinking," Veronica gave him a small smile and closed the space between their lips. Logan smiled through the kiss at her eagerness and as she deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss with the fear of her dad finding them here.

"Where's you dad?" His eyes darted to the door to ensure that the man legally enabled to use a gun was not there.

"He's out chasing a bail jumper, he'll be back later," she assured him but couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Listen I gotta go take care of something, you can play X-Box with Duncan, like normal teenager boys." She tip-toed and gave him a peck, Logan gript her waist and pulled her into him as he turned her peck into a tongue-lock. He hugged her against him as he kissed her senseless. Veronica had to grab his shoulders just to ensure that she did not fall because of all the tingling in her body.

~~Kane Residence: Night~~

Logan had taken Veronica's advice and had gone to the Kane estate to play X-Box with Duncan.

"So you and Veronica dating again?" Duncan asked as his eyes were fixated on the TV screen waiting for a chance for his character to kill Logan's.

Logan looked at Duncan with shock and Duncan got his chance to kill Logan's character. "Ha!" Duncan laughed in triumph. Duncan turned to his friend and said, "Dude, it's cool. I'm happy for you. This is good, you can help me get her to forgive me for all the crap I pulled. I want everything to be okay again, with all of us."

Logan was still in shock by Duncan revelation. Duncan grinned and stated, "Dude, if you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna chop of your neck again." His fingers worked the buttons fast and Logan chuckled before and let a smile grace his face as he continued the rest of the game.

~~Navarro Residence: Night~~

Veronica pulled up outside of the Navarro residence, she got out of her LeBaron and walked over to examine Weevil's bike which was parked in the street. Veronica didn't believe that Weevil was guilty, and for Meg's sake she hoped that she was right because there was no way she'd let Meg date a guy in juvie. But Veronica firmly believed Weevil and his grandma were innocent.

"I've hospitalised people for less than what you're doing right now," Weevil's voice came through from the darkness.

"What? Admiring your paint job?" She remarked.

"I know what you're doing and admiring my paint job isn't it."

"I'm just following up on a few things for the lawyer who's representing your grandma."

"Yeah, I met the guy. He says I should confess."

"Well, who do you think framed your grandma?"

"You don't think it was me?" He looked at her with surprise, everyone but Meg had been telling him to turn himself in.

Veronica shrugged, "I don't think you'd let your grandma serve time for you. Actually I'm surprised you didn't fake a confession just so that you could take her place."

"You think you know me so well." He actually was gonna do that tomorrow.

"I know enough, and I know that I will find out who did it."

"Pretty confident aren't you?" He hoped that she was right though.

"Yes, I am."

"So if you're so sure, why'd you come by here, huh?" His defensive tough demeanour was placed back on.

"I said I'm sure that you didn't do it, I didn't say that I cleared all the other criminals that hang around you."

"What are you saying?"

"Get a clue Weevil, if it wasn't you and it wasn't your grandma, it has to be one of your toadies," she snapped at him.

He looked angry now. _There ya go again Veronica blabbing those lips of yours off_, she thought.

"Those guys are my friends, they're my family. Ever think that maybe it's your pretty little rich boy that's crying for attention from mommy and daddy dearest?"

Her face hardened and her voice was distinctive and stern, "It wasn't Logan. And if I was sure about you then I'm twice as sure about him." Veronica glared at him and turned around and marched to her car.

~~Echolls Residence: Late Night~~

The house was engulfed in darkness as Logan tip-toed quickly but quietly with his shoes in his hand. Unfortunately Aaron was awake.

"Hey, Dad," Logan said softly. Aaron was seated in the dark, as though waiting Logan's arrival. Logan's lips curve in an awkward semi-smile but it quickly vanished and Logan's features show he is nervous. "What are you doing up?" He swallowed. He hoped that his word to Veronica wouldn't break because he'd been afraid.

"I couldn't sleep. What with the phone ringing every five minutes. _Access Hollywood_," he said as he rose from his seat and walked toward Logan. "_Entertainment Tonight_," his father stated and Logan grew more cautious and afraid, for once he wasn't afraid for himself but for Veronica. "_E_". Any guesses what they wanted to talk about? My charity work? No. My latest Christmas movie? No." Logan sucked in a deep breath as he attempted to prepare himself for the worst. Aaron reached Logan and placed his hand with force on Logan's shoulder. "They wanted to talk about my son's latest public nudity scene and disrespect for the elderly and homeless," Aaron spat out menacingly as he bent his arm so his hand is on the back of Logan's head.

"Look, Dad, I, uh…I didn't know what-" Logan tried to explain but he should have known better. His father didn't care, heck he wouldn't have cared about this stunt if it hadn't been broadcast nationwide.

Aaron grasped the back of Logan's neck with excessive force and in a dangerously soft tone he said, "I have to say that your performance was really impressive." The volume of his voice increased, "The way you play the ungrateful son determined to humiliate his father was," he began to shout, "utterly impressive." He flung Logan across the room and Logan landed face down on the sofa but quickly scrabbled up to face Aaron. Logan's expression is caught between fear and readiness.

Aaron continued to yell, "Do you have any idea what you just cost this family? Of course you don't. You never had to work for anything in your life." Aaron seemed to be calming himself down and softly stated, "Well, tomorrow, after school, you're going to get your first lesson in public relations." Aaron whispered, "Logan, don't you ever embarrass me again." And with that he walked away. Logan swallowed hard as he watched his father's retreating figure and he was visibly shaken.

~~Kane Residence~~

"Where's Logan?" Veronica asked Duncan when she saw him seated in the lounge watching TV alone.

"He went home, why?" Duncan lifted an eyebrow and then let a smirk appear on his face, "You wanted a midnight smooch?" He laughed while she looked at him in astonishment.

"Duncan!"

"What? I know you two are dating again, and I'm okay with it. I fully approve of you dating my BFF," he explained.

"Thanks," she said completely freaked out by the weird interaction. She sighed and went into her room to call Logan.

"Hey Sugarpuss, couldn't get enough of me could ya?" Logan answered with a sort of humour in his voice which made Veronica feel relief, he wasn't hurt.

"Logan! I told you not to go home," she scolded him.

"Sorry snoockums, it's frowned upon to stay with a girl without there being a marital ceremony."

"I'm assuming that by the lack of pain in your voice that he wasn't home?"

"He was here but he didn't do anything, well we had a talk, a real talk about what a disgrace I am and how he's gonna fix it by taking me to some charity thing after school tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, that's good. You're okay."

"Yeah so uh what are you wearing?"

"Logan!" She shrieked.

"I'm joking, but you know if you told me I'd be more than okay."

"Well, the same thing you last saw me with, I just got in."

"This late?"

"Cheating spouses don't catch themselves y' know."

"I'd know if you took me with you."

"Logan, didn't we have this discussion?"

"Yeah, but I worry y'know?"

"I worry too and it's human nature so we just gotta deal with it."

"Human nature?"

"We worry about the ones we care about. And I gotta cut this conversation short because I need to talk to Duncan before he falls asleep, and I'm tellin' ya the boy will sleep through the apocalypse."

"Yeah, thank god or else we'd have to actually look for a page to play tic-tac-toe when we're bored and he's asleep."

Veronica laughed, she kind of felt sorry for Duncan's skin. Logan, Lilly and Dick always do sin to his face when he's asleep, like draw a funny moustache or weird lips or play tic-tac-toe.

"Goodnight Logan," she softly whispered

"Night Ronnie, sweet dreams," he replied with a sweet and gentle tone.

Veronica disconnected the call and headed over to Duncan's room. She knocked on his door.

"It's open," he called out.

"Hey," she said, unsure of how to approach her questions.

"Hey," he replied.

"Yeah, why are you being nice to me?" She blurted out.

"Because I forgive you," he simply stated.

"Forgive me?" She cocked an eyebrow as she watched Duncan confusion.

"Yeah."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well I've gotten past what I've thought you've done wrong."

"Care to enlighten me?" The edgy tone in her voice made Duncan think that Veronica had certainly gotten more aggressive over the months.

"Come on Veronica, it's late and there's school tomorrow and I don't want to get into it. Can't you just let bygones be bygones?"

"No, you know what? We'll talk about this tomorrow but you better be ready to give me an explanation." She didn't wait for a reply as she turned around and walked back to her room.

_So he's a dorkus and he sometimes doesn't realise that people can't read his mind, he drinks out of the milk bottle and eats out of the ice cream carton, he's a heavy sleeper with chances of snoring and a light drool on occasion but Duncan's a good guy at heart and he loved Lilly. There's no way he'd hurt her, right? Always go with your instincts Mars. _

_Lilly, Lilly, Lilly you had so many secrets and knew so many secrets, if only… Oh my god, secrets? Lilly kept her secrets in her air vent!_


	39. The Truth Always Comes Out

**A.N/ I should have said this sooner but Aaron is not Lilly's attacker and Lilly did not sleep with him.**

**~~Kane Residence: Tuesday Morning~~**

Veronica felt agitated, Lilly's room had been locked last night and she's pretty sure it'll remain locked until Lilly was back. She needed to find a way to get in that room without the Kanes questioning her about it.

In the kitchen Duncan was having his breakfast and when he spotted Veronica, he greeted, "'Morning' Veronica."

She studied him for a moment but greeted back, "Hey Duncan." She wasn't sure what to make of Duncan's transformation. He didn't seem to act jackass-y anymore but he wasn't the Duncan she'd used to know either, which was possibly a good thing. She wondered if his new attitude was because of those pills Celeste kept feeding him – she was almost certain it was.

For once he'd listened to his mother and had taken his anti-depressants but he couldn't let Logan find out because then Logan would be mad and most possibly make him stop again.

He remembered Logan's words from before.

"_Y'know my mom took them too, it numbed the pain, it made everything feel better even though it wasn't and eventually it took away the feelings completely. All that was left was a shell of herself, almost like a zombie." Logan struggled to control his shaky voice as he recalled his mother's relapse. "She was in the world but she wasn't living in it, her body was there but she'd checked out." Logan hadn't told Duncan that the only reason his mother reformed herself was because she was so far gone that his father had succeeded in sending him to the hospital. "She regretted it man," he choked out. "You're better off feeling every bit of grief, anger, hurt that you have because it's what keeps you human and soon you'll be able to feel the good things too." Logan breathed out, his voice thick with emotion. "Those pills don't do crap man, it buries that shit deep inside and when you stop it all comes to the surface and attacks you at once."_

Duncan believed his best friend and he'd felt and it hurt. He'd made Veronica and Meg hurt along with him. All he wanted was peace again. He wanted to drown out all the guilt, anger and heartache he felt. And he thought that maybe numbness would be better in the long haul at least until Lilly had awoken. Lilly naturally made everything better and then all the pain Duncan felt would evaporate but it wouldn't be because of the pills it would be because of Lilly.

"Listen, about last night, I just wanted to say that I know that everything I was mad about wasn't your fault but I'm okay now and I want us to be friends, can we do that?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eye. "We do live with each other and I'm kind of hoping that I'm your most favourite person in this house," he joked in an attempt to sway her but Veronica remained silent. "We used to be friends Veronica," he tried again, this time she caught a glimpse of remorse.

"A long time ago," she murmured. She had trouble thinking about their past because of their current situation but she couldn't deny that she'd wanted them to make peace as well.

"It's what Lilly would want," he admitted.

A smile tugged at Veronica's lips at the mention of her best friend. "You scared she's gonna kick your ass if she finds out what a jackass you been?"

Duncan felt relief, it was a start. "You can't blame me, she's scary strong."

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's freaky that she can carry me on her back."

"Well you are pixie-sized," he joked.

"Hey! You better not be picking on my height or I might just use some of my pixie magic on you."

_Okay, so he might not have been the best friend but he's trying now, right? Everyone deserves a second chance._

~~Neptune High Hallway: Morning~~

Logan walked quickly as he tried to catch up with his girlfriend; he'd missed calling her that even if he used the word mostly in his mind. He grabbed her arm and led her into an empty classroom, he gently pushed her against a wall and he kissed her.

She kissed him back for a few seconds but soon broke the spontaneous act of romance and said, "Mm, uh, we can't do this here right now!"

He kissed her again and they both let a laugh escape. He winked at her and said, "We just did! All right, I'll kiss you later." He gave her one last kiss before he left. Veronica smiled and briefly leaned against the wall for a moment; she took in a breath and bit her lip before she left the room as well.

~~Gym~~

Everyone was changed into their shorts and t-shirt for their gym period but the coach hadn't come back yet.

"So you and Logan huh?" Meg gave her a teasing grin. It hadn't taken long for everyone to start talking about the couple but Veronica was okay with it because she knew that all the people important to her supported it, it also helped that Duncan wasn't against it. She knew that if Duncan hadn't stated his okay that Logan would want some time to break the news to him.

Veronica rolled her eyes light-heartedly. "We talked and we're good," she hadn't realised but her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as a smile dangling on her lips.

Meg laughed, "Oh you're better than good." She was happy for Veronica, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see the two had chemistry and they looked really good together but what really made them a great couple was that they were so into each other.

"Well…"

"You talkin' 'bout you and Logan?" Wallace intercepted, his expression boarded on boredom. He was an athlete, so he liked gym but because the coach wasn't back yet they weren't allowed to participate in any sport or athletic activity.

"How'd you know?" Meg tilted her head curiously.

"Veronica's cheeks are flushed a bit and she has that silly grin on her face, so obvious," Wallace explained with a shrug.

"I am not that obvious," Veronica frowned, she didn't like being predictable.

"For a PI, we can read you pretty clearly," Meg agreed.

"Yeah well it's only because I let you," Veronica declared with a pout, it was obvious that she hadn't 'let' them.

"Sure, Vee," Wallace laughed and Meg told them that she'd see them in a bit as she went to speak to a few of the other girls.

"Hey Wallace, can you copy all of Weevil and Chardo's attendance records for the past month and get them to me?" Veronica asked. She knew that Wallace being in Office Aide would help her.

Wallace gave her an incredulous look. "Do I look like James Bond to you?"

Veronica sighed as she quizzed, "Am I asking you to retrieve a nuclear warhead?" She lifted her eyebrow and answered, "No. Just copy the attendance records." She let a small smile cover her lips as she persuaded him, "its cake. Facile."

Wallace shook his head but his smile let Veronica know that he'd do it. Wallace's eyes wondered beyond Veronica's head and he'd spotted Meg climbing the rope, she looked as though she was about to fall. His eyes widened and he sprinted forward to catch her. He was there in the nick of time because just as he predicted she lost gripe of the rope.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when she'd landed safely in Wallace's arms. "You okay?" He asked with concern brewed in his eyes.

Meg nodded with a smile and said, "Thanks-"

Before she could even complete conveying her gratefulness Cole shoved Wallace away from Meg.

"Hey man, what the hell?" Wallace growled when he stumbled a bit but luckily didn't fall over.

"She's my girlfriend," Cole snarled. Meg looked between the two with worry.

"She could've gotten hurt man, if you weren't so busy checkin' out every other girl you might have noticed," Wallace retorted. He hadn't spent much time with either Meg or Cole but he could see that Meg was a good person whereas Cole just wasn't.

"So what? You were checkin' out my girl?" Cole got in Wallace's face. Wallace didn't back down from him. He knew that this would be a defining moment for him. Even though he was expected to fight, Wallace didn't want to because he's mother raised him better. He'd be the better man and walk away.

Meg thought that it was best to defuse the situation before blood was shed. "Hey, Cole cut it out okay? He's my friend."

Cole snorted; he'd turned away from Wallace and faced Meg. "Really? Like how that biker guy's your friend huh?" Meg was taken aback by Cole's bitterness. She'd never heard that tone from him before. "Maybe you're just like Caitlin. No, at least she lets her boyfriend get to second base before slummin' it with the pool boy."

"Hey, back off okay?" Veronica warned as she stood a little bit in front of Meg to separate her from Cole. Wallace seemed annoyed and was slowly losing his patience. Sure his mother thought him not to fight but she'd also thought him to defend his friends and never let a lady get taken advantage off.

Cole glared at her, "Veronica Mars, God only knows what Logan sees in you. You're just Jake Kane's bastard child. You-"

That did it for Wallace. Before Cole could get another word out he's fist flew to the 09ers face. As the class started to become rowdy at the scene the coach came in and started to yell at them and attempted to separate the fight.

~~Nurses Office~~

"I can't believe you got in a fight," Veronica said softly as she sat beside him on the bed. "What happened to I'm a lover not a fighter?"

Wallace sighed helplessly. "Come on Vee, that guy was a jerk. No, that's too mild of a word." He shook his head disgusted by what Cole had said. "I couldn't let him get away with saying that crap about you and Meg. My momma brought me up the right way; you're supposed to defend a lady. You're supposed to help your friends."

Veronica nodded with a soft smile as she hugged him. When she pulled back she said, "I'm not encouraging violence but thank you for sticking up for us."

"I got your back Vee," he smiled as he playfully bumped her with his shoulder.

Veronica let out a small laugh as she joked, "You do make an awesome Robin to my Batman."

"Hey now who said you're Batman?" Wallace lifted an eyebrow. He actually hadn't had a problem with being Veronica's sidekick but even Veronica couldn't pull of being Batman. "And you're a girl. Batman's a guy."

"Stereotypical much?" Veronica mocked opened her mouth. "Who said Batman has to be a guy? I could totally be Batman!"

Just as the words past Veronica's lips Logan entered the nurse's office, "Sorry Sugarpuss, I called dibs on Batman a long time ago." A grin spread on his face. "You can be my Robin," he waggled his eyebrows.

Veronica held back her laugh and stated with a straight face, "Wallace is Robin."

"Dude!" Dick entered the room with excitement radiation on his face and voice. "Heard you used turned Hulk on Cole!" He exclaimed with a nod of approval as he lifted his hand for a high-five, Wallace laughed and high fived the blonde surfer.

Behind Dick stood Mac with a concerned expression on her face as she asked, "Hey Wallace, are you okay?" He didn't seem to have any bruises except for the bleeding lip that he had an ice-bag on. Wallace gave a nod of assurance.

"Oh Wallace, I'm so sorry," Meg looked at him sadly; she had come in with Mac.

"Nah, it's okay. Are you okay?" He asked. He hoped that Cole hadn't taken out his frustration on Meg when they had gotten separated.

Meg nodded. "Yeah, I broke up with Cole. I can't believe he said those things and got into a fight, so much for good boy huh?" She felt disappointment as she thought of the boy that seemed like such a prince.

"It's funny, we never got this much visitors when we got in fights," Logan remarked.

"That's 'cause you guys are jackasses sweetie," Veronica sugar-coated voice replied. Actually, it was because Logan and Dick got into fights so often that it became a normalcy which was not a good thing and Veronica hoped that it would change, she was planning on making that change.

Logan gave her a grin and winked at her, "You know you fell for my bad boy side."

"What is going on in here?" The nurse asked sternly as she looked at the six teenagers.

The group was startled at the presence of the nurse and they weren't sure if they were all allowed to be here. Usually they allowed one or two people to visit. "Hey Cynthia," Logan smiled in greeting.

"It should be wrong that Logan's here that often to know the nurse on a first name basis," Wallace whispered to Veronica.

"'Sup Doc," Dick grinned as he waggled his eyebrows. Cynthia, the nurse rolled her eyes.

Logan said, "We're just visiting our friend."

"I'm glad that for once it wasn't you that got in a fight, a good start to the week Logan," she said as she settled some paperwork on her desk.

"He's just a little social butterfly," Veronica whispered back to Wallace with a shake of her head.

~~Neptune High Lunch Quad~~

Wallace and Veronica were seated alone at their table as Veronica went through the Weevil's attendance records.

"You know Dick gave me basketball tickets in exchange for student records," Wallace pointed out with a grin.

Veronica lifted her head up with curiosity as she questioned, "Dick wanted records? On what?"

"Male cheerleaders," Wallace chuckled. "If I didn't know the guy I'd think he was gay."

Veronica laughed, "Don't let him hear ya say that," she lightly warned. "He'll want to prove how not gay he is and you don't want to see that." She laughed at Wallace's cringe. "But that is odd." She knew Dick and he wasn't the type to just want to know more about people, he was digging for dirt.

Wallace shrugged, "I figured that he was jealous 'cause his girlfriend is a cheerleader and that's like new competition."

"Naw, Dick's not the jealous type." _Unless it came to Mac_, she thought. Sure, she liked Gia, the girl was perky and was always nice to her but Veronica felt that Mac and Dick were the inevitably endgame. She'd seen the way they had been on their 'date', there was definitely potential for Mac and Dick to take their relationship further. For now she'd keep her thoughts to herself- okay that was a lie, she'd share them with Lilly but there'd come a time when she felt that they were ready to hear it, she'd say it.

She then glanced to the 09er table and spotted Logan and Dick talking and her eyes narrowed as she stated, "But Logan is."

"You think him and Dick are planning something?" Wallace glanced at the two boys and he wouldn't put it past them.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," she held a tight smile as she continued her stare at the two boys. Logan seemed to feel her gaze and turned his head to glance at her, he'd caught her stare and gave her a small smile and half wave. She continued to stare at him with her lips tightly pressed together. Logan tapped Dick's shoulder and nodded his head in Veronica's direction. Dick nodded and Logan headed over to Veronica's table.

"Hey Sugarpuss," Logan smiled as he dropped a kiss on her cheek. Wallace held back a laugh but let a smirk appear on his face.

"Logan," she acknowledged but didn't say anything else.

"Hey Wallace," he fist bumped him.

"'Sup Echolls?" Wallace greeted. "What? I don't get a kiss?" He teased.

Logan grinned and made a kissy face which Wallace pushed away. "You shameless, shameless man! She's sitting right there!"

At their scene Veronica giggled. "Ah, she smiles!" Logan proclaimed.

Veronica shrugged. "Wanna tell me why Dick's interested in the population of male cheerleaders?"

Logan knew he'd been caught and gave Wallace a 'traitor' look which Wallace responded by holding his hands back which said 'I didn't know it was a secret.'

"Perhaps he's broadening his athletic horizon," Logan suggested but Veronica wasn't falling for it.

Veronica leaned forward and looked him dead in the eye, "If any of those guys quit or come to practise with bruises or have any type of physical harm inflicted upon them I will make life with me extremely difficult."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sugarpuss," Logan commented, his gaze still on her.

"Well honey, you just need to tell Dick that neither Mac nor I will be happy if anything happens to our fellow cheerleaders. And if these guys are gone, coach is just gonna get replacement and honestly at least these guys respect personal boundaries."

"They better be," Logan pouted. "I'm gonna catch up with DK, talk to you later babe," he said as he pressed a kiss against her lips. Wallace made 'eww' sounds and mumbled the word 'gross' which only encouraged Logan to continue kissing the petite blonde.

Veronica laughed, Logan winked at her and pressed a kiss on her cheek and made a kissy face at Wallace before he took off.

"That dude is crazy," Wallace shook his head but a smile played on his lips.

"He's crazy but you like it," Veronica playfully sang.

"Both of y'all are crazy," he laughed. Veronica smiled as she resumed reading of the files.

"Look at this," she pointed out. "Half of these credit card purchases are on-line orders and the ones that were made on school days were made between 11am and 12pm. That's 4th period. How can a guy who according to these records was in autoshop seven of the eight days these purchases were made manage to make on-line orders?"

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to prove he did it? So you can get his grandma out of jail."

"But he didn't steal those cards or make those purchases, it's impossible. There's no internet connection in autoshop. I got the proof right here."

"What about Chardo?"

"I think it could be any of those bikers though Weevil doesn't seem too happy with my theories," Veronica stated as she opened Chardo's file.

"Wouldn't be surprising, I heard Madison Sinclair and Carrie Bishop talking apparently Chardo was the guy Caitlin was with."

"The Neptune gossip vine? That's where we're getting our information?"

Wallace shrugged. "It's not that crazy, it was a PCHer that she was with. Weevil didn't do it, his grandma didn't do it but would you look at that there's second criminal in the family; Chardo Navarro."

Veronica looked impressed, "You learn fast young grasshopper."

~~Neptune High Hallway~~

"Hey DK! Wait up!" Logan called as he jogged up to catch his friend.

"What's up Logan?" Duncan asked as he came to a halt.

"Nothing much, what's up with you? You seemed broody in class."

"Broody?" Duncan had quirked an eyebrow at the adjective.

"Broodier than usual," Logan stated and scratched the back of his head. "You were like a tortured loser kid that sits in the dark corner of the class all by his lonesome."

"Nothing dude," Duncan brushed him off. "Sean was in my seat so whatever."

"You got moody over Sean taking your seat?" Logan lifted an eyebrow.

"No, I just got another seat that happened to be in the dark corner of the class all by my lonesome"

"Really?" Logan looked at him with suspicion; he clearly was debating within himself on whether or not to push Duncan.

"Yeah man, I'm fine, really," he assured his best friend and when he reached his locker he began to exchange his books of the first half of the day for the books of the second half of the day so that he didn't have to continuously stop by his locker.

As Duncan was in the process of this exchange a few guys came running in and one of them knocked Duncan's bag down the floor and its contents spluttered on the ground.

Logan glared at the couple of boys who muttered a short apology but continued to race down the hall. Logan leaned down to help his friend gather his stuff. Logan's eyes caught glint of the medicine bottle fill of pills and his eye narrowed as he grabbed it.

"What the hell Duncan?" Logan gritted through his teeth. "I thought we had a discussion about this."

"Logan," Duncan looked at him with wide eyes and was unable to come up with an excuse. It had never been his strong front to lie, because he was always honest. "I-I"

"Duncan, what the freakin' hell? Don't even think about lying to me," Logan narrowed his eyes and set his lips in a thin line.

"My mom found out that I wasn't takin' 'em," he admitted. "She fed them to me." Logan's face twisted in disgust at the thought. "It made me feel better Logan, all the anger was gone and I was able to mend fences with Veronica, isn't that what you want?

"But Duncan-"

"I need them," he insisted.

"No, you don't. Maybe it would feel better if you just dealt with your feelings. Tell Veronica the truth. Hell even argue it out. If you try and work it out, you'll get your peace. You don't need this crap."

Duncan shook his head. "You don't understand Logan. I can't-"

"You felt too much and you couldn't handle it, huh? So you took it to numb the pain. I get it Duncan. But what happens when it takes everything away? Every emotion you feel, gone Duncan. You'd be a robot. Do you honestly think you'd be able to enjoy your peace?"

"I'm not enjoying hurting people with my bitterness!"

"Then deal with it man! Let it out and then it will make you feel better."

"Logan…" Duncan didn't know how to sway his friend, Logan was too stubborn and because of his mom he'd never back down from his argument but Duncan felt that it was just anti-depressants, it wasn't heroine or real drugs.

"Duncan, the pills have to go. I'm taking them away and if I find you with them-"

"I need them Logan!" Duncan tried to snatch it away but was unsuccessful thanks to Logan's height.

"You don't. I got your back man. Just, listen, if you can't deal just call me, if you feel like taking this pill call me and I'll get you through it, okay?" At Duncan's silence, Logan repeated, "Okay?"

"Okay," he sighed dejectedly.

Logan didn't believe Duncan's easy acceptance and used the one person who would always sway Duncan, Lilly. "Duncan, if you keep taking this. When Lilly wakes up you won't feel anything." Duncan's eyes snapped to Logan's. "Because all you'd feel is numb."

"I said okay," Duncan said a bit frustrated. "Look, it's Veronica," Duncan nodded to the back of Logan.

"Duncan are you seriously playing that game with me?" He gave Duncan a look of disbelief.

"No, seriously, she just shoved a biker into the girls' bathroom," he frowned as he looked at the now closed doors.

Logan blew out a frustrated breath of air and headed to the girls bathroom.

"Moron says what." Logan heard Veronica say when he listened in, he'd wanted to be sure that Veronica was in there before he let Duncan out of his sight.

"What?"

He silently pushed open the bathroom doors but came to a halt behind Veronica. "You're busted, Chardo, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"All right. So one day, you go to pick up your grandma at the Echolls' house and she asks you to take out a bag of trash and there they are in front of you, virgin, high-limit, pre-approved credit card applications. Just phone in the confirmation code and start spending. Then you use Logan Echolls' family credit cards to take out Caitlin Ford in the manner to which she's accustomed. Gourmet meals, five star hotels, limo rides. But the best part about it… is that your cousin Weevil takes the fall for you. So you're promoted."

"Wow, that's a new low even for PCHer scumbags," Logan stated from behind Veronica.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Veronica questioned without pealing her eyes away from the moron in front of her.

"Well I get concerned when my girlfriend pushes criminals in isolated locations where no one witness if he, I don't know, hurt her?"

Veronica rolled her eyes but didn't respond as she looked at Chardo and said, "Weevil confessed for a crime he didn't commit and he's probably out picking up trash on the highway by now."

"You know what? It's killing me, okay? But you see, I got a plan."

"I'm all ears."

"Caitlin and me. We're gonna run away." Veronica laughed while Logan snorted out of pity and disbelief. "We are and once we're gone, then I'll write a confession, I'll send it back. They gotta let Weevil go then."

"Chardo? Caitlin Ford is never gonna run away with you."

"You don't know her."

"Oh, I know her. She's a thrill seeker. Doing you was like doing the Dew and that's all it was."

"You should turn yourself in before Weevil finds out."

"How's Weevil gonna find out?"

"I'm not gonna let him sit in prison while you live in a fantasy where you think Caitlin actually loves you. Think about it, if she loves you so much why is she trying to get back with Troy?"

Chardo paused with his back to Veronica before he wrenched the door open and exited the bathroom.

"Wow," Logan sounded out.

"Yeah," Veronica sighed in disappointment. She didn't understand how he could pick a girl over his family.

Logan cupped her chin and looked at her eyes and said, "Hey, could you maybe not shove dangerous guys in bathrooms all alone?"

Veronica looked at him in amusement. "I'm not stupid Logan, I have my tazer and you do know that I know self-defence right?"

Logan lifted an eyebrow. "What S-I-N-G from Miss Congeniality?"

She rolled her eyes. People always seemed to be underestimating her. "Logan, I was the Sherriff's daughter, you think my dad didn't have me trained?" Logan seemed surprised at this piece of information. Veronica grinned and leaned up to whisper, "I've got moves you've never seen." Her lip brushed his cheek and he grinned.

"Really?"

Veronica quirked an eyebrow and allowed her smirk to set on her lips, she made it seem as though she was about to kiss him but instead she opened the door and laughed when she slipped past him. Logan grinned but quickly followed her out.

~~Neptune High Gym: Cheerleading Practice: After School~~

"How are you so cheery after what happened?" Veronica asked Meg as they entered the gym for practise.

"Being a cheerleader isn't about cheering only when you're happy. It's about cheering through the tough times as well. And it takes my mind of things, y'know. It makes me feel better, I guess," Meg explained with a soft smile.

"Hey you guys," Mac greeted. "I'm so not in the mood for cheering," Mac complained.

"Okay! Get your lazy asses up!" Coach Donaldson yelled for the girls attention. "You are sloppy! You are sloppy freak show babies! I want determination! Readiness! Cheer Spirit! And a lined up, warmed up cheerleading team when I arrive!"

Veronica felt a nerve in her twitch and she really wanted to snap at the coach but Meg quickly squeezed her hand and widened her eyes as she shook her head 'no'. Veronica sighed, the coach was freakin' insane and crazy scary but she couldn't let her walk all over them.

"Next week is our pep rally!" Coach Donaldson exclaimed.

Veronica looked at Mac quizzing to see if she knew. Mac shrugged. The two girls then turned to Meg.

Meg whispered, "It's were we show our talent to the school." They 'oh'd' in response.

"Now, let's start! One, two, three…"

~~Aaron's Car~~

Aaron had begun to fill petrol in his car when his phone rang. "Yeah?" Aaron answered impatiently and then listened to the voice on the other end. "I know I'm late Marty. Look, is this the closest homeless shelter you could find?" Logan was seated on the passenger side and listened in on his father's side of the conversation. "No. Never mind. Are the cameras ready? Good." Aaron ended the call and continued to fill up the tank. Logan internally shook his head; all his father cared about was the publicity. "All right. Now this is how this is gonna work. They're gonna get a few shots of you volunteering at the soup kitchen, then I'm gonna join you for an interview with the TV crews, you got it?"

It sickened him that his father only did good when the cameras were on. He didn't care about shit; he just wanted to come off like he did. But that was no surprise to him, so he didn't know why he allowed his father's behaviour to continue to affect him. "What do you want me to tell them?" He asked.

"What do you think, Logan? That you're sorry. That you're bone-headed. And that ya screwed up. I'll take care of the rest."

Aaron, sunglasses on, gets in the car as he drove out Logan stared at him with an expression bordering on hate.

~~Homeless Shelter~~

Logan had an apron on as he stood behind the table as he dished out and served the food to the homeless.

"Thank you," the homeless man said.

"Mr Echolls, we're ready for you anytime," The producer guy called.

"Logan!" Aaron called out. In front of the camera Aaron threw his arm around Logan's shoulders while Logan's arms stretched around Aaron's back. Logan smiled for the cameras.

"Excuse me! Uh, I just wanted to say that my father was not an educated man. He dropped out of school after the eighth grade so he could go to work in the new automotive plant in Pontiac, Michigan. And he once told me something that I'll never forget. He said son, a good heart is worth all the heads in the world put together. Now my son here will be the first one to admit that he wasn't using his head. But I promise each and every one of you, that this boy, this boy has a great heart."

The crowd aw'd the performance while Logan laughed and said, "Um. I know now that, uh, that what I did was wrong. I'm really sorry. I, uh, I only hope that one day I can live up to my dad's good example." He turned to his father and the two shared a hug. "I love you." The hug broke. "Okay, look, uh, I know that you didn't want to make a big deal out of this but I'm just so proud of him that I, I can't keep it a secret."

Aaron kept his proud face but nonetheless looked surprised and worried about what Logan was about to say.

"Dad told me on the way over that he's donating half a million dollars to the Neptune foodbank."  
The crowd gasped and applause broke out. "Way to go, Dad." Logan clapped with a bright smile while Aaron was stunned and very angry but dropped the smile plastered on his face for a moment as he glared hard at Logan. But when he turned to the crowd, he had a huge smile plastered on his face as he laughed and accepted the sentiments thrown his way.

Logan knew he shouldn't have done that and maybe he'd regret it later but it felt good in that moment to make his father pay. The only thing Aaron cared about was his fame and money, he couldn't take away his fame but his money was a different story. It sickened Logan that his father did this 'good' thing just because of the public but giving his father's money to them made him feel a bit better.

~~Navarro Residence~~

Veronica had finally convinced Mrs Navarro to turn Chardo in and get Weevil released. The woman was kind hearted and had only wanted to protect her grandson. Veronica couldn't hold it against her, after all she had come through in the end when she realised her mistake of protecting one over the other.

"Hijo!" Letitia cried out as she ran to hug Weevil. "Oh, it's so good to have you home."

Weevil looked up at Veronica who was leaning on the porch. A light chuckle escaped through his lips as he walked toward her and he said, "Veronica Mars, I hear you're to thank for this Kodak moment." Weevil wasn't exactly Veronica's friend or anything really but she had come through for him. "Didn't you get the memo? The bad guy was already in jail." But this was the moment that it changed. "Gimme some love." Veronica smiled as Weevil engulfed her in a big bear hug. This was the moment Veronica Mars and Eli Navarro became friends.

When they broke apart his grandma said, "Hijo, I wanna make you something to eat."

Weevil smiled as he nodded, "Okay." His grandmother gave him a longing look mixed with regret for allowing him to try and rectify a crime he did not commit before she went into the house.

"You should know. The judge issued a warrant for Chardo after authorising your release. They're out looking for him."

"Yeah, well. They won't be the only ones."

~~Echolls Residence: Night~~

Logan sucked in a breath as he opened the cupboard door that contained only belts. He'd known that his father would make him regret the stunt he pulled but a part of Logan felt that if he could do it over, he'd do it the same just to see that look on his father's face.

He looked at the belts for a moment and based on the weight of it, he chose one. He could take whatever his father had to dish to him, he'd been taking it for as long as he could remember. He knew Aaron Echolls, and that man wouldn't risk sending him to the hospital after the Keith Mars fiasco so Logan knew that he would stop before it reached that point.

He took his time when he folded it in his hand, he felt the leather on his skin and he could picture his father's cynical smirk when he wiped it against his back.

He then proceeded to slide the door closed and receive his punishment. At least he knew he deserved it, it was better than being wiped for that video. Logan knew that no matter what happened at that homeless shelter Aaron would have wiped him.

He walked to his father's study but paused at the door with belt in hand and only entered on his father's acknowledgement of him. Aaron held out his hand for the belt and proceeded to unfurl the belt as he went to close the door. As he does, Logan is in the background lifting his shirt up, preparing for his punishment.

Lynn cringed as she heard the sound of the belt hit her son's flesh; she quivered as she took out her phone and made a call.

~~Mars Investigations~~

"What can I do for you Sherriff?" Keith answered.

Veronica was beside him as they had their dinner together. She watched him with curiosity when he had answered but when his face drained colour she felt concern cloud her thoughts. "I'm on my way." Was all he said before ending the call.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Veronica looked at him with worry pooling in her eyes.

He didn't meet her gaze when he answered. "We gotta get to the Echolls Estate."

Fear spread throughout her body, the last time she heard her father's voice sound that way is when Lilly was found in a pool of her own blood. "Did something happen? Did Aaron- Is Logan okay?"

Keith couldn't say anything because he didn't know any details. All he knew was that Aaron had struck his final ball.

When they arrived at the Echolls Estate, Keith and Veronica raced out of the car, Lamb and the deputies were present as well as they arrested Aaron.

"Aaron Echolls, you are under arrest," Lam cuffed the A-list actor. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

Aaron was furious as he cursed out insults.

"Where's Logan? Is Logan okay?" Veronica blurted out to anyone that could answer her.

Sacks came toward them and informed, "Logan's okay but he's at the hospital. Lynn is with him. They need to record this for Aaron's trial."

"Honey, go to the pool house, now," Keith ordered his daughter; he didn't want Aaron to see her because as far as he knew Aaron blamed Veronica for the truth being revealed.

Veronica had wanted to see Logan but she knew that she'd have to wait for her dad to take her to him. She paced around nerve-wrenchingly and then decided to sit on the bed. She sucked in a breath as an attempt to calm herself down. She lifted her head and looked up at whatever deity that was looking down at her and prayed. When she opened her eyes she noticed a small camera ingrained in the fan.

Her eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown while she spotted the connecting cables, when she followed it, it lead her to the bookcase. She started to investigate the bookcase and it slid open to reveal a video recorder and two screens, both trained on different views of the bed. She looked back at the bed, then goes over to it to check what the screens show. Her eyes widened in horror. She then began to search the contents of the bookcase and found tapes, when she played it, her eyes widened more at the sight of Aaron having sex with someone that looked around her and Logan's age. The bookcase was filled with tapes and she was sure that the videos were similar but stared different girls. It made her sick to her stomach.

She ran out of the pool house to find her father. This would be another nail in Aaron's coffin. Veronica hoped he'd get the death penalty.


End file.
